Holding a heart
by QueenNoMaraudeuse
Summary: - La guerre a commencé, chacun doit maintenant choisir son camp. L'histoire tragique et non moins belle de James Potter et Lily Evans. De leurs sixième année jusqu'à la fin - Until the very end #Jily -
1. Prologue

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- PROLOGUE - **

Lily Evans tentait en vain de se calmer. C'était loin d'être aisé, lorsque des sorts mortels filaient au dessus de sa tête. Appuyée contre le banc qui lui servait de bouclier de fortune, elle tentait de faire abstraction des hurlements de terreurs qui fusaient de toute part autour d'elle. Elle saisi fermement sa baguette entre ses mains et se redressa pour lancer un sort, poussant un cri de joie lorsqu'elle vit le mangemort s'effondrer, pétrifié. Toute à sa joie, elle ne remarqua pas qu'un autre mangemort l'avait choisi pour cible.

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle était encore dans ses dortoirs, hésitant à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.  
>Alice lui avait proposé de venir avec elle et Frank, mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Lily ne voulait pas faire, c'était de tenir la chandelle, alors elle avait décliné l'invitation des deux tourtereaux.<p>

Habituellement elle pouvait compter sur Marlène, mais cette dernière avait déjà des plans. Elle lui avait aussi proposé de venir avec elle, mais Lily avait refusé. Marlène était son amie, mais elle était également à Serpentard, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas passer l'après midi à subir les remarques désobligeantes des autres « amis » de Marlène, sur le statut de son sang.

Elle avait donc opté pour la bibliothèque mais en arrivant devant la double porte, elle fit demi tour s'éloignant, courant presque, désireuse de mettre autant de distance que possible entre elle et ... Severus. Elle croisa les doigts espérant que ce dernier, trop concentré sur son devoir, n'avait pas eu le temps de l'apercevoir.

Depuis l'incident de l'année passé, Severus ne lui avait pas laissé une seconde de répit. Cet incident que Marlène avait surnommer, l'épisode « SDB », les initiales « SDB » correspondant à cette insulte, que celui qu'elle avait cru son ami, lui avait lancé sans aucune hésitation l'année passée.  
>Sang de bourbe.<br>Dès qu'il la voyait seul, il s'empressait de venir lui parler, s'excusant inlassablement pour ces trois petits mots qui avaient brisés en un instant leur amitié.

Elle préférait errer seule dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, plutôt que de devoir supporter les suppliques de son ancien meilleur ami.

Elle était donc remontée dans ses dortoirs, avait relevé ses cheveux d'un roux chatoyant, en une queue de cheval haute après avoir enfilé un gros pull en laine et un jean, elle avait glissé sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et était descendu en trombe.

Elle avait déambulé dans les rues, admirant les vitrines, avait acheté quelques friandises et s'était installée sur un banc après avoir poussé les feuilles qui étaient tombée de l'arbre. Elle adorait l'automne. C'était sa saison préférée. Elle leva la tête en arrière et observa les couleurs orangées des feuilles. Ce n'était pas si mal comme après midi finalement.

Elle ne sait pas exactement combien de temps elle était restée là, perdue dans ses pensées, à observer cet arbre, sur ce banc qui lui servait maintenant de rempart. Mais elle eut tout juste le temps de plonger derrière ce dernier, lorsque l'attaque commença provoquant un vent de panique.

Combien de temps cela avait duré avant qu'elle ne retrouve l'usage de ses muscles ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais elle avait fini par se relever et par lancer ce sort. Elle avait atteint sa cible.  
>Sans voir qu'elle était elle aussi devenue une cible.<br>Mais ce n'était pas un simple sort de paralysie qu'on lui avait lancé.  
>C'était un sort impardonnable.<p>

- Avada Kedevra.

Elle vit le sort foncer vers elle, tétanisée. Il était trop tard.

Elle fut plaquée violemment au sol. non par un sort mais par James Potter. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, il semblait furieux.

- Bon sang Evans qu'est ce que tu fou !

Il était si sérieux ... c'est si inhabituel, encore sous le choc, elle ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle le vit se redresser et lancer des sorts et se baisser de nouveau, elle serra sa baguette dans sa main. Ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était une véritable attaque et ... derrière ce banc, gisaient probablement les corps de ceux qui n'avaient pas eu autant de chance qu'elle. Inconsciemment elle s'agrippa à la manche de son ennemi de toujours ... James Potter.

- Je ...

Elle leva le regard vers lui. Elle était terrifiée. Ce n'était plus de simples exercices dans une salle de cours. C'était réel. Et à tout moment elle pouvait mourir. Elle vit James Potter la regarder, ses pupilles noisettes brillant d'une étrange lueur. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Puis tout alla très vite, elle se sentit tirée en arrière, elle tourna la tête pour voir qui s'était saisit de son bras et vit qu'il s'agissait de Remus. Ce n'était pas à elle que James Potter parlait mais à Remus. Elle se laissa faire et vit James courir dans la direction opposée. Vers les affrontements.  
>Elle ne l'avait même pas remercié.<br>Il venait de lui sauver la vie.

James Potter venait de lui sauver la vie.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Until the very end

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 1 - **

Elle fit de nouveau quelque pas dans sa direction avant de faire demi tour pour la centième fois. Pourquoi avait - il fallu que ce soit lui. Elle se gifla intérieurement. C'était mesquin. Peu importe ce que James Potter lui avait fait dans le passé. Il y a de cela quelques heures, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et elle se devait de le remercier. Sans lui, on l'aurait retrouvé, gisant sans vie derrière ce banc. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et se tourna de nouveau mais il avait disparu. Il se tenait là quelques secondes auparavant, à rire bêtement avec Sirius, et soudain il n'était plus là.

- Tu me cherchais ?

Elle sursauta et reconnue immédiatement à qui appartenait cette voix aux accents si familiers.  
>Potter.<br>Elle se tourna vers lui et leva la tête. Pourquoi était - il si grand. C'était agaçant, elle devait à chaque fois se décrocher le cou pour le regarder. Non pas qu'elle le regardait souvent ... Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'il claqua ses doigts sous son nez.

- La Terre à Evans. Tu m'écoutes ?

Elle le regarda agacée. Elle détestait au plus au point quand il prenait ce ton condescendant et moqueur avec elle. Comme s'il savait tout mieux que tout le monde. Et cet éternel sourire arrogant fixé aux lèvres. Mon dieu, sa main la démangeait.

Mais elle se retint de le gifler, il était déjà bien assez amoché, sa lèvre était tuméfiée, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, ses lunettes fissurées. Etait - ce du sang qu'il avait sur la tempe gauche ?  
>Pourquoi n'allait - il pas tout simplement à l'infirmerie ?<br>Probablement pour que tout le monde sache que le grand James Potter avait participé à la bataille de Pré-au-Lard. Elle se retint de faire la moindre remarque, se répétant qu'elle n'était pas venue pour commencer une nouvelle prise de bec avec l'impétueux poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Elle croisa son regard et fut reportée quelques heures plus tôt durant la bataille. Elle se souvint de la lueur qui y brillait, en antithèse parfaite avec l'étincelle de malice qui illuminait maintenant son regard.

- Je te cherchais, admit - elle.

Malgré ses efforts, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire cela sur un ton abrupt. Il ne répliqua pas. Il semblait surpris qu'elle l'admette. Elle profita de l'ébahissement de l'insupportable garçon pour poursuivre.

- Je voulais te remercier. Pour tout à l'heure.

Elle attendit une réaction de sa part mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut d'ouvrir la bouche. Par Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait avoir l'air idiot parfois.

- Alors ... merci pour tout à l'heure.

C'était peu mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Ajouter quoi que ce soit était au dessus de ses forces. Bien sûr, elle lui était reconnaissante. Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle lui en devait une ... mais il restait James Potter. Celui qui sans relâche, durant des années avait fait de la vie de son meilleur ami un enfer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Après tout, si Severus avait commencé à fréquenter Lucius Malfoy et sa bande de mangemorts c'était uniquement pour se protéger des attaques incessantes de James Potter et ses sbires.

Elle soupira et le contourna pour retourner au château. Ce fut le moment où il sembla se décider à revenir à lui. Il attrapa son bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face de nouveau.

- Je suis content que tu sois saine et sauve.

Ce fut son tour d'en perdre la voix, elle ouvrit la bouche, incapable de rassembler une quelconque pensée cohérente. Il avait dit cela sans aucune note de sarcasme, elle ne décela même pas son habituelle arrogance. Elle dégagea cependant son bras instinctivement.  
>Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, se regardant, déstabilisés par cette situation étrangère, si éloignée de leurs disputes routinières.<p>

Puis il fit ce geste qui avait toujours eu le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et elle fut de nouveau agacée, elle leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un soupire excédé. Il sembla remarquer son changement d'humeur et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Sirius qui les avait rejoint, de sa démarche élégante et inimitable, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, ses yeux gris brillants de la même malice que ceux de James.

- Alors, on vient récompenser son héros Lily - jolie ?

James afficha de nouveau ce sourire suffisant, qui avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle, retrouvant son assurance surement à cause de la présence de Sirius.  
>Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait toujours été jalouse de ce lien qui unissait les deux garçons. Ils étaient plus qu'amis. Ils étaient ... une famille. Aucun lien de sang ne les unissait pourtant ils étaient plus proches que Pétunia et elle, ne le seraient jamais.<p>

La magie les avait éloigné. Autrefois inséparables, Pétunia n'avait pas supporté ce que leurs parents appelaient communément « le petit don de Lily ». La jalousie de Pétunia s'était lentement muée en haine. « Le monstre », c'était comme cela que sa propre soeur la surnommait.  
>Lily le monstre.<p>

- Alors Evans, tu perds tes mots devant tant de perfection ?

- Je perds mes mots devant tant de connerie oui !

Loin de se vexer, elle le regarda passer sa main dans ses cheveux une fois de plus en riant.

- Peux - tu cesser de faire cela !  
>- Pourquoi ça t'excite ?<p>

Elle poussa un cri exaspéré et s'éloigna les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les rires des deux Gryffondors, replongeant dans ses pensées.  
>Bien sur, elle s'était faites des amies à Poudlard.<br>Alice et Marlène McKinnon ou encore Mary McDonald.  
>Mais rien de comparable avec ce qui unissait les « garçons ».<br>James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et le petit Peter Pettigrow.

Le rire de James Potter lui parvint la tirant une fois de plus de ses pensées.  
>Ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr ! Arrogant petit m'as tu vu ! Elle le haïrait toujours !<br>Jusqu'à la fin.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Choose sides

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 2 - **

James regarda la jolie rousse s'éloigner vers le château, sa queue de cheval battant l'air. Ce fut une tape violente sur l'arrière de sa tête qui le tira de sa rêverie. Merci Sirius.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie Jaime.  
>- Ils ont déjà bien à faire avec tous les blessés, je survivrais.<p>

Sirius avait dit cela sur un ton nonchalant mais quand James releva la tête vers lui, il put lire dans le regard de son ami de l'inquiétude ... et de la culpabilité. De la culpabilité ? James serra les poings.

- Paddy tu ...

Mais il fut interrompu par Sirius.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Que tout ceci n'est pas de ma faute. Mais ... ça l'est. Il venait pour moi.

James était chez Zonko avec Peter lorsque l'attaque avait débuté. Peter avait sursauté et laissé tomber toutes les Bombabouses, et James avait à peine eut le temps de se baisser avant que la vitrine de la boutique de farce et attrapes n'explose.  
>Il avait alors agit rapidement conduisant les autres personnes présentes vers la réserve. Il avait ouvert cette trappe cachée sous les cartons de Savons Sauteurs et de Bonbons à Hoquet. Le propriétaire de la boutique lança un regard noir au deux garçons, comprenant probablement pourquoi ses stocks diminuaient étrangement dans la nuit.<br>Sirius allait le tuer lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il avait dévoilé leur passage secret favori à autant de personne. Il ordonna à Peter de prendre la tête du petit groupe et de les mener jusqu'à Poudlard à travers le tunnel.

Il s'était maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris la cape, il avait ensuite quitté la petite boutique et était sorti. Il fallait qu'il trouve Remus et Sirius. Ces derniers étaient surement chez Honeydukes, Remus avait dit qu'il devait renflouer sa réserve de chocolat. C'est donc vers la confiserie que le jeune maraudeur s'était dirigé mais ... à la place de cette dernière se tenait un trou béant fumant doucement.  
>Il ignora la panique qu'il sentit s'insinuer en lui et contra de justesse un sort qui volait vers lui, entamant un duel avec l'un des mangemorts.<br>Les mangemorts et leurs foutus masques.  
>Tous des lâches.<br>James avait fini par désarmer son adversaire, ce dernier sous le coup de la surprise, resta les bras ballants et le jeune Gryffondors lui assena le coup final, le pétrifiant d'un habile mouvement du poignet.

C'est à ce moment là que son regard avait été attiré par une jolie rousse.  
>Lily Evans.<br>Elle venait de lancer un sort, clouant au sol un mangemort, James eut à peine le temps de courir vers elle et de la plaquer derrière le banc qu'un sort de mort filait au dessus de leurs têtes.  
>Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi mais il était furieux contre elle. Elle aurait pu ... Il chassa cette idée de son esprit et se releva pour lancer quelques sort, c'est à ce moment qu'elle lui avait attrapé la manche. Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Elle était en état de choc et lui comme un idiot n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui hurler dessus.<p>

Lily Evans n'était pas une trouillarde. Elle était courageuse mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à une telle violence. Il fallait qu'il la sorte d'ici.  
>C'est à ce moment là que Remus les avait rejoints. James grimaça. Son ami était dans un triste état, mais il était en vie c'était le principal.<p>

- Et Sirius ?  
>- Paddy va bien James, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est parti, je cite « botter les fesses de Voldy ».<p>

James poussa un soupire soulagé.

- Emmènes Evans ... et mets toi à l'abri. Tu es encore trop faible, la dernière pleine lune n'a pas été facile.  
>- Fais attention à toi ...<p>

- Toi aussi Moony.

Puis il avait rejoint Sirius.  
>Il reconnu à peine son ami, ses habits étaient en lambeaux, ses cheveux toujours parfaitement coiffés dans un état proche des siens ... Ce dernier faisait face à deux mangemorts, mais ils ne combattaient pas. Ils ... discutaient.<p>

- Ta maman veut que tu rentres à la maison Black.

Le mangemort avait dit cela sur un ton moqueur.  
>James pointa sa baguette sur le mangemort le désarma, et lui lança un second sort qui le fit tomber inconscient.<p>

L'été dernier, Sirius avait débarqué au manoir des Potter au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était la première fois de sa vie que James avait vu son père afficher une mine aussi sombre. Même la fois où il avait rendu le manoir invisible, Charlus Potter avait sourit amusé après l'avoir privé de Quidditch.  
>Il avait attendu dans le salon, faisant les cents pas tandis que Sirius s'entretenait avec ses parents.<br>Quand il était sorti du bureau, la mère de James, Doréa, avait annoncé que désormais Sirius vivrait avec eux.  
>En tant normal, James aurait bondi de joie, mais la mine sombre de son meilleur ami l'en dissuada. Plus tard dans la nuit, Sirius avait avoué à James que ses parents avaient décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneurs des Ténèbres.<br>Sirius avait choisi son camp. Il se tenait aux cotés de son meilleur ami, face à ceux qu'il avait choisi de combattre.

Sirius avait profité de la surprise du second mangemort pour le désarmer et l'envoyer valser contre le mur. Il s'était ensuite approché du sorcier et avait lâché moqueur.

- Tu diras à ma mère que si elle aime tant les tatouages, elle peut aller s'en faire un toute seule !

Ils avaient continué à se battre jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent, et que les mangemorts mettent les voiles. Les dégâts étaient considérables, et le nombre de blessés, important. Deux élèves étaient morts, trois avaient disparus.  
>Et Sirius se sentait coupable, parce que ces mangemorts étaient venu pour lui, pour le recruter.<p>

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Sirius. Ils ne sont pas venu que pour toi, ils ont embarqué trois élèves, des cinquièmes années, deux chez les serpents et une de chez nous.

Sirius sembla se crispa un peu plus.

- Ils reviendront inlassablement, poursuivit James, recrutant le plus de « sang pur » possible ... tuant le plus de nés moldus, torturant les sangs mêlés et ceux qu'ils considèrent comme les traîtres à leur sang.

James posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en lui souriant malicieusement.

- Et nous on continuera à leur botter les fesses mon vieux.

Sirius avait acquiescé, son rire mélodieux se mêlant à celui de James.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Marauders

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 3 - **

Minerva McGonagall leva les yeux du parchemin parcourant la salle de cours. Seul le bruit des plumes grinçant sur les parchemins rompait le silence. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était beaucoup trop calme ... Elle posa son regard sur le jeune Sirius Black. Il n'écrivait pas, trop occupé à lancé son sourire le plus charmeur à ... Par Merlin. C'était à elle qu'il était destiné. Elle soupira, lasse. Ces garçons finiraient par la rendre chèvre.  
>Elle pointa sa baguette vers Peter Pettigrow.<p>

- Pettigrow, les yeux sur votre copie.

Le jeune Gryffondor sursauta et tomba maladroitement de sa chaise provoquant l'hilarité de Sirius qui s'écroula à son tour de sa chaise. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main vers Peter, l'aidant à se relever.  
>Minerva McGonagall observa la scène silencieusement.<br>Sirius se roulait toujours par terre.  
>Quelque chose clochait mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.<br>Puis cela la frappa.  
>Où était Potter ?<p>

Elle parcouru de nouveau la salle du regard mais nulle trace du fauteur de troubles, elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas encore eut la brillante idée de faire exploser une partie du château.

- Lupin, où se trouve votre camarade ?

Le jeune homme soutint son regard avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Qui donc Professeur ?

- Potter, où est Potter ? Répliqua-t-elle agacé.  
>- Aucune idée Professeur.<p>

Elle fut surprise par l'aplomb avec lequel le garçon venait de lui mentir. Remus Lupin était un élève sérieux et assidu pourtant il passait son temps aux cotés des deux élèves les plus perturbateurs de l'école. Ces derniers avaient une influence déplorable sur le jeune homme. Elle en avait fait part au directeur, mais Albus, loin de s'en inquiéter, lui avait expliqué que James, Sirius et Peter étaient ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux au jeune Remus.

Elle soupira et fronça les sourcils. Ce silence ... Elle tourna la tête vers le pupitre de Sirius, regarda au sol là où il se roulait un instant plus tôt, aucun signe du garçon. Bon sang mais où était - il ? Elle se leva et s'approcha de la place du garçon.

- Lupin, expliquez vous.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle releva la tête, et resta bouche bée. Tous les élèves de la classe avaient disparu.

Lily Evans poussa un cri de surprise en voyant son pupitre disparaitre. Elle releva la tête, elle était seule dans une pièce qui ... ressemblait ... Non c'était plus qu'une simple ressemblance. C'était sa chambre. Elle était assise à son bureau, dans sa maison de Carbone-les-Mines. Tout était là, le papier peint d'un bleu aussi clair qu'un ciel d'été, sa moquette grise jonchée de livres, son lit au dessus duquel étaient accrochées les cartes postales des capitales dans lesquelles elle souhaitait se rendre un jour.  
>Elle n'osait pas se lever, de peur de voir disparaitre l'illusion.<br>Elle bougea légèrement le pied après quelques minutes et vit que rien ne se dissipait. Elle se leva et se jeta sur son lit en riant joyeusement.

Elle sursauta brusquement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, laissant apparaitre ... sa mère.

- Lily ?  
>- Maman ! Répondit Lily incrédule.<br>- Mais quand est ce que tu ...

Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, fonçant se blottir dans ses bras.  
>Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais elle vit son père apparaitre au bout de l'étroit vestibule et courut le serrer également contre elle, interrompant le flot de questions de ce dernier. Puis elle vit les murs s'effacer ainsi que ses parents et se retrouva face au Professeur McGonagall qui tentait de calmer le brouhaha de la classe.<p>

Chacun racontait à son voisin ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle fut surprise d'entendre certain dire qu'ils étaient allés à Honeydukes, ou encore sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sirius affirma même s'être retrouvé aux toilettes. Peter répliqua que lui aussi, provocant une nouvelle crise de fou rire chez le beau Gryffondor.

C'est à ce moment que le silence se fit, le Professeur McGonagall venait de prononcer le nom de celui à qui on devait probablement ce remue ménage et qui sagement installé à sa place, faisait mine d'écrire sur son parchemin.

- POTTER !

Il releva la tête soutenant le regard de leur professeur de métamorphose avec insolence.

- Oui Professeur ?  
>- Potter espèce de petit ...<p>

Elle ouvrit la bouche en voyant leur professeur habituellement si calme perdre son sang froid. N'importe qui aurait fui devant le spectacle d'une Minerva McGonagall en colère, pourtant il ne broncha pas. Pire il lui fit un sourire enfantin et innocent.  
>Elle cru que la dernière heure de l'impétueux gryffondor venait de sonner. Pourtant rien de tel ne se produisit, leur professeur venait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle même et poursuivit sur un ton sévère et sans appel.<p>

- Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow dans mon bureau. Immédiatement.  
>- J'adore quand elle me dit ce genre de chose !<br>- Black, encore une remarque et je vous fais enfermer une semaine dans les cachots.

James pouffa doucement de rire en entendant Sirius ajouter plus bas, une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, « Oh oui Minerva ... les cachots ... ».  
>Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en l'entendant. Elle devait aussi admettre que la farce de Potter et ses sbires n'était ... pas si mal.<br>Elle fit demi tour pour rejoindre sa place et récupérer ses affaires. Mais elle avait tourné un peu trop brusquement et fonça dans Remus.

- Pardon Remus ...

Elle se pencha pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires quand son regard s'attarda sur un dessin étrange, on pouvait y voir plusieurs animaux, un rat, un chien, et un loup, le dessin ne semblait pas complet, elle plissa les yeux pour parvenir à lire les pattes de mouches du jeune homme mais celui ci avait soustrait le dessin à son regard.

- Ce n'est pas grave Lily.

Elle se redressa et lui sourit gentiment.

Elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec Remus. Il était le garçon le plus adorable qu'elle connaissait et ne comprenait que difficilement l'attachement qu'il avait pour James Potter et Sirius Black.  
>Elle avait été la première à découvrir son « secret ».<br>Ce dernier avait d'abord paniqué ... pensant qu'elle le répéterait et qu'il devrait quitter Poudlard et ses amis. Mais Lily n'avait rien dit. Au contraire, elle l'avait aidé, lui prêtant ses notes lorsqu'il était absent pendant des jours à cause d'une nuit de pleine lune un peu trop difficile. Elle allait le voir à l'infirmerie, lui apportant cette friandise moldue dont il était si mordu maintenant : le chocolat.

Elle le regarda rejoindre ses amis et sortirent de la salle en riant en se demandant ce que « Maraudeurs » voulait dire et le lien que cela pouvait avoir avec le croquis des trois animaux.


	5. Chapitre 4 - The Girlfriend

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 4 - **

Les rumeurs allaient bon train concernant la punition des « garçons ». Après qu'ils aient suivi McGonagall dans son bureau, personne ne les avait revu. Ils ne s'étaient présentés à aucun cours de la journée, ce qui en soi n'était pas inhabituel. James, Sirius et Peter assistaient rarement aux cours. Mais Remus n'était jamais absent, à l'exception des jours de pleine lune.  
>Elle entendit certain dire qu'ils allaient être renvoyés. Qu'ils étaient allés trop loin cette fois - ci. Lily n'en croyait rien, ils avaient fait bien pire par le passé. Pourtant elle ne pue s'empêcher de douter en voyant les quatre amis gravirent les marches menant au bureau du Directeur.<br>Pas de doutes, cette fois, c'était vraiment sérieux.  
>Etrangement l'idée que Potter et compagnie reçoivent pour une fois, une punition digne de ce nom ne l'enchantait guère. Elle trouvait que leur petit tour avait été plutôt inoffensif. Envoyer chaque élève là où il le désirait n'était pas aussi grave que la fois où ils avaient fait sauter le toit de la tour d'astronomie.<br>Mais peut - être était - ce une accumulation. Peut - être que les professeurs avaient décidé qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de leurs farces et autres mauvais coups.

Pourtant quelques heures plus tard, les quatre insupportables Gryffondor firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Remus affichait une expression neutre, tandis que Sirius et James riaient comme toujours d'une plaisanterie quelconque.  
>Peter cependant les suivait d'une démarche fière et assurée, ce qui était plutôt étonnant venant de la part du « petit » Peter.<p>

Plus que l'amitié qui unissait Remus à James et Sirius, Lily trouvait improbable, que Peter soit l'un des leurs. En antithèse parfaite avec le physique plus qu'avantageux du ténébreux mais non moins charmant Sirius, Peter était d'une banalité effrayante. Il possédait de petits yeux ternes, dans lesquels ne brillaient pas la même lueur de malice que l'ont retrouvait chez Potter, Black et Lupin. Peu doué pour la magie, médiocre dans à peu près toutes les matières enseignés à Poudlard, il n'était arrivé en sixième année que difficilement, aidé par ses trois amis qui contrairement à lui, excellaient dans leurs études. Il paraissait si empoté lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence du gracieux Sirius, si enrobé, à coté de Potter et son corps parfaitement sculpté par des années de Quidditch. Pourtant Peter n'était pas méchant, bien au contraire, il ne désirait qu'une chose, se faire accepter, et c'est probablement pour cette raison qu'il exécutait sans discuter tous les ordres de Potter et Black. Il était aveuglé par l'admiration et la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait à leur égard. Pire il leur vouait une sorte du culte.

Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle à la grande table des Gryffondors, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer qu'ils étaient au centre de toutes les conversations, ignorant les murmures et les regards des autres, dans leur monde comme toujours, mangeant et discutant à voix basse, avec excitation. Probablement de leur prochain mauvais coup.

Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation lorsque Marlène s'installa à côté d'elle. Marlène McKinnon était la seule à faire ce genre de chose. La seule Serpentard à s'installer à la table des Gryffondors comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus banale au monde.

- Lily, dis moi que tu as fais ce stupide devoir de potion, lui demanda son amie en se servant.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut interrompu par Alice qui s'installa face à elles.

- Lily fait toujours ses devoirs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question Marley ! Lui répliqua la jolie brune.

Alice et Marlène étaient soeurs, mais elles n'avaient en commun que leur chevelure d'un noir de jais.  
>Alice était petite de taille et très fine, elle possédait un de ces rires contagieux, batteuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par quiconque. Cependant ses amies avaient découvert récemment une facette d'elle qu'elles ne connaissaient pas depuis que la jolie brune sortait avec Frank Londubat. Elle se montrait plus douce lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les parages, comme si le jeune homme avait un effet apaisant sur la fougueuse Gryffondor.<br>Marlène était contrairement à sa soeur, grande, élancée et possédait des formes avantageuses que lui enviaient la plupart des filles de Poudlard, et qui lui valait l'admiration de nombreux jeunes garçons. Gracieuse, élégante, elle était l'archétype de la sang pure si ce n'est un petit détail de taille. Elle avait choisi pour meilleure amie une née moldue. Lily Evans.  
>Cela aurait du faire d'elle une traître à son sang, mais personne n'osait s'élever contre la jeune fille au tempérament de feu. Les Serpentard loin de la mépriser, l'admiraient. Sa soeur Alice aimait l'appeler la « petite reine des serpents » pour la taquiner.<p>

Lily se servit en souriant doucement en entendant les deux soeurs se chamailler, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à la raison de leur différent jusqu'à ce que Marlène prononce le nom de James Potter.

- Tu dis des bêtises Marley ! James est peut être un con, mais il ne ferait jamais cela ! Avait - répliqué Alice, défendant farouchement son Capitaine.  
>- Faire quoi ? Demanda Lily, dissimulant sa curiosité derrière un ton indifférent.<br>- De simples rumeurs ! Intervint Alice en lançant un regard noir à sa soeur.

Marlène ne sembla pas remarquer le regard de sa soeur ou alors décida - t - elle de l'ignorer sciemment. Elle répondit donc en prenant un air important, sachant pertinemment qu'elle tenait le scoop de l'année.

- James Potter emmène votre petite Mary à Pré-au-Lard le weekend prochain. Et on dit qu'il ne fait pas cela uniquement pour ses jolis yeux.

Lily lança un regard à Mary qui était assise avec d'autres filles de leur maison. La petite blonde ne mangeait presque jamais en leur compagnie. Marlène et Mary ne s'entendaient pas, et elles avaient, en quelque sorte, trouvées un accord tacite. Les repas étaient réservés à Marlène qui ne pouvait voir Lily et Alice que durant ces derniers, ne partageant que peu de cours avec ses amies.

Lily croisa le regard de son amie qui lui sourit et lui fit un léger signe de la main. Mais Lily ne répondit à aucun des deux.

- On sait tous ce que cela signifie, poursuivit Marlène ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet de sa révélation sur son amie.

Oui. Tout le monde sait ce que cela signifie. Emmener une fille à Pré-au-Lard c'était déclarer officiellement qu'elle était sa ... petite amie. Lily ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. La timide Mary ... avec Potter, cet idiot. Impossible.

- Lily, Remus vient vers nous, lui signala Alice, je crois que c'est pour votre ronde de préfets.  
>- Hm ... répondit la rousse distraitement.<p>

Marlène donna un léger coup de coude à son amie en riant.

- Si tu ne veux pas y aller, je suis volontaire. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les garçons torturés.  
>- Marley ! La réprimanda sa soeur.<p>

Elles se turent toutes deux quand le jeune homme arriva à leurs hauteurs.

- Lily c'est l'heure de notre ronde, indiqua le garçon de sa voix douce et apaisante.  
>- Pas si vite Lupin, l'interrompit Marlène en lui attrapant la chemise. On a une question pour toi.<p>

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Lily se levait en attrapant une pomme, toute son attention concentrée sur l'échange entre Marlène et Remus.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Potter et McDonald ?

Lily attendit anxieusement la réponse de Remus qui lança un regard vers James en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent.

- Oui.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Mudblood

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 5 - **

Lily suivit silencieusement Remus hors de la Grande Salle, ne commentant pas l'échange entre ses amis. Elle s'était toujours féliciter de n'avoir jamais prêter l'oreille aux rumeurs qui circulait au château, pourtant elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas questionner le jeune homme. D'un autre côté, il s'agissait d'une rumeur concernant l'une de ses amies les plus proches ... elle secoua la tête, si Mary souhaitait lui en parler, elle le ferait d'elle même.

- Lily, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Remus, remarquant le trouble de la jolie rousse.  
>- C'est juste que ..., elle hésita à poursuivre.<p>

Elle croisa le regard patient et doux du garçon. Remus n'était pas du genre à colporter des rumeurs, il comprendrait son intérêt pour cette histoire, et n'interpréterait pas cela comme une curiosité malsaine ou déplacée.

- C'est juste, que je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Potter et Mary ...

Remus la regarda un instant, comme s'il attendait qu'elle poursuive, mais elle n'en fit rien, elle ne voyait pas quoi ajouter d'autre et attendit que le jeune homme lui dise que tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu, une nouvelle farce de Potter. Pourtant il n'en fit rien, quand il prit la parole ce fut pour lui dire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

- James et Mary s'entendent bien. Cet été ils se sont vues pas mal de fois ... bien qu'il ne soient pas particulièrement bien assortis, ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise chose. Mary est calme, douce et patiente, peut-être qu'à son contact James s'assagirait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. C'était insensé. Le monde ne tournait pas rond. Que la douce Mary accepte de sortir avec ce petit poseur de Potter était une aberration !

- Je sais que tu ne porte pas James dans ton coeur, mais il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce que tu penses, ajouta Remus. Il ne lui fera pas de mal, alors ne t'inquiète pas trop Lily.

Il lui avait prit la main en lui lançant un sourire rassurant. Elle soupira, il n'avait peut être pas tord. Peut-être qu'elle en faisait tout un plat pour rien. Après tout, cela ne la regardait pas, si Mary avait choisi Potter c'était sa décision et elle se devait de la respecter.

- Alors Lupin, on fricote avec la petite Evans ?

Lily grimaça reconnaissant immédiatement à qui appartenait cette voix pleine de mépris, de froideur et d'arrogance. Lucius Malfoy. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Grand, le teint pâle, avec de longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ses yeux gris durs, froids, son sourire tout aussi glacial que le reste de sa personne.  
>Remus ne lâcha pas sa main mais il attrapa néanmoins sa baguette.<br>Lily en fit de même.  
>Les temps avaient changé.<br>Poudlard n'était plus aussi sur qu'autrefois.

- Si tu retournais jouer avec tes amis mangemorts Malfoy ? Lâcha Lily.

Lucius posa sur elle un regard empli de dégout et de mépris.

- Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi, espèce de vulgaire sang de ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il valsa à l'autre bout du couloir, se prenant dans une tapisserie. Lily lança un regard surpris à Remus mais ce dernier n'avait pas bougé un muscle. Si elle n'avait pas lancé de sorts et que Remus n'était pas non plus à l'origine de celui-ci alors qui ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir. Remus riait doucement.

- Comment est ce que ... Ne ris pas Mus, on va avoir des ennuis, tu connais Malfoy !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Lucius Malfoy se relever, les yeux hagards, ne réalisant pas encore comment il s'était retrouvé sur le cul après un vol plané de dix mètres, c'est à ce moment là que les choses se gâtèrent. Narcissa Black ainsi que sa soeur Bellatrix venait d'apparaitre à l'autre bout du couloir, et les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas seules. L'impitoyable Rabastaban Lestrange et son frère Rodolphus les suivaient de près.  
>Narcissa se pencha pour aider son fiancé à se relever, tandis que sa soeur s'approchait d'eux, sa baguette à la main, une lueur de folie dans le regard. Lily pointa sa baguette sur elle.<p>

- Oser menacer une sorcière de sang-pur, je vais te montrer petite sang de ...

De nouveau, un sort projeta la jeune femme en arrière, elle alla s'écraser au sol à quelques mètres de Lucius qui peinait à se relever, encore sonné par le sort.  
>Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de les observer plus longtemps, Rabastaban venait d'ouvrir les hostilités, lançant le premier sort. Elle le contra avec facilité. Elle avait toujours était bonne en sortilèges. Le duel commença. Lily faisait face à Rabastaban tandis que Remus avait pour adversaire le frère de ce dernier, Rodolphus. Les sorts fusaient, tandis que Narcissa aidait sa soeur et son fiancé à se remettre sur leurs jambes.<p>

Lily continua de se défendre, refusant de lancer un sortilège d'attaque. Son adversaire profita de sa réticence pour attaquer avec d'autant plus d'ardeur.  
>Puis il fit une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait aucunement, il couru vers elle et la plaqua au sol, ses mains autour de son cou. Il l'étranglait. Elle se débâtie en vain, il était plus fort qu'elle. Dans sa chute elle avait laissé tomber sa baguette et tendait la main pour essayer de la rattraper.<p>

- On a du mal à respirer petite sang de ...

Il fut projeté en arrière, et Lily se releva en toussant posant ses mains sur son cou, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment cela été possible, mais quelqu'un était parvenu à lié l'insulte au sort d'expulsion, qui envoyait la personne valser quelque mètres plus loin.  
>Remus venait de désarmer Rodolphus. Rabastaban se redressa sur ses coudes et lâcha un rire terrifiant.<p>

- Quelqu'un semble protéger les sang de ...

Il fut projeté encore une fois en arrière, se cognant contre le mur, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, il se redressa donc, une lueur de folie illuminant son regard.

- De bourbe ! SANG DE BOURBE ! Hurla-t-il.

Il ne pouvait reculer plus, étant déjà dos au mur, et fut violemment cogné contre ce dernier sous l'effet du sort. Il répéta inlassablement l'insulte, sous les regards horrifié de Lily et Remus, qui le regardèrent s'écraser contre le mur à chaque insulte. Le rire de Bellatrix s'éleva, on y retrouvait les mêmes accents de folie que chez le jeune homme. Ce dernier continua jusqu'à tomber inconscient au sol.

Bellatrix s'approcha de son futur beau frère inconscient, caressant du doigt sa tempe ensanglantée. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et leva les yeux vers eux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily eut peur car elle venait de comprendre que ses ennemis ne reculeraient devant rien.

- On a peur ... petite sang de ...

Elle fut à son tour projeté contre le mur. La violence du choc ne lui arracha pas la moindre plainte.

- ... de Bourbe.

Lily la regarde se cogner l'arrière du crâne contre le mur, elle avait du se mordre la lèvre sous la violence du choc, ou peut- être était ce le sang de Rabastaban ... mais la sorcière affichait toujours un rictus cruel. Elle éclata même de rire. Ce rire ... Lily ne l'oublierait jamais.  
>Il raisonnait comme une promesse …<br>La promesse qu'elle allait devoir se battre. Ou mourir.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Weak

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 6 - **

Cette nuit là, Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar. Elle n'en faisait que rarement et celui ci avait été particulièrement éprouvant. Elle s'était retrouvée encerclée par les mangemorts, elle avait tenté de fuir mais les rires de Rabastaban et Bellatrix la poursuivait inlassablement. Elle resta allongée, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de son dortoir un long moment, incapable de fermer les yeux. Inconsciemment elle caressa son cou où était restée dessinée l'emprunte rouge des mains de Rabastaban.  
>Elle se redressa. Il fallait qu'elle sorte prendre l'air. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'heure elle grimaça. C'était contraire au règlement, elle se contenterait de la Salle Commune. Elle attrapa son pull, enfila ses chaussons et sortit silencieusement de la chambre, ne voulant pas réveiller les autres. Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cheminée où crépitait un feu faiblement. Elle se pencha pour raviver les flammes d'un sort puis se laissa tomber dans le canapé, ramenant ses jambes vers elle.<p>

Remus avait voulu la conduire à l'infirmerie après l'incident, mais elle avait refusé. Elle n'aurait pas supporté les questions de Madame Pomfresh. Les regards de pitié des autres professeurs.  
>Non.<br>C'était autre chose qui lui avait fait refuser d'aller à l'infirmerie ... Elle avait compris que ce n'était plus de simples prises de becs entre les deux maisons ennemis. C'était la guerre, et on ne gagnait pas une guerre en donnant des punitions, des heures de colles ou en retirant des points. Les professeurs étaient impuissants, ou alors ne voyaient - ils pas réellement la gravité de la situation.

Elle se retourna en entendant le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir. Des rires lui parvinrent et elle se leva. Ceux de Potter et Black était les plus forts. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ils pourraient avoir la décence d'être un peu plus silencieux. Ils violaient au moins cinq règles en étant hors de leurs lits à cette heure tardive.  
>Elle s'apprêtait à les réprimander mais elle resta bouche bée en voyant apparaitre Mary à leurs cotés. La petite blonde avait son bras autour de celui de Potter et le regardait ... avec admiration. Puis elle remarqua sa présence et sursauta en lâchant le bras de son ... petit ami.<p>

- Oh Lily ... on était juste ... on est allé, bégaya son amie visiblement mal à l'aise.

Sirius s'avança vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis s'installa sur le canapé, déposant sur la table la quantité astronomique de nourriture qu'ils avaient apportés avec eux.

- On est juste allé chercher un peu de nourriture dans les cuisines, tu ne vas pas en faire toute une histoire Lily-jolie.

Sirius avait dit cela avec nonchalance en attrapant une chouquette, l'enfournant dans sa bouche. Potter s'installa à coté de son ami et lui donna une tape sur la main, lui faisant lâcher la deuxième qu'il s'apprêtait à gober.

- Laisse en à Mary, c'est elle qui en voulait !

Lily failli s'étouffer en l'entendant. Potter ... attentionné ?! Elle venait de basculer dans la quatrième dimension. C'était la seule explication à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
>Mary lui prit la main en souriant.<p>

- Tu veux te joindre à nous Lily ? Les garçons pourraient nourrir un régiment avec tout ce qu'ils ont emporté. Tu aurais vu la tête des elfes.

Black et Potter pouffèrent de rire à la remarque de Mary. Lily se sentit ... exclue. Comme si la jeune fille avait trouvé sa place au milieu des deux amis. Et qu'elle même n'était qu'une étrangère. Potter se tourna vers elles, son sourire insouciant et enfantin aux lèvres.

- Allez Evans, viens ! Tu nous retiras des points plus tard !

Elle hésita puis fini par céder en voyant Remus descendre avec Peter pour se joindre à leur amis. Elle s'installa à coté du jeune homme. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne. Il était anxieux, la prochaine pleine lune était dans quelques jours. Elle aurait voulu l'aider. Elle détestait se sentir impuissante, et ces derniers jours c'était arrivé plus d'une fois.  
>Elle repéra un éclair au chocolat, Remus adorait le chocolat, elle allait le lui donner, c'était peu, mais ça lui rendrait peut-être le sourire. Elle tendit la main vers la pâtisserie et entra en contact avec la main de ... Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de Potter. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers Remus, puis de nouveau se regardèrent et pour la première fois, elle rendit son sourire à Potter. Il avait eu la même idée qu'elle. Il retira sa main et fit mine d'attraper autre chose tandis qu'elle prenait l'éclair et le donnait à Remus.<br>Personne n'avait remarqué l'échange entre eux, et elle fut surprise qu'il ne fasse pas la moindre remarque. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas lui même ce soir.  
>Ou peut-être que Remus avait raison, peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'elle le pensait.<p>

- Lily qu'est ce que tu as autour du cou ? Demanda Peter.

Elle se tendit et porta la main à son cou ...

- Rien, répondit - elle précipitamment.

Trop précipitamment.  
>Potter qui parlait à Mary, interrompit sa conversation et tourna la tête vers elle. Sirius s'était également arrêter de manger. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait détester être au centre de l'attention. Elle tourna la tête vers Remus, qui grimaça. Elle soupira et retira sa main.<p>

- Une altercation avec les Serpentards. Mais je vais bien.

Elle vit Potter serrer les poings en voyant les marques dans son cou. Bon sang, elle aurait du inventer autre chose ... elle venait de fournir à ce dernier une excuse pour ouvrir les hostilités avec ses ennemis de toujours. Mary s'était levée et était venue s'accroupir à coté d'elle.

- Je peux ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur en sortant sa baguette.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle savait que Mary était douée pour les sort des guérisons, la jeune fille lui avait confié vouloir devenir Médicomage après Poudlard. Elle attendit donc que son amie fasse disparaitre les traces rouges - violacés de son cou. Et la remercia, n'osant lui avouer, que même si elle avait fait disparaitre la douleur et toutes traces de ce qui s'était passé ... rien n'effacerait le souvenir de son impuissance face aux mangemorts.

Elle écouta Remus raconter l'affrontement. Sirius grimaça à la mention de ses cousines, Narcissa et Bellatrix. Mais il retrouva le sourire en apprenant que leur sort empêchant quiconque de prononcer « sang-de-bourbe », les avait aidé. Lily ne fut même pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'une de leur idée.  
>Potter n'avait pas dit un mot. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle venait de lui prouver une fois de plus qu'elle était faible ...<br>Elle était certes l'une des meilleures élèves de l'école, mais elle venait de prouver par deux fois cette semaine, qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids fasse à la réalité.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Strong

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 7 - **

James Potter dut se faire violence pour ne pas se lever et aller régler son compte à Rabastaban Lestrange. Le regard de Lily Evans le clouait littéralement sur place. Il regarda Mary la soigner, effaçant les traces des doigts du cou de la jolie rousse. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait faire payer au serpent d'avoir posé les mains sur elle, lui faire regretter d'avoir brisé quelque chose chez elle. Il pouvait le voir dans son regard. Elle n'était plus la même.  
>Il la regarda détourner son regard du sien et se retint de jurer en la voyant se lever prétextant être fatiguée pour s'éclipser.<p>

- Tu aurais dû nous le dire ! Lâcha James en fusillant Remus du regard après que Lily ait quitté la pièce.  
>- Elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire, protesta le garçon.<p>

Mary se leva, ne voulant probablement pas se retrouver au milieu de leur dispute, elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de James en rosissant.

- Je monte me coucher, je m'occupe de Lily ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui répondit distraitement et se concentra de nouveau sur son meilleur ami, remarquant à peine qu'elle avait quitté la pièce. Sirius soupira et s'allongea. Peter quand à lui se dissimula derrière une montagne de nourriture, tremblant et appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Les colères de James étaient rares mais terrifiantes.  
>Remus soupira.<p>

- Tu es le mieux placé pour comprendre qu'il ne m'appartenait pas de te le dire.  
>- Il l'a étranglé bon sang Moony ! Et tu comptais ne rien dire à personne ! S'emporta James. Tu allais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !<p>

Sirius attrapa le plat de chouquettes, écoutant distraitement l'échange. N'intervenant pas. Il savait mieux que personne qu'il valait mieux laisser James se calmer seul.

- Il a fini à l'infirmerie et y est encore ! Je n'appelle pas ça s'en tirer. Et tu sais que Dumbledore ne les virera pas.

Sirius grommela « Dumby est un imbécile sur ce coup là ».  
>James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec Sirius. Ils avaient toujours voué une admiration sans failles au vieux sorcier mais ce dernier leur avait expliqué qu'il ne renverrait aucun des serpentards portant la marque des Ténèbres. Selon lui, cela ferait plus de mal que de bien. Tant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, Voldemort ne pouvait les contrôler que partiellement. Une fois hors des murs du château, ils seraient complètement sous l'emprise du mage noir.<br>Dumbledore caressait l'espoir fou qu'il parviendrait à faire changer de camp certain d'entre eux.

- Alors quoi ? On va les laisser agresser tous les nés moldus du château ?  
>- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Je dis juste qu'on a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait ! Répliqua Remus agacé.<br>- Non. Pas encore.

Sirius se redressa, de nouveau intéressé. Il avait décelé dans la voix de son meilleur ami que celui - ci avait un plan.

- Sirius ? Lâcha James sur un ton étrangement enjoué.  
>- Oui mon vieux ? Répondit Sirius, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.<p>

- Je pense que Rabastaban ne connait pas la sensation que provoque l'absence d'air dans ses poumons.  
>- Le pauvre, il va falloir qu'on lui donne un petit cours de rattrapage, répliqua Sirius en pouffant doucement de rire.<p>

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que ça allait se finir comme ça.

- Il y a des cours d'asphyxie à Poudlard ? Demanda Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

James et Sirius hurlèrent littéralement de rire en entendant la question de leur ami. Remus secoua la tête, amusé, et entama son éclair au chocolat en souriant. Il avait remarqué l'échange entre James et Lily et se demandait s'il était possible que ces deux là ... Il ne put y réfléchir, interrompu par James et Sirius qui parlait avec excitation de la petite virée au fond du Lac Noir qu'ils allaient offrir à Rabastaban. Envisageant même un allé simple dans l'estomac du calmar géant.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle où se tenait Rabastaban Lestrange, trempé de la tête aux pieds, son uniforme dans un piteux état, couvert ... d'encre noir. Il venait de pousser un hurlement de rage et se dirigeait droit vers la table des Gryffondors.  
>Sirius pouffa doucement de rire et chuchota à Remus.<p>

- Il semblerait que Rabastaban n'est pas apprécié son réveil au fond du lac.

- L'eau était bonne j'espère, Lestrange, lâcha James moqueur, en détaillant le serpentard qui était parvenu à leur hauteur.

Sirius mima l'asphyxie, en se tenant le cou avec ses mains, provocant la colère du mangemort qui s'approcha, se saisissant de sa baguette menaçant, mais se figea en croisant le regard sévère du Directeur.

- Je crois qu'il est vexé Jaime ..., ajouta Sirius faussement affligé.  
>- Je crois aussi Paddy. Surement parce qu'il n'était pas au gout du calmar. Ne baisse pas les bras. Je suis sur que la prochaine fois, il te digérera.<p>

Lily tressailli et vit Rabastaban reculer d'un pas. James Potter avait dit sa dernière phrase sur un ton en apparence amusé mais son regard était sombre et menaçant. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple plaisanterie. C'était une mise en garde et tout le monde l'avait compris. La Grande Salle où quelques secondes plus tôt raisonnaient des rires des élèves, était maintenant plongée dans un silence lourd de sens. Tous suivait avec attention, l'échange entre les deux garçons.

Rabastaban recula encore d'un pas en voyant le Capitaine des Gryffondor se lever et lui faire face.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?  
>- Fais le malin Potter, mais toi et ta petite sang ...<p>

Il arrêta de parler, sachant pertinemment qu'il se retrouverait assommé quelque mètres plus loin s'il poursuivait sa phrase et serra rageusement les poings. James lui lança un sourire satisfait.

- Je vois que ça commence à rentrer.

Lily regarde le serpentard s'éloigner rageusement et rejoindre sa table. Le silence fut interrompu par le Professeur Dumbledore qui avait commencé ... à applaudir. Il fut imité par les tables des Gryffondors, puis par les Poufsouffle et enfin par les Serdaigles.  
>James et Sirius saluèrent la foule comme s'ils s'agissait de la fin d'une pièce de théâtre.<br>Etrangement Lily se sentit de nouveau ... en sécurité. Elle croisa le regard de l'insupportable Gryffondor et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, reconnaissante.

Elle cru le voir rougir mais il fut soustrait à sa vue par la foule d'élèves qui venait de l'entourer. Elle avait du rêver mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour à l'idée d'avoir eut cet effet sur le jeune Capitaine. Elle cacha ses joues, et sortit de la Grande Salle, en priant pour que personne ne l'ait remarqué.

Pourtant quelqu'un avait observé toute la scène dans l'ombre.  
>Et on pouvait lire dans son regard la jalousie et la colère qui s'était emparé de lui.<br>Severus Rogue.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Severus

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 8 - **

Lily sortit de la Grande Salle les mains toujours sur les joues. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, cette réaction était, tout sauf normale. C'était du délire. Elle sentit son coeur se calmer un peu. Ou peut - être, étais - ce normal, après tout Potter était loin d'être hideux, avec ses cheveux d'un brun presque noir toujours en bataille, ses yeux noisettes où brillait toujours une lueur malicieuse, son sourire enfantin et chaleureux ...

- Lily !

Elle ne se retourna pas, reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix sans difficulté. Elle avait grandi avec lui, il avait été le premier à lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière. Qu'elle était spéciale. Elle avait passé ses étés avec lui, à parler de magie, à parler de Poudlard. Elle lui avait confié combien la haine de sa soeur à son égard l'a touchait, l'a blessait. Il lui avait promis d'être toujours là. A jamais.  
>Et pourtant il avait balayé en un instant toutes ses promesses.<p>

- Que veux tu Severus ? Demanda-t-elle froidement sans se retourner.  
>- Alors ça y est ... toi et Potter vous filez le parfait amour ?<p>

Sa voix suintait de colère et de jalousie. Elle frissonna de dégout. Elle avait lu de nombreux livres, elle adorait les histoires d'amour déchirantes et passionnelles, et elle avait toujours imaginé que la jalousie était excitante, belle ! Sentiment primaire qui prenait aux tripes et faisait perdre la tête. Pourtant quand elle se tourna vers son ancien ami elle ne vit rien de beau. Elle réprima un frisson. Severus avait été une belle personne un jour. Mais il avait tourné le dos à tout cela, préférant les ténèbres. Les ravages sur son apparence étaient visibles. Son teint terne presque blafard, son regard vitreux, son corps frêle, son rictus cruel.  
>Elle ne bougea pas, observant le garçon à la recherche de l'ancien Severus. La magie noire avait - elle tout corrompue en lui ? Ne subsistait - il rien de son ami d'enfance ?<p>

- Réponds moi ! Lui hurla-t-il.  
>- Tu n'as pas peur que tes amis masqués te voient avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle, amère.<p>

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter anxieusement un coup d'oeil vers la Grande Salle vérifiant que ses « amis » ne l'avait effectivement pas suivi. Elle le regarde, dissimulant difficilement son dégout face à sa lâcheté.

- Tu me regardes même avec la même expression de dégout que lui ! Ton James Potter ! Lâcha - t - il en serrant les poings, contenant difficilement sa fureur.  
>- Ce n'est pas MON Potter, répliqua-t-elle froidement.<br>- Bientôt tu l'appelleras James et tu iras l'encourager lors de ses matchs de Quidditch comme toutes ses groupies !  
>- Je préfère être la groupie de James Potter plutôt que d'être à la solde de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.<p>

Elle le regarda hoqueter de fureur et devenir rouge de colère.

- Tu me dégoutes Severus, mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi même. Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, n'accuses pas James Potter de ce qui t'arrive. Ce sont tes choix qui nous ont séparé. Pas lui.

Elle tourna les talons le plantant là. Se rendant compte peu à peu de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne pouvait plus reprocher à James Potter de l'avoir séparé de Severus. Elle avait voulu trouver un coupable, quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait déverser sa colère et sa frustration de s'être vu arracher la personne qu'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir perdre. Mais en accusant Potter de tout, elle n'avait fait que reproduire l'attitude de Severus. Ce n'était pas lui le coupable. James Potter était un idiot. Il était coupable d'avoir tourmenté Severus pendant des années mais il n'était pas responsable de la défection de ce dernier. C'est Severus et Severus seul qui avait choisi de rejoindre le camps du Maître des Ténèbres.

Les jours qui suivirent furent étrangement calmes. L'agitation qui régnait à Poudlard depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard semblait s'être évaporée. Les élèves déambulaient dans les jardins du château, profitant du soleil automnale. D'autres encore commençaient déjà leurs révisions pour les examens.

- Pourquoi devrions nous travailler maintenant ? Demanda Sirius en suivant Remus dans la bibliothèque.  
>- Pour être prêt pour les examens de fin d'année ! Répliqua Remus en s'installant à une table.<br>- Mais on est en octobre bon sang Moony ! Protesta-t-il ennuyé.

Lily releva la tête reconnaissant la voix des deux garçons, elle rendit son sourire à Remus et salua un peu plus froidement Sirius. Non pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas le jeune Black. C'était juste, qu'elle savait que Sirius était le genre de garçon qui vous fait tourner la tête si vous lui en laissais l'occasion. Alors elle avait toujours pris grand soin de garder ses distances avec le ténébreux et séduisant Gryffondor.

Ce dernier lâcha un soupire faussement dramatique en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de Remus.

- Et où est passé James ?  
>- Avec Mary, chuchota Remus en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Lily.<p>

- Avec qui ? Demanda Sirius prétextant n'avoir rien entendu, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Remus ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel, comprenant le petit manège de son ami. Sirius ne se laissa pas décourager et haussa le ton.

- Avec qui dis tu que James est ? OH AVEC MARY ! JE VOIS.

- Monsieur Black, la seule chose que vous verrez si vous continuez de hurler dans ma bibliothèque, sera le quai de Pré-au-Lard s'éloignant avec vous dans le Poudlard Express direction la voie 9 3/4.

Sirius fit son sourire le plus charmeur à Mme Pince, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de s'éloigner, rougissant quelque peu. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant le trouble de la vieille bibliothécaire. Puis elle reporta son attention sur son devoir de métamorphose qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. Sirius s'agitait sans cesse sur sa chaise, incapable de tenir en place, finissant par agacé Remus.

- Sirius pour l'amour du ciel, trouves toi quelque chose à faire ! Lâcha le jeune homme exaspéré.

Sirius se leva étrangement de bonne humeur. Son objectif avait été atteint. Remus s'était lassé d'essayer de le faire travailler et lui avait rendu sa liberté. Il se faufila entre les rangées à la recherche de l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. Et il la trouva. Marlène McKinnon. Il attendit que sa cousine Cissy quitte l'allée pour rejoindre la jolie brune, trop concentrée à rechercher d'un livre quelconque pour remarquer sa présence.  
>Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la tournant vers lui avant de la plaquer contre les vieux ouvrages.<p>

- Lâche moi Black, soupira-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la nuit dernière, ni celle d'avant ... murmura-t-il, frôlant de ses lèvres le creux de son cou.<p>

Il la sentit se détendre dans ses bras, ses mains glissant dans sa chevelure de jais, tandis qu'il parsemait son cou de baisers, ses mains enserrant un peu plus sa taille, son corps se collant au sien, épousant chaque courbes de celui de la jeune fille. Il sourit contre sa peau lorsqu'il parvint à lui arracher un soupire de plaisir, l'entendant murmurer son prénom dans le silence de l'allée.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Are you a … prefect ?

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 9 - **

En raison des récents événements, la sortie hebdomadaire à Pré-au-Lard avait été annulée. Cela avait provoqué une vague de protestations dans la Grande Salle lorsque le Directeur l'avait annoncé. Etrangement les quatre insupportables garçons n'avaient pas bronché se contentant de se lancer des sourires complices. Lily soupira. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils préparaient mais une fois de plus, Potter et compagnie semblaient se croire au dessus du règlement. Elle secoua la tête et sursauta quand Alice s'installa rageusement à coté d'elle en ronchonnant.

- Bonjour à toi aussi ! Lâcha Lily en souriant amusé par la mauvaise humeur de son amie.

- C'est tout sauf un bon jour ! Répliqua Alice.  
>- Qu'est ce qui te mets d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? Demanda Lily, curieuse.<br>- VOLDEMORT !

Tout le monde à la table sursauta et fixa la jeune fille qui grommela des excuses. Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment le mage noir avait pu mettre Alice d'aussi mauvaise humeur jusqu'à ce que celle ci se décide à lui expliquer.

- C'était l'anniversaire de nos un an aujourd'hui ! Et avec Frank on devait allait fêter ça sur le chemin de Traverse ! On avait tout prévu ! Le porte-au-loin à Pré-au-Lard ! Les réservations dans ce restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir ! TOUT ! Mais non, il a fallu que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ruine tout avec sa foutue attaque de mangemorts !

A la fin de sa tirade, Alice était essoufflée et Lily réprima avec beaucoup de difficulté le fou rire qu'elle sentait poindre en elle. Non pas qu'elle se moque de son amie, au contraire elle trouvait sa colère compréhensible, mais c'était la manière dont elle avait présenté les choses qui provoquait l'hilarité de Lily.  
>Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle fut interrompue par Potter qui s'était penché et avait chuchoté pour ne pas se faire entendre par le reste de la table.<p>

- Je peux t'arranger ça Alice ...  
>- Mouais, et je vais me retrouver coller jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, non merci ! Répliqua Alice méfiante.<br>- Tant pis pour toi ...

James avait dit ça en souriant joyeusement. Alice soupira, hésita, s'agita un peu et fini par céder.

- Crache le morceau James.  
>- Devant la préfète ? Je ne suis pas complètement idiot ! Dit-il en lançant un regard à Lily.<p>

- Remus aussi est préfet je te signale ! Répliqua Lily.

James fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Sirius. Remus grimaça, c'était reparti.

- Tu savais que Remus était préfet toi ?  
>- QUOI ?! REMUS EST PREFET ?! Mais depuis quand ?<p>

Remus soupira.

- Lily, tu sais très bien qu'à chaque fois que tu mentionnes le fait que je sois préfet, ils passent des heures à ...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, interrompu par Sirius.

- Mais alors c'est vrai ! Tu es préfet.  
>- Par pitié ...<br>- Comment as tu pu nous cacher ça ! Lâcha James, jouant à la perfection la déception.

Remus se leva et s'éloigna, poursuivit par Sirius qui l'assomma de questions.

- Depuis quand ? Tu as accès à la salle de bain des préfets ? Mais alors c'est de ça que tu parlais quand tu disais que tu avais une ronde à faire ? Tu penses devenir préfet en chef l'année prochaine ? Tu peux me donner dix points là tout de suite ? Pour excès de beauté !

James s'écroula de rire sur le banc.

- Remus est vraiment préfet ? Demanda Peter.

James s'arrêta un instant de rire regardant Peter, cherchant à savoir si ce dernier simulait comme eux ou était vraiment sérieux. Malheureusement il ne décela dans le regard de Peter qu'une curiosité sincère, ce qui provoqua un fou rire monstre chez James qui tomba du banc en se tenant les cotes pleurant de rire.

Lily fut elle aussi prise d'un fou rire à la surprise général. En général même si les blagues de James l'amusaient, elle ne l'admettait pas, elle affichait une expression agacé ou neutre.

James se redressa surpris en regardant la jolie rousse rire. Elle remarqua qu'il l'observait et son rire s'éteignit. Elle soutint son regard ne voulant pas être la première à détourner les yeux. C'était enfantin. Une bataille de regard avec Potter ? Elle ne tournait vraiment pas ronds en ce moment.  
>Elle failli même pousser un cri de victoire lorsque celui ci dut abandonner à cause d'Alice.<p>

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il agacé à Alice.  
>- Dis moi comment tu comptes faire ! Répliqua la jeune fille sur le même ton.<br>- Je te l'ai dis, je le dirais pas devant Evans, à moins que ...  
>- A moins que quoi ?<br>- Qu'elle nous accompagne. Si elle est avec nous, elle est coupable aussi, donc aucune chance qu'elle nous dénonce.

Lily soupira. C'était une énième tentative de Potter pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui. Puis elle se figea. Non ... ce n'était pas cela. James Potter était en couple. Avec Mary. Il ne s'intéressait plus du tout à elle. D'ailleurs depuis la rentrée il ne lui avait pas demandé une seule fois de sortir avec lui.  
>C'était en quelque sorte un rituel autrefois. Cela avait commencé au début de leur quatrième année. Leurs conversations commençaient inlassablement par un « Evans sors avec moi » et se terminaient ... mal.<p>

- Très bien je viens.

Alice et James ouvrirent la bouche en état de choc. Lily Evans venait d'accepter de passer du temps avec James Potter, au mépris du règlement ?! Elle les ignora sciemment, et termina de manger son petit déjeuner. Elle attrapa son sac sous leurs regards toujours abasourdis et se leva.

- On se voit tout à l'heure alors !

Elle s'éloigna ne réalisant pas elle même ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'était complètement irrationnel, mais elle avait voulu ... retrouver sa place. Non pas qu'elle regrettait le James Potter d'autrefois, mais elle avait l'impression d'être écarté d'un groupe qui se formait.  
>James, Sirius, Alice et Marlène venait de famille de sang pur, ils s'étaient fréquentés dès leur plus jeune âge. Remus et Peter avait également leurs places dans ce groupe. Même Mary en devenant la copine de Potter y avait trouvé sa place. Il ne restait plus qu'elle.<p>

Elle ne voulait pas les perdre et ne voulait pas être seule.  
>Et si cela signifiait être amie avec Potter ... alors soit. Elle ferait un effort.<p> 


	11. Chapitre 10 - A new friend

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 10 - **

Lily observa son reflet dans le miroir et soupira. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle jouait ? Elle aurait du rester à Poudlard comme tout le monde. Mais non, elle n'avait pas su se taire, et se retrouvait à devoir rejoindre les autres devant la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. Elle détacha ses cheveux, les laissant pour une fois retomber sur ses épaules. Ils étaient longs, lui arrivant presque au bas du dos, ondulant doucement. Quand elle était petite, elle ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Elle était la seule à posséder des cheveux roux dans son village, mais à Poudlard c'était commun. Entre les Weasley, les Prewett, les roux étaient aux rendez-vous, et son complexe avait disparu.  
>Mary entra dans la chambre la tirant de ses pensées.<p>

- Prête ? Lui demanda la jolie blonde. Les garçons sont partis les premiers.

Lily hocha la tête en regarde son amie. Elle était belle. Potter avait bon goût, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mary faisait partie de ses filles qui ressemblaient à des poupées. Un teint de porcelaine, de grands yeux bleus, une petite taille menue. Et en plus elle était adorable. Plutôt bonne élève, elle avait des lacunes dans certaines matières qu'elle compensait en les travaillant un peu plus. Toujours là pour les autres, elle était douce, généreuse, patiente. Elle était parfaite.  
>Elle la suivit hors des dortoirs, répondant vaguement à Mary qui ne sembla pas remarquer que son amie ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Elles rejoignirent les autres au point de rendez vous.<p>

Marlène était appuyée contre la statue et semblait particulièrement agacée. Sirius riait à coté d'elle, probablement à l'origine de son agacement. Remus surveillait leur échange, il semblait prêt à intervenir si les deux en venait aux mains. James se redressa en les voyant arriver.

Il se produisit alors quelque chose d'étrange, il avait d'abord posé son regard sur Mary puis ses yeux étaient venus se fixer dans les siens. Elle sentit son coeur rater un battement. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une bataille de regard, c'était beaucoup plus ... Il la dévorait littéralement du regard. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir ignorer la boule qui s'était formée au creux de son ventre. Elle ne dût son salut qu'à l'arrivée d'Alice et Frank. Cette dernière était radieuse, elle avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue en lui murmurant un « merci ». Quand la jeune fille s'était écartée d'elle, elle dût faire face à la vision de Mary et James Potter ... tendrement enlacés. Elle détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.  
>Cette journée s'apprêtait à être des plus éprouvantes.<p>

Beaucoup trop absorbée dans ses pensées, Lily ne remarqua pas que Sirius venait d'ouvrir un passage secret. Elle pencha la tête vers le tunnel et haussa un sourcil. Elle ignorait l'existence d'un passage secret dans Poudlard. Combien en existaient-ils ?  
>Tout le monde y entra, et elle resta, un instant, indécise. Sirius la poussa à l'intérieur et referma le passage sur eux.<p>

- Allez Lily-jolie, un peu de courage ! T'es une Gryffondor oui ou non ?

Lily marmonna doucement qu'il y avait une différence entre courage et inconscience et s'avança dans le tunnel. Les autres riaient devant. Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui semblait étrangement calme.

- Sirius ça ne va pas ? Demanda Lily, inquiète de voir le garçon d'habitude si plein d'entrain aussi ... abattu.

Elle ne l'avait vu comme ça qu'une seule fois. En cinquième année.  
>C'était la première fois que James Potter et Sirius Black s'étaient disputés. Peu de personne savait la réelle raison de leur dispute. Lily était au courant. Elle savait pourquoi pendant des semaines Sirius, avait suivi ses amis silencieusement. Pourquoi même Remus ne lui adressait plus la parole. Elle avait bien cru qu'ils ne se réconcilieraient jamais. Elle avait était surprise de la sévérité de James Potter et Remus compte tenu de la cause de toute cette histoire.<br>Severus Rogue.  
>Elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails de ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que Sirius avait envoyé Severus « voir » Remus ... une nuit de pleine lune. Et que Severus n'était sorti vivant de la Cabane Hurlante que grâce à l'intervention de James Potter.<br>Elle se souviendrait toujours de la dispute des deux meilleurs amis d'enfance.

- Tu as failli faire de Remus un meurtrier Sirius ! Pour une blague idiote ! Avait hurlé James.

Sirius pour la première fois n'avait pas répliqué quoi que ce soit.  
>Pendant des semaines, il s'était fait oublié et puis un jour tout s'était arrangé. Les garçons avaient débarqué dans la Grande Salle et riaient comme avant. Sirius encore plus bruyant que par le passé.<p>

- Si ça va, ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui répondit-il.  
>- Je vois bien que non ... tu peux m'en parler, je sais garder les secrets.<p>

Il lui avait lancé un sourire complice.

- Comme celui du « petit problème de fourrure » de Moony ?  
>- Oui, répondit-elle, amusée.<br>- C'est mon frère, lâcha-t-il après un moment.

Lily voyait qui était le petit frère de Sirius. Regulus Black. Presque aussi beau que son ainé, il était moins extraverti. Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard, il n'avait pas le même talent que Sirius pour ce qui était de se faire remarquer. Sang pur exemplaire, il était la fierté de la famille d'après Sirius. Mais à la différence de ses camarades de Serpentard, Regulus n'avait jamais proféré la moindre insulte à son égard. Il s'était toujours montré d'une courtoisie exemplaire.

- Pendant l'attaque ... je l'ai vu ...

Lily tressailli. Elle se doutait de la suite.

- Même masqué ... je l'ai reconnu. Il est des leurs maintenant. J'aurais du ...  
>- Tu ne pouvais rien faire Sirius, lui dit-elle en l'attirant dans ses bras, le sentant au bord des larmes.<br>- J'aurais du l'emmener avec moi chez James ... je n'aurais pas du le laisser Square Grimmaurd, poursuivit-il, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Elle le berça doucement contre elle.

- Sirius, c'était son choix de rester là bas. J'ai compris récemment que personne n'est responsable des décisions des autres. Il a choisi son camp.

Elle le sentit se calmer peu à peu et le relâcha, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Etrangement elle se sentait pour la première fois proche du jeune homme. Tout comme elle, il aimait un frère qui lui avait tourné le dos. Elle essuya de la joue du garçon une larme en lui souriant tendrement.

- Merci Lily.

Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas utilisé ce surnom idiot de « Lily - jolie ». Elle comprit qu'il n'y avait nulles traces de moquerie dans sa phrase. Il lui tendit la main, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres, brisant les dernières barrières qu'elle avait placées autour d'elle.

- Amis ?  
>- Amis, répondit-elle en serrant sa main chaleureusement.<p> 


	12. Chapitre 11 - Hand in hand

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 11 - **

Lily et Sirius rejoignirent leurs amis qui marchaient plus lentement en raison de l'étroitesse du tunnel. Ils marchaient tous les uns derrières les autres, se marchant sur les pieds, se bousculant légèrement. Le silence raisonnait des rires et des cris d'agacement des adolescents qui s'étaient laissés gagner par l'excitation d'enfreindre le règlement, et la liberté qu'ils les attendaient au bout du tunnel. Mais deux d'entre eux marchaient silencieusement depuis quelques minutes.  
>James et Lily.<br>Cette dernière remerciait silencieusement Merlin que le tunnel soit aussi sombre, dissimulant la rougeur de ses joues car depuis quelques minutes, James Potter lui tenait la main. Elle n'avait pas sursauté, n'avait pas protesté, lorsqu'il s'était saisi de sa main. Elle ne voulait pas faire de scandale, et Mary était là, comment lui dire que son idiot de petit ami venait de lui prendre la main ...  
>Et peut-être que tout le monde se tenait la main. Pourtant elle n'avait pas prit la main de Sirius qui marchait à quelques pas derrière elle. Elle s'était contentée de répondre à la pression de la main de James Potter, étouffant un cri de surprise quand le pouce du garçon avait entamé de douces caresses sur le dos de sa main. Elle avait senti les battements de son coeur entreprendre brusquement une course folle. Elle faisait face au dos musclé du jeune homme, elle leva la tête vers la tignasse indomptable de ce dernier, il paraissait encore plus grand dans ce tunnel. Elle tira sur sa main pour se défaire de son emprise même si elle admettait ne pas y avoir mis beaucoup de force ou de volonté ... Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le sentant la retenir fermement.<br>Elle se gifla intérieurement. C'était James Potter bon sang ! Elle se mordit la lèvre en le sentant entrelacer leurs doigts intimement, son pouce reprenant ses caresses, ses doigts emprisonnant les siens. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle se contenta d'apprécier le moment, attribuant les battements effrénés de son coeur à l'excitation de l'interdit ...  
>Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en pensant que James Potter était « son fruit défendu ».<p>

Remus ouvrit une trappe.  
>Lily lâcha la main du garçon, comme si ce contact l'avait brulé.<br>Ce qui venait de se passer était ... Cela ne se reproduirait plus. Cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Jamais.  
>Mary était son amie.<br>Potter son ennemi.  
>La lumière qui inondait maintenant le tunnel lui avait l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Elle ne le serait jamais. Elle s'était laissée tenter, la prochaine fois elle serait sur ses gardes. James Potter était dangereux. Elle tacherait de ne pas l'oublier à l'avenir.<p>

Il s'était tourné vers elle une fois hors du tunnel et lui avait tendu la main un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr, lui et son sourire ! Elle s'était saisie de sa main, une fois de plus ... une fois de trop ... ressentant une fois de plus l'étincelle grisante de la tentation la parcourir. Il l'avait hissé hors du tunnel et elle s'était retrouvée contre lui, sa poitrine se pressant contre son torse. Elle retint son souffle puis le repoussa violemment avant de rejoindre les autres.  
>Mais à quoi jouait-il ?!<br>Elle entendit les deux garçons rirent. Alors c'était encore une de ses farces. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était idiot. Pleurer pour Potter. Elle sortit de la boutique encore en ruine en raison de la dernière attaque. C'était depuis ce jour là. Elle n'était plus elle même depuis cette attaque. Son attitude était probablement due au contrecoup d'avoir fait face à la mort.

Alice et Frank étaient partis rejoindre le porte-au-loin pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Marlène et Sirius étaient parti de leur côté, et Potter devait être avec Mary. Si elle avait dit la fin de cette phrase à haute voix, on aurait pu déceler une pointe d'amertume dans son intonation.

Elle entra chez Zonko, où elle reconnu plusieurs élèves. Alors ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à être parvenu à se faufiler hors du château.

- Lily ?

Elle se tourna et sourit en voyant une jeune homme s'approchait d'elle. Il s'agissait d'Amos Diggory, un élève de Poufsouffle. Ils avaient fait connaissance lors de leur ronde de préfets l'année passée. Il semblait étonné de la voir là. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air abasourdi du jeune homme quand elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait décidé que pour une fois elle était au dessus des règles. La « nouvelle » Lily n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise après tout. Il lui proposa d'aller boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais, elle accepta sans hésiter, et avait posé sa main sur le bras du garçon lorsque celui-ci lui avait galamment proposer son bras.

Ce fut par la suite que les choses se gâtèrent.  
>Ils firent leurs entrées aux Trois Balais et se retrouvèrent derrière Mary et Potter qui venait eux aussi d'y entrer. Ce dernier avait croisé son regard, puis ses yeux étaient venus se poser sur sa main qui tenait le bras d'Amos. Elle ne broncha pas, même si elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas lâcher le bras du jeune Poufsouffle sous l'intensité du regard de Potter.<br>Amos tandis la main vers Potter en souriant.

- Salut Potter, je ne crois pas t'avoir féliciter pour ta dernière victoire ! L'équipe des Gryffondors a été encore meilleure que d'habitude !

James ne prit pas la main du garçon, son regard toujours posé sur la main de Lily. Elle grimaça et finit par lâcher le bras du jeune homme en voyant Mary froncer les sourcils et suivre le regard de son petit ami, recherchant la cause de sa soudaine froideur. James Potter avait alors relevé les yeux, une lueur de colère et ... de jalousie brillant dans ses pupilles couleur chocolat.  
>Il était beau. Sa colère l'était tout autant.<br>Elle sentit un frisson de désir la parcourir.  
>Elle désirait James Potter.<br>Et lorsque Mary posa sa main sur le bras du séduisant Gryffondor, elle savait que dans ses yeux s'était allumée la même lueur que dans celle de son ennemi.  
>Leurs regards se croisèrent, illuminés par la même flamme.<br>Celle de la jalousie.


	13. Chapitre 12 - My Betrothed

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART –**

**- CHAPITRE 12 –**

Marlène rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant les lèvres du ténébreux Gryffondor se presser dans son cou. Comment quelque chose d'aussi bon pouvait être aussi mal. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, tandis que de ses lèvres, il frôlait ses clavicules.  
>Plus que deux ans et elle devrait faire une croix sur tout cela.<br>Plus que deux ans et elle devrait remplir son devoir de sang-pur.  
>Deux ans de liberté c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait.<br>C'était tout ce qu'on lui avait donné.  
>Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à négocier avec son père.<p>

Sa famille ne faisait pas partie de celles qui servait le Maître des Ténèbres mais ses parents n'étaient pas non plus des résistants, ils faisaient profil bas. Famille de sang pur, les McKinnon n'était pas à proprement dire en danger, cependant ils étaient observés.  
>L'été dernier, ils avaient été contactés par Celui-dont-on-ne-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ce dernier affirmait respecter leur désir de neutralité sous réserve de quelques conditions.<br>La préservation de la pureté de leur sang.  
>Cette « préservation » passait par l'alliance de leurs familles avec l'une des familles de sang pur fidèles au Maître des Ténèbres. Alice et Frank étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, Marlène n'avait pas voulu que sa sœur soit condamnée à ce mariage arrangé. Cela l'aurait détruite. Alice l'éternelle romantique. Alors elle s'était portée volontaire.<p>

Elle serait mariée à Rabastaban Lestrange dès qu'elle quitterait Poudlard.  
>Peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence de cette union et elle voulait que les choses restent ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amis pensent qu'elle les trahissait. Même sa sœur ne savait rien de toute cette histoire.<p>

Sirius parvint à lui tirer un nouveau gémissement de plaisir.  
>Comment ferait-elle pour se passer de cela ?<br>Pourquoi avait – il fallait qu'elle cède la première fois ?  
>Elle laissa échapper un rire lorsqu'il déboutonna son chemisier d'un coup sec.<br>Comme la première fois.  
>Il avait fait sauter tous ses boutons dans son impatience.<br>Impatient, capricieux, infidèle.  
>Sirius.<p>

Elle avait grandi avec lui.  
>Elle l'avait vu passer du petit garçon au visage d'ange à … ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.<br>Un démon.

Sirius. Fantasme de toutes les filles de l'école … et surement d'Angleterre. Et il se faisait un devoir d'assouvir les désirs de chacune d'entre elles. Si vous vous posiez la question de savoir « avec qui Sirius Black avait couché » ? Vous vous posiez la mauvaise question. La bonne était « avec qui n'avait-il pas couché » ?  
>Elle s'était toujours moquée de toutes ses idiotes qui finissaient immanquablement par céder aux avances du séduisant Gryffondor.<br>Et pourtant elle était là. Dans une ruelle sombre de Pré-au-Lard, son corps pressé contre celui du jeune Casanova. En demandant toujours plus. Soupirant à chacun de ses baisers. S'agrippant à ses épaules tandis qu'il faisait courir ses lèvres sur sa peau nue, ses caresses la faisant frissonner de plaisir, de désir.

Elle n'était pas une de ses idiotes. Elle était Marlène McKinnon et elle savait que Sirius Black ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle l'avait choisi pour cela. Elle ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation vouée à l'échec. Elle ne voulait pas devoir annoncer à celui qui aurait partagé ses deux dernières années de liberté, qu'elle devait se marier.  
>Quand il l'avait approché, elle l'avait d'abord repoussé, puis elle avait cédé y trouvant son intérêt. Sirius ne lui demanderai jamais rien d'autre que ça. Le sexe. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Quant à la fin des deux ans, elle lui annoncerait qu'elle allait se marier, il ne tenterait pas de l'en empêcher, il n'aurait pas le cœur brisé. Il la laisserait partir sans un regard, une autre l'aurait déjà remplacé dans son lit.<p>

Elle se crispa à cette pensée et il le senti, relevant le regard vers elle.  
>Ces yeux.<br>Comment pouvait-il être aussi beau ?  
>Elle se perdit dans le gris de son regard.<br>Lui qui avait eu le courage de partir. De dire non à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Comme elle l'admirait. Comme elle aimerait pouvoir en faire de même. Comme elle en voulait à ses parents d'être aussi lâches. De penser qu'en restant neutres ils survivraient. Parfois elle se prenait même à haïr Alice. Sa propre sœur. Celle qui avait eu le choix. Celle qui pouvait tomber amoureuse. Celle qui pouvait et serait heureuse.

Elle sentit les larmes affluer sans prévenir.  
>Non.<br>Elle ne devait pas pleurer.  
>Pas devant lui.<br>Ils n'étaient pas amis.  
>Ils n'étaient rien d'autres que …<br>Il essuya une larme avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Leurs ébats avaient toujours été passionnés, physiques, durs, dénués de tout sentiment. Il ne posa pas de questions. Elle avait l'impression qu'il savait. Mais c'était impossible. Personne ne savait. Personne ne devait savoir. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Elle voulait que ces deux années soient les plus normales possibles. Mais c'était si lourd à porter. Elle avait l'impression que ce secret la dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle.

- Embrasses moi Black.  
>- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne le suis plus.<p>

Comme elle aimerait ne plus être Marlène McKinnon.  
>Seulement Marlène.<br>Traître à son sang.  
>Comme lui.<br>Sirius.

- Embrasses moi Sirius.

Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres avec douceur.  
>Elle enroula sa main dans sa cravate et le tira contre elle, lui donnant un baiser brutal. Elle voulait oublier. Elle ne voulait pas de cette tendresse. Il ne sembla pas le comprendre, poursuivant avec cette douceur si peu familière. Elle lui mordit la lèvre à sang, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec avidité. Puis il s'était reculer et l'avait regardé.<br>Elle tressailli.  
>Il savait.<p>

- Je t'interdis d'avoir pitié de moi.

Elle avait crié. Il n'avait pas bronché. La fixant toujours. Elle le frappa. Longtemps. Ses poings s'écrasant inlassablement sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle pleurait. Il la laissa faire. Sans un mot. Puis il lui avait saisi les poignets et l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Enfin ! Il était de nouveau lui-même. Il se fichait de ses larmes. De ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il allait la prendre contre ce mur. Dans cette ruelle. Elle lâcha un rire amer.  
>Idiote.<p>

- Idiote.

Même lui le pensait. Une idiote. C'était ce qu'elle était. Une idiote fiancée à un monstre.

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi Marlène. Tu es la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Moi j'ai fui lâchement. Laissant mon frère en subir les conséquences.

Il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur.  
>Encore cette douceur.<br>Cette foutue tendresse.  
>Celle à laquelle elle devrait renoncer.<br>Celui auquel elle devrait renoncer.  
>Sirius.<p> 


	14. Chapitre 13 - Double date

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART –**

**- CHAPITRE 13 –**

Lily ne comprenait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Assise à une table des Trois Balais face à James Potter et sa petite amie. Elle tourna la tête vers son voisin. Amos Diggory qui ne semblait pas trouver la situation gênante et sirotait sa bièraubeurre comme si de rien n'était. Mary discutait joyeusement ne remarquant pas le malaise … était-elle donc la seule à trouver ce qui était en train de se dérouler surréaliste ?  
>Elle posa le regard sur James Potter qui regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, le menton posé dans sa main, accoudé à la table. Il n'avait pas touché à sa boisson. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas décoché un seul mot. Ce qui était de loin la chose la plus étrange de toute cette situation. Il tourna un peu la tête et l'observa silencieusement, répondant distraitement à Mary. Ignorant délibérément Amos.<br>Mary posa sa main sur celle de James.  
>Lily frissonna.<br>Cette main qu'elle avait elle aussi tenue.  
>Elle regarda James tourner sa main, paume vers le haut et serrer celle de Mary.<br>Elle retint de justesse un hoquet de stupeur.  
>Il avait fait cela avec une lenteur délibérée.<br>Sans la lâcher du regard.  
>Puis il avait retourné la main de Mary et avait commencé à caresser du pouce le dos de celle-ci.<br>Lily bouillonnait.  
>Elle aurait pu le tuer.<br>Quel con !

Il lui souriait. Arrogant petit poseur. Fier de l'avoir mené en bateau. Si seulement elle pouvait lui arracher cet air suffisant. Si elle pouvait lui … faire ressentir la même chose.  
>Le même désir.<br>La même douleur.

C'est alors qu'elle fit glisser sa bottine et tendit le pied vers la jambe du garçon qui se figea lorsqu'elle le toucha. Elle avait commencé par l'effleurer. Et l'avait vu lâcher la main de Mary. Mais elle n'était pas encore satisfaite.  
>Elle tourna la tête vers Amos, faisant mine de boire les paroles de l'adorable garçon, souriant innocemment tandis que son pied entamait une longue montée le long de la jambe de son ennemi.<br>Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il était si crispé. Pauvre Potter. Il expira difficilement, s'étouffant à moitié. Elle lâcha un petit rire en comprenant qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Elle arrêta sa course au genou du garçon et plongea son regard dans le sien, tendant la jambe pour glisser son pied entre les cuisses du jeune homme.  
>Elle le sentit se saisir de son mollet et dut se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Il fit courir ses doigts sur sa cheville, lui arrachant un frisson. Elle posa son pied contre son entrejambe et elle le vit contracter les mâchoires et agripper avec plus de force sa jambe. Elle avait reprit le contrôle. Elle appliqua une petite pression du bout du pied et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant fermer les yeux.<br>Elle poursuivit un moment, un peu plus satisfaite à chaque fois qu'elle le sentait perdre le contrôle.  
>Se délectant de voir son assurance disparaitre.<br>De voir le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui.  
>Elle le regarda agripper le bord de la table. Les jointures de ses mains blanches.<br>C'était le moment.  
>Il était à sa limite.<br>Elle le tenait.  
>Elle retira son pied.<br>Le laissant tendu.  
>Fou de désir.<br>Frustré.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Diggory et lui lança son sourire le plus éblouissant.

- Amos, j'étouffe ici … sortons faire un tour.

Elle vit le garçon cligner des yeux et lui acquiescer en souriant bêtement. Elle commence à apprécier l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les garçons. Elle regarda Amos s'excuser auprès de Mary qui leurs lança un regard entendu, comme si elle comprenait parfaitement la raison de leur départ. Lily sentit les premiers pics de culpabilité la transpercer.  
>Elle venait de …<br>Mais qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ?  
>Bon sang !<br>Elle évita le regard de Mary, sa main s'accrochant à la chemise d'Amos qui tourna vers elle un regard surpris.

- Sortons …

Elle avait dit cela sans papillonner des cils. Sans sourire ravageur. Elle avait dit cela dans un souffle. Elle étouffait vraiment. C'est à peine si elle parvenait à se tenir debout. C'était donc ça le poids de la culpabilité. Elle sentit les remords la dévorer un peu plus en voyant le sourire innocent, insouciant, angélique de Mary. Elle se laissa entrainer par Amos à l'extérieur.  
>Laissant le couple derrière eux.<br>Elle ne lui avait pas lancé un regard.  
>Elle ne le regarderait plus.<br>Ne le toucherait plus.  
>Il appartenait à une autre.<p>

James la regarda partir au bras d'un autre. Impuissant. Il aurait voulu se lever. La retenir. La dégager des bras de Diggory. La serrer dans les siens. Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la regarder s'éloigner, emportait par un rival. Rivalité qu'il ne pouvait plus revendiquait. Il était hors-jeu depuis le moment où il avait demandé à Mary de sortir avec lui.  
>Et maintenant il était coincé sur cette chaise. Face au vide qu'avait laissé la jolie rousse en se levant.<br>Pas un regard.  
>Elle était sortie sans même poser les yeux sur lui.<br>Plus que de la colère, il avait lu du dégout dans ses yeux.  
>Pour lui ? Pour elle-même ? Pour eux ?<br>Il l'avait cherché.  
>Il l'avait provoqué.<br>Poussé à bout pensant qu'elle dirait quelque chose.  
>Le libérait de …<br>Il tourna la tête vers Mary qui lui souriait gentiment.  
>Quel con !<br>Il se maudit intérieurement.  
>Incapable d'aimer la fille qui se tenait à côté de lui.<br>Son cœur à jamais prisonnier de celle vers qui tout son être se tendait.  
>Lily Evans.<br>**  
><strong>***

Il appartenait à une autre.  
>Alors quand Amos se pencha et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser, elle ne le repoussa pas.<br>Puis elle le lui rendit avec une fougue qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.  
>Cette fougue pourtant elle en connaissait l'origine.<br>Le désir de l'oublier.  
>D'effacer son souvenir.<br>D'assouvir ce désir qu'il avait fait naître en elle.  
>Condamné à en embrasser un autre.<br>Alors que son âme lui hurlait qu'il n'était pas le bon.  
>Que celui qu'elle désirait ardemment se tenait là, à quelque mètre.<br>James Potter.

Ce con.


	15. Chapitre 14 - The rat and the wolf

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART –**

**- CHAPITRE 14 –**

Peter Pettigrow savait se faire oublier. Son caractère effacé, ou même son absence de caractère lui permettait de disparaitre durant des heures sans que ses amis ne soupçonnent quoique ce soit. Une fois de plus il se faufilait dans les ruelles sombres et reculé de l'allée des Embrumes. Il avait pris le porte-au-loin avec Alice et Frank, et tandis que ces derniers s'étaient rendues dans leurs restaurant, il avait prétexté quelques courses à faire auprès de Remus. Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils mais n'avait pas protesté, le laissant vaquer à ses occupations. Peter ne s'inquiéta pas, personne ne le soupçonnait de quoi que ce soit.  
>Stupide petit Peter.<br>C'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous.  
>Ils avaient tords. Il n'était pas aussi idiot. Il était même le plus malin d'entre eux. Il survivrait. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Bien sûr ils étaient ses amis. Ils l'avaient protégé des moqueries et des persécutions des autres élèves. Il avait passé six années sans avoir à avoir peur comme ça avait était le cas durant son enfance. Il avait toujours était le petit empoté qu'on aimait taquiner, le garçon trop stupide pour comprendre. Mais une fois à Poudlard les choses avaient changé. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même, les persécuteurs l'avaient accueilli au sein de leur groupe. Il avait changé de place dans l'échelle sociale. Lui, le maillon faible, s'était retrouvé en haut de la pyramide. Il leurs étaient reconnaissant. Mais … James, Sirius et Remus n'étaient plus les prédateurs au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Un ennemi plus dangereux était apparu. Et une fois de plus il devait s'adapter.<br>C'était la raison de sa présence ici.  
>Il poussa la porte de Barjow et Beurk et sursauta au son de la clochette.<br>Il entendit quelqu'un soupirer.  
>Il suscitait souvent l'agacement chez ses nouveaux interlocuteurs.<br>Mais ces derniers avaient besoin de lui.  
>Besoin des informations qu'il leur apportait.<br>Et il allait devenir encore plus important désormais.

Après la farce de la dernière fois, celle qui consistait à faire apparaitre les élèves dans le lieu qu'ils désiraient, Dumbledore les avaient personnellement convoqué. Comme il avait eu peur d'être renvoyé chez lui. Il serait alors devenu parfaitement inutile au Maître. Et il savait quel sort lui était réservé si par un malencontreux hasard, ses services n'étaient plus requis. Mais Dumbledore ne les avait pas renvoyés. Mieux, il avait salué leurs ingéniosité, impressionné qu'ils soient parvenu à contourner l'interdiction de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école.  
>Et c'est qu'il leur avait parlé de l'Ordre.<p>

L'Ordre du Phénix était une société secrète que leur Directeur souhaitait fondé pour faire face à la menace que représentait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses fidèles. D'après le vieux sorcier, le Ministère avait déjà été corrompu, ses membres les plus imminents étaient sous l'effet de l'Imperium.  
>Il leur avait proposé de rejoindre l'Ordre.<br>Et ils avaient tous acceptés. Sans hésiter. Ces idiots.  
>Convaincu qu'ils pourraient le vaincre.<br>Ils ne connaissaient rien de l'étendue de son pouvoir.  
>Il avait aussi accepté. Pour ne pas susciter les soupçons.<br>Pour se procurer toutes les informations qu'il pourrait divulguer au Maître.  
>Pour le moment il n'avait pas à se battre pour l'Ordre. Tout ce que le Directeur leur avait demandé était d'ouvrir l'œil. De rechercher ceux qui au sein de l'école avaient rejoint le mage noir. Plus tard cependant, lorsqu'ils auraient quitté Poudlard, ils participeraient aux missions de l'Ordre. Mais pour le moment, il préférait ne pas y penser. Pour le moment il ne courrait aucun danger.<br>Il déposa la fiole sur le comptoir. Elle contenait tous ses souvenirs des semaines passées. Tout ce qu'il avait pu récolter sur les activités, les allées et venues des professeurs. Les agissements des élèves que le Maîtres voulait accueillir dans ses rangs. James en faisait partis, ainsi que Sirius, et Remus. Peter avait bien tenté d'expliquer que ses amis ne changeraient jamais de camps, qu'ils préféraient mourir que de le servir mais le Maître ne l'avait pas écouté. Il ne les croyait pas aussi stupides. Il ne les connaissait pas comme lui.  
>Le mangemort lui jeta un regard méprisant et se saisit de la fiole.<br>Peter ressortit de la boutique, serrant ses petits poings potelés.  
>Un jour, il serait important.<br>Un jour, il serait respecté.  
>Et ils regretteraient tous.<br>Leur dédain.  
>Leurs moqueries.<p>

Remus entra dans la petite librairie, se faufilant entre les allées, en prenant soin de vérifier que personne ne le suivait. Il prit l'ouvrage qu'il cherchait, sur les … les personnes comme lui. Il rechercha le chapitre qui l'intéressait.  
>Celui sur la hiérarchie au sein de la meute.<br>Remus avait toujours eu en horreur tout ce qui concernait ce que Sirius et James aimaient appeler son « petit problème de fourrure ». Il ne voulait rien savoir là-dessus, le vivre lui suffisait amplement. Mais depuis quelque temps, quelques lunes … il se sentait appelé. Pas de la même manière que les fois précédente. C'était différent de l'appel de ses semblables. Celui-ci était plus fort. Irrésistible. Et il craignait …  
>Ses yeux parcourir les pages, les mots s'envolant dans son esprit. Il laissa tomber le livre.<br>C'était donc ça.  
>Comme il avait prié pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.<br>Pourtant c'était bien ça.  
>L'Alpha l'appelait.<br>Son créateur le voulait et il savait pertinemment dans quel but.  
>Celui à qui il devait sa lycanthropie le voulait auprès de lui, pour servir Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.<br>Enfant, Fenrir Greyback, l'avait mordu.  
>Le tristement célèbre loup garou, connu pour sa cruauté et son mépris des lois avait été arrêté par son père. Pour se venger de l'employé du ministère qui l'avait capturé, le loup avait décidé de mordre le fils de ce dernier.<br>Lui.  
>Et voilà que loin de prendre fin, sa lycanthropie le poussait désormais vers les ténèbres.<br>Quand il était humain, il lui était facile de résister.  
>Mais quand l'autre prenait le pas sur son humanité … il ne différencier plus le bien et le mal. Il ne savait qu'une chose. Il devait suivre l'appel. Rejoindre son créateur.<br>Ses amis n'avaient encore rien remarqué, se contentant de l'empêcher de quitter le domaine de Poudlard, ne comprenant pas le soudain désir qu'il avait de sortir de la forêt.  
>Il fallait qu'ils les informent du danger. Avant la prochaine pleine lune.<br>Il sortit de la boutique, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler. Seraient – ils assez fort pour le retenir. Leur ferait-il du mal pour parvenir à rejoindre l'Alpha. Pour répondre à l'appel.  
>Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.<br>Elle n'était pas là.  
>La lune.<br>Pourtant il le sentait dans tout son être.  
>C'était ce soir.<p> 


	16. Chapitre 15 - We lost Moony

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 15 -**

Sirius leva le museau en l'air. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par la panique. Remus avait disparu. Sirius hurla longtemps cette nuit-là, espérant que son ami répondrait à son appel. Mais ces efforts furent vint. Le loup garou ne revint pas. Seul le silence avait répondu à ses plaintes. Les hurlements se transformant en sanglots. Le chien reprenant forme humaine.  
>Sirius ne se souvenait pas comment il était rentré au château. James avait dû le ramener. Il n'aurait su le dire. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il était dans son lit. Son regard s'était immédiatement porté vers le lit à la droite du sien. Mais il était vide.<br>Remus n'était pas rentré.  
>James ne l'avait pas retrouvé.<p>

Il referma les yeux retenant rageusement ses larmes. Incapable de comprendre ce qui avait pu se produire. Depuis leurs cinquièmes années, ils partageaient le calvaire de leur ami. Adoptant lune après lune, leurs formes animales.  
>Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail et Prongs.<br>Le loup, le chien, le rat et le cerf.  
>Les premières fois avaient été violentes. Le loup s'était méfié. Puis peu à peu, il s'était laissé approcher, mordant moins si ce n'est pour jouer. Désormais il acceptait volontiers leur présence. La méfiance et la violence avaient petit à petit disparues, le jeu avait pris le pas sur tout le reste. Bien évidemment, il arrivait que le loup soit d'humeur taciturne et bascule de nouveau dans la barbarie. Mordant quiconque tentait de l'approcher.<br>Mais Sirius supportait les morsures. Il se savait immuniser contre la morsure du loup. Sous sa forme animagus, il ne deviendrait pas loup à son tour. Mais la raison qui le poussait à se laisser mordre par le loup était qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Moony s'infliger à lui-même les morsures. Le spectacle du loup se mutilant volontairement était insoutenable. Les lendemains l'étaient d'autant plus. Remus se réveillait couvert de marques. Ces marques qui lui rappelaient douloureusement sa condition. James sous sa forme animagus était trop imposant, le loup ne l'attaquait jamais. Quand à Peter, il était trop petit, une morsure le tuerait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était porté volontaire lors de ces nuits « difficiles ».  
>Sirius refusait de voir s'illuminer au matin, dans le regard de son ami cette lueur de dégout pour lui-même.<p>

Il se redressa brusquement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. C'était James. Sirius le regarda en état de choc. Il était couvert de bandages qui commençaient déjà à se teinter de sang. Les blessures devaient être profondes. James avait poursuivi Remus. Le cerf était plus rapide, plus endurant que le chien.

- James …  
>- Je l'ai rattrapé. Il est à l'infirmerie.<p>

Sirius se mordit la lèvre en sentant des larmes de soulagements lui monter aux yeux. Il s'apprêtait à demander à James pourquoi il était dans cet état mais celui-ci le devança.

- Je l'ai rattrapé mais il refusait de faire demi-tour. Alors pour attirer son attention j'ai … repris forme humaine.

Sirius se leva, le poussa, arrachant les bandages précipitamment à la recherche de morsures annonçant qu'un autre de ses amis étaient devenu un …  
>Mais les plaies béantes n'étaient pas naturelles. Il fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, interrogateur.<p>

- Tu te souviens de ce sort que Servilus m'avait lancé près du lac ?  
>- Sectumsempra ?<p>

James hocha la tête en riant nerveusement.

- Je pensais que ça ne faisait que causer une entaille comme celle qu'il m'avait faite sur la joue … mais je me suis trompé. Ce sort c'est … un carnage. Mais le sang a attiré son attention.  
>- Tu t'es auto-infligé ça ? Lâcha Sirius incrédule.<br>- Si j'avais su, j'aurais choisi un autre sort.

Sirius n'en croyait pas un mot. Il lut dans le regard de James que si c'était à refaire, il le ferait sans hésiter. Pour son ami. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule et le regarda grimacer de douleur.

- Evans va me tuer.  
>- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Répondit Sirius en pouffant doucement de rire.<br>- J'étais censé resté à l'infirmerie mais je savais qu'en te réveillant tu paniquerais alors je suis venu.

C'est à ce moment-là que Lily entra dans la chambre faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

- JAMES POTTER ! Hurla-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle. Ses bandages gisaient au sol. Il lui lança un sourire innocent, lui faisant perdre le peu de sang-froid qu'elle avait conservé. Etait – il donc inconscient ? Masochiste ?

Elle venait de terminer sa ronde matinale lorsqu'elle l'avait vu émerger de la forêt interdite, trainant un Remus inconscient derrière lui. Puis il s'était effondré à ses pieds, couvert de sang. Aidé de l'élève chargé d'effectuer la ronde avec elle, elle avait fait léviter les deux garçons jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle avait regardé les professeurs s'activer autour du lit de Potter pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des heures …  
>Remus était hors de danger.<br>Pour ce qui était de Potter, nul ne parvenait à arrêter l'hémorragie. Ou plutôt les hémorragies. Les entailles refusaient de se fermer. Elle entendit le Professeur McGonagall chuchoter au Directeur ces deux mots qui la tétanisèrent.  
>Magie noire.<br>Elle les poussa et tendit sa baguette.  
>Elle savait ce qui avait causé cela.<br>Elle l'avait lu dans ce livre de potion.  
>Celui de Severus.<br>Le Prince de Sang mêlé.  
>Elle prononça sans hésitation le contre sort qu'il lui avait lui-même confié.<br>Elle s'était laissé tomber sur la chaise près du lit, regardant le débit de sang s'atténué peu à peu.  
>Puis elle était restait tant bien que mal éveillé, mais avait fini par se laisser glisser dans les bras de Morphée.<br>A son réveil, Potter avait disparu.

Elle s'avança vers lui et leva la main prête à le gifler puis retint son geste. Il était blessé. Il se pencha alors et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue murmurant à son oreille.

- J'adore ce soudain désir que tu as de me mettre dans un lit Evans.

Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle dans son cou. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse encore bandé que laissait apparaitre la chemise déboutonnée du garçon, tentant de le repousser. Elle sentit ses muscles se tendre sous ses doigts. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes, son regard dénué de toutes traces de moquerie.

- Il fallait que je dise à Sirius que Moony allait bien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

Elle soupira, tentant d'ignorer son cœur battant bien trop rapidement à son goût. C'était définitif.  
>L'objectif de James Potter était de lui faire perdre … ou plutôt tourner la tête.<br>Et une voix lui chuchota, que c'était probablement déjà le cas.  
>Elle l'ignora.<br>Tout comme elle avait ignoré son cœur.  
>Mensonge lui susurra la voix.<br>Il est trop tard.  
>Tu l'…<br>Non !  
>Jamais.<p> 


	17. Chapitre 16 - The Plan

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART –**

**- CHAPITRE 16 –**

Mary courut aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il était tard, dehors la nuit était tombée. Elle n'avait vu aucun des garçons de la journée. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée. Ils leur arrivait souvent de s'accorder une journée de repos quand le weekend leur avaient semblé trop court. Puis elle avait entendu deux élèves discuter. La rumeur disait que Remus et James s'étaient battus et qu'ils étaient tous deux à l'infirmerie.  
>Lorsqu'elle poussa la double porte, elle se figea.<br>Lily Evans.

Encore et toujours Lily Evans.  
>Elle s'approcha du lit dans lequel était allongé James et posa les yeux sur leurs mains, sur leurs doigts entrelacés à nouveau.<br>Elle saisit brutalement la main de Lily et l'arracha de celle de James.  
>Petite garce.<br>Elle ne se réveilla même pas.

Elle caressa la joue de son « amie ». Comme elle voudrait détruire ce visage. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Peut-être qu'elle devrait le faire. Maintenant. Après tout, il n'y avait personne. Mais ce n'était pas dans le plan. Suivre le plan. Ne jamais s'en écarter. La dernière fois, ça s'était mal terminé. Elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Elle était confiante. James Potter était le bon. Elle glissa sa main dans celle du garçon. Plantant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés dans la peau du Gryffondor.  
>Mais elle desserra son emprise en le voyant s'agiter.<br>Elle le punirait. En temps et en heure.  
>Elle lui apprendrait qu'elle n'accepterait plus ce genre d'égarement. Elle tordit le doigt du garçon et le regarda grimacer dans son sommeil. Elle lui ferait passer l'envie de donner la main à la garce. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle ne devait pas se montrer injuste. James n'était pas le seul coupable. Non il était la victime. La véritable coupable c'était la Garce.<br>Elle écrasa son talon sur le pied de Lily. Ce pied qu'elle avait posé sur son James. La Garce poussa un cri de douleur et se réveilla en sursaut.  
>Elle feignit la surprise et l'effarement.<p>

- Lily pardon ! Dans ma précipitation je … pardonne moi !  
>- Ce n'est rien Mary, ce n'est pas si douloureux, ne t'inquiète pas.<p>

Pas si douloureux ?  
>Elle aurait voulu sauter à pieds joints sur ceux de la Garce. Enfonçant ses talons inlassablement, faisant couler le sang, l'écoutant hurler de douleur. La supplier de l'épargner. Mais il ne fallait pas … Pas encore.<br>Patience. Elle la ferait souffrir. Mais il fallait s'en tenir au plan. Ne jamais dévier. Ou elle échouerait. Elle tourna la tête vers James.

- Que lui est – il arrivé ? Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?  
>- Je ne sais pas Mary …<p>

Menteuse.  
>Elle sentait que la Garce en savait plus qu'elle ne l'admettait. Mais il ne fallait pas le lui montrer. Jouer les idiotes. Elle tourna son visage baigné de larmes vers Lily. Les larmes. Son arme de prédilection. Ils tombaient tous dans le panneau. La jolie rousse se leva et la pris dans ses bras.<p>

Il faudrait la tuer. Un jour. Pas maintenant. Le plan. Toujours le plan. Elle trembla. Son désir d'arracher un à un les cheveux de la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus puissant. Elle fit remonter sa main le long de son dos, prête à se saisir d'une de ses mèches. Puis James s'agitât de nouveau. Elle se retourna. Il fallait qu'il la voie la première. Qu'il murmure son prénom. Elle se pencha vers lui, le cachant aux yeux de Lily.  
>Ses yeux qu'il aimait tant. Oh il serait si délicieux de les lui arracher. Se concentrer. Ne pas dévier du plan. Jamais. Ou elle échouerait.<p>

- Lily, murmura-t-il encore endormi.

Elle se retint de pousser un cri de rage.  
>Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ! L'autre n'avait pas été aussi tenace ! Mais l'autre s'était avéré être un échec.<br>Elle avait cru qu'il était le bon. Tout comme pour James, elle avait usé de milles ruses pour le faire tomber sous son charme. Ou tout du moins pour attirer son attention. Car tout comme James, l'autre était amoureux. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Mais ça avait été facile. Grâce au plan, tout était possible. Se rapprocher. S'intégrer dans le cercle d'amis. Physique irréprochable. Douceur. Fragilité. Attirer l'attention. Rire. Toucher. Pleurer. C'est les larmes qui étaient venu à bout de la volonté du Gryffondor. Les larmes fonctionnaient toujours.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit. Il lui sourit. Elle se radoucît et lui caressa la joue. Le même regard noisette, la même chevelure, le même tempérament. Elle avait cherché longtemps après l'autre avant de le trouver. Lui.  
>James Potter.<p>

Patience. Il lui appartiendrait bientôt. Corps et âme. Si son plan fonctionnait. Le plan.  
>Et si cela ne se déroulait pas comme prévu … et bien elle le tuerait. Comme le précédent.<br>Mais cela ne serait pas nécessaire.  
>C'était fatiguant de tout recommencer à zéro une nouvelle fois. De retrouver quelqu'un comme lui. Elle fronça les sourcils tentant de se souvenir du prénom du premier. Mais elle en fut incapable. Peu importe. Il était mort.<br>Alors que James était bien vivant.  
>Elle continua de caressa sa joue, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.<br>Son visage d'ange dissimulant la folie de son âme.  
>S'il ne lui appartenait pas, et bien il n'appartiendrait à personne.<br>Comment allait-elle le tuer, celui ci ? Elle fit glisser son doigt vers le cou du garçon. Strangulation ? Puis elle se reprit. Ne pas le tuer. Il était le bon. Pour le moment.  
>Elle tourna le visage vers la Garce.<p>

- Tu peux partir Lily, tu es fatiguée, je vais rester avec lui.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise et prit la main du garçon. Prendre la place de la Garce. La regarder s'éloigner et sortir de l'infirmerie. Se tourner vers James. Lui sourire. Serrer sa main. La poser contre sa joue en souriant. Les larmes. De joie cette fois. Rassurée de le voir sain et sauf. Ne pas poser de questions. Simplement heureuse de le voir sain et sauf. Ne pas le tuer.  
>Tout était dans le plan.<p> 


	18. Chapitre 17 - Like a mother

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART - **

**- CHAPITRE 17 - **

Lily sortit de l'infirmerie en serrant les poings sous l'effet de la colère. Elle l'avait renvoyé comme une étrangère. Comme si elle n'était personne pour James. La manière dont elle s'était assise sur cette chaise. La manière dont elle avait prit la main de James dans la sienne. Chaque geste, chaque parole de Mary criaient « il est à moi ».  
>Et il l'était.<br>Elle se sentit soudain lasse.  
>Toute colère l'avait quitté.<br>James Potter appartenait à Mary McDonald.

Elle marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs désert de l'école. Il était tard. En le voyant sortir de la forêt, couvert de sang, trainant Remus, elle avait tout oublié. Sa promesse de se tenir éloignée de lui. Sa résolution de ne plus penser à lui. Elle avait senti son coeur s'arrêter un instant lorsqu'il s'était effondré à ses pieds. Elle posa sa main sur son coeur. Elle n'avait été libéré du poids écrasant son coeur qu'une fois qu'il avait été hors de danger. Elle avait paniqué quand au matin il avait disparu, tremblé en suivant les traces de sang qu'il avait laissé dans son sillage lorsqu'il avait rejoint Sirius. Elle l'avait veillé de nouveau toutes la journée, jusqu'à l'arrivée de ... Mary. Sa petite amie.

Elle poussa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et se faufila silencieusement dans la Salle Commune. Elle pensait la trouver vide, mais Peter était assis avec Sirius.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Sirius sur un ton impatient.  
>- Rien ... répondit Peter.<br>- Je vois bien que quelque chose est arrivé ! L'état de James s'est aggravé ? Ou celui de Remus ?

Sirius s'était levé, on pouvait déceler une note de panique dans sa voix. Peter lui assura qu'il allait bien. Lily se demanda comment il pouvait bien le savoir. Elle ne l'avait pas vu à l'infirmerie. Ou peut être était-il venu pendant qu'elle dormait mais que contrairement à Mary, il n'avait pas tenté d'assassiner son pied. Elle s'avança vers eux et intervint en voyant le petit Peter en mauvaise posture.

- Ils vont bien Sirius, tous les deux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et sonda son regard comme pour voir si elle avait dit cela pour le rassurer. Mais Lily Evans ne mentait jamais. C'était la fille la plus franche qu'il connaissait. Pourtant Peter lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait vu quelque chose ! Mais il n'insista pas, il réglerait cela avec le petit rat une autre fois.  
>Il était plus que frustré de ne pas pouvoir aller voir ses amis.<br>Madame Pomfresh leur interdisait à tous les quatre l'entrée de l'infirmerie à moins qu'ils ne soient « blessés ou morts ». Cela avait été les mots de la vieille infirmière après qu'ils aient organisés une soirée dans l'infirmerie pour fêter la première victoire de James en tant que Capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor.  
>C'est pour cette raison que Sirius avait du envoyer Peter sous sa forme de rat pour recueillir des informations sur l'état de leur amis. Il aurait bien prit la cape mais impossible de mettre la main dessus !<br>Elle devait encore être dans le tunnel.  
>Ils avaient dû l'oublier dans leur précipitation.<p>

Il était avec Marlène lorsqu'il avait aperçu leur professeur de Potions passer dans la rue. Il avait interrompu leur ... il sourit au souvenir de ses lèvres caressant l'intimité de la jeune fille, lui arrachant plusieurs cri de plaisir. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait aimer l'entendre gémir son prénom ! Mais ils avaient du cesser leur « jeu ». Si ce vieux crouton de Slughorn attrapait l'un d'entre eux à Pré-au-Lard, ils finiraient tous collé jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.  
>Il s'était saisi de la main de Marlène et été parti à la recherche des autres. Il avait d'abord trouvé Lily ... dans les bras de Diggory. Mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Elle lui avait alors dit que James était avec Mary aux Trois Balais. Remus, Peter, Alice et Frank les rejoignirent et ils s'étaient tous engouffrer dans le tunnel.<br>Alice et Frank semblait sur un nuage.  
>C'était bien les seuls.<br>La tension qui vibrait dans le tunnel était pesante. Oppressante.

James n'avait pas décroché le moindre mot, ignorant même la gentille Mary qui tentait en vain de lui arracher un sourire. Lily aussi s'était enfermée dans son silence. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la jolie rousse était soudain si ... taciturne. Elle ressemblait à Moony à l'approche de la pleine lune. D'ailleurs ce dernier affichait une expression sombre. Sa transformation devait approcher. Peter était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Enfin c'était une manière de parler. Il doutait que le petit rat possède un quelconque organe de réflexion. Quant à Marlène, elle l'ignorait de nouveau, faisant comme s'il ne se passait rien entre eux. Comme si elle n'avait pas passé l'après midi à s'agripper à ses cheveux, tandis qu'à genoux devant elle, il s'était appliqué à assouvir son désir toujours plus pressant.  
>Il avait agrippé les fesses de la jolie brune dans le tunnel et elle l'avait giflé en l'insultant de pervers.<p>

Et merde ... C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait lâché le sac contenant la cape et la carte.  
>James allait le tuer.<br>Il fallait qu'il aille les récupérer ! Il fit quelque pas vers la sortie mais Lily Evans lui bloqua la route en croisant les bras.

- Sirius Black, aurais - tu l'obligeance de me dire où tu comptes aller à cette heure ci ?  
>- J'ai oublié un truc !<br>- Oui, le couvre feu.

Il soupira et la laissa le pousser vers les escaliers en lui intimant l'ordre d'aller se coucher. Il ne protesta pas. Mieux valait ne pas contredire la farouche Gryffondor. Elle pouvait se montrer terrifiante. Elle en fit de même avec Peter, les mettant au lit comme des enfants. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer en se glissant dans son lit. Elle l'avait alors border, avait écarter les mèches de son front et avait déposé un baiser sur son front avec une douceur maternelle qui lui réchauffa la coeur.  
>Il aurait aimé que sa mère lui montre ne serait - ce que le quart de la tendresse que Lily venait de lui accorder par ce simple geste.<br>Pourtant Walburga l'avait toujours méprisé.  
>Son père avait tout bonnement décidé d'ignorer son existence.<br>Il ferma les yeux en entendant Lily leur chuchoter « bonne nuit » en fermant la porte.  
>Sans le savoir elle venait de lui offrir un souvenir heureux.<br>Il le garderait précieusement.


	19. Chapitre 18 - Avoiding them

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART - **

**- CHAPITRE 18 - **

Les semaines passèrent. La tension demeurait la même. Comme chaque matin depuis leur petite virée à Pré-au-Lard, Lily sortit de la Salle Commune en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle se réveillait avant tout le monde, se préparait avant tout le monde, mangeait avant tout le monde.

Elle sourit en voyant Sirius l'attendre devant la tableau. Celui - ci avait découvert son petit manège et se faisait un devoir de l'accompagner. Il n'avait pas manqué une seule fois au rendez vous. Chaque matin, il déjeunait avec elle, la faisait rire, lui faisait oublier sa tristesse. Il ne posait pas de questions, se contentant de lui tenir compagnie.

Marlène se joignait presque toujours à eux. Sauf quand le sommeil l'emportait sur sa volonté d'être avec sa meilleure amie. Mais contrairement à Sirius, la jolie brune posait des questions. Et il était de plus en plus compliqué de les éviter.

Désormais le midi, et le soir Lily mangeait avec Amos. Elle s'était retrouvée dans cette relation sans vraiment comprendre comment, mais cette routine avec le préfet de Poufsouffle lui était devenue familière. Elle s'y accrochait comme un naufragé à une bouée de fortune. Elle ne parlait presque plus aux autres. Elle s'était éloignée, ils avaient tenté de la retenir. Alice avait même pensé qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle lui avait assuré que non. Aucun d'eux n'étaient coupables.  
>La seule personne qui avait mal fait les choses dans cette histoire c'était elle.<p>

Sa dispute avec son amie avait été violente.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais partie de ces filles qui tournent le dos à leurs amis parce qu'elles se sont dégotées un copain Lily !

Les paroles de son amie refusait de quitter son esprit. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer la raison de son attitude. Comment avouer à Alice qu'elle avait ... fait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne voulait pas la décevoir d'avantage. Elle préférait qu'elle pense qu'elle était une fille futile, incapable de gérer à la fois son couple et ses amis plutôt qu'une fille qui ... désir des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas.

Au début cela avait était difficile. Les éviter. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Ils étaient tous difficile à éviter, à ignorer. Ils étaient trop bruyants, trop envahissants. Merlin, ce qu'ils pouvaient lui manquer. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Même Lui. Elle ne s'autorisait même plus à penser à son nom.  
>Une part d'elle lui en voulait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parvienne à ...<br>Puis elle se rendait compte que c'était idiot.  
>Il n'avait rien fait.<br>Il était resté lui même.  
>C'était elle qui avait changé.<br>C'était son coeur qui avait changé.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle en riant à une blague de Sirius mais son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Ils étaient tous là ... assis à la table des Gryffondors, vide en raison de l'heure plus que matinale. Elle failli faire demi - tour mais Sirius avait posé sa main dans le bas de son dos en lui chuchotant.

- Oh allez Lily - jolie, un peu de courage, t'es une Gryffondor oui ou merde !  
>- Espèce de traitre, lâcha-t-elle en lui jetant un regard de reproche.<br>- Je ne t'ai pas trahi, c'est Marley qui a vendue la mèche ! Et pour sa défense ... c'est une Serpentard.

Elle sentit ses jambes défaillirent en croisant le regard de ...  
>Non ! Ne pas penser à Lui. Ne pas penser à son nom. Ne pas se perdre dans son regard.<br>Elle se dirigea vers la table et s'installa à côté de Marlène qui lui prit la main sous la table. Lily la lui arracha, en colère. Marlène n'avait pas à faire ça. Il lui avait fallu des semaines avant de s'habituer à cette situation. Comme un funambule sur un fil, elle était en équilibre au dessus du vide et son amie venait de la pousser. Elle n'était pas sure qu'il y ait un filet pour amortir sa chute.

Mary était assise face à elle et lui lança un sourire angélique. La douceur et la beauté de la petite blonde ranimèrent la culpabilité que Lily était parvenue à enfouir. Elle faillie se lever pour partir mais elle croisa le regard de Remus qui la suppliait silencieusement de rester ... Le garçon lui manquait atrocement.

Tout le monde discutait comme si de rien n'était. Joyeusement. Comme avant. Elle se laissa peu à peu entrainer, riant des pitreries de Peter, des remontrances de Remus quand Sirius faisait une remarque osée à Marlène. Mais au milieu de tous ces rires, des bavardages, au milieu de tout cela elle n'entendait que le silence de ...  
>Car il n'avait rien dit.<br>Pourquoi être venu alors ?  
>Pourquoi la regardait-il ?<br>Elle sentit son propre sourire s'effacer.  
>Elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse avec eux.<p>

Elle se leva. Evitant de croiser le regard de Remus, évitant la main de Marlène qui tenta de la retenir. Le silence se fit. Il la regardait tous. Attendant ... qu'est ce qu'ils attendaient d'ailleurs ? Elle ne les méritait pas.

- Je dois rejoindre Amos.  
>- Lily, murmura Sirius.<p>

Elle l'ignora, se précipita hors de la Grande Salle et se mit à courir vers la bibliothèque. Son refuge. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé familière lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard six ans plus tôt. Elle adorait le monde magique. Tout la fascinait mais du haut de ses onze ans, quittant pour la première sa famille, se retrouvant dans ce monde qui n'avait rien en commun avec celui dans lequel elle avait grandi, elle s'était sentie perdue. Etrangère.

Elle se faufila entre les rangées, son corps refusant de mettre fin au flot continue de larmes qui se déversait de ses yeux. Elle se laissa glisser sur le parquet, son dos contre les livres. La seule chose commune aux deux mondes c'était ça. Les livres.  
>Les livres.<p>

Elle attrapa le premier qui lui tomba sous la main.  
>Histoire de la magie de Bathilda Tourdesac.<br>Se plongeant dedans comme s'il allait lui révéler le secret de la vie éternelle.

- Alors c'est ça ton Amos ?

Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix aux accents narquois.  
>C'était Lui.<br>Celui - dont - elle - ne - devait - pas - prononcer - le - nom.  
>Celui auquel elle s'était interdit de penser.<br>Elle leva les yeux du livres.  
>James Potter.<p> 


	20. Chapitre 19 - First kiss ?

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART - **

**- CHAPITRE 19 - **

Lily ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder. James Potter était beau. Il irradiait de lumière, de chaleur. Il lui faisait un peu penser au soleil. Il brillait tellement qu'il éblouissait tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Et elle, pendant tout ce temps, elle avait porté des lunettes opaques, l'empêchant de le voir tel qu'il était.

- Tu m'évites.

Ce n'était pas une question.  
>Il en posait rarement de toute manière. Petit génie qu'il était. Brillant sorcier. Peut-être le meilleur de sa génération. Il était né pour être sorcier. Il excellait en tout. Que ce soit en cours ou sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle avait été jalouse. Les professeurs la considéraient également comme une sorcière brillante mais ... elle n'avait pas cette ingéniosité, cette malice, cette étincelle qui rendait chaque chose que le garçon faisait, extraordinaire.<p>

- Arrête.

Un ordre.  
>Cela l'étonnait à peine. Il était habitué à commander. Les Gryffondors le suivraient les yeux fermés en enfer s'ils le leur demandait. Il avait ce don, cette aura de meneur. On avait envie de lui confier tous ses problèmes. Il trouvait toujours une solution. Comme pour le « petit problème de fourrure » de Remus. Elle n'en revenait pas de son culot. Car il y a un détail qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné à qui que ce soit ... Elle même n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle avait vue.<br>James Potter était un ...  
>Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, s'attendant probablement à une autre réaction de sa part. Peut être qu'elle devrait le gifler. Reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes. Elle se remit sur ses pieds essuyant les dernières traces de larmes de ses joues. Elle laissa retomber ses mains lorsqu'il commença à les essuyer à son tour, caressant avec douceur ses joues probablement noircit de mascara.<p>

- Je dois ressembler à un panda.  
>- Non.<p>

Il allait ajouter quelque chose.  
>Quelque chose qui, elle savait, briserait toutes ses défenses.<br>Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, son regard dans celui du garçon. Elle caressa doucement sa lèvre, se sentant perdre pied avec la réalité. C'était cliché, mais pourtant elle avait vraiment l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Le silence. La lumière tamisé. L'odeur des vieux livres. Tout rendait ce moment ... intemporel. C'est comme si le monde avait retenu son souffle. Ou peut-être qu'elle était la seule à avoir cessé de respirer. Elle le sentit caresser ses joues sans détacher son regard du sien. Ses doigts effleurant sa peau, remplaçant les larmes par de douces caresses. Elle sentit son coeur rater un battement lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres contre son doigt en fermant les yeux. Elle l'observa, le souffle coupée par l'émotion. Bouleversée par sa tendresse. Enivrée par des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il se pencha et elle ferma les yeux à son tour.  
>Il allait ...<p>

Elle sursauta en entendant une pile de livre s'écrouler. James tourna le regard vers la provenance du bruit et il se tendit en reconnaissant les cheveux gras, et l'énorme nez de Servilus. Il se dirigea vers le garçon avec une furieuse envie de le frapper mais il sentit une main le retenir par le pull. Il tourna son regard vers Elle. Lily. Merlin, il avait failli ...

- Je vais lui parler, il ne dira rien à Mary ... ne t'inquiètes pas.

Mary. Il avait oublié ne serait ce que l'existence de la jolie blonde. Il avait tout oublié. Il n'y avait qu'Elle qui comptait. Il n'y avait toujours eu qu'elle. Il tourna la tête vers Severus qui les regardait avec cet air qu'il avait toujours. Un mélange de colère, de jalousie et de mépris. Lily pensait qu'il s'apprêtait à réduire le garçon en miette parce qu'il craignait que Mary ne découvre la vérité mais elle se trompait. Il voulait faire payer au répugnant Serpentard d'avoir interrompu ce moment.  
>Leur moment.<p>

Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule avec lui. Il voulait lui parler. Lui demander pourquoi elle l'évitait ? Pourquoi elle les évitait tous ? Il voulait lui dire à quel point elle lui manquait. Mais elle avait effacé d'un simple geste toutes ses questions. Rien n'avait plus compté, si ce n'est son doigt sur ses lèvres.  
>Et ses yeux ...<br>S'il devait choisir ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, ce serait ses yeux.  
>Ses yeux d'un vert si beau qu'aucune émeraude ne pouvait rivaliser avec.<br>Ses yeux qu'il aimait voir s'illuminer lorsqu'elle était en colère. Il adorait la faire sortir de ses gonds, uniquement pour pouvoir admirer cette lueur briller furieusement dans son regard.

Il la regarda se diriger vers Servilus et lui faire signe de la suivre. Il les vit s'éloigner, et serra rageusement les poings. Il était venu ici pour arranger les choses avec elle. Essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Mais une fois de plus, il était retrouvé à la case départ.

L'intervention de Servilus n'était peut - être pas si mal tombée. Elle s'apprêtait surement à le gifler. Il aurait aggravé la situation. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de la faire revenir.

Une idée commença lentement à germer dans son esprit et un sourire s'étira doucement sur ses lèvres.  
>Il était James Potter après tout.<br>Il gagnait toujours.

- Tu t'apprêtais à l'embrasser ! Hurla Severus, hors de lui.  
>- Bien sur que non ! J'allais le gifler ! Protesta - t-elle.<br>- Tu as toujours été une très mauvaise menteuse Lily.  
>- Et toi tu devrais te mêler de ce qui te regarde Sev !<br>- Potter est en couple ! Il se fiche de toi, c'est évident.  
>- Tu ne diras rien, n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ancien ami.<p>

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre, hésitant.  
>Après tout, Potter devrait faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. D'un autre coté ... Lily serait aussi impliquée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait d'ennuis. Et il fallait qu'il pense sur le long terme. Si James Potter n'était plus avec Mary McDonald ... alors plus rien ne se tiendrait entre lui et Lily. Et ça il ne le permettrait jamais. Il ne céderait jamais Lily à Potter. Cet idiot fini, cette brute.<p>

- Non je ne dirais rien.  
>- Merci.<p>

Il la regarda s'éloigner.  
>Il la protégerait.<br>Toujours.


	21. Chapitre 20 - Maybe

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART - **

**- CHAPITRE 20 - **

Lily sursauta lorsqu'il tira la chaise à sa droite. Bon sang, elle avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque. James Potter voulait sa mort, c'était désormais une certitude.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
>- Que tu m'aides en potion.<br>- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de déposer sous ses yeux une petite enveloppe. Elle soupira et la décacheta. Qu'avait - il bien pu inventer cette fois ci ? Elle lut rapidement le mot reconnaissant l'élégante écriture de son professeur favori. Mais en lisant le mot, elle se demanda si elle allait continuer de considérer le Professeur Slughorn comme tel. Donner des cours de soutien à Potter. Elle relu le mot à de nombreuse reprise espérant avoir mal compris. Mais les mots restaient les même, le sens ne changeait pas.

- Depuis quand tu as des difficultés en potion ? Lui demanda - t - elle, incrédule.  
>- Depuis toujours.<br>- Tu mens !  
>- Peut être.<p>

Il affichait un sourire amusé. Elle se retint de le gifler. Alors c'était ça son idée de génie ? L'obliger à le voir tous les jours après les cours pour qu'elle lui donne des cours de potions. Elle froissa le papier. Elle avait envie de l'envoyer balader. Il savait ce qui risquait d'arriver. Ce qui se passait à chaque fois qu'ils avaient été seuls ... Puis elle sourit en repensant à l'épisode dans le tunnel et à celui aux Trois Balais. Qu'ils soient seuls ou non, ce genre de choses arrivait. Il suffisait qu'ils soit ensemble ... comme maintenant. Ils se regardèrent longtemps.  
>Lui attendant sa réponse.<br>Elle tentant de former une phrase.

- Je le ferais.  
>- Bien.<p>

Elle le regarda attraper une pile de livre et poser sa tête dessus. Pourquoi ne partait - il pas ? Elle le regarda dormir, se retenant de passer sa main dans sa chevelure éternellement en bataille. Elle reprit son devoir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui jeter de légers coups d'oeil. Elle vit un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Ebloui par tant de perfection Evans ?  
>- Je suis presque aveugle. Je devrais bientôt investir dans un chien pour me guider.<br>- Demande à Sirius dans ce cas, lâcha-t-il en riant doucement.

Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. James Potter serait toujours une énigme. Elle s'était résignée à ne comprendre que la moitié que ce que le garçon lui racontait. Poser des questions était inutile. La plupart du temps, elle était encore plus perdue après lui avoir demandé des explications.

- Tu viens au match ? Lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu m'encourageras ?  
>- J'encourage toujours ma maison ! Répondit - elle, contournant sa question.<br>- C'est contre les Poufsouffle.  
>- Et alors ?<br>- Diggory jouera aussi.

Elle se figea. Elle se souvint que le garçon lui avait demandé de porter son écharpe au couleur des blaireaux ce samedi. Alors c'était pour le match ... Elle grimaça, elle avait accepté sans trop savoir à quoi cela l'engageait.

- Oui je sais.  
>- Tu mens.<br>- Peut - être, répondit - elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire. C'était agréable de discuter avec lui comme ça. Calmement, sans disputes ... comme des amis. Son coeur se serra, elle ne voulait pas être son amie. Cela compliquerait un peu plus la situation. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda silencieusement. Elle les lui ferma avec douceur, ses doigts caressant les paupières clauses du garçon. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la regarde. Pas comme ça. Il murmura son prénom et elle frissonna.  
>Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ce silence si lourd de sens. Empli de cette tension palpable ...<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda - t - il sans ouvrir les yeux.  
>- Je me documente, répondit - elle en le regardant.<br>- Sur quoi ?  
>- Les animagi.<p>

Il ne broncha pas. Comment pouvait-il garder son calme ? Il violait au moins un cinquantaine de lois ! Et il ne tressailli même pas. Il maniait mieux que personne l'art du mensonge. Il lui mentait probablement à elle aussi. Comme il mentait à Mary. Comment pouvait - elle se laisser avoir par son visage enfantin et penser qu'il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour elle.

- Je t'ai vu.

Il ne répondit pas. Se réfugiant une fois de plus dans le silence.

- Je sais ce que tu es, poursuivit - elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi Evans.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton neutre. Ce n'était pas un reproche, simplement une constatation. Il n'avait pas tord. Pendant plus de six ans, elle s'était contentée de le juger sans le connaître réellement. Le haïssant sans aucune raison valable. Le repoussant sans même lui donner une chance. Mais ce n'était pas seulement lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne savait rien d'elle même non plus. Elle ne se serait jamais cru capable d'un jour désirer quelqu'un à ce point.

- Apprends moi alors ...

Elle avait dit cela d'un voix si basse, qu'elle se prit à espérer qu'il n'avait pas entendu. L'intonation de sa voix raisonnait davantage comme une supplique que comme une simple requête. Pourtant il avait entendu. Et sa réponse la fit de nouveau frissonner. Ce désir allait la rendre folle. Allait - elle céder à cette tentation de plus en plus irrésistible. Allait - elle devenir l'une de ses filles qui trompent leurs copains, ou encore celles qui s'approprient celui d'une autre ?

- Ce soir.

C'était ce qu'il avait répondu. Il avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une promesse. Celle d'une soirée qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Le rejoindrait - elle comme promis dans les donjons pour ce cours de potions. Ou l'éviterait - elle encore ... comme elle faisait depuis des semaines. Pouvait - elle continuer indéfiniment à fuir ainsi ? Elle en doutait. Elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à céder. Elle avait failli le faire d'ailleurs, dans la bibliothèque. Si Severus n'était pas apparu ...

- Ce soir, répéta-t-elle une fois qu'il fut parti.

Ce soir tout allait changer.  
>Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.<p> 


	22. Chapitre 21 - Second first kiss ?

**- HOLDING A HEART - **

**- CHAPITRE 21 - **

Après s'être changé au moins un dizaine de fois, Lily se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Bon sang, ce n'était qu'un foutu cours particulier ! Elle lâcha un rire nerveux. A qui mentait - elle ? Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement de cela. Elle se redressa et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait les joues rouges, le souffle court, et les cheveux en bataille ... comme Lui. Elle les arrangea un peu, puis se mit sur ses pieds. Elle ne se changerait plus. A ce rythme là, elle allait finir par être en retard.

Alice entra à ce moment là et referma la porte s'appuyant dessus comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Ce qu'elle aurait probablement fait.

- Il faut qu'on parle Lily.

Cette phrase ne présageait jamais rien de bon et l'expression de son amie fit même envisager à Lily une fuite par la fenêtre. Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe à Gryffondor et que leur dortoir soit dans l'une des plus hautes tours du château. Elle soupira et fit face à la petite brune.

- Je vous ai vu. Toi et ... James.

Elle semblait elle-même ne pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer. Elle lut dans le regard de la jeune fille la même incompréhension que celle qu'elle décelait dans son propre regard. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas ce que son amie avait vu. Mieux valait ne rien confesser, tant qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance de l'étendue de ce qu'Alice savait sur ce qui se passait entre elle et celui, qu'aux yeux de tous, elle haïssait.

- A la bibliothèque.

Lily se crispa ... Elle n'avait vu que Severus ce jour là pourtant !  
>Elle ne parviendrait pas à manipuler Alice comme Severus. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune envie. Alice était son amie. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle choisirait ce qui lui semblerait juste et Lily respecterait son choix, quel qu'il soit ... Même si cela impliquait de tout dire à Mary. La culpabilité la transperça, comme chaque fois qu'elle pensait à l'adorable et innocente petite blonde.<p>

- Il y avait tout ce monde autour de vous mais c'est comme si ... comme s'il n'y avait eut que vous. Tu vas penser que je suis folle, que je m'imagine des trucs mais Lily, la manière dont vous vous regardiez, dont vous vous souriez c'était ...

Lily fronça les sourcils puis les morceaux du puzzle se mirent en place. Alice ne les avait pas vu le jour où ils avaient failli s'embrasser mais quelques heures plus tôt lorsque Potter était venu lui porter le mot de Slughorn. Elle n'écoutait déjà plus Alice, soulagée qu'elle ne soit venue lui parler que de légers doutes qu'elle avait.

- Lily, est ce que tu l'aimes ? Demanda son amie, une pointe de panique dans la voix.  
>- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je ne l'aimerais jamais, répondit - elle avec un aplomb qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.<br>- Pourtant ...  
>- Alice ! L'interrompit - elle, il ne se passe rien entre Potter et moi, il est avec Mary et je suis avec Amos. Il est juste venu me demander de l'aider en potions.<p>

Alice fronça les sourcils, pas le moins du monde convaincue. Depuis quand James avait - il besoin d'aide dans une quelconque matière ? Mais elle n'insista pas, Lily semblait pressée et mit fin à la conversation en sortant du dortoir. Elle ne la retint pas. Elle avait essayé de la retenir pendant des semaines, en vain. Désormais, elles se voyaient à peine, se parlaient rapidement ... Lily lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était persuadée mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le découvrir. Si Lily avait fui à cause de ce secret alors peut - être qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui aurait des conséquences ...  
>Les secrets ne sont pas tous bons à savoir. Elle était la mieux placée pour le comprendre. L'été dernier, elle avait surpris une conversation entre sa soeur et leur père au sujet d'un certain ... mariage. Elle n'avait pas immédiatement saisi quels étaient les deux partis impliqués. Puis elle avait compris. Sa soeur Marlène allait épouser ce monstre de Rabastaban Lestrange.<br>Elle avait voulu pousser cette porte et dire qu'elle épouserait Rabastaban. Après tout, elle était l'ainée ! Mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Frank Londubat. L'amour de sa vie. Elle était incapable de renoncer à lui ... même pas pour sa propre soeur.

Lily descendit rapidement les marches, elle était en retard. Elle n'avait pas pu se changer. Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne se changerait plus ! Mais peut - être qu'une jupe aurait été plus appropriée que ce jean ? Appropriée pour quoi au juste. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un rendez vous ! Il s'agissait ... d'assouvir ce désir incontrôlable et de mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à cette tension entre elle et Potter. Une petite voix lui murmura que ce désir n'était peut être pas seulement incontrôlable mais aussi insatiable.  
>Elle croisa le Professeur Slughorn qui l'interpella.<p>

- Lily, par ici mon enfant.  
>- Professeur je suis en retard ...<br>- Je n'en n'aurais que pour quelques minutes voyons.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le vieux professeur était connu pour ses monologues interminables. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à lui parler de son amour pour les poissons rouges. Lily l'écoutait, s'empêchant de montrer le moindre signe d'impatience, ne voulant en aucun cas se montrer discourtoise. Puis soudain il mentionna quelque chose qui attira son attention.

- ... mon cachet et mon papier à lettres. Vous rendez vous compte ?  
>- Qu'avez vous dis ?<br>- Je vous disais que mon cachet et mon papier à lettre avaient disparu depuis plus d'une semaine ! Impossible de mettre la main dessus !  
>- Peut être devriez vous tenter de vous souvenir de la dernière fois que vous les avez utilisé ?<br>- Oh mais je m'en souviens parfaitement, le jeune Potter avait besoin d'une dispense à cause du match de demain.  
>- Et de cours également n'est ce pas ?<br>- De cours ? Qui ça ? Potter ? Dit - il en riant. Non, nullement, ce garçon est brillant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en état de choc. Alors il avait menti, allant jusqu'à voler les affaires de leur professeur. Elle était stupéfaite par ce déploiement d'ingéniosité et d'efforts pour ... pour pouvoir passer du temps avec elle.

- C'était idiot de ma part de penser cela Professeur, répondit - elle en souriant. Je dois vraiment y aller.  
>- Bien sur, bien sur ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !<p>

Elle marcha rapidement, le coeur battant, descendit les escaliers du donjon, courant presque et poussa la porte de la salle des potions. Il était là. Appuyé contre le bureau du Professeur qu'il avait dupé. Affichant ce petit air si sûr de lui. Merlin, comme elle avait aimé briser cette confiance en lui. Elle s'approcha de lui, calmement. Tout sentiment d'anxiété l'avait quitté.

- J'ai croisé Slughorn.  
>- Oh vraiment ? Dit - il en affichant un petit sourire amusé.<br>- Figure toi que son papier à lettre et son cachet ont disparu depuis plus d'une semaine.  
>- Les choses disparaissent si facilement dans ce château, il faudrait en faire part à Dumbledore, il y a peut être un voleur à Poudlard.<br>- Je pense connaitre le nom du coupable.  
>- Et bien dénonce le, Evans. Fais ton boulot de préfète.<p>

Elle détacha son insigne.  
>Cette insigne dont elle ne se séparait jamais.<br>Cette insigne dont elle était si fière.  
>La posant sur le bureau.<p>

- Tu n'as pas besoin de cours.  
>- Pourtant tu es là, répliqua-t-il.<br>- Oui.

Il se redressa et emprisonna sa taille entre ses mains. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment comment mais en l'espace de quelque seconde, elle s'était retrouvée assise sur le bureau, ses cuisses se resserrant instinctivement autour des hanches de James Potter. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, relevant son menton vers lui, puis se figea en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

- Lily ! Lâcha une Alice en état de choc devant ce qu'elle voyait.


	23. Chapitre 22 - The Girlfriend is a Veela

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART - **

**- CHAPITRE 22 - **

Lily Evans aurait voulu disparaitre. Pouf. Par Magie. Mais la magie ce n'était pas ça. Même dans le monde magique on devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Potter n'avait pas bougé, elle comprit alors qu'elle était celle qui le retenait, agrippée à sa chemise, ses jambes entourant fermement ses hanches. Elle le relâcha, il se tourna vers Alice, elle ne pouvait plus voir l'expression du garçon. Il la protégeait aussi du regard d'Alice. Elle posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et sentit ses muscles se tendre sous sa chemise.

- Vous jouez à quoi tous les deux hein ? Demanda Alice au bord de la crise d'hystérie.  
>- J'aimerais bien jouer, mais Evans n'est pas d'accord.<p>

Lily agrippa fermement la chemise du jeune homme. Il la couvrait. Il allait prétendre qu'elle n'avait rien fait, qu'il l'avait obligé, elle s'apprêta à l'interrompre mais il poursuivit, sa voix couvrant sa maigre tentative pour intervenir. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, expliquant que malgré la première gifle, il s'était dit que s'il avait deux joues ce n'était pas pour rien et avait tenté une deuxième approche.  
>Alice ne répondit pas. Le croyait - elle ? Lily attendit anxieusement, ses doigts se refermant un peu plus sur la chemise du garçon. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose ... Il fallait qu'elle dise la vérité.<p>

- Je ne te croyais pas comme ça James ... tu me déçois, Mary tient sincèrement à toi ! Et toi tu ...  
>- Et moi je taquine Evans comme toujours, les habitudes ont la vie dure.<br>- Tu ne la taquinais pas tu allais l'embrasser ! L'accusa Alice de manière virulente.  
>- Comme si ta copine allait se laisser faire ! Tu la connais mieux que ça Alice.<p>

Il soupira avec lassitude, comme si toute cette conversation l'ennuyait et n'avait aucun intérêt.

- On a un cours de potions, je serais sage, tu peux partir Alice.  
>- Hors de question ! Lily vient avec moi, je ne veux plus que tu l'approches !<p>

Elle entendit les pas de son amie s'approcher du bureau. Elle la saisit par le bras et l'entraina hors de la salle de cours. Elle tourna la tête vers James Potter qui la regarda partir sans tenter de la retenir. Pourquoi avais - il menti. S'ils avaient tout admis ... ils pourraient ...  
>Elle grimaça. Mais à quoi pensait - elle ? Elle et Potter ... ensemble ? C'était impossible. Cela n'arriverait jamais. Il voulait être avec Mary. Tout comme elle voulait être avec Amos. Elle entendit l'insupportable voix de sa conscience éclater d'un rire sans joie à cette affirmation. Elle ne voulait pas être avec Amos. Elle voulait être sur ce bureau, dans cette salle de potion, avec James Potter.<br>Elle écouta Alice maudire Potter sans piper mot.  
>Elle aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas lui. Pas seulement en tout cas. Qu'elle était tout aussi coupable. Mais ce secret ne lui appartenait pas entièrement.<br>Tel que Potter avait présenté les choses, il avait tenté de l'embrasser en sachant pertinemment qu'elle le repousserait. Il avait juste voulu l'agacer, comme toujours. Il ne voulait pas tromper Mary, il savait qu'elle ne l'embrasserait pas. Il savait qu'elle le giflerait. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir redevenir cette Lily, fidèle à ses principes, qui aurait envoyé valser Potter et la tentation qu'il représentait.

- J'espère que ta gifle lui laissera une marque cuisante sur la joue à ce sombre idiot ! Lâcha Alice, toujours aussi remontée contre son Capitaine.

Lily ne répondit pas, elle détestait devoir mentir et préférait se taire plutôt que de s'embourber un peu plus dans tous ces mensonges. Alice interpréta mal son silence et la prit dans ses bras.

- Lily tu n'as rien fait de mal. James est un idiot mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'aurait forcé à quoi que ce soit, il voulait simplement te mettre en colère pour éviter d'avoir à subir ce cours de potion. Il ne s'est rien passé, ne t'inquiète pas, Amos est un gentil garçon, il comprendra.

Lily se tendit un peu plus à la mention du garçon. Et Alice interpréta une fois de plus cela de travers. La rassurant inlassablement. Lui répétant qu'elle n'avait rien fait, que c'était juste une autre des farces de l'insupportable Gryffondor. Mais Lily savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Elle était coupable. Si James Potter avait décidé de tromper Mary, elle n'en ferait pas de même avec Amos. Elle allait rompre avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas que plus de personnes soient blessées dans cette histoire insensée.

Mary se releva, le souffle coupé, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur ses temps, son visage encore plus pale que d'habitude. Elle se traina hors des toilettes où elle s'était réfugiée quand la crise avait commencé. Elle avait cru mourir. Elle se laissa glisser sur le carrelage froid après s'être rafraîchie le visage. Les images refusaient de quitter son esprit. La Garce. Elle l'avait encore touché ! Elle entendit une bruyante explosion provenant de l'une des cuvettes.

Mimi Geignarde.  
>C'était ses toilettes après tout.<br>Elle se releva tandis que l'insupportable chouineuse s'approchait.

- Bonjour Mimi, au revoir Mimi, lâcha Mary en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
>- Je t'ai vu. Par Merlin, comment peux - tu être à la fois aussi jolie et l'instant d'après aussi hideuse ? Demanda le fantôme, moqueur.<br>- Tu es morte trop tôt Mimi, en troisième année n'est ce pas.

Connu pour ne pas supporter que l'on mentionne sa mort, elle vit le fantôme bouillonner de rage.

- Les cours sur ce que je suis sont réservés aux cinquième années.  
>- Je n'ai pas besoin de cours pour savoir que tu es un monstre ! Lui hurla le fantôme avant de plonger dans l'une des cuvettes inondant les toilettes.<br>- Je ne suis pas un monstre, je suis une Vélane ! Hurla Mary hystérique.

Elle sortit des toilettes en riant de la détresse de cette pleurnicheuse de Mimi Geignarde, loin de se douter qu'elle n'était pas seule. La porte de l'une des cabines s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une petite élève à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, un peu en état de choc. Elle courut vers la bibliothèque et se saisi d'un livre sur les créatures fantastiques. Elle était en quatrième année, et tout comme la pauvre Mimi, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était une Vélane.

- Mademoiselle Prewett, ces livres sont réservés aux élèves de cinquième année et plus !

Molly Prewett grimaça et reposa le livre en s'excusant auprès de la vieille bibliothécaire. Il fallait qu'elle découvre ce qu'était une Vélane ... Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un cinquième année qui accepterait de l'aider. Elle remarqua une chevelure presque aussi rousse que la sienne.  
>Arthur Weasley.<br>Il l'aiderait probablement !


	24. Chapitre 23 - Blackmail

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART - **

**- CHAPITRE 23 -**

Molly hésita un instant puis s'approcha du garçon, toussant pour attirer son attention, mais il était bien trop occupé pour la remarquer. Elle toussa un peu plus fort, le tirant de ce qui semblait tant le fasciner. Elle jeta un coup d"oeil surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un canard en plastique jaune.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Lui demanda - t - elle curieuse.  
>- C'est un objet moldu fascinant ! Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver à quoi il sert ...<br>- Je veux bien t'aider à trouver si tu m'aides en échange.

Elle vit le garçon froncer les sourcils, hésitant, après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il décida malgré tout d'accepter, la jeune fille ne payait pas de mine mais il était presque sur qu'elle ne prendrait pas un non comme une réponse. Elle lui demanda ses cours sur les vélanes. Il fouilla dans son sac, elle était plutôt chanceuse, son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal venait de finir le chapitre sur ces dernières. Elle plissa les yeux tentant de le relire en vain. Les pattes de mouche d'Arthur Weasley étaient indéchiffrables. Il sembla le remarquer et commença à lui expliquer.

- Tu aimes le Quidditch ? Lui demanda - t- il.

Elle hocha la tête, ne voyant cependant pas où le garçon voulait en venir.

- Tu connais l'équipe de Bulgarie n'est ce pas ? Poursuivit - il. Leur mascotte sont des vélanes.

Molly tenta de se souvenir de la dernière Coupe du Monde de Quidditch à laquelle ses frères Fabian et Gideon l'avait conduite.  
>Elle était petite et n'en gardait que peu de souvenir pourtant une équipe avait marqué son esprit. Celle des Bulgare.<br>Avant l'entrée de l'équipe, des femmes à la beauté surnaturelle avaient fait leurs apparition sur le terrain. Pas un souffle de vent et pourtant leurs chevelures semblait être soulevées par une brise printanière, leurs sourires éblouissants, leurs yeux d'un bleu aussi clair qu'un ciel d'été et leur chevelures blondes semblables à de longs fils d'or.  
>Puis l'équipe adverse était arrivée et la fureur avait illuminé leurs regards, la beauté avait laissé place à une laideur toute aussi surnaturelle.<br>Cette vision avait donné des cauchemars à la petite fille qu'elle était alors, les visages à la perfection irréelle se transformant en des grimaces terrifiante. Durant les semaines qui avait suivi elle n'avait pas pu fermé l'oeil.  
>Vélane.<br>Voilà pourquoi lorsque Mary McDonald avait hurlé en être une, elle avait senti une boule se former au creux de son ventre. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ce mot. Ses propres frères hypnotisés par les mascottes de leur équipe favorite l'avaient prononcé devant elle.

- Mais il n'en existe que très peu de nos jours. La plupart ne le sont que partiellement.  
>- Tu veux dire qu'elles sont de sang mêlés ?<br>- Demi - vélanes plutôt, sang mêlé s'applique seulement aux sorciers. Elles n'en reste pas moins puissantes et dangereuses.  
>- Dangereuses ?<br>- Oui, une vélane est capable de manipuler les hommes ... elle peut les séduire. Une demi - vélane pourra également le faire, d'une manière certes moins puissante mais néanmoins efficace. L'objectif d'une vélane est de trouver avant sa majorité un sorcier. Celui ci devra l'aimer sincèrement, elle ne doit pas utiliser son pouvoir sur lui. L'échec signifie la mort. Peu d'entre elles y parviennent, c'est pour cette raison qu'elles sont si peu nombreuses.

Molly nota dans un coin de son esprit tout ce que venait de lui apprendre le garçon.

- Alors, tu penses savoir à quoi pourrait servir ce canard en plastique ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'installa à coté de lui, bien décidé à l'aider. Pour le remercier bien évidement, rien de plus. Pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque ce dernier l'invita à venir voir le match opposant les Gryffondor aux Poufsouffle avec lui.

Les gradins étaient plein à craquer. Lily ne parvenait pas à rejoindre ses amis qui étaient déjà installés. Elle vit arriver vers elle Amos et retint de justesse une grimace. Le garçon ne méritait pas cet accueil. Il enleva son écharpe et la lui passa autour du coup. Elle arrêta son geste.

- Amos je ...  
>- Oh tu ne veux pas ? Ce n'est pas grave je comprends. Tu veux encourager ta maison c'est normal !<br>- Je voudrais te parler ... après le match si tu as le temps.

Il se tut un instant. Son expression se transformant soudain. Toute gentillesse avait disparu.

- Tu comptes rompre avec moi c'est ça ? Demanda - t- il en la saisissant par le poignet.  
>- Amos tu me fais mal, lui dit - elle en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.<br>- Et toi hein ? Tu crois que tu ne me fais pas du mal ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux me quitter Lily !

Il était hors de lui. Elle le reconnaissait à peine.  
>Mary observait le spectacle de loin, riant sous cape. Elle n'avait certes pas le droit d'utiliser son pouvoir sur James mais rien ne l'empêchait de s'en servir sur les autres garçons de l'école. Elle avait ordonné à Amos d'utiliser tous les moyens en sa possession pour empêcher Lily de le quitter. Même s'il était fort probable que le garçon échoue, tuant la Garce sans le vouloir.<p>

- Amos lâche moi ! Le supplia -t-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, recherchant de l'aide. Elle crut apercevoir une chevelure blonde au loin mais celle ci disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.

- Je t'interdis de me quitter ou je te jure que je raconte à tout le monde le petit secret de ton Potter !

Elle se figea. De quoi parlait - il ? Puis elle se souvint ... Amos était le préfet qui était de garde la nuit où Potter avait trainé Remus hors de la foret. Tout comme elle, il avait du voir James Potter sous sa forme animagus.

- Animagus non déclaré ... et mineur ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il finisse à Azkaban n'est ce pas ? Ajouta - t - il menaçant.  
>- Non ... tu ne peux pas ... Amos qu'est ce qui te prends ? Je ne te reconnais plus.<br>- C'est pour ton bien Lily.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit une vague de dégout la parcourir. Comment osait - il la toucher ! Elle le repoussa et de nouveau il la menaça. Elle se laissa faire, lui rendant même son baiser quand il le lui ordonna. Il passa son écharpe autour de son cou, comme un maître passant un collier autour du coup de son chien. Elle se sentait souillée par ses baisers, humiliée par cette écharpe nouée autour de son cou.

Elle se laissa tomber sur les marches des gradins une fois qu'il parti rejoindre son équipe.  
>Quand le match débuta, elle n'avait pas bougé.<br>Les cris de la foule lui parvenaient comme de lointains échos.  
>Elle aurait voulu crier mais l'écharpe était nouée si fort qu'elle entravait ses cordes vocales.<br>Les baisers d'Amos avaient scellé à jamais ses lèvres.


	25. Chapitre 24 - Catching the Snitch

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART - **

**- CHAPITRE 24 - **

Les minutes passèrent, et aux vues des cris et des commentaires, Gryffondor l'emportait largement. Le prénom de Potter était sur toutes les lèvres. Scandé par la foule. Il ne se contentait pas de jouer, il s'appropriait le terrain offrant un véritable ballet volant de figures toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres. C'était un joueur redoutable, il n'avait jamais perdu le moindre match. Capable de jouer à tous les postes, les rumeurs disaient qu'il pourrait remporter un match sans l'aide de son équipe. Il avait toujours fermement démenti cela. Chaque membre de l'équipe avait son importance selon lui. Ils lui étaient tous indispensables.  
>Mais Lily ne pouvait ressentir aucune joie. Elle se sentait vide. Puis le commentateur, qui n'était autre que Remus, hurla dans le micro le prénom de celui pour qui elle venait de se laisser ...<p>

- James Potter a attrapé le vif d'or ! Gryffondor l'emporte !

Cela lui tira un sourire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire cela. Il était poursuiveur et pourtant il s'était toujours fait un devoir d'attraper le vif d'or. Ce vif d'or qu'il aimait à avoir toujours sur lui. Lily, qui avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'une autre marque de l'égocentrisme de l'arrogant Capitaine, commençait à douter quelque peu de ce qu'elle affirmait. Potter semblait avoir une réelle fascination pour la petite balle dorée. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il la gardait sur lui pour rappeler à tous qu'il était le petit prodige du Quidditch, capable d'attraper aisément le vif d'or.  
>Une conversation entre deux élèves qui descendaient les gradins confirma son raisonnement.<p>

- Les joueurs commençaient à fatiguer, heureusement que James s'est décidé à attraper le vif !

Combien de temps était - elle restée assise ici ? Elle n'aurait su le dire mais elle sentit les tremblement la gagner de nouveau et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Se calmant en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Alice. Cette dernière la regarda inquiète.

- Lily ? Ca ne va pas ?  
>- Si ... tout va bien. J'ai juste un peu froid.<p>

Elle se releva, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Son amie remarqua l'écharpe et lui lança un sourire entendu.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne nous a pas rejoins ? Tu encourageais l'autre équipe ! Petite traitresse ! Même Marlène encourageait Gryffondor ! Je me demande où elle est d'ailleurs ?

La petite brune regarda autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Sa soeur était pourtant avec elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle avait remarqué que sa soeur disparaissait de plus en plus souvent ces temps - ci. Remus descendit à son tour, accompagné de Peter.

- Marley est encore en haut ? Demanda Alice aux deux garçons.  
>- Non, il me semblait l'avoir vu descendre avec toi, répondit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- J'ai pas eu le temps de l'inviter à la fête de ce soir ! Râla la jeune fille.  
>- Ce soir ? Quelle fête ? Demanda Lily, perdue.<br>- Dumbledore a permit à James de faire une fête pour célébrer la victoire de l'équipe !

Marlène n'avait pas du tout la tête à faire la fête. Elle faisait face à son ... fiancé.  
>Rabastaban l'avait coincé dans un couloir. Il était furieux. La noyant sous un déluge de reproches. Amie des sangs de bourbes et des traîtres à leurs sang. Lui expliquant que si elle n'apprenait pas rapidement à tenir son rang, il lui apprendrait. Puis il mentionna la seule chose qui la fit réagir.<p>

- Et ne crois pas que je ne suis pas au courant pour tes petites parties de jambes en l'air avec Black.  
>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.<br>- Oh si tu vois parfaitement de quoi je parle Marlène.

Il avait glissé sa main dans ses cheveux, et les avait saisit entre ses doigts avec une douceur contrastant avec le geste. Il lui cogna avec la même douceur la tête contre le mur, ses gestes étaient lents, réguliers. Elle lâcha un rire nerveux. Imbécile. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Plus rien. Les menaces ne fonctionnaient que si la personne possédait quelque chose à laquelle elle tenait. Mais elle ne possédait plus rien. Elle allait l'épouser. Renoncer à sa famille, à sa soeur, à ses amis et à lui. Même la douleur n'avait plus aucun effet sur elle. Il ne voulait pas cesser de la cogner contre ce mur. Quel était son but ? Lui fracasser le crâne. Mais il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout. Dommage. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la tue. Il la relâcha et s'éloigna, la laissant tomber sur la dalle froide.  
>Elle se mit à sourire, puis fut gagnée par un véritable fou rire.<p>

Puis ses rires se muèrent en sanglot entrecoupés.  
>La douleur n'était pas physique mais morale.<br>Il l'avait assujetti. Elle était sa chose.

Elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'il la découvrit. Sirius était toujours là au mauvais moment. Il passa ses bras sous elle et la souleva, ne posant aucunes questions. Il avait toujours respecté le silence des autres. Probablement parce que ses propres silences étaient lourds de sens. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'étranglant presque. Il la laissa faire.

- J'espère que l'autre est dans un état pire que le tien ou je n'aurais plus aucun respect pour toi Marley.  
>- Il n'a rien du tout, avoua-t-elle honteuse.<br>- Il faut arranger cela alors.

Il avait dit cela avec nonchalance. Elle cala sa tête contre son torse. Il pensait pouvoir tout arranger. Imbécile. Tout s'arrangerait lorsqu'elle serait morte. Elle le laissa la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Celle - ci était déserte. Madame Pomfresh fêtait probablement la victoire des Gryffondor avec Dumbledore et McGonagall. Il l'installa délicatement dans le lit et elle tira sur sa main.

- Reste.

Il hésita. Sirius ne restait jamais pour la nuit. Il partait toujours une fois qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Pas ce soir. Alors elle l'attira vers elle, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux encore humide du garçon. Il venait de prendre sa douche. C'était logique, après le match. Ce match durant lequel elle avait encouragé les lions ... durant lequel elle l'avait encouragé lui. Sirius Black.

- Tu as bien joué.  
>- Marlène ... tu n'es pas en état ...<br>- Joue avec moi maintenant.

Elle se redressa et captura les lèvres du jeune batteur. Elle le sentit céder petit à petit, répondant avec le même désir. Elle saurait le garder.  
>Nuit après nuit.<br>Puis elle mourrait.  
>Elle épouserait Rabastaban Lestrange.<br>Mais pour un temps elle voulait être Marlène.  
>Elle voulait se donner corps et âme au ténébreux Gryffondor qui savait si bien lui faire tout oublier.<br>Qui savait la faire se sentir vivante à nouveau.  
>Le temps d'une nuit.<p> 


	26. Chapitre 25 - THE first kiss

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART - **

**- CHAPITRE 25 - **

La fête battait son plein, tous les Gryffondors s'étaient entassés dans la Salle Commune. Les plus jeunes avaient fini par s'endormir sur les canapés, leurs joues barbouillées de peinture aux couleurs de leurs maison. Les autres discutaient joyeusement, grignotant ce qu'il restait du festin que les elfes avaient préparé pour la « petite » réception. Certains commençaient à avoir la tête qui tournait, probablement à cause de la petite flasque que Remus avait vidé dans le ponch.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il fallait toujours que l'un d'eux viole le règlement. Mais leurs objectifs étaient toujours le même. Que les autres s'amusent. Que chaque journée soit plus excitante que la précédente. Permettre à chacun de quitter Poudlard, la tête emplie de souvenirs heureux. Faire oublier à tous ce qui se passait à l'extérieur des murs du château. Offrir un semblant d'enfance à des adolescents qui allaient devoir grandir trop vite.  
>Etre insouciant, vivre au jour le jour.<p>

Puis quelque chose changea dans l'ambiance, les lumières éteintes, la musique plus douce, des couples valsant doucement entre les canapés rouges. Les flammes des bougies, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, créaient une atmosphère magique. Les ombres des danseurs se confondaient sur les murs tapissés.

Lily sortit discrètement de la Salle Commune. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête, elle tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Elle avait vu Remus verser la petite flasque dans le ponch et pourtant elle avait décidé de boire.  
>Probablement pour ne pas voir Potter et Mary explorer leurs amygdales respectives. La petite blonde n'avait pas lâché le garçon de la soirée, et était désormais assise sur ses genoux, ses mains glissés dans la chevelure hirsute du Capitaine. Ce dernier était tout aussi éméché que le reste des élèves.<p>

Elle trébucha sans tomber, se rattrapant au mur. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas bu pour célébrer la victoire de l'équipe mais pour oublier. C'était la propriété principale de l'alcool : l'oubli. Elle voulait effacer de son esprit les dernières semaines. Elle sortit sa baguette. Il y avait bien un sort pour effacer ses souvenirs mais il aurait fallu que quelqu'un lui lance ce fameux sort. Elle fit danser sa baguette entre ses doigts. Bois de saule, 25,6 centimètres. Excellente pour les enchantements. Comme elle aimerait se lancer un Oubliette. Effacer chaque instant depuis l'attaque mais cela ne ferait pas disparaitre les événements passés.  
>Il faudrait lancer un oubliette général pour que cela fonctionne réellement. Elle ne se serait pas senti reconnaissante envers James Potter, elle ne lui aurait pas pardonné pour Severus, ne l'aurait pas approché. Aurait été heureuse que son amie trouve quelqu'un. N'aurait pas commencé à sortir avec Amos. Elle grimaça et les lumières du couloir vacillèrent. Elle regarda les lustres tanguer au dessus de sa tête. A moins que ce ne fut elle qui ne marchait pas droit.<p>

Elle laissa ses pas la porter jusqu'à la Grande Salle.  
>Elle tourna sur elle même, sa robe blanche virevoltant autour d'elle. Elle adorait cette robe.<br>Elle lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux, était finement brodée de dentelle, coupée au dessus de la taille, elle formait une jolie petite cloche lorsqu'elle tournait ainsi.  
>Pétunia l'avait choisi pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais pu la mettre ... sa soeur avait changé d'avis à la dernière minute et lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne à ses fiançailles.<p>

Elle continua à tourner inlassablement, puis s'arrêta, titubant. Elle retrouva son équilibre et observa ébahi la beauté du ciel qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois de nuit.  
>Du rouge au rose, du bleu au vert, du gris au noir, en passant par le turquoise, le mauve, le dorée, ce n'était pas simplement un ciel étoilé qui était déroulé sur ce plafond, c'était la palette d'un artiste qui aurait voulu peindre un arc en ciel d'étoiles. Mais ce ciel n'était pas figé comme la toile d'un peintre, des étoiles filaient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, les autres tentaient de briller plus fort que leurs voisines, illuminant le ciel coloré de leurs éclats. Elle regarda chaque planètes, fascinée par la rougeur incandescente de Mars, les anneaux de Saturne, la beauté sobre de Vénus. Elle suivit du doigt les constellations, chuchotant leurs noms.<p>

Elle ne sursauta pas lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains enserrer sa taille.  
>Elle le reconnu et sourit sans détacher son regard du ciel.<br>Elle le sentit l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.  
>Déposer de légers baisers au creux de son cou.<br>Elle ferma les yeux.  
>Le ciel étoilé refusant de quitter son esprit.<br>Elle le voyait malgré ses paupières clauses.  
>Comme elle le voyait Lui.<br>James Potter.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.  
>Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, son pouce effleurant d'une caresse ses lèvres qui murmuraient doucement son prénom. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'agripant aux épaules du garçon. Elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu'il la souleva dans ses bras. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel et tendit le bras. Grâce à lui, elle était un peu plus proche de ce ciel magique.<p>

- Il n'est pas réel le ciel, lui dit - elle.  
>- Tu l'as lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, lui répondit - il amusé.<br>- Tu n'es pas réel non plus ... murmura-t-elle, baissant de nouveau les yeux vers lui.  
>- Tu veux que je te pince ? Lui demanda - t - il amusé.<br>- Non ...

Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller dans le cauchemar qu'était devenue sa vie.

- Dis moi ce que tu veux alors, ajouta - il, sur un ton où on ne décelait cette fois, nulle moquerie.  
>- Embrasse moi.<p>

Il déposa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
>Par ce simple geste il provoqua chez elle un véritable feu d'artifice de sensations. Elle oublia de respirer, paralysée par la foule d'émotion qui se bousculait dans son esprit. Elle sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de cette enveloppe trop terrestre, comme s'il avait découvert qu'il pouvait voler, rejoindre ces étoiles qui lui tendaient les bras. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou du garçon, se pressant contre lui, le sentant resserrer son étreinte, ses lèvres dévorant les siennes avec une passion qui l'embrasa. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et le sentit répondre à cette proposition muette, approfondissant le baiser, enflammant ses sens. C'était plus qu'un baiser, c'était une danse, celle de leurs lèvres virevoltant inlassablement contre celles de l'autre.<p>

James Potter était son ciel étoilé.  
>Et ce soir elle pourrait le parcourir sans penser au lendemain.<br>Sans penser au soleil, qui une fois levé, les séparaient.  
>La ferait disparaitre de sa vue.<br>Mais pour le moment, elle brillait pour lui.  
>Il la voyait.<br>Il la touchait.  
>Il la voulait.<br>Il lui appartenait.  
>Tout comme elle lui appartenait.<br>Elle était son étoile.


	27. Chapitre 26 - The scream

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART _ **

**- CHAPITRE 26 - **

James était incapable de mettre fin au baiser. L'idée ne lui avait d'ailleurs même pas traversé l'esprit. Ce moment il en avait rêvé depuis le jour où il avait croisé le regard farouche de Lily Evans.

Le 1er septembre 1971.  
>Ils n'avaient alors que onze ans. Il était monté en courant dans le train, Sirius sur ses talons, fuyant la fureur de Walburga Black.<br>Ils lui avaient fait des signes obscènes tandis que le train quittait le quai de la gare. Laissant derrière eux, les parents émus de voir leurs enfants partir, et une Walburga menaçant de déshériter Sirius si ce dernier n'était pas à Serpentard. Ce dernier avait répliqué, sortant la tête par la fenêtre, que son coeur serait toujours à Poufsouffle. Ils la regardèrent s'évanouir et s'écroulèrent, hilares, bloquant le passage.

C'est là qu'elle était apparue.  
>Petite rousse aux yeux d'un vert envoutant.<br>Derrière elle se tenait Servilus. Il leur avait jeté un regard méprisant avant d'entrainer vers un autre wagon, celle dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom alors.  
>Lily Evans.<br>Elle avait été envoyé à Gryffondor.  
>Il l'avait su bien avant que le choixpeau ne soit posé sur sa tête. Il l'avait su à sa démarche lorsqu'elle était montée sur l'estrade, à son regard lorsqu'elle s'était assise sur le tabouret, à son sourire lorsque la table la plus bruyante de la Grande Salle avaient applaudi son arrivée dans leur rang.<p>

Les choses s'étaient gâtées par la suite ...  
>Servilus était monté sur l'estrade. Et lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire disparaitre le tabouret au moment où le garçon s'apprêtait à s'y installer. Basculant en arrière, la robe de sorcier de Servilus s'était relevée. Sirius avait lancé un de ces sifflements appréciatifs qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux filles provocant l'hilarité de toute la Grande Salle.<br>Quand il avait rejoint la table des Gryffondors s'installant aux côtés de Sirius et de sa cousine Andromeda, elle lui avait lancé un regard noire. Elle savait qu'il était responsable de l'humiliation de son ami.  
>S'en était suivi six années de haine réciproque. Même si de son coté, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu la haïr. Ils s'étaient disputés. Parfois si violemment qu'il avait cru qu'ils ne s'adresserait plus jamais la parole. C'était après l'une de ces disputes, qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de se mentir.<p>

Lily Evans lui plaisait.  
>C'était même plus que ça, mais il était trop jeune pour voir les choses de cette manière.<br>Après se l'être admis à lui - même, il l'avait annoncé à ses amis.  
>Aucun d'eux n'avaient semblé surpris.<br>Si ce n'est Peter. Mais Peter étant Peter, cela n'était pas étonnant.  
>Puis il l'avait avoué à Evans.<br>A sa manière tout du moins ...  
>Manière qui n'avait pas été du goût de la jeune fille.<p>

Le 1er septembre 1976.  
>Après la cérémonie de répartition.<br>Alors qu'elle conduisait les premiers années à leur dortoir, portant fièrement son insigne de préfète.  
>Il avait profité de la panique des petits nouveaux lorsque les escaliers avaient commencé à n'en faire qu'à leur tête.<p>

- Sors avec moi.  
>- Que je quoi ? Lui avait - elle demandé, incrédule.<br>- Sors avec moi, avait - il répété, rougissant quelque peu.  
>- Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ?<br>- Je vais bien merci. Lui avait - il répondu, agacé.  
>- C'est encore une de tes stupides blagues c'est ça ?<br>- Non Lily ...

Elle s'était étouffée. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé Lily après tout. Elle avait toujours été Evans.  
>Puis la surprise avait laissé place à la colère. Elle l'avait insulté de tous les noms. Le traitant de moins que rien. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était tombé aussi bas. Elle avait terminé sa longue tirade par une gifle monumentale et s'était éloignée furieuse, continuant sa longue litanie d'injures toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres.<p>

Il aurait été incapable de dire quel jour ils étaient. Ni même le mois. Encore moins l'année.  
>La seule chose qu'il savait avec certitude c'est qu'il tenait Lily Evans dans ses bras. Que ses lèvres étaient pressées sur celle de la jolie rousse.<br>Pas de gifles.  
>Pas d'insultes.<p>

Quand il avait franchi les portes de la Grande Salle, il avait eu un instant le souffle coupé par sa beauté. Elle était fascinée par le ciel. Mais lui il n'avait vu, ni les étoiles, ni les couleurs chatoyantes qui décoraient le plafond. Il n'avait vu que le rouge ardent de sa chevelure, le blanc immaculé de sa robe d'été, le vert émeraude de ses yeux ... Le ciel artificiel faisait pale figure à coté d'elle. Aucune étoile ne brillait comme elle.  
>Il avait passé ses bras autour d'elle.<br>Il l'avait soulevé et il l'avait regardé tendre le bras vers le ciel comme pour rejoindre ces étoiles qui la fascinait tant, sans même savoir qu'elle était déjà l'une des leurs.  
>Il avait attrapé une étoile.<br>La plus belle de toute.  
>Puis il l'avait embrassé.<p>

Il l'embrassait d'ailleurs encore.  
>Ses lèvres dévorants celles de la jolie rousse. Ses bras enserrant sa taille. Il sentit une vague de désir l'envahir lorsqu'elle enroula ses jambes autours de lui. Merlin, il devait rêver. Il lui avait proposé de la pincer lorsqu'elle lui avait murmuré qu'il n'était pas réel. C'était lui qui avait désormais besoin qu'on le pince. Il voulait avoir la certitude que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Qu'ils étaient bien là. Que les mains qui s'agrippaient à ses cheveux n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination. Que ces lèvres avide des siennes n'étaient pas un mirage.<p>

Puis les vitraux de la Grande Salle explosèrent, provocant une véritable pluie de verres. Il n'avait eu qu'un fraction de seconde pour la protéger des débris fonçant vers eux. La douleur qu'il ressentait été bien réelle. Le baiser n'était pas un simple fantasme offert par son inconscient. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était heureux de souffrir.

- Tu as entendu ? Lui demanda - t - elle.  
>- Le cri ? Oui je l'ai entendu ...<br>- On aurait dit celui d'une femme.

Ce cri qui avait raisonné dans tous le château.  
>Ce hurlement de rage.<br>Il appartenait à une vélane.  
>Mary.<br>Qui gisait inconsciente dans un couloir désert.  
>Peut être pas si désert d'ailleurs<br>Molly regarda la jeune fille se relever, après avoir repris connaissance.  
>Et ce qu'elle lu dans les yeux de la blonde ne présageait rien de bon ...<p> 


	28. Chapitre 27 - My Girlfriend is a veela

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART - **

**- CHAPITRE 27 - **

Une bougie brillait encore faiblement et Molly put apercevoir le visage de la petite blonde lorsque cette dernière se redressa. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'effroi. Disparu le visage en forme de coeur, disparu le sourire doux et tendre, ce qui se tenait devant elle était ... une monstruosité. La laideur qui se dégageait de ce visage n'était pas ce qui avait tant effrayée la jeune Gryffondor. Il y avait autre chose ... une horreur indescriptible. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'humanité dans les yeux de la vélane. Cruauté et bestialité. C'est tout ce qu'on pouvait lire dans les prunelles désormais d'un noir sombre.

Elle remercia Merlin d'avoir eu assez de jugeote et de s'être abritée derrière la tapisserie. Elle paniqua en sentant se picotement familier au bout de son nez ... la poussière. Elle allait éternué. Bon sang c'était bien le moment ! Elle se pinça le nez en se rappelant que ses deux idiots de frères lui avaient un jour expliqué, qu'elle risquait de mourir s'il elle faisait ça. Une histoire sordide de vaisseaux sanguins explosants.  
>Elle la vit se diriger vers la Grande Salle, elle lâcha un soupire soulagé.<br>Le pan de la tapisserie se souleva alors et elle se retrouva face à la vélane.  
>Elle étouffa un hoquet de stupeur.<br>Elle vit la jeune fille lui sourire.  
>Un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.<p>

Qu'avait dit Arthur ?  
>Qu'elles envoutaient les hommes.<br>Que faisaient - elles aux femmes alors ?  
>Molly poussa un cri de douleur. Elle découvrit très vite quel sort les vélanes réservaient aux femmes.<p>

Il était fort probable que Remus n'ait pas versé qu'une seule flasque dans le ponch.  
>Ou alors il n'avait pas été le seul à ajouter sa touche personnel à la boisson.<br>Lily se réveilla dans son lit, elle tendit les bras vers le plafond s'étirant doucement.  
>Puis les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et elle se redressa brusquement.<br>Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et se laissa retomber sur le dos.  
>Elle avait embrassé James Potter.<br>Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, visualisant encore et encore la scène.  
>Elle roula sur elle même, étouffant son rire dans l'un des oreillers.<br>La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

- Enfin réveillée Lily ?

Elle se figea. Mary ...  
>James lui avait - il déjà parlé ?<br>Il avait dit qu'il le ferait le plus tôt possible.  
>Pourtant l'entrain avec lequel son amie avait parlé ne ressemblait en rien à celui d'une fille qui venait de rompre avec son petit ami.<br>Pas de panique. Après tout, Potter n'avait jamais été du matin. D'après Remus, chaque réveil était un éternel combat. La plupart du temps James l'emportait et restait dormir, ce qui expliquait sa présence si rare au cours de la matinée. Cela provoquait un effet domino chez ses amis, Sirius retournait se coucher, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'aller en cours sans James et Peter les imitait à son tour.  
>Il dormait probablement encore.<p>

- Amos t'attends depuis plus d'une heure devant la Grosse Dame.

Lily se crispa. Non ... pas lui.  
>Elle avait oublié Amos. Elle avait dit à Potter qu'elle lui parlerait aussi. Elle se leva et commença à s'habiller sous le regard de la petite blonde. Etrangement Lily se sentit soudain mal, elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante à l'arrière de sa tète et due s'assoir.<p>

- Ca ne va pas Lily ?

Elle ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre, le souffle coupée comme si ... comme si des mains invisibles l'étranglait. Elle étouffait, Mary attrapa sa main inquiète. Elle porta la main à son cou, essayant de faire comprendre à la jeune fille ce qui se passait, mais elle se tendit en sentant une douleur encore plus atroce apparaitre. Comme elle aurait voulu hurler, elle se sentait bruler de l'intérieur.  
>Puis soudain plus rien.<br>Elle reste en état de choc.  
>Que venait - il de se passer ?<br>Elle leva les yeux vers Mary qui la regardait inquiète.

- Lily ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?  
>- Je ... je ne sais pas ... j'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer et ensuite de bruler ...<p>

Son amie la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne la croyait visiblement pas. Elle se leva. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être sceptique. Elle s'approcha du miroir. Aucune trace d'étranglement, pas de brulures. Elle - même commençait à douter de ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

- Si tu ne veux pas voir Amos, tu n'es pas obligé d'inventer ce genre de chose Lily ... je peux aller lui dire que tu es malade.  
>- Je n'invente pas ! Protesta Lily.<p>

La petite blonde se contenta de la regarder avec une pointe de déception dans le regard. Elle ne mentait pas ! Elle avait vraiment ressenti cette douleur. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et descendit l'escalier et se figea en voyant Potter et les autres assis dans la Salle Commune. Ils riaient tous joyeusement. Lui aussi. Potter. Il était réveillé. Il leva les yeux vers elle et se figea. Puis Mary descendit et le rejoignit. Elle se glissa dans ses bras en riant doucement. Il la laissa faire. Lily sentit une boule se former au creux de son ventre.  
>Menteur.<br>Lâche.  
>Elle sortit en trombe et se retrouva nez à nez avec Amos.<p>

- Lily ! Dit - il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle voulu le repousser mais il la serra fermement contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger le moindre muscles.

- Tu n'as pas été très sage hier. Tu as donc oublié que la liberté de ton Potter était en jeu.

Elle se figea.  
>Son Potter ?<br>La bonne blague.  
>Elle commença à rire nerveusement. Il s'écarta d'elle et la regarda surpris. Puis son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge, se transformant en sanglots. Elle pleurait dans les bras de son bourreau.<br>Non ... son véritable bourreau se trouvait derrière ce portrait. Il enlaçait sa copine et riait avec ses amis comme si de rien n'était ...  
>Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.<br>Comme s'il ne venait pas de réduire en miette son coeur.

James Potter ria à la blague de Sirius en serrant Mary dans ses bras.

Il s'était rendu tôt dans la matinée à l'infirmerie pour récupéré la potion tue loup de Moony auprès de Madame Pomfresh et il avait vu la petite Molly Prewett allongée dans l'un des lits. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, elle n'avait pas immédiatement répondu, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Puis elle avait semblé remarquer sa présence et lui avait chuchoté ce qui s'était passé la veille ...

Sa copine était une vélane.

Il aurait voulu courir derrière Evans ... mais il fallait qu'il évite de la mettre en danger. Si la petite blonde au visage angélique apprenait ce qui se passait entre lui et la jolie rousse, elle la tuerait. Il devait la protéger en attendant de trouver le moyen de se débarrasser du monstre qui lui servait de petite amie.


	29. Chapitre 28 - Marauders can't fail

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART - **

**- CHAPITRE 28 - **

Madame Pince ne les quittaient pas des yeux. James soupira en levant les yeux vers Sirius qui parcourait l'allée tandis qu'il écopait de la corvée de lire les livres que lui balançait son meilleur ami.

- Rappel pourquoi c'est à moi de lire ces foutues ouvrages ?  
>- C'est ta copine, pas la mienne Jaime, lui répondit le garçon en lui balançant un autre livre.<br>- MONSIEUR BLACK ! Cessez de lancer ces livres comme s'il s'agissait de cognards. Vous n'êtes pas sur une terrain de Quidditch mais dans une bibliothèque, le réprimanda Madame Pince.  
>- Actuellement Madame Pince, c'est le souafle que les joueurs se passent, précisa Sirius en lançant un autre livre vers James qui le rattrapa agilement.<p>

La bibliothécaire s'éloigna en se retenant de pousser un cri de rage. Impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec ces garçons. James pouffa doucement de rire en la voyant s'éloigner, bouillonnante de rage puis reporta son attention sur le livre que venait de lui passer Sirius. « Journal d'une vélane », il soupire et entama sa lecture. Sirius s'installa à coté de lui et attrapa aussi un livre.  
>Lily attrapa le livre qui l'intéressait et se dirigea vers sa place, puis elle se figea et revint sur ses pas, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. James Potter et Sirius Black étaient à la bibliothèque. Assis au milieu de piles de livres qu'ils avaient visiblement entassés. Et le plus incroyable dans toute cette scène était que les deux garçons ... lisaient. Ils prenaient même des notes.<p>

Madame Pince passa près d'elle en soupirant.

- Moi aussi Miss Evans, je n'en reviens pas. La dernière fois que ces garçons ont ouverts un livre ici c'était lorsqu'ils étaient en cinquième année. Ils avaient mis sans dessus dessous ma section sur les animagus. Et voilà maintenant qu'ils s'intéressent aux vélanes.  
>- Les vélanes ? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Je ne comprends pas ce soudain intérêt pour ces créatures terrifiantes ! D'abord la petite Molly et maintenant ces deux là.  
>- Molly ? Molly Prewett ?<br>- Oui, la pauvre petite, voilà bien une semaine qu'elle est à l'infirmerie.  
>- Elle est à l'infirmerie ? S'étonna Lily.<br>- Oui, elle n'a pas dit un mot. C'est comme si elle avait perdu l'usage de la parole, elle qui était si pipelette. Je pense qu'elle doit savoir quelque chose au sujet de ce qui s'est passé ce soir là.  
>- Ce soir là ?<br>- Le soir de la petite fête de Potter, poursuivit -elle, lançant un regard empli de suspicion aux deux garçons. Faire exploser toutes les vitres du château, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ces deux garnements soient trempés dans cette affaire. Je ne comprends pas que Dumbledore ne les renvoient pas ! Aucun des deux n'est capable de fournir un alibi !

Aucune rougeur ne lui monta aux joues à la pensée qu'elle était l'alibi de Potter ce soir là.  
>Lily ne ressenti rien. Voilà une semaine qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle était comme une machine qu'on avait programmé pour se réveiller à une certaine heure, effectuer certaine taches comme aller en cours, prendre des notes, participer pour faire gagner des points à sa maison, manger, de nouveau aller en cours, faire ses devoirs, manger, terminer ses devoirs et aller dormir.<br>Elle parlait peu, mangeait peu, dormait peu.  
>Ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus ses amis. Amos tentait de lui changer les idées, parfois il était de nouveau ce garçon gentil, doux et attentionné qu'elle avait connu mais dès qu'il la sentait se détacher de lui, il devenait ce fou furieux, menaçant, violent ...<p>

Elle lança un dernier regard à James Potter, il ne la remarqua pas, puis elle s'éloigna vers sa place. Son coeur n'était pas brisé. Il avait juste disparu.  
>Elle s'installa à coté de Marlène qui dormait profondément. Remus qui était installé face à elle, la regardait.<p>

- Lily ...

Elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas avoir à expliquer son attitude. Faire comme si elle n'entendait pas ce que ses amis lui disaient. Comme si elle n'entendait pas Remus lui demander pourquoi elle allait si mal ? Pourquoi elle avait cessé de rire ? Pourquoi elle avait cessé de vivre ... Elle l'ignora lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne, poursuivant ses questions, continuant d'essayer de la réconforter, de la faire réagir, de franchir ce mur qu'elle avait construit autour d'elle.  
>Mais il n'y avait pas de mur.<br>Il n'y avait plus de mur.  
>Il avait été brisé à jamais ce mur.<br>Par James Potter.  
>Elle l'avait laissé entrer.<br>Abaissant ses défenses.  
>L'accueillant entre ses remparts, comme le cheval de Troie.<br>Et il avait tout détruit, tout pillé, tout souillé.  
>Elle essuya frénétiquement ses lèvres, dégageant sa main de sous celle de Remus.<p>

- Evans te regardais, lâcha Sirius sans lever le nez de son livre.  
>- Je sais, répondit James en lançant un regard vers le bout de l'allée, où elle s'était tenue quelques secondes plus tôt.<br>- Tu devrais lui parler. Marley et Alice disent qu'elle va mal.

James se contenta de poser sous le nez de son ami, le « Journal d'une vélane » en tapotant un paragraphe. Sirius se mit à le lire à haute voix.

- « 27 juin 1987, il a embrassé cette humaine, cette vulgaire sorcière ! Il me reste peu de temps, je vais devoir la tuer. Une fois morte, il sera à moi ». Bon sang ...  
>- Elle sait probablement ce qui s'est passé entre Evans et moi ... je dois lui faire croire qu'il n'y a plus rien. Qu'elle a gagné, poursuivit James.<br>- Mais Evans ...

James balança rageusement le livre.  
>Se haïssant pour ce qu'elle avait à traverser à cause de lui.<br>Il était impuissant.

- MONSIEUR POTTER ! S'indigna Madame Pince.

- Pardon Madame Pince ... s'excusa le Gryffondor provocant la stupéfaction de la vieille bibliothécaire.

James Potter ne s'excusait jamais.  
>Sirius aussi regarda son ami en état de choc. Il vit ce dernier se replonger dans sa lecture. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tristement en comprenant que ces excuses n'étaient pas destinées à Madame Pince mais à celle à qui son meilleur ami avait à jamais donné son coeur. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce sentiment qu'était l'amour, n'étant lui-même jamais tombé amoureux, mais il comprenait le désir qu'avait son ami de vouloir protéger la jeune fille.<br>Après tout, il en avait fait de même pour Marlène.  
>Rabastaban avait croupi plus de quatre jours dans l'une des cellules du donjon. Rusard l'y avait découvert hier, dans un piteux état. Sirius regarda son poing bandé. Il avait battu le mangemort à sang. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué, il pensait que le vieux Directeur le renverrait mais il s'était contenté de lui offrir des bonbons en le priant à l'avenir de ne plus répondre à la violence par la violence.<p>

Il s'installa près de son ami et se remit à lire.  
>Ils trouveraient une solution.<br>Ils étaient les Maraudeurs après tout.  
>Et les Maraudeurs n'échouaient jamais.<p> 


	30. Chapitre 29 - I want his heart

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART - **

**- CHAPITRE 29 - **

Mary jubilait. Elle serrait la main de Potter en entrant dans la Grande Salle, se délectant de la jalousie qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de la plupart des filles de la salle. Elle se crispa en s'installant face à la Garce. La plupart des filles mais pas toutes. Lily Evans leva vers elle ses yeux que James aimait tant. Dans son regard, nulle trace de jalousie. Pire, elle y lu de la pitié. De la pitié ? De la pitié ! Mary sentit la fureur s'emparer d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle se calme où elle deviendrait ... ou son visage perdrait ses jolies traits. Elle offrit son plus beau sourire à Lily qui ne le lui rendit pas et se concentra sur le livre qu'elle lisait. Petite Garce ! Elle allait la tuer ! C'est à ce moment là que James pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A quoi bon la tuer. Si elle tuais la Garce, il faudrait jouer la comédie de la tristesse. Et le plan se déroulait comme prévu. Il ne fallait tuer la Garce, que si et seulement si cette dernière était un obstacle. Or elle ne l'était plus.

James détacha ses lèvres de celle de Mary et du se faire violence pour ne pas regarder Lily. Il se tourna vers Sirius et commença à rire avec le garçon. Chaque jours il devait se contrôler, s'empêcher de l'admirer, de la toucher, de lui parler. Il devait tout bonnement faire comme si elle n'existait pas et c'était bien la chose la plus difficile qu'il lui est jamais été demandé. Son monde avait toujours tourné autour de la jolie rousse. Lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, il la cherchait du regard, lorsqu'il la voyait sourire il souriait, lorsqu'elle était en colère ou triste il en recherchait la cause même si la plupart du temps ... il était cette cause.  
>Elle était son soleil, tout gravitait autour d'elle.<br>Prétendre que Mary était celle autour de laquelle son monde tournait désormais, c'était comme se battre contre l'apesanteur. Vouloir voler sans balai.

Il vit Amos approcher et du continuer d'afficher un sourire insouciant, saluant même son rival, faire comme si le voir embrasser Lily ne le tuait pas littéralement de l'intérieur. Continuer à sourire en les voyant s'éloigner main dans la main. Sourire joyeusement à Mary. A ce monstre au visage d'ange. Il n'avait jamais aimé les blondes. A vrai dire, s'il devait choisir quel était son type de fille, il répondrait les « Lily Evans ».

Lily marchait silencieusement au côté d'Amos.

- Je voulais aller à l'infirmerie, dit - elle brusquement.  
>- Pourquoi, tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demanda - t - il sincèrement inquiet.<br>- J'ai une amie qui y est, répondit - elle.  
>- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?<p>

Lorsqu'il se comportait ainsi, elle oubliait presque le chantage qu'il lui infligeait. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, pouvait - il être aussi manipulateur. C'était insensé, puis elle se figea. Les pièces du puzzle se mettant lentement en place dans son esprit. Mais tout cela n'était que théorique. Il lui fallait une preuve concrète de ce qu'elle avançait. Et cette preuve, elle savait où là trouver.  
>Molly Prewett.<p>

- Amos ...  
>- Oui ?<br>- Tu as déjà parlé à Mary McDonald ?  
>- Une fois.<br>- Tu te souviens de ce dont vous avez parlé ?

Elle le regarda froncer les sourcils et se concentrer pour se souvenir mais il fut incapable de se remémorer quoi que ce soit de leur conversation.

- Je veux que tu m'accompagne.

Si son raisonnement était juste, Amos n'était qu'un pion qui s'était retrouvé sur cet échiquier par un malencontreux hasard. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie, Amos sur les talons, heureux qu'elle soit, pour une fois, celle qui sollicite sa présence. Elle s'approcha du lit où Molly était toujours allongé. Elle prit la main de la petit rousse qui fixait le plafond, le regard vide.

- Molly ... c'est moi Lily Evans, tu te souviens ? La préfète un peu casse pied qui t'oblige à aller te coucher ...

La jeune fille ne sembla pas réagir, pourtant Lily la sentit serrer doucement sa main. Elle sourit. Molly était peut être plus maligne que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Quelque chose lui disait que la petit rouquine savait pertinemment qu'il serait dangereux pour elle de sortir de ce lit. Probablement parce qu'elle en savait trop.

- Molly, je t'ai apporté de la lecture ... Madame Pince m'a dit que tu t'intéressais aux créatures magiques.

De nouveau elle sentit la fille presser sa main. Lily trépigna d'impatience. Elle était donc sur la bonne voie. Elle décida cependant de ne pas se réjouir trop vite. Après tout, si ce qu'elle pensait était juste alors, elle était en danger et ... Potter aussi.

- Est ce que tu connaissais les vélanes ? Elles sont fascinantes n'est ce pas ! Tu vas me trouver bizarre mais j'aimerais en rencontrer une. Peut être qu'il y en une de cachée parmi nous dans l'école.

Elle sentit son coeur rater un battement lorsque Molly serra une fois de plus sa main. Alors il y en avait bien une de caché ici ...

- Mon ami ici présent s'appelle Amos, je crois que vous avez une amie en commun. Est ce que tu connaitrais une certaine Mary McDonald ?

Elle vit la jeune fille trembler un peu puis serrer sa main.  
>Mary McDonald était donc une vélane.<br>Lily s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise, et ferma les yeux.  
>Elle les ouvrit de nouveau et les posa sur Amos.<br>La première étape était de libérer Amos de cette sorte d'Imperium qui le poussait à la menacer.  
>Elle serra la main de Molly en se levant.<p>

- Je vais te sortir de ce lit Molly ... sois patiente.  
>- James m'a dit la même chose, chuchota la petit rousse.<p>

Lily se figea. Alors il savait. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comme elle avait souffert les dernières semaines ... le haïssant alors qu'il ... qu'il essayait de la protéger. Elle laissa Amos, l'entrainer dans les couloirs sans prêter attention au chemin qu'il empruntait. Elle fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il la poussa dans une pièce sombre. Elle s'écorcha les genoux et les paumes en tombant, elle se retourna et le vit refermer les grilles.

- Amos, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda - t - elle tentant de ne pas paniquer.

Mais Amos ne fut pas celui qui lui répondit.

- Pauvre petite Lily ...

Mary poussa le garçon et la toisa. Son visage reflétant enfin la noirceur de son âme. Lily porta instinctivement la main à sa baguette mais elle ne rencontra que du vide.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Lui demanda Mary en jouant avec sa baguette.  
>- Mary laisse moi sortir !<br>- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demain c'est mon anniversaire et je serais enfin libéré de cette malédiction qui pèse sur mon espèce. Potter sera à moi. Pour l'éternité. Pauvre idiot, il pense m'avoir dupé, mais je peux lire dans le coeur des hommes. Il t'aime toujours.  
>- Tu as perdu. Il ne t'aimeras jamais, répondit Lily avec douceur.<p>

La petite blonde poussa un hurlement strident, puis repris son calme.

- Je le sais ça. Mais il y a une alternative. Quelque chose que ton peuple ignore au sujet du mien. J'ai juste besoin qu'il m'offre son coeur ...

Lily fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que la vélane voulait dire.  
>Mary éclata de rire.<p>

- Vous les humains, vous adorez les métaphores. Pour ma part je les ai toujours eu en horreur. Je préfères dire les choses telles qu'elles sont.

Elle mit ses mains en coupe, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

- Je vais tenir le coeur de ton amant entre mes mains et je le dévorais. Mais pour que cela fonctionne il faut qu'il me le donne de son plein gré, et c'est là que toi ma petite Lily tu entres en jeu.  
>- Qu'est ce que ... bredouilla Lily, glacé d'effroi en comprenant ce que Mary sous entendait.<br>- Il me le donnera. Pour toi. Pour te sauver.


	31. Chapitre 30 - The pureblood

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART - **

**- CHAPITRE 30 - **

Bellatrix lança un coup regard ennuyé à sa soeur. Cette dernière riait à une remarque que venait de faire cet imbécile de Lucius. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Cissy pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant à l'héritier Malfoy mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre ... après tout il était de sang pur. Elle s'étira et lança un regard à son propre fiancé, Rodolphus. Elle lui lança un sourire taquin et se leva, son doigt glissant d'une épaule à l'autre de son fiancé, lui signifiant silencieusement de la suivre. Il se leva et la suivit.

- Bella ... soupira Cissy en voyant sa soeur s'éclipser du banquet. N'as tu donc aucune retenue.

Bellatrix agita ses doigts sous le visage de sa soeur.

- Désolé soeurette j'ai du oublier mon anneau de pureté à la maison à côté de mon masque !  
>- Bella ! Siffla Cissy.<p>

Elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne n'avait entendu leur échange et croisa le regard gris de son cousin. Sirius. Elle le toisa un instant, concentrant tout le mépris qu'elle pu réunir dans son regard. Mais il se contenta de lui lancer un sourire étrangement triste. Elle serra sa fourchette dans sa main, baissant les yeux vers son assiette. Sirius avait toujours été un rebelle. Comme sa propre soeur Andromeda. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs assise près du jeune homme à la table des Gryffondor ...

- Ta soeur se donne en spectacle, à nouveau. Elle et ce traître à son sang.  
>- Lucius ... murmura Narcissa, honteuse.<br>- Pardonnes moi Cissy, j'oubli qu'il était ton cousin, s'excusa Lucius en lui prenant la main.

Narcissa lança de nouveau un regard vers Sirius qui riait joyeusement avec Andromeda. C'était si simple pour tous le monde de parler au passé. Il « était » ton cousin. Effacer une personne d'une stupide tapisserie ne supprimait en aucun cas les liens du sang. Sirius n'était plus un Black, tout comme elle ne serait bientôt plus Narcissa Black mais Narcissa Malfoy. Sa soeur deviendrait Bellatrix Lestrange ... Seul Regulus conserverait le nom des Black.

Elle le regarda rire et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était toujours parvenu à lui arracher un sourire même quand elle avait décidé de ne plus lui parler. Sirius ... Il lui disait souvent que sous ses airs de Princesse des Glaces se cachait la personne la plus douce et la plus adorable qu'il connaissait.

Puis il avait disparu une nuit. Sa tante Walburga avait envoyé un hibou à leurs père Cygnus. Ce dernier leur avait par la suite expliqué que Sirius s'était enfui et était allé vivre chez les Potter, refusant de rejoindre les rangs du Maître des Ténèbres. Bella l'avait traité de lâche. Et comme souvent, elle n'était pas d'accord avec sa soeur. Sirius avait été assez courageux pour refuser la proposition du Maitre des Ténèbres.

Cette nuit là, une autre personne manquait à l'appel ... Andromeda. Elle n'était rentrée qu'au matin. La panique qu'avait provoqué la fuite de l'ainé d'Orion et Walburga Black, avait permit à la jolie jeune fille de retrouver celui qu'elle voyait en secret depuis bientôt un an, un sorcier né moldu du nom d'Edward Tonks.  
>Narcissa avait vu sa soeur embrasser le sang de bourbe avant de remonter l'allée menant à leur manoir.<br>Mais pour une raison qu'elle n'expliquait pas ... elle n'avait pas dénoncé la jeune femme.  
>« Toujours pur », telle était leur devise. La pureté du sang ... Narcissa ne l'aurait bien sur jamais admis à haute voix, mais elle avait toujours pensé que cela ne tenait pas la route.<p>

Narcissa se leva de table, s'excusant auprès de son fiancé. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Bellatrix, cette dernière était partie avec son livre de potion, et il était peu probable que son ainé se présente aux cours de la matinée aux vues des activités auxquels elle souhaitait s'adonner avec Rodolphus.  
>Elle savait que le lieu de prédilection des deux amants lorsqu'ils souhaitaient copuler était les donjons. Elle descendit donc à leur recherche, avançant prudemment et silencieusement au cas où sa soeur et son futur beau frère aient déjà entamé leur ébats.<br>Elle se tendit en reconnaissant une voix qui n'était pas celle de sa soeur mais celle de la sang de bourbe que Severus appréciait. Elle suppliait ... un garçon dont elle ne put distinguer le visage, ce dernier lui tournant le dos.

- Amos par pitié, il faut que tu me laisses sortir, tu n'es pas toi même.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils. Amos Diggory sortait avec la sang de bourbe, ce n'était un secret pour personne ... pourquoi l'enfermait - il dans les cachots ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement à la question.

- Bonjour Narcissa. On joue les petites espionnes ?

Narcissa se tourna et fit face à une petite blonde qui lui souriait, un rictus narquois. Cissy lui lança un regard méprisant. Elle ne connaissait l'insolente Gryffondor que de nom. Mary McDonald. La fameuse première petite amie de Potter.

- Ce que je fais ne te regarde nullement, répliqua Narcissa froidement.

A peine eut - elle dit ses mots qu'elle s'écroula inconsciente. La douleur avait été inouïe, son corps avait lâché.  
>Mary grimaça, elle y était peut être allée un peu fort. Elle ordonna à cet idiot de Diggory d'enfermer l'arrogante sang pur avec la Garce.<br>La présence de celle-ci posait problème.  
>Elle savait comment pour l'absence de Lily. Elle avait prévu de raconter à tout le monde que Lily avait voulu passer une journée avec Amos, et l'absence de ce dernier corroborait ses dires.<br>Mais pour ce qui était de Narcissa Black, le Plan ne prévoyait absolument rien. Et bientôt le fiancé de celle - ci lancerait une véritable battue pour retrouvé la jeune femme. Elle commença à se ronger les ongles. Il fallait agir plus vite que prévu. Elle avait voulu, symboliquement, que le jour où elle dévorait le coeur de Potter soit également le jour de son anniversaire mais tout son Plan tombait à l'eau si elle perdait la Garce.

Pas de Garce.  
>Pas de Coeur.<br>Pas de Coeur ...  
>Elle frissonna. Elle n'échouerait pas.<br>Elle remonta les escaliers. Un nouveau plan se dessinant dans son esprit.  
>Il fallait d'abord attirer Potter loin de ses amis.<br>Seul, il était moins puissant.


	32. Chapitre 31 - Where is Lily

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART –**

**- CHAPITRE 31 –**

Mary s'installa à coté de James pour le cours de métamorphose. Sirius lui lança un regard noir, il s'asseyait toujours à côté de son meilleur ami, elle venait de lui prendre sa place. Comme elle était parvenue à prendre la place de Lily Evans. Elle ne devait cependant pas crier victoire trop rapidement.  
>Elle devait d'abord se procurer le cœur du garçon et le dévorer. C'était une pratique barbare que peu de personne connaissait. Coutume oubliée, la plupart des vélanes n'en connaissaient pas l'existence. Mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était une vélane de sang pur, presque royale, l'une des dernières descendantes de la vélane originelle.<br>Et elle utiliserait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour survivre. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et posa la main sur celle de James qui se tourna vers lui. Il lui lança un sourire joyeux, plein de vie … dans quelques heures, il serait mort. Elle aurait tant voulu ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Elle avait fini par s'attacher au garçon. Pourquoi n'en n'avait – il pas fait autant. Tout ça était la faute de la Garce. Lily Evans méritais de mourir. Elle était celle qui s'était mise en travers de leur histoire.  
>Elle la tuerait, après avoir dévorée le cœur de James.<p>

Remus se penche vers Sirius qui s'était assis en ronchonnant à côté de lui.

- Calmes toi Paddy, lui murmura le garçon avec douceur.

- Combien de temps va – t – on encore devoir supporter cette psychopathe ? demanda Sirius avec colère.

- Je te l'ai dit, dans le journal, la vélane précise que si elle ne parvient pas se faire aimer par le sorcier ou l'humain qu'elle a choisi avant son dix-septième anniversaire, la vélane s'éteint.

- Vivement son anniversaire ! Marmonna Sirius.

- C'est demain, un peu de patience.

- La patience c'est ton truc Moony, moi j'opterais pour l'éteindre nous-même, cette folle ne mérite pas de fêter son anniversaire.

James lança un regard vers sa « petite amie » et du se retenir de grimacer, se contentant de lui sourire, en priant pour qu'elle ne remarque rien. Tout son plan reposait sur ça. Mary McDonald ne devait en aucun cas deviner qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, si ce n'est un dégout profond. Demain elle mourrait avec la certitude qu'il l'aimait … et Lily serait sauvée. Il pourrait enfin tout lui avouer. Lui dire qu'il l'aime, que tout ce qu'il a fait, il la fait pour elle … pour eux. Pour qu'ils puissent enfin être ensemble.

Il dut de nouveau sourire à la vélane lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne.  
>Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas retirer la sienne.<br>Pour ne pas penser au douloureux souvenir de la main de Lily dans la sienne.  
>A ses battements de cœur lorsqu'il avait failli l'embrasser dans la bibliothèque.<br>A la vague de désir qui l'avait parcouru lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint dans la salle des potions.  
>Au baiser dans la Grande Salle.<br>Il lança instinctivement un regard vers le second rang où s'installait d'habitude Lily, mais la place près d'Alice était vide. Il fronça les sourcils. Lily ne ratait jamais les cours. Mary du remarqué son regard et l'informa que Lily avait décidé de sécher pour passer la journée avec Amos.  
>James sentit les pics de la jalousie le transpercer douloureusement. Amos Diggory. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haïr le Poufsouffle même si ce dernier n'avait rien fait qui justifie cette animosité qu'il avait à son égard. Si ce n'est aimer la même fille que lui. Réussir là où il avait toujours échoué … se faire aimer de la jolie rousse. Sortir avec Lily Evans.<p>

Puis il fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait Lily. Il ne la comprenait pas toujours mais il la connaissait, c'était une certitude. Et Lily Evans ne sécherait pas les cours. Encore moins pour un garçon. Il avait toujours admiré cette passion que la jeune fille avait pour les cours. Lui qui détestait les longues heures à prendre des notes … Puis il avait fini par comprendre. Ce n'est pas les cours que Lily adorait mais la magie. Elle aimait apprendre mais seulement lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie. La plupart des nés moldus avaient cette passion mais cela ne durait que la première année. Puis ils se lassaient. Pas Lily. Après six ans, Lily Evans était toujours aussi passionnée par la magie, le monde magique, elle voulait toujours en savoir plus, elle voulait tout savoir.  
>Il lança un regard à Sirius et lui désigna du menton la chaise vide de Lily. Son meilleur hocha la tête et chuchota quelques mots à Remus qui fit passer un mot à Peter. Ce dernier hocha la tête après avoir lu le mot de son ami.<br>Le professeur McGonagall commença le cours et soupira en remarquant l'agitation des quatre Gryffondors. Que préparaient – ils encore ?  
>Elle vit Sirius s'écrouler au sol.<p>

- Monsieur Black, dit-elle agacé, que vous arrive-t-il encore.

- L' « appencitrite » Professeur, lâcha Peter parfaitement sérieux.

Le gémissement de douleur de Sirius se transforma en fou rire.

- Pas l'appencitrite. Corrigea Remus en riant aussi, bon sang Peter il suffisait de lire le papier.

- L'appendicite, répéta Peter en lisant le mot.

- Black, sortez de mon cours, soupira le Professeur.

- Merci Minerva, dit –il en se relevant.

- Appelez-moi encore une fois par mon prénom Monsieur Black et je vous donnerais une bonne raison de vous rouler de douleur.

Il sortit de la salle en riant doucement, puis une fois dehors fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de la carte. Il jura solennellement que ses intentions étaient mauvaises et commença à chercher Lily sur la carte. Il finit par la trouver, elle était avec Diggory dans les cachots, il grimaça et s'apprêtait à refermer la carte quand il remarqua qu'une troisième personne se trouvait avec eux.  
>Narcissa Black.<br>Cissy.  
>Que faisait sa cousine avec le couple ?<br>Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse ce mystère. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers les cachots. Il ne pouvait pas attendre les autres, il ne savait pas ce que préparait sa cousine … autrefois il n'aurait jamais douté d'elle mais elle était désormais fiancée à un futur mangemort et Lily était son amie, il ne pouvait pas la laisser lui faire de mal.  
>Il avait déjà eu à faire ce choix autrefois.<br>Ses amis ou sa famille.  
>Aujourd'hui encore il dirigea son choix vers ses amis.<p> 


	33. Chapitre 32 - I know your a liar

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART –**

**- CHAPITRE 32 –**

James entendit son prénom. Il se pencha et attrapa son sac pendant que la vieille McGonagall expliquait un schéma de métamorphose. Il se saisit du miroir, il vit le visage soucieux de Sirius apparaitre.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Elle va bien ? Demanda – t – il en tentant de ne pas paniquer.  
>- Elle est dans les donjons avec Diggory et Cissy.<br>- Comment ça avec Cissy ? Demanda James un peu trop fort.

Il s'attira les foudres de la Professeur de métamorphose, pourtant ce qui l'inquiétait ce n'était pas cette dernière mais plutôt la fille assise à côté de lui, en apparence inoffensive, mais qui sous ses airs d'ange cachait une âme peut être aussi sombre que celle du Maître des Ténèbres.  
>Il se figea en croisant le regard de la vélane. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'amour ou de tendresse dans son regard. Elle savait tout. Il n'était pas parvenu à la duper. Ils se dévisagèrent comme si c'était la première fois. Disparu les artifices, les faux semblants. Il ne mentait plus et elle non plus.<p>

- Tu devrais dire à Sirius de ne pas descendre. Ce qui se passe en bas ne le regarde pas, lui dit-elle avec un calme olympien.  
>- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui se passe en bas ? Demanda – t – il sur le même ton sans la lâcher du regard.<br>- Pour le moment rien … à la fin de ce cours … un échange.  
>- Un échange ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Quel genre d'échange ?<br>- La vie de ta Lily contre ton cœur, lui répondit – elle avec toujours le même sang-froid.  
>- Ça risque d'être compliqué.<br>- Pourquoi cela ?  
>- Mon cœur ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Evans.<p>

Il la vit perdre son calme et tenta de ne pas broncher lorsque le visage de la jeune fille se transforma peu à peu en une hideuse gargouilles dignes de cette vieille cathédrale que sa mère avait absolument voulu visiter lors de leur séjour à Paris l'été passé.  
>C'est durant ce voyage qu'il avait appris à connaitre la jeune fille qui se tenait aujourd'hui face à lui. Elle aussi passait ses vacances dans la capitale française, mais elle était seule, alors Sirius et lui l'avait invité à se joindre à eux. Etrangement la timide Gryffondor les avaient suivi dans toutes leurs aventures. James n'aurait jamais cru que la douce Mary McDonald accepterait de sauter du haut de la Tour Eiffel avec eux et pourtant elle n'avait pas hésité.<br>Cet été là, il avait écrit de nombreuses lettres à Lily … mais elle n'avait jamais répondu. Elle ne répondait jamais. Sirius lui conseillait de passer à autre chose. Six ans à courir après la même fille, aussi géniale soit elle, c'était malsain et déprimant. Et puis Mary lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle. Il avait d'abord décliné mais elle avait pleuré et il s'était identifié à elle. Bien sûr il n'avait jamais pleuré pour Evans mais … la douleur que ses rejets lui infligeait était la même … alors il avait accepté.

- Tu es comme elle. A penser que je veux ton cœur d'une manière … comment vous dîtes vous les humains ? Romantique ? Je ne veux pas de ton amour James Potter, j'ai compris que tu ne me le donnerais jamais. Je veux cet organe qui te permet de vivre.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas être sérieuse … n'est-ce pas ? Le doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Les pages du journal de la vélane apparurent dans son esprit, il se tendit en se rappelant les derniers mots de celui-ci, il avait cru à une métaphore … « J'ai survécu, il m'a offert son cœur et je l'ai dévoré … ».

- Contre Evans ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Oh et Diggory a sa baguette pointé sur elle, au moindre mouvement suspect il a pour ordre de la tuer. Alors ordonne à ton petit « toutou » de revenir.

Il se tendit d'avantage en l'entendant. Elle savait pour leur nature d'animagus. Elle avait toutes les cartes en main pour les manipuler. Il prit donc le miroir et demanda à Sirius de faire demi-tour. Sirius le fit sans poser de questions, il avait compris à l'expression de James que leur plan avait échoué.

- Bien … je veux que tu me donnes la carte et ta cape.  
>- Quel cape ? Demanda –t-il en feignant l'ignorance.<p>

Elle planta ses ongles dans le dos de sa main et le regarda grimacer de douleur.

- C'est ton seul défaut James. Tes mensonges.  
>- Il n'y a qu'à toi que je mens.<br>- Tu as menti à Lily, en lui disant que tu romprais avec moi.  
>- Si je ne l'ai pas fait c'était pour la protéger ! Protesta – t – il, perdant son calme.<br>- Tu m'as trompé.  
>- Non.<br>- Comment peux-tu continuer à me mentir alors que je sais tout.  
>- C'est Lily que je trompais avec toi. C'est elle que j'aime. Pas toi.<p>

Elle leva la main comme pour le gifler puis sembla se souvenir qu'ils étaient encore dans une salle de cours et se ravisa. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le cours soit terminé. Les élèves quittèrent tous la pièce. Seuls les maraudeurs et Mary demeurèrent.

- Tu auras l'occasion de prouver cet amour ce soir. Donne-moi la cape et la carte.

Sirius les avait rejoint et tendit la carte à Mary après que James le lui ait demandé. Le ténébreux Gryffondor la lui donna rageusement, ainsi que la cape. Puis il lui lança, sur un ton narquois.

- Cache-toi là dessous Mary, ta laideur est insoutenable.  
>- Tu n'es qu'un enfant incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit si ce n'est toi-même Sirius. Pourtant si je le voulais, tu serais sous mon charme.<p>

Elle caressa la joue du garçon et James frissonna en voyant se dessiner un sourire béat sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

- Arrête ça !

Mary libéra Sirius de son emprise et se tourna vers James.

- Ce soir je veux que tu viennes seul dans la Grande Salle. Et si quelqu'un t'accompagne … je le saurais grâce à votre magnifique carte.

Elle quitta la pièce.  
>Les maraudeurs restèrent silencieux. C'étaient la première fois qu'ils se sentaient aussi impuissant. James posa sa main sur son cœur. Mary se trompait. Il n'y avait aucune différence. Son cœur appartenait à Evans. Pas seulement d'une manière romantique.<br>Si pour la sauver il devait se sacrifier alors il le ferait sans hésiter. Car il refusait de vivre ne serait – ce qu'une seule seconde dans un monde où elle n'existerait pas.


	34. Chapitre 33 - Peter is the traitor

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey. <p>

**- HOLDING A HEART –**

**- CHAPITRE 33 -**

Peter écouta ses amis discuter entre eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment elle pouvait en savoir autant sur eux. Sirius s'était emporté en accusant James de s'être vanter auprès de sa petite amie. Ce dernier avait protesté avec virulence. Les choses avaient commencées à s'envenimer, chacun des deux garçons accusant l'autre du flop de leur plan.

- Si tu avais su cacher tes sentiments pour Evans on n'en serait pas là ! Lâcha Sirius.

- C'est toi qui m'as parlé dans ce foutu miroir alors que tu savais qu'elle était à côté de moi !

- Pardon la prochaine fois j'attendrais que tu ais terminé avec ta Mary adoré !

- Sirius ! James ! Les interrompit Remus. On perd du temps.

James se dirigea vers Sirius et Peter cru un instant qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains. Le silence se fit dans la salle de cours désormais déserte. Ils se firent face un moment, James tournait le dos à Peter. Mais lorsque Sirius pointa sa baguette, ce fut vers Peter. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de faire qui que ce soit et s'écroula au sol.

- Sirius, tu aurais pu utiliser un autre sort, lui fit remarquer Remus.

- Il nous a trahis, répliqua Sirius agacé.

Peter se figea. Il avait été découvert ? Ils étaient au courant pour son double jeu avec le mangemort. Depuis quand ? Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? Le livrer aux détraqueurs ? Il tenta de bouger en vain. Il ne voulait pas finir le reste de ses jours à Azkaban.

- C'était involontaire, répliqua Remus. On aurait tous fait comme lui.

Peter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Remus le défendait. Pire il affirmait qu'ils en auraient tous fait de même. Le monde ne tournait pas ronds, c'était la seule explication plausible.

- Désolé Peter, marmonna Sirius. Mais je voulais que tu sois immobilisé, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle t'a ordonné de faire.

James déplia la carte du maraudeur. Peter ne comprenait rien à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait clairement vu Sirius donner la carte à Mary.

- J'espère que ton sort de duplication fonctionne bien Paddy, lâcha James en souriant.

- Elle n'y verra que du feu, j'ai des années de pratique à mon actif, lui répondit Sirius fièrement.

Il y avait de cela à peine quelques minutes, les deux garçons se disputaient et voilà qu'ils riaient ensemble comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passer. Peter essayait de comprendre, en vain. Remus le fit léviter jusqu'au placard de la salle de cours et l'y enferma.

- Désolé Peter, Mary t'as sous son contrôle.

Ce matin – là, avant le petit déjeuné, James était descendu aux cuisines pour glisser dans la nourriture des elfes une potion. Celle-ci colorait les cheveux de ceux qui avaient été contrôlé par la vélane. Les cheveux d'Amos et Peter étaient devenue, l'espace de quelques secondes, rose bonbon. Une fois qu'il avait eu la certitude que Sirius et Remus n'était pas infecté, il leur avait rapidement expliqué son plan.  
>Sirius avait laissé Mary s'installer à sa place sans faire de scandale même si cela l'agaçait au plus haut point … mais pour que le plan fonctionne il fallait qu'il le fasse. Alors il était sorti de la salle. La présence de Narcissa dans les cachots était un détail que James n'avait pas prévu mais Sirius décida de s'en tenir au plan et contacta James alors que ce dernier était encore aux côtés de Mary dans la salle de cours, poussant cette dernière à faire tomber le masque et à révéler son plan. Ce qu'elle fit. C'était le seul élément qui leur manquait. James savait qu'elle utiliserait Lily comme moyen de pression mais il ne savait pas exactement à quelles fins. Il avait ensuite lancé un sort de duplication sur la carte du Maraudeur et avait donné la copie à Mary. Ils avaient ensuite simulé une dispute jusqu'à ce que Mary s'éloigne de la porte, avec la certitude que son plan fonctionnait. Puis James s'était approché de Sirius, vérifié sur la carte que Mary s'était éloignée. Sirius n'avait ensuite plus qu'à mettre Peter hors d'état de nuire.<br>Ce dernier avait sans le vouloir révéler tous leurs secrets à Mary, elle les lui avait soutiré avec son pouvoir de persuasion de vélane. Ils avaient cependant dû renoncer à la cape. Elle était impossible à dupliquer. Sirius s'excusa mais James ne lui en tint pas rigueur.  
>Ils devaient agir vite. Il avait peu de temps devant eux et sans la cape ils perdaient l'élément de surprise.<p>

Narcissa se releva, ses cheveux toujours parfaitement coiffés étaient emmêlés et sur sa joue s'étalait la marque de la dalle sur laquelle elle était allongée. Lily aurait voulu en rire, mais elle n'y parvint pas, se contentant de ronger ses ongles anxieusement.

- Evans … voudrais – tu avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Une petite amie jalouse, lui répondit Lily avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Et pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette histoire ? lui demanda –t-elle en se levant gracieusement.

- Tu étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment je suppose.

- J'ai un don pour ça … répliqua Narcissa tout bas pour elle-même. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

- Comment ? Elle nous a pris nos baguettes et Amos surveille l'entrée. Il a déjà pétrifié trois personnes qui ont eu le malheur de descendre ici. L'une de ses personnes étant ton fiancé.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'étrangla la parfaite sang pur. Où est – il ?

- Dans la cellule à notre droite.

Narcissa regarda vers la grille et se tendit. Amos avait la baguette pointé sur Lily.

- Que fait – il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mary lui a ordonné de nous tuer au moindre mouvement suspect … Si une personne descends encore, ce n'est pas un simple sort d'immobilisation qu'il lancera.

- Bon sang …

- Comme tu dis.

Narcissa s'installa sur la dalle froide à nouveau. Près de la sang de bourbe. Et elle ne repoussa pas cette dernière lorsqu'elle lui prit la main. Elles allaient mourir, à quoi bon se disputer. Elle serra la main de Lily à son tour. Sans un mot.


	35. Chapitre 34 - His heart

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 34 -**

Narcissa était patiente. Elle était la plus patiente de la famille. Pourtant, le fait de savoir que Lucius gisait inconscient derrière ce mur la plongeait dans un état d'impatience de plus en plus insupportable. Lily était dans un état similaire. Se répétant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Que Mary ne s'apprêtait pas à dévorer le cœur du garçon. Elle serra inconsciemment la main de Narcissa qui le lui rendit avec une douceur qu'elle ne connaissait pas à la sang pur.

- Ton Potter et mon idiot de cousin vont nous sortir de là, lâcha Narcissa avec assurance.  
>- Comment peux – tu en être aussi certaine ? Demanda Lily.<br>- Parce que tout comme Lucius, James ne laisserait pas quoi que ce soit t'arriver. Pour ce qui est de Sirius … il adore ce genre de situations dangereuses.  
>- Moi je pense qu'il viendra pour toi, répliqua Lily en souriant.<br>- Il me hait, il nous hait tous.  
>- Sirius a toujours dit que tu étais sa cousine préféré Narcissa, ce qui a le don de mettre Andromeda hors d'elle.<br>- C'est vrai ? Demanda Narcissa en souriant comme une enfant.

Lily resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Narcissa Black sourire. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait le même sourire que Sirius. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Potter était – il vraiment capable de tout pour elle. Elle frissonna. La pensée qu'il puisse lui arriver quoi que ce soit la plongeait dans une terreur sans nom. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la grille. Elle s'apprêtait à parler à Amos mais Mary descendit les escaliers et l'interrompit avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.  
>Diggory s'approcha de la jeune femme et Lily ne put entendre ce que Mary disait. Puis la vélane s'approcha d'elles.<p>

- Mes petites prisonnières préférées.  
>- Je me serais bien passé de ta préférence, rétorqua Narcissa.<br>- Oh et bien tu ne m'en voudras pas si je fais du favoritisme ? Demanda la petite blonde en ouvrant la grille, sa baguette pointée sur Lily.

Mary fit sortir Lily du cachot et referma la grille. Elle obligea ensuite la jolie rousse à avancer. Lily chercha autour d'elle, ne voyant Amos nulle part.

- Où est Amos ?  
>- Amos est caché. J'ai besoin de lui, au cas où mon plan ne se déroulerait pas comme prévu. Maintenant avance, lui ordonna-elle.<p>

Lily ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Je t'ai dit d'avancer. J'ai besoin de toi vivante, mais rien ne m'empêche de te torturer tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? La menaça la jeune femme.

La courageuse Gryffondor frissonna en se rappelant la torture que lui avait infligée Mary la dernière fois … au lendemain de son baiser avec Potter. Privée d'air, brulée à vif … et aucune trace pour en témoigner. Cependant elle ne bougea pas. Elle sentit la douleur cuisante la parcourir et s'effondra au sol.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas avancer Lily – jolie ? Lui demanda la vélane en se délectant de sa douleur.

Mais Lily Evans ne bougea pas. Si elle montait ces marches, cela signifiait la mort de Potter. Elle ne bougerait pas. Elle sentit la vélane perdre patience.

- Dépêche-toi de te lever, où j'ordonne à Lucius de tuer sa petite reine des glaces.

Narcissa poussa un cri d'effroi en l'entendant. Elle chercha le regard de Lily et cette dernière se leva. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, elle savait ce que cela signifiait pour elle … Elle l'avait vu supporter les longues minutes de tortures sans lâcher le moindre cri. L'indifférence qu'elle ressentait pour la sang de bourbe s'était muée en respect. Et tandis qu'elle la regarda gravir une à une les marches, le respect se teinta de reconnaissance.

James se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Il faisait nuit, les couloirs étaient vide. Il poussa la porte de la Grande Salle. Le ciel était assombri par les nuages, un orage se préparait. Il ne les vit nulle part. Où étaient – elles ? Mary lui avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait avec Evans ici … Il s'avança vers la table des professeurs. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent de nouveau et lorsqu'il se tourna il se figea. Lily était dans un piteux état. Elle boitait et semblait souffrir atrocement. Il serra les poings mais parvint à maîtriser sa colère. Il ne pouvait se permettre aucune erreur. Ce n'était pas un jeu.

- Et bien James, qu'attends-tu ? Installe-toi.

James monta sur l'estrade et s'installa à la place qu'occupait habituellement le vieux directeur. Devant lui, se trouvait un couteau aiguisé. Il grimaça. Ça allait faire mal … Il prit le couteau dans sa main, obéissant aux instructions que Mary lui avait fait parvenir par hibou une heure plus tôt.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.  
>- James, murmura Lily en le regardant faire.<p>

Elle poussa un hurlement et s'effondra lorsqu'il planta le couteau dans son cœur. Mais le couteau était enchanté, et il dut continuer, s'ouvrant le torse sous le regard horrifié de Lily. Mary se lécha les lèvres impatientes. Ce couteau était une fabrication vélane. James devait s'arracher lui-même le cœur pour le lui donner. Elle se délecta de leurs douleurs à tous les deux. Après tout, ils méritaient tout cela. Ils l'avaient tous les deux trahi. Ils avaient prétendu tenir à elle, mais cela ne les avaient pas empêché de fricoter ensemble. Ils l'avaient poignardé dans le dos. Tout ceci n'était que justice.

Puis le tonnerre explosa au-dessus de sa tête et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur James, ce dernier gisait la tête sur la table, son cœur dans la main. Elle relâcha Lily qui sanglotait au sol et courut jusqu'à la table, elle dévora le cœur sanguinolent de James Potter.

Lily était incapable de se calmer. Il était mort. Elle essaya de se relever en vain, toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté. James était mort. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit … à quel point elle …  
>Elle ne lui avait même pas dit qu'elle l'aimait.<br>Elle s'effondra … inconsciente.


	36. Chapitre 35 - Memory

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART –**

**- CHAPITRE 35 –**

Lily se réveilla dans l'infirmerie. Les souvenirs de ce qui s'étaient passés avant son évanouissement lui revinrent immédiatement. Elle se redressa brusquement et le chercha du regard. Elle le vit allongé un peu plus loin dans un des lits. Elle se leva et courut presque jusqu'à son lit. Il était réveillé, un peu pâle mais vivant. Les images du garçon s'ouvrant le torse, celle de son cœur dans sa main, Mary … Elle regarda autour d'elle, où était la vélane ?

- Si tu cherches ma petite copine psychopathe, elle est morte, la renseigna le garçon.  
>- Comment ? Mais et toi ?<p>

Le torse du garçon était bandé. Il ne semblait pas en si mauvais état que ça pour quelqu'un qui avait arraché son cœur. Il lui lança un sourire amusé. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être agacée, il prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à ne pas lui expliquer la situation. Se délectant d'en savoir plus qu'elle.

- Tu comptes m'expliquer ?  
>- Blanche Neige.<br>- Quoi Blanche Neige ? S'impatienta – t – elle.  
>- On s'est inspiré du chasseur. Je ne porte pas les chasseurs dans mon cœur comme tu peux le savoir, mais j'ai fait une exception.<p>

Lily ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait. Pourquoi n'aimait – il pas les chasseurs ? Et quel rapport avec Blanche Neige et le fait qu'il s'était ouvert le torse ?

- Ce n'était pas mon cœur, juste un cœur de biche, Sirius a ensorcelé le plafond pour provoquer un orage, Mary a été distraite un instant. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour placer le cœur dans ma main. Elle l'a dévoré convaincu d'être parvenu à ses fins. Puis minuit a sonné et … elle est morte.  
>- Alors …<br>- Oui c'est fini …

Elle s'installa au bord du lit du garçon, posant sa main sur son cœur, ressentant un soulagement immense.

- Je suis désolé que tu te sois retrouvée au milieu de tout ça. Sirius m'as dit qu'elle s'était également attaqué à Narcissa et Lucius. Ton petit ami est aussi l'une de ses victimes.  
>- Il va bien ? Demanda – t – elle inquiète.<br>- Oui, on l'a juste retrouvé caché dans la Grande Salle sous la c …

Il s'interrompit. Et lui lança un sourire innocent. Elle ne releva pas, simplement soulagé qu'ils soient tous sains et saufs. Elle observa un instant le garçon qui lui faisait face. Ses cheveux en bataille, son sourire enfantin, ses yeux pétillants de malices. Elle sentit son cœur cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il se releva s'appuyant sur ses coudes, son visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Situation étrangement familière. Il fronça les sourcils, semblant détailler son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre et tenta de ne pas rougir.

- Toi ça va ? Lui demanda – t – il.  
>- Oui … ce n'est pas moi qui me suis ouvert le torse.<br>- On a fait un petit remix du conte moldu. C'était plus dramatique.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et ce fut au tour de James de sentir son cœur s'arrêter un instant. Elle était magnifique. Et ce regard … bon sang, il l'embrasserait bien sur le champ s'il le pouvait mais ça ne serait pas convenable. Pourtant il se redressa un peu plus et elle ne recula pas. Il plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de la jolie rousse et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire amusé en voyant sur ses joues se colorer à cause de leur proximité. Il lui faisait un certain effet c'était certain. Il du résister à l'envie de la faire basculer sous lui, et de découvrir s'il pouvait la faire rougir un peu plus que ça.  
>Elle venait de vivre ce qui était probablement l'expérience la plus traumatisante de sa vie. Elle n'avait probablement aucune envie de lui.<p>

Lily combattait de son côté les même pulsions … Comme elle aurait aimé presser ses lèvres sur celle du garçon, elle le chevaucherait, ses doigts s'agripperait à sa chevelure hirsute, tiraillerait ses mèches rebelle …  
>Bon sang elle avait envie de lui. Elle mit cela sur le contrecoup du choc. Elle n'était pas aussi ... Ce n'était pas son genre de ressentir ce genre de chose. Avec Amos, ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin. S'embrasser.<br>Se tenir la main.  
>Parfois un peu plus mais … mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel désir.<br>Le ressentait – il aussi ? Probablement pas au vue de son sourire narquois. Il se moquait d'elle. Elle s'écarta, son désir pour lui complétement envolé.

James fut surpris de la voir s'écarter aussi brusquement. Avait – il fait quelque chose de mal ? Puis il se rappela qu'elle avait un copain. Amos Diggory. Il sentit la jalousie le transpercer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire que le garçon qu'il avait trouvé caché dans un coin de la pièce, tremblant sous la cape d'invisibilité n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un qui convenait à la jolie rousse. Il se rallongea, son humeur s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure qu'il les visualisait ensemble. Il ne les avait vus ensemble qu'en de rare occasion et son imagination ne put donc être alimentée par des souvenirs réels.

Lily l'observa, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se crisper à l'idée qu'il pensait à cette … Mary. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement malheureux … mais peut – être n'était ce qu'une façade. Après tout, malgré tout ce que lui avait fait subir la vélane, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse à l'idée qu'elle était morte, après tout elles avaient été amies pendant des années. Alors pour le garçon, c'était probablement tout aussi douloureux. Il avait été ensemble … elle se tendit un peu plus.

Comment pouvait – elle ressentir cela ?  
>Elle aurait dû pleurer son amie ou encore lui en vouloir de ce qu'elle lui avait subir, mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était … Elle rougit de nouveau.<p>

- Lily Evans c'est ça ?  
>- Oui et toi … c'est James Potter ?<p>

Il hocha la tête.  
>Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle désirait un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.<p>

James sentit son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement à cause du sourire de la jeune fille. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment bien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle était préfète avec Moony et qu'elle avait été amie avec Servilus.  
>Et qu'il la désirait.<br>Oui c'est tout ce qu'il savait.  
>Qu'il la voulait dans son lit … ou n'importe où d'ailleurs. Etrangement il pensa à la bibliothèque. Lui qui n'y mettait presque jamais les pieds.<p>

Sirius observa Lily et James discuter puis se tourna vers Remus.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda – t – il affichant une expression sombre.  
>- Dumbledore nous dit qu'il s'agit d'un sort complexe et qu'il n'est pas en son pouvoir d'inverser les choses. Si Diggory se souvenait du sort qu'elle lui a demandé de lancer, ça serait plus simple.<br>- La garce. Elle a tout effacé. Leurs souvenirs communs.  
>- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Elle a effacé de leurs souvenirs tous leurs sentiments.<br>- Alors James n'aimes plus Lily …

Remus ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son regard sur son ami qui discutait avec la jolie rousse. James n'aimait plus Lily. Mais il retomberait amoureux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant se sourire. Parce que James et Lily étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Et personne ne peut se mettre en travers du destin.


	37. Chapitre 36 - She hated him

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 36 –**

Madame Pomfresh l'autorisa à quitter l'infirmerie le soir même. Lily en fut soulagée, elle s'était déjà disputée plus de dix fois avec l'insupportable garçon. Elle pensait d'ailleurs que c'était pour cette raison que l'infirmière l'avait laissé partir, lassée de les entendre se chamailler pour des broutilles. Lily ne comprenait pas comment il parvenait à la mettre hors d'elle aussi rapidement. Elle ne s'emportait que très peu d'habitude. Pourtant Potter semblait être diplômé en « que dire afin de rendre furieuse Lily Evans furieuse ».

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Salle Commune, elle entendit des cris de joies, les confettis voletèrent au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentit l'émotion la gagner en voyant que les Gryffondors avaient tout décoré, il y avait même une bannière avec son prénom écrit en lettre rouge et or. Sirius la prit dans ses bras la soulevant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Après les évènements de la veille, il faisait bon de rire avec tout le monde.  
>Même Marlène était présente. Alice la serra si fort qu'elle failli l'étouffer. Remus déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue en lui souhaitant de sa voix douce « un bon retour parmi eux ». Même Peter, si timide avec les filles, était venu lui parler. Marlène n'était pas du genre à montrer ce qu'elle ressentait pourtant cette fois – ci, elle se laissa gagner par l'émotion et la serra contre elle.<p>

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça Lily.  
>- Je suis désolé Marley …<br>- Ne t'excuses pas, j'aurais dû voir que quelque chose clochait chez cette fille. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé de toute manière.  
>- Lily … les interrompit Molly en s'approchant.<br>- Oh Molly ! Toi aussi Madame Pomfresh t'as relâché.  
>- Oui … je voulais te remercier.<br>- Mais … je n'ai rien fait du tout, répondit Lily surprise.  
>- Tu as tenue promesse … tu m'as sorti de mon lit. Alors merci, je saurais m'en souvenir.<p>

Elle s'éloigna, ne laissant pas le temps à Lily de lui répondre. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle ne lui devait absolument rien. Elle avait fait cela pour … Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait – elle fait cela ? Pourquoi s'était – elle retrouvée l'otage de la petite amie de Potter ? Elle sentit sa tête tourner mais quelqu'un la soutint par le bras. Elle leva la tête pour remercier la personne et reconnu Amos. Ce dernier avait les traits tirés et une expression de profond … regrets ? Oui c'était bien du regret qu'elle lut dans le regard de son petit ami.

- Amos ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Lily inquiète en posant sa main sur la joue pâle du garçon.

Il sembla surpris par son geste.

- Je … Lily … je suis tellement désolé. Je n'étais pas moi-même, je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal, ni menacé ! Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Me menacer ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?<br>- Je … je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qui s'est passé, je me souviens seulement de t'avoir frappé … plusieurs fois. Quelque chose me rendait furieux …

Lily ouvrit la bouche en état de choc. Marlène en fit de même. Cette dernière fut la première à réagir et poussa le garçon. La séduisante Serpentard était furieuse. Lily la retint par le bras.

- Marlène attends, je veux savoir !  
>- J'étais furieux, elle disait que tu me trompais avec Potter.<p>

Lily s'étouffa. Marlène aussi.

- Je sais, moi aussi je trouve ça idiot maintenant que je ne suis plus sous son emprise … Je voulais m'excuser Lily … pour tout. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus me voir.  
>- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, répondit Lily en se blottissant dans ses bras. Je suis contente que tu sois sain et sauf.<p>

Il la serra contre lui. Certaines questions restaient sans réponses … Pourquoi Mary l'avait – elle accusé d'avoir eu une « liaison » avec James Potter. C'était bien évidement un mensonge mais pourquoi l'avait elle choisit pour cible ? Elle fronça les sourcils, il faudrait qu'elle tire tout cela au clair. Les explications plus que floues de Madame Pomfresh ne lui convenaient pas. Pourquoi n'avait-elle aucun souvenir des mauvais traitements qu'Amos venait d'avouer lui avoir infligé ? C'est comme si elle avait perdu un pan de sa mémoire. Elle se figea et recula un peu en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Amos. C'était ça … elle avait perdu la mémoire. Mais qu'avait – elle oublié ?

- J'ai perdu la mémoire n'est-ce pas ? Demanda – t – elle à Amos.

Le silence de ce dernier ne fit que confirmer ses doutes.  
>Quand à Marlène, elle était perdue. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Lily avait perdu la mémoire ? Elle remarqua que Sirius ne lâchait pas Lily du regard et chuchotait quelques mots à Peter et Remus. Elle se dirigea vers les garçons. Pourquoi fallait – il toujours qu'ils soient mêlés à tout ?<p>

- Bon, dit-elle les mains sur les hanches, expliquez-moi c'est quoi cette histoire de perte de mémoire.

Les garçons se lancèrent des regards où elle décela une certaine gêne. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'une perte de mémoire … il y avait quelque chose, un secret. Elle savait que Sirius ne dirait rien, Remus ne se laisserait pas intimider … il ne restait plus que Peter. Elle s'approcha de lui, affichant son plus beau sourire, elle caressa la joue du garçon qui se mit à rougir violement. Elle le poussa sur le canapé et s'installa sur ses genoux, caressant son torse du doigt sous les regards éberlués de Remus et Sirius, trop choqués pour intervenir.

- Dis-moi Peter, si tu me disais ce que vous me cachez hein ? Lui susurra-t-elle.  
>- Je … il … nous … vous … tu, bégayas le garçon devenu rouge tomate.<br>- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de une liste de pronoms mais de me raconter ce qui se passe avec Lily.

Avant que ses deux amis n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, Peter déballa tout ce qu'il savait, parlant rapidement, pressé de satisfaire la jeune fille.

- Mary McDonald a ordonné à Amos, si jamais les choses se passaient mal, d'effacer les souvenirs et les sentiments de James et Lily de manière à ce qu'ils se considèrent comme de simples connaissances. Il était caché dans un coin de la Grande Salle, invisible grâce à la …

Sirius bondit et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Peter qui écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il avait failli révéler l'un des secrets des maraudeurs.

- Pourquoi aurait – elle fait ça ? Demanda Marlène.

Aucun d'entre eux ne répondit. Elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'une réponse se formait dans son esprit … mais c'était impossible ! Elle tourna la tête vers Sirius.

- Vous … c'est impossible, ne me dîtes pas que ce que Mary a dit à Amos est vrai ? Lily … et James ? Non. Impossible.  
>- Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que ta copine craque pour Jaime, lui répondit Sirius en souriant amusé. Enfin … craquait au passé, puisque maintenant elle a même du mal à se souvenir de son prénom.<p>

Marlène se tourna vers Lily qui discutait toujours avec Amos.  
>Lily n'aurait jamais trompé le garçon et encore moins avec Potter. Elle était son amie, elle la connaissait. Il devait y avoir une explication à tout cela.<br>Pourtant le doute s'insinua dans son esprit.  
>Lily avait commencé à les éviter après que James est commencé à sortir avec Mary.<br>Elle était devenue la petite amie d'Amos, après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard … après avoir passé l'après-midi en compagnie de James et Mary. Alice lui avait également rapporté qu'une fois, elle avait surpris James en train de faire des avances à Lily dans une salle de potion … cette dernière était apparemment assise sur le bureau.  
>Etait-il possible que Lily ait été … consentante ?<p>

Non.  
>Aucune chance.<br>Lily Evans haïssait James Potter.


	38. Chapitre 37 - The Phoenix

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 37 -**

Lily ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Elle se leva et se prépara avant ses amies et descendit dans la Salle Commune, déserte à cette heure matinale. Elle s'excusa auprès de la Grosse Dame qu'elle réveilla en ouvrant le tableau.  
>Elle marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la tour où se situait le bureau du Directeur.<br>Elle n'y était allée que deux fois.  
>La première fois était lors de sa quatrième année, lorsqu'elle avait giflé pour la première fois James Potter. Elle se figea. D'où lui venait ce souvenir ? Elle reprit sa marche en essayant de penser à autre chose, détestant cette sensation d'incohérence de son esprit.<br>La deuxième fois qu'elle s'y était rendu ça avait été au début de sa cinquième année. Le Directeur avait tenu a féliciter les nouveaux préfets en personne.  
>Elle s'arrêta devant la gargouille permettant d'accéder au bureau, incapable de se souvenir du mot de passe. Elle se souvenait seulement qu'il s'agissait d'une friandise … Elle en essaya plusieurs. Allait- elle devoir retourner au dortoir pour récupérer la convocation.<p>

- Tritons au gingembre.

La gargouille fit un pas de côté, et le mur s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un escalier en colimaçon. Mais Lily ne vit rien de tout cela. Elle s'était retournée pour voir qui avait donné le mot de passe même si elle avait reconnu le propriétaire de la voix sans avoir besoin de se retourner. Ça aussi c'était … bizarre. Comment pouvait- elle reconnaître la voix d'un garçon qu'elle avait si peu côtoyée ? Il était dans sa classe depuis maintenant de six ans, c'était normal. Tout à fait normal. Une petite voix lui chuchota que la voix d'un simple camarade de classe n'aurait pas dû avoir autant d'effet sur elle. Elle l'ignora.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda- t- elle un peu sur la défensive.  
>- Dumby m'as convoqué. Et toi ? Répondit- il en montant les marches.<br>- Moi aussi.

Elle hésita un moment mais le suivi en voyant la gargouille s'impatienter. Pourquoi les avaient- ils convoqué tous les deux ? Puis elle se rappela que Dumbledore avait précisé dans sa lettre qu'il voulait la voir au sujet de sa perte de mémoire, or Amos lui avait expliqué, il y a de cela une semaine, qu'il lui avait effacé ses souvenirs mais qu'il avait également effacé ceux de James Potter. Il était là pour la même raison qu'elle. Il voulait des réponses.  
>Elle toussota en montant les escaliers.<p>

-Potter, je me demandais si …  
>- Si je me souvenais de quelque chose ? L'interrompit- il.<p>

Elle se retint de taper du pied. Il aurait pu la laisser finir sa phrase ! C'était agaçant ! Il semblait toujours tout savoir, même ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Alors même si la réponse était « oui », elle opta pour la mauvaise foi.

- Non et si tu me laissais finir mes phrases toute seule, tu saurais ce que je voulais te demander.  
>- C'est ce que tu allais me demander, répondit- il, moqueur.<br>- Non !  
>- Bien sûr que si. Et la réponse est oui, je me souviens.<p>

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau, se tourna vers elle, et redescendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient. Il était trop près. Ce garçon ne connaissait- il donc pas l'espace personnelle, la bulle intime ?

- C'était quoi ta question, demanda- t- il.  
>- Je ne sais plus, répondit- elle en ignorant le sourire narquois dont il la gratifia en l'entendant répondre. De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?<p>

Il descendit encore une marche, se retrouvant sur la même que la sienne. Encore trop près. Beaucoup trop près.

- Je me souviens d'un truc Evans, mais ça pourrait aussi être un fantasme.

Il la coinça contre le mur. Elle retint son souffle, puis posa sa main sur son torse et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Bon sang, elle détestait se sentir aussi impuissante. Mais que pouvait- elle faire contre le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et son corps parfaitement … par Merlin … ça c'était des pectoraux. Elle se gifla intérieurement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se comporter comme toutes ces filles aux hormones bouillonnantes !

- Peux-tu te pousser ? Tu envahi mon espace vital.  
>- La dernière fois, ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, répliqua- t- il.<br>- Si c'est de cela que tu penses te souvenir alors je confirme, c'est juste un fantasme.

Il la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, pressant son corps contre le sien.

-On peut toujours se créer ces souvenirs, lui chuchota- t- il, ses lèvres frôlant son oreilles.

Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer de manière notable, sa poitrine se pressant contre les foutues pectoraux du garçon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il allait le voir … bon sang. Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur sa peau, elle ferma les yeux, et s'agrippa à sa chemise. Puis il s'écarta. Elle resta appuyée contre le mur, n'étant pas sûre de tenir sur ses jambes.  
>Il grimpa de nouveau les marches et ouvrit la porte du bureau.<p>

Elle inspira profondément et le suivit dans le bureau.  
>James Potter était debout près du perchoir de Fumeseck. L'oiseau frottait son bec contre la joue du garçon. Ils avaient l'air de se connaitre. Puis elle se souvint qu'il était un fauteur de trouble de première et qu'il devait passer son temps dans ce bureau. Elle s'approcha à son tour du Phoenix. Quand elle le toucha il s'enflamma et fut réduit en cendre. Elle poussa un cri.<p>

- Tu me fais cet effet aussi, lâcha James en riant doucement.

Elle lui donna un coup dans le bras. Il remarqua les larmes de la jolie rousse et se sentit un peu coupable. C'était toujours éprouvant de voir la première combustion d'un phœnix. Lui-même n'avait que douze ans lorsque Fumeseck s'était enflammé devant lui. Il ne l'admettrait jamais devant Evans mais il avait aussi pleuré, convaincu d'y être pour quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Evans. Et il va …

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, des cendres, sortait un petit oisillon. Il vit la jeune fille sécher ses larmes et un sourire éclaira de nouveau son visage. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui donna de nouveau un petit coup dans le bras, sans lâcher Fumeseck du regard, sans perdre son sourire.

- Il est magnifique, murmura t'elle en le voyant renaitre de ses cendres.

« Et toi tu es parfaite ». C'est ce qu'il aurait dit. Il l'aurait probablement fait si le vieux directeur n'était pas apparu en haut de l'escalier.


	39. Chapitre 38 - The Jily Shipper

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 38 - **

Dumbledore s'installa à son bureau et les pria d'en faire de même. James attrapa des bonbons au passage et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Lily lui lança un regard réprobateur auquel il répondit par un sourire enfantin, croquant le bonbon sans la lâcher du regard. Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le vieux Directeur qui les observait un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle avait cette nette impression que Dumbledore en savait toujours plus que les autres. Il était en quelque sorte ... omniscient.  
>Elle s'apprêter à prendre la parole mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, James glissa un bonbon dans sa bouche. Elle se figea. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le retirer de sa bouche. Elle lança un regard noir au séduisant Gryffondor qui lui souriait, fier de son coup.<p>

- Je vous ai convoqué tous le deux au sujet de ce malencontreux problème de perte de mémoire. Je me suis penché sur le problème et ne suis parvenu qu'à une seule solution. La Legilimancie.

James fronça les sourcils. Il en avait déjà entendu parler mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir en quoi cela consistait. Lily s'agita un peu sur sa chaise mal à l'aise. Elle savait parfaitement en quoi cela consistait. Peu de personne savait que cette option était disponible à Poudlard. Cette matière n'était pas enseigné avant la sixième année. Severus avait une fascination pour cette matière et souhaitait ardemment la prendre, il en parlait sans cesse. Après leur dispute, elle avait décidé de ne pas prendre Legilimancie, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver avec son ancien ami.

- En principe seuls les élèves majeurs peuvent s'inscrire. Mais au vue de la situation, j'ai décidé de faire une petite exception.  
>- C'est injuste ! Protesta James.<p>

Lily fut surprise par l'intervention du garçon. Elle était pourtant convaincu qu'il était le genre de garçon a adoré les privilèges. Pourtant ses protestations prouvaient le contraire. Elle avait cependant parlé trop vite.

- Pourquoi j'aurais des cours supplémentaires ! Je verrais pas pourquoi je devrais être sanctionné pour l'avoir oublié !  
>- Ce n'est pas une punition James, expliqua calmement le Directeur.<br>- Je me suis souvenu de plein de choses sans avoir besoin de cours supplémentaires !

Lily lui lança un sourire moqueur. Il osait prétendre se souvenir alors que la seule chose qui lui était revenu en mémoire était ce fantasme, probablement inventé de toute pièce par son esprit pervers.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'amuses ?  
>- Rien, c'est juste ton «plein de choses». Moi j'aurais dis, une seule chose.<br>- 30 janvier.

Elle se figea et le regarda. Comment ... comment pouvait - il connaître sa date de naissance ? Il attrapa encore des bonbons.

- Je peux très bien me souvenir tout seul.  
>- Je le sais pertinemment. Le jeune Diggory ayant jeté le sort sur Mademoiselle Evans, celui - ci a eu moins d'impact sur vous, d'où votre facilité à retrouver ces souvenirs. Il n'en va cependant pas de même pour elle.<br>- Et bien elle n'a qu'a les prendre ces cours de Légi ... légi - quoi ? Répliqua le garçon agacé.

- Legilimancie, répondit Lily tout aussi agacée.

Le vieux Directeur toussota pour les interrompre, évitant sans le savoir le début de la première guerre mondiale des sorciers.

- James, Mademoiselle Evans a besoin de vos souvenirs pour compléter sa mémoire. C'est là qu'intervient la Legilimancie, qui consiste à extraire de l'esprit d'une personne des souvenirs ou des émotions.  
>- Alors ... Evans va fouiller dans ma tête ? Demanda James.<br>- En quelque sorte, répondit Dumbledore amusé.  
>- Hors de question ! Lâcha James.<br>- Comme si j'avais envie de voir ce qui se passe dans ton esprit perverti ! Répliqua Lily.

Albus Dumbledore continu de sourire les regardant se chamailler, s'insultant mutuellement de pervers et de voyeuse. Les premiers amours étaient toujours les plus beaux à observer. Le déni des deux protagonistes, optant pour la haine afin de cacher leurs véritables sentiments sous -jacents.  
>Mais les deux Gryffondors étaient déjà passés par toutes ces étapes. Il était si près de gagner ce stupide pari avec Minerva. Sans l'intervention de la vélane, il y serait parvenu. Minerva préférait que l'élève modèle qu'était Evans choisissent quelqu'un d'autre que le turbulent Potter. Horace avait même émis l'hypothèse d'une possible romance avec le petit Severus. Mais Albus savait que Lily Evans et James Potter étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ! Alors il avait parié avec la Professeur de Métamorphose. Et aujourd'hui il était assis, face aux deux tourtereaux, essayant de donner un petit coup de pouce au destin.<p>

Minerva aurait répliqué que c'était de la triche. Pourtant elle n'était pas loyale non plus, associant toutes les rondes de Lily au studieux mais non moins séduisant Amos Diggory.

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas Monsieur Potter, j'ai pensé à ce petit détail. L'Occlumancie vous permettras de ne pas divulguer à Miss Evans les pensées que vous désirez garder secrètes.

James ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il venait de se souvenir pourquoi le mot Legilimancie lui avait paru familier. Il avait survolé le sujet en cours d'Occlumancie en cinquième année. Il avait d'ailleurs abandonné cette matière, en raison de son incapacité la plus complète à protéger son esprit.

- Je hais l'Occlumancie. Je n'y suis jamais arrivé ! C'est vous même qui m'avait autorisé à abandonné cette matière, protesta James.  
>- Vraiment ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, mentit le Directeur, il faudra donc vous en passer.<br>- Mais ...  
>- Pas de mais Monsieur Potter, vos souvenirs sont essentiels.<br>- Mais pas du tout, le coupa Lily, je peux m'en passer.  
>- Non ! Répondit un peu brusquement Albus. Il vous faut vous souvenir. Car dans la mémoire réside la clé du futur.<p>

Placer une phrase obscur et vide de sens produisait toujours l'effet escompté. Les deux élèves tenterait d'en percer le sens, convaincu qu'il s'agissait là d'une vérité universelle. Il n'avait jamais pu comprendre cette fascination qu'avait les élèves pour ce qu'il disait. La plupart du temps il ne comprenait pas lui même ses maximes. Il se leva pour donner plus d'impact à ses paroles et gravit les marches sans se retourner, laissant les futurs amants derrière lui.  
>Il allait gagner ce pari.<br>(Car Jily c'est la vie.)


	40. Chapitre 39 - Pregnant

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 39 - **

Molly paniquait.  
>Vraiment.<br>Ses parents allaient la tuer.  
>Elle sortit des toilettes un peu tremblante, se lava les mains, observa le robinet où était gravé un serpent. Pour une fois elle fut reconnaissante qu'il n'y ai pas de miroirs dans ces toilettes des filles. Elle s'appuya au lavabo en se mordant violemment la lèvre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution ... puis elle courut de nouveau vers la cuvette et se remit à vomir.<br>Une solution à ce petit problème de taille.

Marlène entra dans les toilettes des filles. Elle grimaça. C'était celle de Mimi Geignarde mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était cela ou faire face à son fiancé qui la poursuivait depuis le début de la matinée. Elle s'approcha des lavabos et se pencha pour boire mais elle fut coupé dans son mouvement car une fiole à la couleur rosé attira son attention, elle la saisit en état de choc. C'était une potion de ...  
>Elle se retourna en entendant quelqu'un vomir. Elle s'approcha de la cabine et poussa la porte et vit la petite rousse se relever et se tourner vers elle.<p>

- Molly ... dis moi que c'est pas ce que je crois ..., chuchota Marlène et agitant le flacons sous le nez de la petite Gryffondor.  
>- C'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit Molly, sans grande conviction.<br>- Avec qui ? Demande Marlène en essayant de conserver son calme.  
>- ... Arthur Weasley.<p>

Marlène soupira, Arthur Weasley n'était pas un mauvais bougre, il prendrait ses responsabilités. Elle baissa les yeux vers le ventre de la petite rousse. Molly Prewett allait devenir ... mère. Cette dernière était au bord des larmes. Marlène l'a prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, la consolant et la rassurant avec douceur. Molly Prewett allait devenir mère, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Elle parvint à la calmer et elles sortirent de la cabine, Molly essuya les dernières traces de larmes de son visage et quitta les toilettes après que Marlène lui ait dit de partir. Elle lui avait promis de se charger de tout. La première chose à faire était de se débarrasser de cette potion de grossesse.  
>Elle posa la potion au sol et pointa sa baguette dessus et s'apprêtait à lancer le sort mais elle fut interrompu par la longue plainte du célèbre fantôme des toilettes des filles. Mimi Geignarde. Cette dernière flotta jusqu'à elle et lui fit un grand sourire.<p>

- Félicitation Marlène, tu vas être Maman. Qui est le papa ? Est ce que c'est Sirius ? Je vous ai vu la dernière fois, dans la troisième cabine.  
>- Ferme là Mimi ou je te tue une deuxième fois, la menaça Marlène.<p>

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'elle fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, un silence de mort s'abattit. Les yeux de tous les élèves étaient fixés sur elle. Elle s'installa à la table de sa maison. Rien ne restait secret bien longtemps à Poudlard. Le fantôme n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Elle croisa le regard moqueur de Bellatrix.

- J'ai toujours voulu être tante, j'aurais préféré que tu te fasses engrosser par Regulus plutôt que par mon traître à son sang de cousin.

Mais ce ne fut pas la remarque de Bellatrix qui la tétanisèrent, ni le regard méprisant de Narcissa. Non ce n'était ni les murmures, ni les insultes.  
>La raison de sa paralysie était toute autre.<br>En croisant le regard sombre de son fiancé ... Marlène venait de découvrir ce qu'était la peur. Elle aurait voulu disparaitre, se soustraire à son regard mais elle savait qu'il la retrouverait. Peu importe où elle se cacherait. Il la retrouverait. Car il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Rabastan Lestrange d'abandonner.

Sirius se leva mais James le retint par le bras.

- Si tu y vas ... tu confirmeras la rumeur, lui dit Remus d'une voix calme.  
>- C'est peut - être vrai ! Peu importe, je ne vais pas la laisser se faire ...<br>- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a besoin que tes groupies hystériques la prennent pour cible ? Lui demanda James.

Sirius s'installa de nouveau, tentant de garder son calme malgré les insultes qu'il entendait fuser. Il serra les poings. Alice posa sa main sur celle du garçon.

- Marley est plus forte que ce que tu ne le crois Sirius ... elle va tenir le coup, lui dit la jeune fille en souriant.  
>- C'est toi qui surestime ta soeur Alice ... elle a besoin d'être protégée comme tout le monde.<p>

Il s'apprêtait à se lever de nouveau mais Lily le devança. Les regards se posèrent sur la rousse qui se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la table des Serpentards. La Grande Salle était de nouveau plongé dans le silence le plus totale. Lily passa devant la table des Professeurs et rechercha l'approbation de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire dans le regard du Directeur qui hocha la tête en souriant satisfait. C'est donc, avec une assurance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, qu'elle s'installa à la table des Serpentards.  
>Elle glissa sa main sous la table et attrapa celle de Marlène qui la serra à son tour avec force. Lily tressailli, sa meilleure amie, d'ordinaire si forte était ... terrorisée.<p>

De nouveau une insulte brisa le silence de la Grande Salle mais elle fut immédiatement suivi par une explosion. La personne qui avait lancé l'injure se retrouva transformée en ... bébé. McGonagall lança un regard à James Potter qui lui riait, fier de lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il était doué, c'était indéniable. Elle n'avait jamais eu un élève aussi doué en métamorphose.  
>D'autres élèves subirent le même sort. Des murmures de protestations s'élevèrent peu à peu de la table des serpents. Que faisait Dumbledore ? Allait - il laisser la Grande Salle se transformait en pouponnière ? Pourtant lorsque le Directeur se leva pour prendre la parole, ce ne fut pas pour punir le responsable de ce retour en enfance.<p>

- Que l'on prépare des berceaux et des biberons, Poudlard ouvre sa première maternelle.

Cette déclaration provoqua l'hilarité de la plus grande majorité des élèves de la Grande Salle à l'exception de la table des serpents. Minerva toussota pour lui signifier que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

- Un peu plus sérieusement, les bébés sont priés de se rendre à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh se chargera de leur redonner leurs apparences. Même si au vue de leur maturité, celle ci conviendrait bien mieux.

Cette affirmation fut accompagnée des applaudissements de toutes la Grande Salle. Inutile de préciser qu'une des tables demeurait silencieuse. Sirius croisa le regard de Marlène. Comme toujours il n'y trouva aucune réponse. La jolie sang pure était tout sauf un livre ouvert. Etait - elle réellement enceinte ? Et si oui ... était - il le père ?  
>Elle secoua la tête.<br>Non.  
>C'était ce qu'elle lui signifiait. Mais non à quoi ? Non je ne suis pas enceinte. Non tu n'es pas le père. Bon sang c'était intenable. Il voulait savoir.<p> 


	41. Chapitre 40 - She is the winner

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 40 -**

Marlène descendit les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du Directeur. Ce dernier l'avait convoqué pour « avoir une petite conversation autour d'une tasse de thé ». Elle avait à peine été étonnée lorsqu'il lui avait dit savoir qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Dumbledore savait tout. En bas des marches l'attendait quelqu'un qui était loin de tout savoir. Quelqu'un qui attendait des réponses. Quelqu'un à qui elle allait devoir mentir.

- Je dois t'appeler maman ? Lui demanda Sirius en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Elle frissonna à son contact, il le sentit. Il la poussa délicatement contre le mur en pierre et fit glisser ses mains sous son chemisier, caressant son ventre. Elle le regarda. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle n'était pas enceinte mais elle devait mentir. Dumbledore le lui avait demandé. Il avait dit qu'il la savait assez forte contrairement à la petite Molly. Le stress serait mauvais pour sa condition. Il lui avait laissé le choix, lui expliquant qu'il comprendrait parfaitement si elle décidait de ne pas prendre cette responsabilité. Mais Marlène n'avait pas hésité. Le souvenir de Molly terrifiée face à la situation l'avait poussé à accepter. Elle pourrait supporter les remarques des autres, leurs insinuations, leurs regards méprisants … elle avait toujours été forte, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle subissait ce genre d'attention.  
>Elle était après tout la « sang pur » qui fréquentait « la sang de bourbe ».<br>Elle serait désormais la « sang pur » en cloque.

- Tu n'es pas le père, lui dit-elle froidement.

Cela sembla faire l'effet d'une douche froide sur le garçon qui s'écarta. Sirius était possessif. Terriblement possessif. Il l'avait un jour surprise à discuter avec un jeune homme de Serdaigle, il l'avait par la suite ignoré pendant des jours. Elle l'avait confronté et il lui avait assené une phrase qui raisonnait encore aujourd'hui clairement dans son esprit.

- Je déteste que l'on touche à mes jouets.

Un enfant.  
>Voilà ce qu'était Sirius. Quand on le comprenait il était déjà trop tard. On se retrouvait dans ce rôle de figure maternelle, lui passant ses caprices pour éviter une nouvelle colère. On ne se rendait pas forcément compte de cette évolution.<br>Un soir on couchait avec lui et le lendemain, on se retrouvait à lui préparer une tarte aux pommes. Il obtenait ce qu'il voulait à chaque fois.  
>Marlène avait analysé sa manière de faire.<br>Dans un premier temps il jouait de son charme. Il savait parfaitement que son sourire craquant et son regard d'un gris envoutant pouvait faire céder n'importe quelles filles.  
>Mais parfois cela ne suffisait pas, il se mettait alors en colère, n'obtenant pas ce qu'il désir. La fille réagissait alors de deux manières possibles. Paniqué à l'idée de le perdre elle cédait, allant jusqu'à s'excuser alors qu'elle n'était pas celle en tort.<br>Mais parfois il arrivait que cette colère ne produise pas l'effet désiré et que la fille s'emporte à son tour. Mais elle restait rarement en colère. Il était presque impossible d'en vouloir à Sirius quand il décidait de passer à la troisième étape. Il se servait alors sans vergogne de son enfance malheureuse pour que la colère se transforme en culpabilité. Comment reprocher à ce garçon son incapacité à aimer quand on savait qu'il avait grandi sans amour. L'amante se transformait en mère, éprise d'un désir de lui offrir cet amour qui lui avait manqué.  
>Il était plus que rare que Sirius passe à la dernière et ultime étape.<br>Car oui il y en avait encore une, mais il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'en faire usage, les trois précédentes lui permettant toujours d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. Mais Marlène l'avait vu s'en servir … une fois.

C'était durant leur quatrième année. Poudlard avait accueilli les séduisantes et élégantes élèves de Beaux Bâtons. Sirius avait couché avec chacune d'elles sans exception. Trente-deux élèves. En deux semaines.  
>L'une d'entre elle, Apolline Delacour avait résistée plus longtemps que les autres. Sirius avait usé toutes les étapes de son schéma de manipulation en vain. La rumeur commençait à courir que la jeune fille serait la première de l'histoire à lui résister. Pourtant la veille du départ des élèves de l'école de magie française, c'est dans le lit de Sirius que l'on retrouva Apolline.<br>James et Remus avaient cuisiné leur ami jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par leur révéler ce qu'il avait fait pour la faire céder.

- Je l'ai aimé.

Il avait dit cela en souriant.  
>Il avait enfin compris comment les tenir enchainées à lui pour toujours.<br>L'amour.  
>Il suffisait de leur rendre ce qu'elles lui offraient. Car elles étaient toutes malheureuses avec lui et il le savait. Bien sûr au début, elles étaient parfaitement comblées, couchant avec le garçon le plus scandaleusement séduisant de l'histoire.<br>Il était doué.  
>D'un simple baiser il embrasait leurs sens. Une caresse et il les faisait défaillir de plaisir.<p>

Mais le temps passait et immanquablement elles finissaient par s'attacher à ce garçon malicieux, enfantin, charmeur, à la beauté irréel. Elles commençaient à vouloir plus que cette simple intimité physique. Sirius n'était pas ce genre de garçon qui refuse de s'ouvrir, bien au contraire, et c'était fatal. Et une fois qu'on connaissait son histoire, qu'on apprenait que derrière ce sourire confiant se cacher une profonde insécurité, que derrière ce regard malicieux et rieur se trouvait une souffrance, une douleur impossible à effacer. Les mauvais traitements de ses parents, la colère de son frère, le mépris du reste de sa famille … Il vous laissait tout voir, leurs donnant l'impression d'être spéciales. D'en savoir plus que les autres.

Mais une fois de plus, il était d'une égalité effrayante à leur égard. Or, ce qu'elles désiraient ce n'étaient plus de faire partie de faire toutes ses filles qui partageaient son lit. Elles ne voulaient plus être comme toutes les autres. Elles voulaient être spéciales. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elles basculent. Il y avait un retournement de situation étrange, un inversement de rôle des plus troublants. De celui qui procure du plaisir, Sirius se retrouvait celui à qui l'ont doit faire plaisir. Elles se pliaient en quatre pour devenir sa favorite.

Marlène était probablement la seule à avoir compris que cela ne menait à rien. Sirius avait déjà sa favorite. Depuis bien longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas une femme. Ce n'était pas une amante. Ce n'était même pas quelqu'un qu'il désirait de cette manière. Pourtant il l'aimait. Incontestablement. Inconditionnellement. Celui à qui Sirius avait donné son cœur n'était autre que son meilleur ami.  
>James Potter.<p>

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux croisant l'acier glacial de ceux du garçon. Il était en colère. Elle venait d'admettre avoir brisé la seul règle imposé par le ténébreux Gryffondor à ses conquêtes. Règle qui consistait à être fidèle à cet infidèle compulsif. Si la fille décidait de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre alors il la quittait. Il n'aimait pas partager. Il voulait être le centre de leur monde, alors que le sien ne tournait pas autour d'elles. C'était culotté, déplacé, injuste … Ça lui ressemblait.

- Je ne suis pas le père ?  
>- Non.<p>

Il recula encore d'un pas. Il était furieux. Ses yeux s'assombrir. La froideur avait laissé place à la fureur. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Elle frissonna. La colère du garçon loin de la terrifier comme ce fut le cas pour celle de son fiancé, lui procurait un plaisir intense. Elle s'était toujours contenté de rester à l'étape un. Le sexe. Rien de plus. Ne lui posant aucune question sur sa famille, ne ressentant pas le besoin d'être spéciale.  
>Mais de voir qu'elle avait cet effet sur lui, cette jalousie qu'elle lisait dans son regard la rendait presque euphorique. Pour la première fois elle fut celle qui initia le premier contact entre eux. Elle le tira par la cravate, et l'embrassa, il lui mordit la lèvre à sang. Elle le coinça contre le mur, il ne la touchait pas, ne lui rendait pas son baiser. Elle sentit sa volonté fléchir. Il ne voulait pas d'elle, pourtant en se pressant contre le garçon elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il la désirait. Elle glissa sa main le long de ton torse, il lui attrapa le poignet, elle fit remonter son genou entre les cuisses du garçon et appliqua une pression sur son entrejambe. Elle esquissa un sourire en l'entendant gémir.<p>

- Un problème.  
>- Je ne te sauterais pas Marlène. Va demander ça au père de ton gosse.<br>- C'est moi qui vais te sauter Sirius.

Elle appuya plus fortement sur la virilité du garçon qui lâcha un autre gémissement rauque.  
>Elle le savait perdu. Elle avait bouleversé tout son schéma si parfaitement structuré. Après la colère de l'étape 2, il était de nouveau à l'étape 1, le plaisir physique brut, oubliant son « infidélité ».<br>Il lui rendit son baiser.  
>Elle avait gagné.<p> 


	42. Chapitre 41 - Mum ?

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 41 -**

James cachait difficilement son anxiété. C'est bien la première fois qu'il était à l'avance pour un cours. Surtout un cours supplémentaire. D'un autre côté il s'agissait d'un cours particulier avec Lily Evans. Mais la personne qui le rejoignit devant la salle n'était pas la jolie rousse. Cette personne n'avait rien de jolie. C'était la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Même Celui - dont - on - ne - doit - pas - prononcer - le - nom ne suscitait pas un tel dégout chez lui.

- Potter.  
>- Servilus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?<br>- Comme tous les vendredis je m'apprête à me rendre en cours, c'est ce qu'on fait à Poudlard, c'est une école tu sais, pas seulement un terrain de Quidditch.

James attrapa sa baguette. Il semblerait que Lily n'ait pas été la seule à perdre la mémoire. Servilus semblait croire qu'il pouvait lui répondre.  
>Severus posa également sa main sur sa baguette près à se protéger et à contre attaquer. Mais ils furent interrompus.<p>

- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Vous n'allez pas commencer.

Lily s'était interposée entre eux.  
>Elle était furieuse. Comment pouvaient- ils être aussi gamins tous les deux ! Voilà plus de six ans qu'ils se vouaient une haine inexplicable. N'étaient- ils dont pas fatigués ? Elle poussa la porte de la salle et remarqua le regard surpris de Severus.<p>

- Je vais suivre ce cours.  
>- Vraiment ? Demanda le garçon joyeusement.<br>- Moi aussi.

James avait ajouté cela en passant la porte à son tour lançant un sourire narquois à Servilus. Il vit le visage du garçon se décomposer. Il se délecta de l'agacement du répugnant serpent et s'installa à côté de Lily. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Un vrai gamin. Leur professeur ne tarda pas à arriver. James s'étouffa à moitié en voyant sa mère entrer dans la salle.

- Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étrangla James.  
>- Maman ? Répéta Severus en état de choc.<br>- Je ne suis pas ta mère ici James, mais ton professeur. Et tu viens de griller ma couverture !

Elle lui lança un livre qu'il esquiva agilement en riant. Severus regarde l'échange entre eux, une expression atterré figé à ses traits. Le Professeur Black était en réalité Madame Potter. La mère de son ennemi. Depuis le début de l'année, il l'avait vu tous les vendredis pour les cours d'Occlumancie avancé et de Legilimancie. Elle était brillante. Auror au Ministère, Severus lui vouait une admiration sans failles. Et voilà que tout s'écroulait. Dorea Black était en réalité Dorea Potter. Il aurait dû le voir. Ils se ressemblaient. Le même sourire enfantin, la même assurance, les yeux … noisettes pétillants de malice. Il sentit ce sentiment désagréable qu'il ressentait toujours en présence du Gryffondor, apparaitre. La jalousie.  
>Comme il aurait aimé avoir une mère comme celle de Potter. Elle commença le cours sous le regard toujours abasourdi de James qui lui coupait la parole toutes les deux minutes.<p>

- Maman !  
>- Professeur ! Je suis ton Professeur.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
>- J'enseigne, ça se voit non ? Répondit- elle en poursuivant son cours.<br>- Mais … et le Bureau des Aurors ?  
>- J'y travaille toujours ! Je rends juste service à Dumbledore en donnant des cours ici. Maintenant ça suffit les questions !<p>

Elle reprit son cours et James resta étrangement calme. Severus ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Elle avait de l'autorité sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier prenait même des notes. Il remarqua cependant un échange entre eux qui n'avait rien à voir avec le cours. Dorea Potter lança un sourire entendu à son fils en pointant du doigt Lily. Cette dernière ne le remarqua pas puisqu'elle prenait consciencieusement des notes. Potter avait rougit et avait lancé un regard agacé à sa mère. Severus se tendit. Ils étaient donc si proches que ça ? Ils avaient ce genre de relation mère - fils. La jalousie se transforma en colère. L'injustice de la situation le frappa. Pourquoi fallait- il que la vie de Potter soit en tout point parfaite ? Lui qui avait grandi avec un père moldu violent, haïssant la magie et une mère soumise, constamment d'humeur maussade, le méprisant car il ne répondait à aucune de ses attentes. Il la haïssait profondément.  
>Il les haïssait tous les deux.<p>

Après la théorie, Dorea Potter passa à la pratique. Severus ne put s'empêcher de se crisper. Avant que Lily et Potter ne rejoignent il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Dorea Potter était entré dans son esprit un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle avait tout vu. La violence de son fils. Les moqueries de ce dernier et de ses amis. Son humiliation constante. Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle ne fit pas le moindre commentaire alors qu'ils se trouvaient désormais tous les deux face à elle. Elle était également au courant pour ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son ancienne meilleure amie. Pourtant lorsqu'elle forma les groupes, elle plaça son fils avec Lily. Elle le privilégiait. Comme tout le monde dans ce château. La colère refusait de le quitter.  
>Lorsqu'elle vint se placer devint lui, il ne put rien lire sur son visage. Et il se savait incapable d'envahir l'esprit l'Auror surqualifiée. Mais il était déterminé à l'empêcher de pénétrer son esprit. Elle n'était plus le Professeur qu'il admirait. Elle était la mère de son pire ennemi et il ne la laisserait plus lire dans ses pensées.<br>Lorsqu'elle lança le sort, il était prêt.  
>Elle lui sourit.<br>Le même sourire que Potter.  
>Après une longue demi-heure durant laquelle leurs esprits luttèrent l'un contre l'autre, elle se retira finalement. Il était à bout. Mais il n'avait pas cédé. Essoufflé, en sueur, il leva les yeux vers elle. Le combat psychique n'était pas parvenu à étioler son élégance.<p>

- Je suis fière de toi.

Elle avait dit cela avec sincérité. Il était déstabilisé. Elle se pencha vers lui et chuchota pour que Lily et Potter n'entendent pas.

- Quand tu trouve ce pourquoi tu désires te battre, rien ni personne ne peut se mettre en travers de ton chemin Severus. Et sache que ce que j'ai lu dans ton esprit durant toutes nos séances restera entre nous. Je ne dirais jamais rien à James. Et il a été sévèrement puni pour chaque blague de mauvais goût qu'il t'a infligés.

Elle lui lança un sourire complice.

- Je t'avoue que c'était plutôt amusant, il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment je pouvais être au courant de chacune de ses bêtises.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il regretta sa colère à l'égard de la sorcière. Elle avait été un professeur fantastique. Et elle venait en une séance de lui donner la clé pour protéger son esprit. La détermination.

- Pour ce qui est de Lily Evans …

Il la regarda, anxieusement.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle vous fait tourner la tête à tous les deux. Mais tu me pardonneras Severus si je suis partiale cette fois ci, lui dit-elle avec douceur.

Il hocha la tête et tourna la tête vers James et Lily qui se faisait face. James riait et Lily semblait furieuse. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver cette jalousie maladive qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il les voyait ensemble. Il avait déjà perdu ce combat.  
>Il avait perdu Lily Evans depuis déjà bien longtemps.<p> 


	43. Chapitre 42 - Patronus

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 42 -**

- Tu m'énerves ! S'emporta Lily.  
>- C'est mon unique raison de vivre, lui répondit- il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.<p>

Elle aurait bien poussé un cri exaspéré si la mère du garçon n'avait pas été présente dans la pièce. Dorea Potter. Ou plutôt Dorea Black puisque cette dernière, ne souhaitant pas que l'on fasse le lien avec son fils, avait décidé de prendre son nom de jeune fille.  
>Leur Professeur était d'une beauté et d'une élégance rare.<br>Lily ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tous les membres de la famille Black était naturellement pourvu d'un physique plus qu'avantageux ? La mère de James possédait une longue chevelure d'un noir de jais qu'elle avait élégamment relevée en un chignon négligé. Sa peau était mâte et ses yeux en amande ombragés de cils, brillaient de la même malice que ceux de son fils. Elle se déplaçait avec grâce, et quand elle souriait, on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Même Severus lui avait rendu son sourire.

- Recommence, lui demanda James.  
>- Pour que tu me montres un autre souvenir de toi gâchant ma vie ? Non merci j'en ai eu assez.<p>

Il pouffa doucement de rire. Il riait toujours, il était probablement la personne qui riait le plus dans cette école. Toute la journée, il redoublait d'inventivité pour transformer une banale journée de course en un véritable marathon du rire. Et la plupart du temps, la victime désignée de l'insupportable groupe de garçons était un certain Serpentard qui se trouvait en ce moment même dans leur salle de cours.  
>Et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, par extension, elle était aussi la cible des farces du « maraudeur ». Elle avait vu ce mot dans l'esprit du garçon. Il avait semblait particulièrement mécontent qu'elle ait eut accès à cette information.<p>

Dans le souvenir qu'il lui avait montré, il devait avoir douze ans, elle était à la bibliothèque avec Severus et Marlène. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien jusqu'à l'intervention du turbulent Gryffondor. Lui et le reste des « maraudeurs » avaient débarqué dans la bibliothèque poursuivit par Miss Teigne. James était monté sur la table et avait couru faisant s'envoler les parchemins, plumes, encres de ses camarades ainsi que le peu de sang froid qu'il restait à Madame Pince. Cette dernière devint si pâle que Lily cru un instant que la vieille bibliothécaire allait s'évanouir.  
>Ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard lorsque Rusard fit son entrée dans la bibliothèque. En feu. Il était en feu, au milieu des livres ! Elle avait poussé un cri et avait sombré dans l'inconscient.<br>Rusard en tentant d'attraper Potter, avait grimpé à son tour sur la table, les flammes s'emparant et dévorant les parchemins éparpillés et piétinés quelques secondes plus tôt par le garçon. Puis Sirius était arrivé avec un saut d'eau et l'avait vidé sur le concierge ... Malheureusement pour Severus, il se trouvait dans l'axe de lancé du garçon et avait écopé lui aussi d'un bonne douche froide.  
>Au lieu de s'excuser, Sirius était parti dans un fou rire tonitruant. Elle s'était emportée. Ses souvenirs prenait fin à cet instant précis mais pas ceux de James. En effet, il avait fait apparaitre un sceau d'eau et en avait vidé le contenue sur sa tête.<p>

- POTTER ! Avait - elle hurlé, trempé jusqu'au os.  
>- Oh pardon Evans, avec tes cheveux, je croyais que toi aussi tu t'étais enflammée.<p>

Sa mémoire fonctionnait comme un cadenas dont Potter était la clé. Une fois que Potter lui donnait la suite d'un souvenir, son esprit se chargeait du reste et lui rendait le souvenir dans son intégralité. Ainsi elle fut heureuse de voir que loin de se laisser faire, elle avait à son tour sorti sa baguette l'avait pointé sur le garçon et un puissant jet d'eau s'en était échappé, faisant tomber le garçon de la table. Il s'était redressé tout aussi trempé qu'elle, en état de choc. Il avait la bouche ouverte. Une expression hébétée avait remplacé son habituel rictus moqueur.

- Dis moi ce qu'est un maraudeur.  
>- Hors de question !<br>- Dis moi ! Insista - t - elle.  
>- NON !<p>

Elle s'introduisit alors dans l'esprit du garçon. Elle voulait découvrir ce qu'était un «maraudeur» ! Elle se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il était tard. Il faisait nuit noir dehors et la salle commune était vide. A l'exception des quatre «maraudeurs». Elle s'approcha des fauteuils où étaient installés, Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Elle tenta de ne pas s'impatienter. Elle savait déjà qu'ils étaient les maraudeurs, ce souvenir n'avait aucun intérêt.

- C'est de la folie, s'emporta Remus.  
>- J'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall, répliqua le garçon.<br>- Tu as quoi ? S'étrangla Remus.

Puis elle bascula dans un autre souvenir. Potter avait du penser à autre chose. Il essayait de résister. De l'empêcher d'en voir trop. Mais il n'était pas très doué pour cela. Elle se trouvait maintenant devant le bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant hésiter à entrer. Alors il avait tout de même peur de certaine chose. Il fini par frapper et entrer.

- Potter ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir convoqué.  
>- Je suis venu de moi même ... j'ai une question.<br>- Je vous écoute, lui répondit - elle en cachant difficilement son étonnement.  
>- Hypothétiquement ... si la morsure d'un loup garou n'affecte pas les animaux alors un sorcier sous sa forme animagus ne serait pas infecté n'est ce pas ? Hypothétiquement bien sur.<p>

Le Professeur McGonagall ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle savait pertinemment où le garçon voulait en venir. Tout comme Lily l'avait compris. Peu de personne connaissait la condition de Remus ... «son petit problème de fourrure». Elle avait lu cela dans l'esprit de Potter et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait trouvé le moyen de rire d'une tragédie.

- Hypothétique non, le sorcier sous sa forme animagus ne sera pas infecté en cas de morsure. Mais laissez moi vous dire ... qu'hypothétiquement c'est un processus très long et il faudrait des années d'entrainement avant de parvenir au résultat escompté. De plus, toujours hypothétiquement bien sur, un sorcier mineur risquerait de finir à Azkaban, s'il devenait un animagus non déclaré.  
>- Et bien il devra faire en sorte de ne pas se faire attraper... hypothétiquement bien sur, lui répondit - il en souriant malicieusement.<br>- Hypothétiquement, je pense que ce sorcier est doué pour ne pas se faire attraper.

Elle sentit le cadenas de son esprit céder à nouveau et les souvenirs affluer. Tout du moins ceux impliquant Potter et le mot animagus. Elle se souvenait distinctement de cette matinée de juin, elle était en cinquième année et James Potter était entré dans la salle de cours de métamorphose, essoufflé. Il avait foncé vers le Professeur McGonagall, plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas couru pour la simple raison que vous êtes en retard à ce cours, n'est ce pas Potter ?  
>- J'ai ... j'ai hypothétiquement réussi, répondit - il essoufflé.<p>

Minerva McGonagall avait poussé un cri de joie et prit le garçon dans ses bras sous le regard abasourdi de toute la classe. Lily n'avait jamais pu comprendre cette échange entre eux, et maintenant tout prenait un sens. Un autre souvenir s'imposa à son esprit. Celui de Potter sous sa forme animagus, sortant de la foret interdite, son meilleur ami sur le dos. La vision du cerf l'avait marqué ... Non. «Marqué» était un euphémisme. La beauté de l'animal, sa grâce, sa majesté l'obnubilait au point que ...

- Evans ...

Elle releva la tête vers le garçon qui la regardait abasourdi. Oh non. Elle se sentit rougir violemment. Trop occupée à fouiller dans les souvenirs du garçon, elle avait oublié de protéger son esprit et ses propres souvenirs. Et il avait vu ... il avait vu que ...

- Ton patronus ... continua-t-il visiblement en état de choc.

Lily ne trouva rien à répondre, rougissant simplement d'avantage. Elle fut heureuse de voir la mère de Potter s'approcher d'eux.

- Alors ça avance vous deux ? Leur demanda - t - elle en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà en pétard de son fils.  
>- Oui, lui répondit le garçon sans quitter la jolie rousse des yeux. On avance.<p> 


	44. Chapitre 43 - Eternity

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<br>En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 43 - **

Lily descendit les marches de la volière à la fois furieuse et blessée. Elle avait répondu à la lettre de ses parents ... ou plutôt à celle de Pétunia; Dans cette lettre, que ses parents avaient envoyé par la poste moldu car sa soeur avait refusé d'utiliser un hibou, ses parents expliquaient que Pétunia avait décidé d'inviter des «amis» à passer les vacances chez eux ... et qu'il serait préférable qu'elle ne rentre pas. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Pétunia avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de faire une chose pareille ! Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, son coeur s'alourdir et les larmes envahir ses yeux. Elle entendit quelqu'un arriver et réprima sa violente envie de céder à la tristesse et la colère.

- La pleine lune tombe en plein pendant les vacances James, je ne peux pas.  
>- Tu préfères la cave de tes parents ? Répondit le garçon.<br>- Non ... Et tes parents ?  
>- Maman est en mission pour le Ministère et Papa est de garde presque tous le temps à St Mangouste. Dis oui ! Tous le monde seras là, même Andy a inventé un truc pour venir !<p>

Remus s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Lily dans l'escalier menant à la volière. Sa peau déjà blanche était encore plus pale que d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. James du le voir aussi mais comme toujours le garçon mit les deux pieds dans le plat.

- T'es tellement blanche qu'on te confond avec la neige Evans.

Elle le regarda et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait retrouvé la plupart de ses souvenirs des cinq premières années à Poudlard et ses sentiments pour le garçon était mitigés. La plupart du temps il l'agaçait profondément comme c'était le cas en ce moment même. C'est comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire en toutes circonstances. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement amusant quand elle n'était pas la cible de ses stupides farces. Elle vit Remus donner un petit coup de coude à son ami mais ce dernier ne sembla pas saisir le message.

- Remercie tes cheveux, sans ce rouge on te prendrait pour un fantôme. Evans le fantôme de la volière.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle ne répliquait pas. C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. Son répondant. Et voilà qu'elle semblait vidée de toute son énergie. Instinctivement ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à elle, il lui releva le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il se tendit en voyant ses yeux rougit par les larmes.

- Lily ... murmura - t'il.

L'entendre prononcer son prénom fit naître un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer mais soudain elle eut envie de tout lui raconter, qu'il fasse l'une de ses stupides blagues, qu'il la fasse rire, qu'il lui fasse oublier sa colère, sa tristesse, le rejet de sa soeur ... Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du garçon et enfoui son visage contre son torse. Elle le sentit l'entourer de ses bras et la serrer contre lui. Elle laisse couler ses larmes, trempant le pull du Gryffondor qui la berçait doucement contre lui. A travers ses larmes elle l'entendit lui demander la raison de ses larmes.

- Pétunia ... elle ne veut pas que je rentre pour Noël et elle a réussi à convaincre mes parents ...

Lily adorait Poudlard, elle adorait rester pendant les vacances mais cette fois - ci c'était différent. Cette fois - ci ce n'était pas son choix. On le lui imposait et elle détestait ça. Le fait que la lettre ait mis tant de temps à arriver n'arrangeait pas les choses. Cette haine que Pétunia vouait à la magie était absurde ! Utiliser la poste moldu pour envoyer une lettre, c'était stupide. Avec une chouette, elle aurait reçu cette maudite lettre des semaines auparavant, elle aurait pu convaincre ses amies de rester avec elle. Marlène et Alice ou encore Andromeda. Mais maintenant ... tous le monde avait quelque chose de prévu !

- Tu veux venir ... chez moi ?

Elle se figea et leva le visage vers James Potter qui la regardait au travers de ses lunettes rondes ... ses yeux noisettes ne brillaient d'aucune lueur moqueuse. Il était parfaitement sérieux.

- Il y aura Sirius, Peter, Andy et Remus.  
>- Je n'ai pas encore dit oui ! Protesta le loup agacé.<p>

Lily hésita. Elle aurait du répondre par la négative immédiatement pourtant elle hésitait. Lors de leur dernier cours de Legilimancie, elle s'était jurée de ne plus adresser la parole au garçon. Il lui avait montré cette journée fatidique où elle avait tourné le dos à son meilleur ami qui venait de la traiter de Sang de Bourbe. Elle avait quitté la salle de cours furieuse mais ce souvenir avait déclenché en elle une sorte d'effet domino. Tous les souvenirs dans lesquels Potter et l'insulte à l'égard des nés moldus étaient impliqués étaient revenu brutalement. Elle se souvint alors de ce que le Gryffondor avait fait à Rabastan ... de ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour là. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Comme c'était le cas maintenant.

- Tu peux inviter ... ton copain, ajouta - t - il en se tendant quelque peu.  
>- Amos et moi c'est fini, répondit - elle en soutenant son regard.<p>

Elle avait rompu avec le garçon la veille. Elle ne ressentait absolument rien pour lui. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment elle avait pu accepter de sortir avec lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle vit un sourire éclairer le visage du garçon à l'annonce de sa rupture. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

James sentit son coeur rater un battement en la voyant sourire. Comme il aurait voulu lui montrer ce dont il s'était souvenu hier ... la fois dans le tunnel, quand il s'était saisi de sa main. Le presque premier baiser dans la bibliothèque avant que Servilus ne les interrompt. Cette fois où il avait failli la prendre sur le bureau de leur Professeur de Potions ... Et finalement leur premier baiser dans la Grande Salle.  
>Mais sa mère lui avait bien expliqué que la chronologie était importante. La jolie rousse ne comprendrait plus rien s'il commençait par la fin. Il fallait être patient. Et il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.<br>Pourtant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle il était prêt à tout.  
>Même à attendre une éternité.<p>

- Je viendrais.

Il la serra dans ses bras, éclatant d'un rire joyeux et enfantin.  
>L'éternité n'était peut être pas si loin.<p> 


	45. Chapitre 44 - Marauders

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 44 -**

Elle termina sa valise et la referma. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers sa table de nuit où gisait la lettre de ses parents. Elle l'avait reçu plus tôt dans la matinée. Par hibou cette fois - ci. Ils s'excusaient d'avoir cédé au caprice de Pétunia et la priait de venir. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de les voir. Elle irait chez Potter.

Elle attrapa sa valise et descendit les marches des dortoirs. Les « garçons » ou plutôt les « maraudeurs » l'attendaient dans la Salle Commune. Elle avait fini par découvrir ce qu'était les maraudeurs. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow étaient les maraudeurs. Ils avaient trouvé ce nom après que le père de James ait donné à ce dernier un objet ... qui leur permettaient de parcourir le château chaque nuit. Ils appelaient cela « maraudage ». Cela expliquait leur connaissance incommensurable de chaque recoin du château. Elle ne parvint pas à accéder à cette information. Potter malgré sa faiblesse en Occlumancie était parvenu à lui dissimuler ce qu'était l'objet en question.

Chaque maraudeur avait un surnom en rapport avec leurs formes durant les nuits de pleine lune ... pour James il s'agissait de Prongs, Moony pour Remus, Padfoot pour Sirius et Wormtail pour Peter. Elle avait été plus qu'étonnée de découvrir que non seulement Sirius était un animagus, un chien plus précisément mais que Peter était également parvenu à le devenir. Sous une forme un peu moins imposante que celle de ses deux camarades mais il y était parvenu. Il était un petit rat. Ce qui était bien pratique pour les garçons lorsqu'ils souhaitaient espionner leurs camarades ou encore leur professeurs.

Mais ceci n'était pas l'objectif premier de leur forme animagus.  
>Ils avaient fait cela pour Remus. Ou Moony comme ils l'appelaient.<br>Pour rendre ses nuits de pleine lune moins éprouvante. Pour que le loup garou ne se sent plus aussi seul. Pour être avec leur ami et le soutenir durant cette épreuve mensuelle. Elle admirait leur dévouement les uns envers les autres. Elle l'avait toujours dit, c'était plus qu'un simple lien d'amitié qui unissait les quatre garçons. C'était bien plus fort.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de descendre les escaliers, elle remarqua que James Potter dormait profondément, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Sirius. Remus remarqua son regard.

- James n'est pas du matin, crut- il bon de préciser.  
>- Je vois ça, dit-elle amusée.<p>

« Ne pas être du matin » était un euphémisme lorsqu'il était appliqué à James Potter. Elle regarda Sirius hisser son meilleur ami sur son dos, ce dernier étant toujours profondément endormi, tandis que Remus attrapait en plus de sa valise, celle de la Belle au bois dormant.

- Ça ne serait pas plus simple de le réveiller ? Demanda Lily en les suivant hors de la salle commune.  
>- Rien ne peut le réveiller. Pourquoi penses- tu que tous les matchs de Quidditch ont lieu dans l'après-midi. Lui répondit Sirius, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.<br>- Tu plaisantes ? Lui demanda- t-elle, incrédule.  
>- C'est le secret le mieux gardé de Poudlard. Si les équipes des autres maisons l'apprenaient, ils leur suffiraient de placer les matchs le matin et on perdrait à chaque fois.<p>

Lily regarda le garçon profondément endormi sur le dos de son meilleur ami. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes et elle remarqua ses longs cils aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Elle les lui envia. Ça devrait être interdit pour un garçon de posséder de tels cils. Il semblait si innocent … elle rougit un peu en se rappelant le souvenir qu'elle était parvenu à récupérer la veille.

En arrivant devant la salle, elle sut que ce vendredi ne serait pas ordinaire. James Potter était survolté. Même sa mère avait du mal à canaliser l'énergie débordante de son fils. Elle avait récupéré la totalité de ses souvenirs si ce n'est les dernières semaines et quand elle s'introduisit dans l'esprit du garçon, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Tous les cadenas de son esprit avaient été déverrouillés, et les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour le séduisant Capitaine la submergèrent comme un tsunami, emportant tout sur leurs passage, sa fierté, ses convictions, sa morale … Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde, car lorsqu'elle se retira de l'esprit du garçon, elle était de nouveau elle-même.  
>Lily Evans.<p>

Elle remercia Peter d'un sourire lorsque celui - ci hissa sa valise dans la calèche. Elle ne perdit pas son sourire lorsque dans sa maladresse, il lâcha la dîtes valise qui s'écrasa ouverte, ses vêtements éparpillés dans la neige fondue. Le jeune Maraudeur se confondit en excuses et l'aida à ramasser ses affaires.

- Ce n'est rien Peter, lui dit-elle gentiment.  
>- Peter est un petit malin, ajouta Sirius en se baissant, ramassant un soutien-gorge.<br>- Sirius ! Protestèrent Peter et Lily d'une même voix, rougissant fortement tous les deux.

Ce fut bien sûr à ce moment-là que James se libéra des bras de Morphée. Il se redressa et vit Peter et Lily accroupit devant une valise et Sirius agitant un soutien-gorge … James ne put s'empêcher de rougir … il appartenait à Lily.  
>Cette dernière tendit la main pour l'attraper mais fut devancée par Marlène.<p>

- Tu te travesti Black ? Lui demanda la Serpentard moqueuse.  
>- Lâche ça McKinnon, ce n'est plus ta taille, répliqua Sirius sur le même ton. Ça gonfle de jour en jour.<p>

Il tendit les mains vers la poitrine de la jeune fille qui lui donna une tape sur chaque main.

- Ne touche pas ! Ou je t'arrose de lait Black.

Tout le monde grimaça de dégoût à l'exception de Marlène qui monta dans la calèche satisfaite de son petit effet. Elle aimait de plus en plus prétendre qu'elle était enceinte. Les parents de Rabastan remettaient même le mariage en question. C'était parfait. Mais elle savait que ça ne durait pas. Ses parents l'emmèneraient à St Mangouste pour vérifier de la véracité de cette grossesse et découvrirait le subterfuge.

James hissa la valise de Lily dans la calèche pour éviter une autre catastrophe de type « Pettigrow », puis il se tourna et tendit la main vers Lily qui s'en empara sans hésiter. Il la souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. Merlin … elle ne remercierait jamais assez le Quidditch. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le torse du Capitaine et retint son souffle. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle vit sur son visage, se dessiner un sourire moqueur. Il s'apprêtait à dire une ânerie.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de lait maternelle. Je les trouve parfait.  
>- T'es un porc, Potter.<br>- T'adore ça.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se détacha de lui, s'installant dans la calèche. Sirius essaya d'agripper les seins de Marlène pendant tout le trajet et fini par y parvenir pendant une seconde d'inattention de la jolie Serpentard. Il dut faire le reste du trajet jusqu'à la gare à pied, Marlène l'ayant fait basculer hors de la calèche d'un coup de baguette.

Lily grimpa dans le Poudlard Express qui la conduisait chez Potter. L'excitation la gagnait peu à peu, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait dans une famille cent pour cent sorcier. Pas besoin de se cacher, elle n'avait pas à se restreindre pour faire plaisir à Pétunia. Elle avait tout lu au sujet de la Trace, et les limites de celle - ci. Le Ministère s'assurait avec cette dernière que les sorciers mineurs n'utilisaient pas la magie en dehors de l'école. Mais la Trace n'était pas précise. Ainsi dans une maison pleine de sorciers et où de nombreux sorts étaient actifs, il était difficile pour le Ministère de détecter la magie d'un élève mineur.  
>Elle allait pouvoir vivre comme une véritable sorcière.<br>Elle se sentait comme ses supers héros, qui une fois leur identité secrète révélée, peuvent être eux même.  
>Elle était libre.<p> 


	46. Chapitre 45 - The Beauty and the Beast

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 45 -**

Bruyants.  
>C'était ce qui les définissait le mieux. A eux deux, Sirius et James parvenaient à faire un véritable brouhaha dans le compartiment. Vers le milieu du trajet, leur énergie débordante sembla les quitter. Sirius s'endormi, la tête sur les genoux de Marlène qui lui caressait avec douceur les cheveux. Il était rare de voir des démonstrations de ce genre entre les deux amis, mais quand cela arrivait Lily parvenait à les visualiser en tant que couple, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que ce qui les unissait n'était qu'une sorte de pacte physique. Plan cul comme dirait plus crûment sa meilleure amie. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées en sentant la tête de Potter se poser sur son épaule. Elle retint instinctivement sa respiration sous l'effet de la surprise.<p>

- Respire Evans, lui chuchota-t-il amusé.  
>- Je respire ! Répondit- elle agacée. Les gens normaux n'ont pas besoin de se rappeler de respirer mais il semblerait que ton cerveau soit dénué même des automatismes les plus primaires.<p>

James pouffa doucement de rire en voyant Peter s'écrouler de la banquette et prendre sa forme animagus dans son sommeil. Lily étouffa un cri de surprise et lança un regard vers Marlène pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Mais cette dernière s'était endormie, sa main toujours glissée dans les cheveux de Sirius. James se pencha ramassa le petit rat et le mit sur les genoux de Remus qui dormait aussi, son livre ouvert sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, se fut à son tour d'oublier de respirer puisque la jolie rousse l'avait pris de vitesse et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Son cerveau se retrouvait dénué de toutes ses capacités même les plus primaires mais elle avait oublié un détail de taille … cela ne se produisait que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. Aucunes filles n'avait ne serait que le millième de l'effet de la farouche Gryffondor sur lui. D'un simple regard, elle lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Un sourire et son cœur entamait une course effrénée. Et Merlin quand elle le touchait …

- Respire Potter, lui dit-elle moqueuse.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur la sienne. Il ne savait pas si elle dormait … il n'osait pas parler de peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en colère. Il voulait que son séjour avec eux soit parfait. Qu'elle oublie sa sœur et ses préjugés. Il écarta une mèche qui s'était échappée de la queue de cheval de la jeune fille. Il sourit en la voyant plisser le nez. Il devrait y avoir une loi interdisant à une fille d'être aussi scandaleusement attirante.  
>Il s'endormi à son tour.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'entrouvrit. Le silence avait laissé à penser à la personne qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte que le compartiment était libre. La personne aurait probablement refermé la porte et serait partie à la recherche d'un compartiment libre si la chevelure rousse si familière n'avait pas attiré son regard.  
>Lily Evans.<br>Sa Lily.  
>Profondément endormi sur l'épaule de Potter.<br>Severus Rogue senti la jalousie le transpercer de toute part. A cela s'ajoutait l'incompréhension. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir la nature de leur relation. Potter aimait Evans. Tout de moins il la désirait, car il doutait sincèrement de la capacité de l'arrogant Gryffondor à aimer qui que ce soit d'autre que sa personne. Mais Lily haïssait le garçon autant que lui ! Il se souvenait parfaitement de leurs longues après-midi à critiquer Potter et ses sbires, leurs incapacités à ne pas se faire remarquer, leurs stupides farces.

Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait parmi eux. Profondément endormi sur l'épaule de leur ennemi commun. Il grimaça en voyant le rat sur les genoux du loup garou. Il avait fini par découvrir la véritable nature de Lupin. Il aurait voulu le crier sur les toits, ruiner l'avenir d'au moins l'un de ses bourreaux. Il se serait délecté de voir le lycanthrope quitter l'école sous les injures de ses camarades. Mais Potter lui avait « sauver la vie ». C'était ainsi que Dumbledore avait qualifié le geste du Gryffondor.  
>Mais Severus savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas fait cela pour lui mais pour son ami. Il n'aurait pas voulu que son loup garou de meilleur ami ne devienne un meurtrier et ne termine sa vie enfermé à Azkaban.<br>Dumbledore … et même Lily l'avait traité d'ingrat.  
>Le vieux Directeur lui avait intimé le silence. Il l'avait menacé de le renvoyer lui aussi si la moindre rumeur lui parvenait au sujet du « problème » de Lupin.<p>

- T'es plutôt flippant Servilus.

Il se tendit et tourna la tête vers Sirius qui avait ouvert les yeux et l'observait moqueur.

- Contente toi de t'occuper de la fille que t'as engrossé Black.  
>- Cette fille que j'ai engrossé c'est la meilleure amie de la fille que tu prétends aimer Servilus. Mais tu veux que je te dise, je ne pense pas que tu l'aimes. Ou alors c'est l'histoire d'amour la plus répugnante de l'histoire. Un remix de la Belle et la Bête. Sauf que dans cette version, pas de Prince sous la Bête. Seulement un garçon mesquin et rancunier qui ne se rend même pas compte qu'il ne mérite pas la Princesse.<br>- Tu penses que Potter l'a mérite bien sûr ? Répondit Severus, camouflant sa rage derrière un ton sarcastique.  
>- Non mais il essaye. Il fait des efforts pour la mériter. Toi tu as rejoints le camp qui a pour objectif d'exterminer ce qu'elle est. Je ne saisis pas vraiment ton raisonnement … si raisonnement il y a.<br>- Je … je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Lâcha Severus d'une voix sifflante et venimeuse.

Lily bougea un peu dans son sommeil, se blottissant un peu plus contre le Gryffondor. Severus la regarda faire, résistant à l'envie de les séparer.

- Si ça avait été James à ta place, il vous aurez réveillé en jouant de la cornemuse.  
>- Désolé de ne pas être un insupportable m'as-tu vu ! Répliqua Severus de plus en plus en colère.<br>- Une fois de plus tu ne parviens pas à la bonne conclusion. James vous aurez réveillé, non pas pour se faire remarquer mais pour vous séparer. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne gagnes pas Servilus, tu ne joues pas. Tu ne peux même pas perdre parce que tu ne te bats pas pour ce que tu veux. Tu te contentes d'être un spectateur.

Severus serra les poings. Il aurait voulu faire taire l'insupportable sang pur et faire taire cette voix qui s'élevait dans son esprit. Cette voix qui lui murmurait que le Gryffondor avait raison.

- Si tu avais été la Bête, Gaston aurait gagné.


	47. Chapitre 46 - Nah she didn't

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 46 -**

Lily ouvrit les yeux au moment où le Poudlard Express entrait en gare. Sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ , les parents attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de leurs enfants. Lily se tendit en voyant ses propres parents au milieu de la foule. Elle croisa le regard de Marlène qui grimaça aussi. Elle avait dû voir ses propres parents. Aucune d'elles ne voulaient voir sa famille mais chacune pour des raisons différentes. Lily avait la certitude que Marlène n'était pas enceinte. Il n'existait pas une personne qui se protégeait plus que sa meilleure amie. Combiné à cela Sirius Black qui au vue de sa vie sexuelle plus qu'active devait à lui tout seul écouler les stocks de contraceptifs sorciers. A eux deux, ils étaient probablement les deux personnes les plus infertiles de l'histoire de l'humanité.  
>Mais sa meilleure amie devait avoir une bonne raison de mentir et elle n'avait pas insisté lorsque celle -ci lui avait servi son mensonge.<p>

Sirius courut sur le quai et entoura Dorea Potter de ses bras. La mère de James, le serra contre elle avec beaucoup de tendresse. Marlène le regarda faire, surprise. Sirius était un garçon tactile. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait faire quoi que ce soit qui n'ait pas pour objectif de mettre une fille dans son lit. Il aimait Dorea Potter. C'était une évidence. Elle qui n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre jalousie à l'égard des nombreuses conquêtes de Sirius, elle sentit son cœur se serrer en les regardant. Cet amour inconditionnel qu'il vouait à la sorcière, c'était celui d'un fils à sa mère, mais ça n'en restait pas moins de l'amour.  
>Et maintenant qu'elle le savait capable d'une telle chose … elle voulait en être l'objet.<p>

Marlène lança un regard à ses parents et attrapa la manche de James qui la questionna du regard. Sa mère lui faisait signe de les rejoindre, Alice s'éloignait déjà avec leur père.

- Laisse-moi venir chez toi …  
>- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas présenter le bébé à ses grands parents ? Lui demanda- t-il moqueur.<p>

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait cette nette impression que personne ne pensait réellement qu'elle fut enceinte. Elle vit cependant James demander à sa mère si elle pouvait passer les vacances chez eux. Dorea acquiesça en soupirant de soulagement. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de partir en mission. Le manoir allait être rempli d'adolescents et elle serait à des milliers de kilomètres. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un couple qui s'était approché timidement.

- Bonjour … nous sommes les parents de Lily.  
>- Oh bonjour ! Leur dit-elle en leur serrant la main. Je suis la mère de James.<br>- Lily vient de nous apprendre qu'elle passerait les vacances chez vous…  
>- Suite à votre refus de la voir rentrer, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit James ? Demanda- t-elle à son fils qui hocha la tête.<p>

Lily observa l'échange à la fois satisfaite et anxieuse. Elle ne serait jamais parvenu à parler ainsi à ses parents, leur reprocher leur faiblesse face à Pétunia et ses caprices. Elle apprécia le fait que la mère de Potter les confronte ainsi, elle aima les voir honteusement s'emmêler dans leurs explications. Tout comme son fils, Dorea possédait cette franchise qui pouvait mettre mal à l'aise quiconque n'y ayant jamais fait face.

- Je peux vous assurer que Lily sera parfaitement en sécurité au manoir, avec ses amis. Ainsi elle n'importunera pas par sa nature de sorcière votre autre fille et ses amis.

Dorea Potter avait dit cela sur un ton courtois ce qui contrastait fortement avec la discourtoisie de son discours. Lily vit son père perdre quelque peu patience.

- Amis ! Amis ! Lily n'a jamais mentionné votre fils en de si bons termes.  
>- Les choses changent, répliqua l'Auror.<br>- C'est bien ce garçon qui faisait de ta vie et de celle de Severus un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? Et voilà que tu veux passer tes vacances avec lui ! S'emporta son père.

La mère de Lily posa avec douceur sa main sur celle de son mari et lui demanda de se calmer.

- Elle le détestait !  
>- Non elle ne le détestait pas, répondit Sirius tandis que Remus l'entraînait au loin, lui intimant l'ordre de la fermer une bonne fois pour toute.<br>- Je peux comprendre vos réticences Monsieur Evans. Mais les relations entre James et Lily se sont, je le crois améliorées et je ne vois pas réellement de raison de s'opposer à cette réconciliation des plus improbable je vous l'accorde.  
>- Je pense qu'on devrait la laisser y aller, dit la mère de Lily d'une voix toujours douce. Après tout, nous sommes en tords cette fois ci. Nous sommes désolé ma chérie, la prochaine fois nous serons moins laxiste avec ta sœur.<br>- Désolé ma puce, ajouta son père.

Lily s'approcha de ses parents et les serra dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait jamais leur en vouloir bien longtemps. Ils avaient toujours montré une tolérance sans borne et même de l'amour pour ce qu'elle était. L'encourageant dans ses études, faisant des efforts pour s'intégrer à ce monde qui n'était pas le leur. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'aurait était sa vie si ils avaient été animé de la même que Pétunia pour la magie.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de passer tes vacances avec ce garçon si tu n'en a pas envie. Tu peux rentrer avec nous, lui dit son père en jetant un regard noir à James.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant James aussi terrifié. Il avait saisi la main de sa mère et semblait prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le courage du lion semblait s'être complètement évaporé. Effet beau - père. Elle se figea et rougit violemment. Comment avez- t - elle pu penser une chose pareille ! Se marier à … James Potter.

- Lily ?  
>- Je veux aller chez lui.<br>- Mais il … tu le deteste !

Elle sourit un peu plus et répondit avec assurance. Répétant ce que Sirius avait répondu quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Non, je ne le déteste pas.


	48. Chapitre 47 - Another Mary ?

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 47 -**

Lily fut plus que surprise de voir que Dorea Potter possédait une voiture. Ils s'entassèrent tous à l'arrière du véhicule. Une Rover P5. Elle n'était pas une fanatique des quatre roues, mais cette marque de berline l'avait marqué car dans le petit village industriel ou elle avait grandi, la première personne à avoir pu faire l'acquisition d'un véhicule comme celui-ci avait été le Maire. Elle se souvenait que son père avait critiqué cette dépense scandaleuse en cette période de crise.

Elle eut la stupidité de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une voiture comme les autres. La mère de James mit le contact et la voiture ronronna doucement. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal. Ce fut par la suite que les choses devinrent … magiques. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Les sorciers n'étaient pas le moins du monde patients lorsqu'il s'agissait de se déplacer. Leur devise en matière de transport serait « le plus rapidement possible même au péril de ta vie ». Balai, porte-au-loin, poudre de cheminette. Tout était bon pour arriver à bon port dans les plus brefs délais.  
>Lily sursauta et s'accrocha au bras de Potter lorsque la voiture au lieu de rouler en ligne droite se mit à tourner sur elle-même à une vitesse folle. Elle ne s'entendit pas hurler, lorsque la voiture se dématérialisa et réapparu au milieu d'une route sinueuse traversant une épaisse forêt.<br>Elle tremblait un peu … beaucoup. James lui prit la main. Il affichait une mine soucieuse.

- Evans … rassure moi tu ne comptes pas vomir ?  
>- Non … répondit- elle sur un ton qui ne devait pas être suffisamment convaincant puisque le garçon demanda à sa mère de ralentir un peu.<p>

Elle se concentra sur le paysage, essayant de ne pas prêter trop d'attention à la main du garçon qui tenait toujours la sienne. Remus lui expliqua qu'il était dans la forêt de Sherwood. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. James Potter habitait donc au cœur de la forêt de Robin des Bois. Mais ce ne fut pas une vulgaire cabane dans un arbre qui apparut au détour d'un virage mais les hautes grilles d'un … elle hésitait entre les mots « manoir » et « château » pour qualifier la demeure des Potter. Elle compta au moins six tours s'élevant au loin, un nombre incalculable de cheminées, des fenêtres ou plutôt de gigantesques baies vitrées au vue de leur taille. Les grilles s'ouvrirent et la voiture remonta la grande allée bordée de part et d'autre de bouleaux centenaires. Elle était … émerveillée. Dorea Potter arrêta la voiture devant le perron. Un magnifique escalier en fer à cheval conduisait à la porte d'entrée presque aussi massive que celles que l'on pouvait trouver à Poudlard. Elle descendit de la voiture, toujours en état de choc devant la beauté de la maison. Les garçons déchargèrent la voiture. Marlène la rejoignit.

- Ça fait toujours cet effet la première fois mais on s'habitue.  
>- Que font les parents de Potter ? Demanda Lily.<br>- Ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de travailler tu sais … mais la mère de James travaille pour le Ministère en tant qu'Auror quand à son père il est Chef du service des Grands Blessés de la Magie Noir à Saint Mangouste.

Lily vit James et Sirius se presser autour de Dorea Potter. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de deux enfants. Chacun d'eux demandant l'attention de la jeune femme, la noyant sous un déluge de questions qui n'avait pour but que de la retenir plus longtemps, de retarder son départ.

-Tu reviens quand ?  
>- Où est ce que tu vas ?<br>- Avec qui tu pars en mission ?  
>- Les garçons je dois y aller. James tu embrasseras ton père de ma part et je compte sur vous deux pour ne pas faire de bêtises.<br>- Ce n'est pas notre genre, répondit Sirius en souriant malicieusement.  
>- Remus je compte sur toi pour les encadrer ! Lui lança Dorea amusé. Marlène, tes parents veulent que tu ailles à St Mangouste pour des tests, arrange toi avec Charlus. Peter, ta mère veut que tu lui écrives tous les jours. Quand à Lily, j'espère que la prochaine fois j'aurais plus de temps pour faire connaissance avec l'amour de la vie de mon fils.<br>- MAMAN !

Le visage du garçon avait viré rouge écarlate. Quand à celui de Lily, même le rouge de Gryffondor ne pouvait rivaliser avec la couleur de ses joues. Puis l'élégante jeune femme était remontée dans la voiture après les avoir tous embrassé … Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant James serrer sa mère dans ses bras, une lueur de peur indescriptible dans le regard.

Peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait dû voir sa mère partir en mission, il n'avait jamais pu lui dire au revoir de manière sereine. Il avait toujours cette angoisse que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il se souvenait de lui avoir un jour demandé de lui promettre de revenir mais elle avait refusé.

- Je ne veux pas que le dernier souvenir que tu ais de moi, soit celui d'une promesse brisée. Mais je te promets de faire tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rentrer.

Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner. Son cœur se serrant à mesure que la distance entre sa mère et lui augmentait.

Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui chuchota quelque chose qui fit rire le garçon. Lily rassurée de le voir sourire se laissa entrainer par Marlène à l'intérieur de la gigantesque demeure. Elle entra, quelque peu hésitante, intimidée par le luxe qu'elle aperçut lorsque Marlène ouvrit les grandes portes. Des chiens foncèrent sur eux, aboyant joyeusement. Des lévriers. Lily se pencha et caressa leur tête en souriant. Ils étaient magnifiques.

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi mais les chiens se mirent à grogner en fixant la porte. Dans l'embrasure se tenait les quatre garçons qui soupirèrent d'une même voix. Lily mit un certain temps à faire le lien entre l'arrivée des garçons et le changement de comportements des chiens. James rasa les murs et se faufila dans le salon en marmonnant.

Sirius pouffa de rire et le suivit, pointant une arme invisible vers son ami. James lui lança un regard noir mais cela ne sembla pas effrayer Sirius qui poursuivit, poussant la plaisanterie jusqu'à l'appeler Bambi. Lily trouvait plutôt ironique le fait que le père de James soit friand de la chasse à cours alors que son fils était lui-même un cerf et donc un gibier potentiel. Partout sur les murs on pouvait voir ses trophées de chasse, dont les bois d'un cerf.

Elle était perdue dans la contemplation d'une armure qui devait dater de l'époque d'Arthur et ses chevaliers de la table ronde, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaitre une petite brune à la moue espiègle et au regard malicieux.

- JAMES ! Cria-t-elle.

Lily se tendit quelque peu. Par pitié, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'énergie d'affronter une seconde Mary. Mais ce ne fut pas sur James que la jolie brune fonça. Elle la vit traverser le grand hall à toute vitesse et se jeter au cou de Sirius, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Lily tourna la tête vers Marlène. Cette dernière observait la scène sans un mot.

- Marlène ? Qui est ce ? Demanda Lily.  
>- Mon cauchemar personnel. Je te présente Dorcas Meadowes, répondit Marlène.<p>

Lily s'apprêtait à rire du ton dramatique qu'avait employé sa meilleure amie mais elle remarqua que quelqu'un d'autre affichait une mine sombre. Elle vit Remus observer Dorcas et Sirius s'embrasser langoureusement. Il baissa la tête et gravit silencieusement le grand escalier menant à l'étage. Lily le suivit, il fallait qu'elle confirme ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir dans le regard du docile Gryffondor. Elle l'interpella mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Elle pressa le pas derrière lui.

- Remus tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Cette fille ?

Il s'arrêta net et se tourna vers elle, il ne répondit pas et cependant la réponse était là, dans son regard, sur ses lèvres … tout son être le lui criait.  
>Remus était amoureux.<br>Lily s'approcha du garçon et l'entoura de ses bras. Remus posa son front sur l'épaule de la jolie rousse. Elle le berça doucement contre elle. Elle était à la fois heureuse et attristée pour son ami. Elle savait que Remus se considérait comme un monstre. Il ne pensait pas mériter l'amitié des garçons, ni la sienne d'ailleurs. Mais il avait fini par accepter leur amour …mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu faire la moindre avance à une fille. Il refusait de se lier aussi intimement à quelqu'un. Il était convaincu que toutes les filles méritaient mieux que lui. Lily avait toujours troué ce raisonnement absurde. Loup garou ou non, Remus était le garçon le plus adorable qu'elle ait jamais connu. Elle doutait qu'aucune fille ne mérite une personne aussi foncièrement bonne que Remus.


	49. Chapitre 48 - Golden Snitch

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 48 -**

Une toux les interrompit. Lily s'écarta brusquement de Remus en voyant James qui les observait … elle parvint facilement à déceler quels sentiments animaient le garçon. James était incapable de cacher ce qu'il pensait. Ou tout du moins ne faisait- il aucun effort pour dissimuler ses sentiments. Ainsi sur son visage elle put lire une foule de sentiment, la curiosité teintée de jalousie, celle - ci provoquant irrémédiablement la colère.

- James … commença Remus.  
>- J'allais montrer à Lily, sa chambre mais peut être que tu devrais t'en charger Moony.<br>- James ! Protesta Remus.  
>- Quel crétin, murmura Lily pour elle-même.<br>- Merci Evans, ça me touche!

Elle grimaça. Il l'avait entendu. Possédait- il donc une ouïe surnaturelle ?

- Désolé de ne pas être aussi parfait que Remus !

Elle s'approcha de lui. D'ordinaire, elle l'aurait probablement giflé mais elle était bien trop joyeuse pour faire cela. La jalousie qu'il ressentait c'était la preuve qu'il … tenait à elle. Ce crétin était possessif et elle … comme une idiote était euphorique à cette idée. Remus dût penser qu'elle était de taille à gérer la colère de James puisqu'il s'éclipsa, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

- Ton nouveau copain vient de partir Evans.  
>- Je n'ai pas de nouveau copain, répondit- elle en essayant de ne pas sourire.<br>- Oh alors tu fais ça avec n'importe qui ? C'est parfait. Je peux ?

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse. Elle frissonna en le sentant glisser ses mains sur sa taille et l'attirer contre lui. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, croisant même ses bras derrière son cou. Il la souleva avec facilité. Elle sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir lorsqu'il déposa un léger baiser au creux de son cou.

- Lily … murmura- t- il, en pressant ses lèvres avec douceur derrière son oreille.  
>- Montres moi cette chambre … répondit- elle en resserrant ses bras autour de son cou, se pressant un peu plus contre lui.<p>

Elle eut cette nette impression qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas … provocatrice, sensuelle … Par Merlin, elle était en train de flirter avec James Potter. La réalité la rattrapa brusquement. Ce qui s'était déroulé les semaines précédente aurait dû la vacciner ! Une petite amie psychopathe, un petit ami violent, une perte de mémoire intempestive. Le destin lui hurlait que ce qu'elle faisait … ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux était mal.

- Reposes moi, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Une fois de plus elle ne contrôla pas sa voix. En antithèse parfaite avec la sensualité de sa voix lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de l'emmener voir sa chambre, elle lui avait demandé de la reposer avec tant de froideur qu'on aurait pu croire qu'un vent polaire avait soufflé sur eux. Elle le sentit se tendre. Probablement à cause des moins quarante degrés qu'affichait désormais le thermomètre. Il la déposa et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle y lut un mélange d'incompréhension et de désir. Il fallait qu'elle se dégage de son étreinte. Tant qu'il aurait ses mains sur elle … elle serait incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Elle recula mais il l'a retint fermement contre lui. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse tentant de s'échapper des bras musclés du Capitaine …

- C'est quoi le problème Evans ? Lui demanda- t- il agacé.  
>- Le problème c'est que ce qu'on fait …<br>- Tu veux dire ce qu'on ne fait pas, répliqua-t-il amusé.

Elle lui donna une légère tape sur le front.

- T'es vraiment un idiot !  
>- Et toi t'es une allumeuse Evans !<br>- Je te demande pardon ? Répondit-elle outrée.  
>- Oh James emmène-moi dans ma chambre ! Non James repose moi au sol !<p>

Elle ouvrit la bouche, elle aurait voulu le rouer de coup. Comment osait- il l'imiter ainsi ! Elle n'était pas une allumeuse ! Elle avait juste reprit ses esprits !

- Très mauvaise imitation ! Je ne t'appelle jamais par ton prénom, répliqua-t-elle.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Pourquoi quoi ? Répondit- elle en feignant l'ignorance, espérant qu'il se lasserait.  
>- Pourquoi je suis le seul que tu appelles par son nom de famille ?<p>

Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi. Une habitude … non ce n'était pas juste ça. L'appeler par son prénom … c'était trop intime. Lui-même ne l'avait appelé Lily que durant les rares moments où ils avaient partagé une certaine intimité. Elle le sentit resserrer son emprise autour de sa taille. Il fallait qu'elle s'écarte. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de s'éloigner de lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'abandonnait jamais. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'abandonner. Même quand le match semblait perdu, il refusait de baisser les bras. Et chaque match se terminait par une victoire de Gryffondor. La foule scandant le nom du Capitaine le plus talentueux de l'histoire. « Potter ». Même lorsqu'elle s'autorisait à penser à lui, ce n'était qu'en tant que « Potter ». Il n'avait jamais été …

- James, dit-elle distinctement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il était en état de choc. Elle sentit le cœur du garçon battre plus rapidement. Elle pressa un peu plus sa main contre son torse, fascinée par l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

- Encore … murmura-t-il.  
>- Il faut toujours que tu en demandes trop.<br>- Allumeuse.  
>- Crétin.<br>- Lily.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comment était – elle supposer résister à ça ? Le destin avait décidément de l'humour. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon qui ouvrit la bouche quelques peu hébété. Elle s'empêcha de pouffer de rire. Il était parfois si enfantin, si innocent …

- James.

James sentit son cœur rater une fois de plus un battement. Cette fille allait finir par le tuer … Littéralement. Il avait l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes, elle battait le chaud et le froid à sa guise. Lui faisant des avances pour le repousser quelques secondes plus tard. Chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de progresser ne serait ce que d'un millimètre elle le faisait reculer de trois kilomètres. Même le vif d'or n'était pas aussi difficile à attraper. Mais Lily Evans n'était pas un vif d'or. Et il ne s'agissait pas d'un match de Quidditch.  
>Ou, peut être que ça l'était.<br>Il n'était juste pas sur son terrain. Une chance qu'il connaisse un spécialiste. Une chance que ce spécialiste soit son meilleur ami. Une chance que ce dernier se trouve à ce moment même à l'étage en dessous.  
>Sirius Black était un attrapeur d'un tout autre genre.<br>Pour lui, toutes les filles du monde étaient des vifs d'or.  
>Et il ne l'avait jamais vu échouer.<p> 


	50. Chapitre 49 - The Doe and the Stag

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 49 -**

Les lèvres de Sirius se pressaient avec avidité sur celle de la jeune fille. Elle lâcha un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il s'insinua en elle. Il frissonna de plaisir en la sentant griffer son dos et l'attirer un peu plus contre elle.

- SIRIUS !

Sirius se figea et baissa les yeux vers Marlène, qui lui lança le même regard d'incompréhension.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai pas mué pendant la nuit, lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>- Si ce n'est pas toi alors …<br>- SIRIUS !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître James, essoufflé. Marlène poussa Sirius qui s'écrasa au sol. Il leva vers elle un regard accusateur mais elle ne le regardait pas, trop occupée à rabattre le drap sur sa poitrine dénudé. Bordel … Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui parlait rapidement, ne se rendant pas compte de la situation plus qu'incongrue dans laquelle il venait de les placer. Sirius ne parvint à distinguer que quelques bribes de mots tant James parlait rapidement et s'emmêlait dans ses explications. Sirius attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila en essayant de ne pas penser à Marlène … nue … dans son lit.

- James.  
>- Mais le truc c'est que tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible ! Alors j'ai voulu faire autrement, et ça ne marche pas non plus, comme la fois où on était …<br>- JAMES ! L'interrompit Sirius. Tu peux me résumer de manière concise la raison pour laquelle tu nous as interrompu ?  
>- Nous ? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.<p>

James se pencha et sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Marlène.

- Salut Marley ! Lui lança James joyeusement avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami.

Sirius était fasciné par cette facette de la personnalité de James. C'est comme s'il était programmé pour ne voir que Lily. Une fille se tenait nue dans un lit face à lui et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire était « salut ». Il ne lui avait même pas ne serait que jeté un regard appréciatif alors que lui même parvenait difficilement à se concentrer sur autre chose que les formes plus qu'avantageuses qui se dessinait sous les draps. Ces draps si fins qu'ils en étaient presque transparents …

- Sirius tu m'écoutes ? Demanda James agacé.  
>- Désolé, Lâcha Sirius en concentrant toute son attention sur James.<br>- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour qu'Evans tombe amoureuse de moi !  
>- La dernière fois que tu as demandé conseil à ce sombre idiot tu as fini le torse ouvert et un cœur de biche dans la main, intervint Marlène.<p>

Sirius lui lança un regard noir. Il n'avait jamais dit à James de sortir avec Mary la Psychopathe ! Il lui avait dit de se servir de la jeune fille pour rendre jalouse Evans.

- Techniquement mon plan a marché ! Lily - jolie était jalouse, tu ne peux pas le nier Marley ! Réplica Sirius.  
>- Elle a aussi accessoirement perdu ses souvenirs de James !<br>- Elle les a retrouvé. Et est actuellement installé dans le manoir !  
>- Ce n'est certainement pas grâce à toi !<p>

Sirius poussa un soupire exaspéré. Rien ne servait d'argumenter avec Marlène McKinnon, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir le dernier mot. C'était plus qu'agaçant.

- Le sexe, lâcha de but en blanc Sirius.  
>- Quoi le sexe ? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Si tu couches avec elle plusieurs fois, elle s'attachera émotionnellement à toi. Les filles sont comme ça. Elles se targuent de pouvoir faire comme nous, ne rien ressentir, faire ça uniquement par plaisir mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elles ne baisent pas elles « font l'amour ».

Marlène écouta la tirade du ténébreux sang pur en serrant les draps dans ses mains. Petit con. Si elle n'avait pas été nue, elle se serait probablement levée et aurait quitté la chambre. Le manoir. Elle serait parti en se jurant de ne plus réapparaitre devant ce petit con ! Mais elle était coincée, dans ce putain de lit, avec ce putain de drap enroulé autour d'elle. Obligé de l'écouter déblatéré ses inepties comme s'il s'agissait de vérités universelle. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr !

- Evans ne voudra jamais coucher avec moi ! C'est à peine si elle me laisse l'approcher !  
>- Tu plaisantes ? Vous puez la tension sexuelle à des kilomètres ! Elle a envie de toi ! T'es d'accord avec moi Marley ? Demanda Sirius en se tournant vers la sulfureuse Serpentard.<p>

Sirius se figea en croisant le regard de celle – ci. Elle était furieuse. Pourquoi était – elle furieuse ? James regarda Marlène attendant sa réponse avec impatience. En temps normal Marlène aurait tenté de dissuader James de suivre ce plan qu'elle jugeait complètement idiot. Mais elle voulait faire payer à Sirius son opinion au sujet des femmes et de leur incapacité à ne pas s'attacher émotionnellement ! Lily ne céderait jamais aux avances de Potter. Pire elle serait furieuse si ce dernier lui proposait d'être son plan cul. Elle fit donc un sourire éclatant à James et répondit avec assurance.

- C'est évident que ça va fonctionner. Proposes lui une relation sans sentiments, sans avenir, seulement du sexe, rien que du sexe, et tu peux être sûre qu'elle te tombera dans les bras.  
>- Vraiment ? Demanda James en souriant comme un enfant.<p>

Marlène sentit une pointe de culpabilité la transpercer. James ne lui avait rien fait. Elle n'aurait pas du se venger sur le garçon. D'un autre côté, le Gryffondor n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à ses fins avec Lily peu importe les méthodes qu'il utilisait. Lily Evans n'aimerait jamais James Potter. Elle l'avait toujours haï et le haïrait toujours. Sa culpabilité disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle regarda James sortir de la chambre, convaincu d'enfin détenir la clé du cœur d'Evans.

Sirius s'approcha de nouveau du lit. Elle se releva, le drap toujours fermement enveloppé autour d'elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
>- Je me détache émotionnellement de toi.<p>

Sirius contourna le lit et se planta devant elle, il l'attira sans douceur dans ses bras. Il ne s'agissait aucunement d'une étreinte affectueuse. Il l'emprisonnait littéralement.

- Comme si tu en étais capable, lâcha t'il moqueur. Je vais te faire l'amour Marley, arrête de faire la gueule, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Si elle n'avait pas tenu ce foutu drap dans ses mains, elle l'aurait giflé. Comment avait elle pu tomber aussi bas ? Sirius Black était un connard, un macho, un salop ! Et comme une idiote elle avait cru … elle avait osé espérer.

- Toi et ton meilleur ami dégénéré vous vous croyez irrésistibles mais vous vous trompez. Lily ne craquera jamais pour James, et moi je ne coucherais plus avec toi.

Elle vit une lueur de colère illuminer son regard, il la poussa dans le lit et la coinça sous lui. Elle se débattit, mais il se saisit de ses poignets, les serrant si fort qu'elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Dans sa lutte, le drap avait glissé, offrant son corps nu au regard du garçon assombri par la colère. Elle sentit le frisson familier du désir la parcourir, balayant sa volonté de couper les ponts avec Sirius Black.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Baise moi ! Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Il relâcha quelque peu la pression autour des poignets de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal. Dans sa colère il était allé trop loin …

- Tu peux me punir autant que tu veux Marlène mais ne te venge plus en utilisant James. Il … l'aime vraiment.  
>- C'était ton plan.<br>- Peut être mais maintenant c'est aussi le tien. Si ça tourne mal, tu seras tout aussi coupable que moi.  
>- Pourquoi ça tournerait mal ? Il va une fois de plus se faire gifler et Lily ne lui parlera pas pendant des mois.<p>

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Elle l'aime aussi tu sais.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Lily ? Elle le déteste ! C'est évident. Que James soit convaincu d'avoir une chance c'est plutôt mignon mais ne me dit pas que tu y crois aussi !  
>- J'y crois. Lily et James sont des âmes sœurs.<p>

Elle fit mine de prendre sa température en posant sa main sur le front du garçon.

- Tu m'inquiètes. Depuis quand tu crois à ces idioties.  
>- Le patronus de Lily.<br>- Quoi le patronus de Lily ? Demanda – t – elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- Celui de James est un cerf.<p>

Marlène se figea, son sourire moqueur disparaissant à mesure que son cerveau faisait le lien.

- Impossible. Et puis ce n'est qu'une … légende, un mythe.

Le patronus d'une personne est la représentation physique de son âme.  
>La biche et le cerf.<br>D'après le mythe sorcier, lorsque les patronus de deux personnes formaient une pair …  
>Alors ces deux personnes étaient des âmes soeur.<br>Pourquoi n'avait –elle jamais fait le lien.  
>Elle se maudit intérieurement et tenta de se lever mais il maintenait fermement.<p>

- Sirius ! Il faut l'empêcher de …  
>- Je pensais que tu n'y croyais pas ?<br>- Je n'y crois pas, répondit – elle de mauvaise foi.  
>- Bien, alors laissons faire les choses, s'ils sont faits pour être ensemble, ce plan foireux ne les séparera pas.<p>

Sirius se pencha et déposa une pluie de baisers sur sa poitrine, attrapant entre ses lèvres, la pointe de ses seins dressés allumant en elle un véritable brasier. Elle passa ses doigts dans les boucles d'ébènes du garçon tandis que ce dernier laissait sa main s'aventurer au plus profond de son intimité. La fièvre l'avait saisi, l'entrainant dans un lieu où la réflexion n'avait plus sa place.

- SIRIUS ! Cria-t-elle lorsque de nouveau il la pénétra d'une seule et vigoureuse poussée provoquant en elle une véritable tempête de plaisir.

Elle se jura une dernière fois avant de s'abandonner à lui que c'était la dernière fois. La dernière fois qu'elle … faisait l'amour avec Sirius Black.


	51. Chapitre 50 - She is my soulmate

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**-HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 50 -**

Insomnie. Impossible de fermer l'œil. Lily se redressa. Le manoir était silencieux, elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais on était probablement au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle glissa silencieusement hors de son lit. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il l'empêchait de dormir. Des cheveux éternellement en bataille, un sourire espiègle, des yeux où brillait toujours brillant de malice.  
>En deux mots. James Potter.<p>

Le meilleur remède contre les insomnies … Il n'y en avait pas, dans tous les cas on ne dormait pas, mais quitte à faire une nuit blanche, autant faire quelque chose d'utile. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qu'elle avait aperçue lorsque Potter l'avait conduit à sa chambre. Elle fut surprise de voir de la lumière provenant de la double porte entrouverte donnant accès à la gigantesque bibliothèque. Elle hésita à faire demi-tour. Elle poussa la porte, à cette heure -ci c'était probablement juste les elfes.  
>Pourtant ce n'était pas un elfe qui tenait en équilibre instable sur une échelle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un sort pour amortir la chute de l'inconnu. Elle courut vers l'homme, qui était allongé au sol. Un sourire enfantin, des cheveux décoiffés … bruns. C'était la seule différence … Ceux de James étaient noir, tandis que ceux de l'inconnu étaient bruns. Nul doute sur l'identité de l'homme … Elle venait de rencontrer le père de James.<p>

- Vous allez bien ?  
>- Aucune idée, je ne suis pas médicomage, répondit-il. Oh mais attends, je le suis.<p>

Il se releva en riant. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Aucun doute, c'était bien son père. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois une elfe de maison rousse.  
>- Je … je ne suis pas une elfe de maison … je suis une fille, répondit Lily confuse.<br>- C'est aussi ce que disait Pinocchio, répliqua t'il peu convaincu.

Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha comme s'il cherchait quelque chose et attrapa une paire de lunettes qui gisait au sol, le verre de droite était brisé. Il les enfila et l'observa de nouveau.

- Toutes mes excuses, j'aurais dû me douter que tu ne mentais pas, ton nez n'a pas poussé.  
>- Vous êtes le père de James n'est-ce pas ?<br>- James comment ? Demanda- t-il parfaitement sérieux.  
>- James Potter, répondit Lily complètement déstabilisée par cette conversation sans queue ni tête.<br>- Ah oui celui-ci c'est bien le mien ! Dit- il joyeusement.

Il l'observa silencieusement un instant. La détaillant du regard.

- Tu es Lily Evans ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.  
>- C'est moi oui, répondit- elle. Comment est-ce que vous me connaissez ?<br>- Je ne te connais pas voyons, c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre.  
>- Mais vous connaissez mon nom.<br>- La connaissance d'un nom n'apporte pas la connaissance de la personne elle-même. Faut que je la note ! Albus va adorer !

Elle le regarda courir vers le bureau, se saisir d'une plume et écrire frénétiquement sur un parchemin.

- Comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon nom ?  
>- James et Sirius parlent souvent de toi, dit-il en glissant le parchemin dans une enveloppe qu'il cacheta et donna à une magnifique chouette. Porte ça à Albus.<br>- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Demanda- t-elle en camouflant difficilement sa curiosité derrière un ton neutre.

C'est alors que le père de James commença à réciter sans la regarder des phrases où son prénom était présent, prononcé par James et Sirius. Elle commença à rire car il s'agissait des remarques et anecdote de leur première année à Poudlard. Puis peu à peu elle écarquilla les yeux. Il … il avait tout retenu. Il ne se contenta pas de lui rapporter deux ou trois réflexions par ci par là mais tout ce qu'il avait entendu. C'était humainement impossible …

Puis un souvenir s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle devait être en quatrième année … ou peut être en troisième. Elle était tranquillement installé à la bibliothèque avec Severus, ils discutaient joyeusement des prochaines vacances et de ce qu'ils aimeraient faire. Un cri les avait interrompus. Ils avaient tourné la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et ne furent pas étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait de Potter et Black s'en prenant lâchement à une élève. Cette dernière pleurait à chaudes larmes. Plus tard dans la journée elle se souvenait avoir abordé le sujet avec lui.

- Tu t'en prends même aux filles maintenant ?  
>- De quoi tu parles ? Avait- il demandé en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- De la fille que tu as bousculée à la bibliothèque.  
>- J'ai fait ça moi ?<br>- Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas t'en souvenir ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'assumer ce que tu fais, s'était- elle emportée.  
>- La mémoire sélective tu connais ?<br>- Qu'est-ce que ta mémoire a sélectionnée dans ce cas ?  
>- Lily Evans, assise à la troisième rangée, la table face à l'allée D, deuxième chaise, face à Servilus.<p>

Elle avait cru à une autre de ses plaisanteries … elle n'avait même pas relevé, se contentant de le traiter d'imbécile, s'emportant à cause de ce surnom ridicule que lui et Sirius avaient eu la brillante idée de donne à Severus.

Elle se souvenait avoir pensé que James ressemblait à sa mère. Mais elle s'était trompée. James était la copie conforme de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Un génie. C'était difficile de l'admettre mais … James Potter était un petit génie. Capable de retenir la table à laquelle elle était assise. Tout comme son père avait retenu toutes les phrases de James et Sirius à son sujet. C'était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant.

- Monsieur Potter … l'interrompit- elle.  
>- Lequel ? Lui demanda- t- il.<br>- Et bien … vous.  
>- Sois plus précise dans ce cas, sais- tu combien il y a eu de Monsieur Potter dans l'histoire.<br>- Non … et vous ? Vous le savez ? Demanda- t- elle curieuse de voir les limites du génie de Charlus Potter.  
>- Bien sûr que je ne sais pas, cette information est sans importance, tu ne connais donc pas la mémoire sélective ?<p>

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La ressemblance était frappante.

- Monsieur Charlus Potter …  
>- Lequel des 5 ?<br>- Vous, répondit- elle en riant.  
>- Je t'écoute. Bien que les autres ne puissent pas t'entendre ils sont morts.<br>- Je suis désolé, dit-elle poliment.  
>- Pourquoi ? Tu es impliqué dans la mort de mes ancêtres ? Lui demanda- t- il soupçonneux.<br>- Non ! Répondit-t- elle précipitamment. C'est juste une formule de politesse …  
>- Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi laisser entendre que tu es impliquée dans la mort d'un membre de ma famille est poli mais soit … que voulais- tu me demander ?<br>- La dernière chose que vous ayez entendu James dire à Sirius à mon sujet ?  
>- « J'abandonne, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »<p>

Lily se tendit et sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle tenta de camoufler ses sentiments derrière un sourire de façade. Mais il ne la regardait pas, occupé à farfouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau.

- Tiens, dit- il en lui tendant une petite fiole. Insomnie n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Vous êtes sûr que ça fera effet ?<p>

Elle parvenait difficilement à cacher sa méfiance. Après tout, si le père de James était comme son fils … alors mieux valait se méfier de ce qu'il créait.

- Bien sûr que je suis sûr. On a un médicomage dans la famille. Oh mais c'est moi ! Ajouta-t-il joyeusement.  
>- Merci, dit-elle en prenant la fiole.<p>

Elle quitta la bibliothèque, le regard vide … les paroles du père de James résonnant dans son esprit. « Elle n'en vaut pas la peine ». Elle courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma, laissant libre court à sa tristesse et à sa colère.

Charlus Potter passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant d'avantage si c'était possible.

- Les enfants posent toujours les mauvaises questions. Ils commencent toujours par la fin.  
>- Qu'aurait- elle dû te demander ? Lui demanda une jeune femme dans un tableau.<br>- La première phrase que James a dite à son sujet.  
>- Qu'as t'il dit ?<br>- « Papa, Maman … j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur, elle s'appelle Lily Evans ! ».  
>- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela change quoi que ce soit Charlus ? Répliqua la jeune femme du portrait ennuyée. Il a abandonné par la suite.<br>- On ne peut pas abandonner son âme sœur. Cela reviendrait à renoncer à une part de soi-même. Il faut que je l'écrive ! Albus va adorer !


	52. Chapitre 51 - 50 Shades of Black

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 51 -**

Marlène s'étira doucement ce qui fit s'agiter Sirius. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir du lit mais il la retint fermement contre lui en marmonnant. Elle se tourna vers lui tandis qu'il resserrait un peu plus son emprise autour d'elle, elle se retrouva le visage contre son torse. Elle pressa ses lèvres sur la peau du garçon et le sentit frissonner à son contact.

- Tu n'es donc jamais rassasié ? Lui demanda-t-il moqueur.  
>- Venant de ta part, je trouve ça plutôt culotté.<br>- C'est toi qui en redemandais.  
>- Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir marcher à cause de toi !<br>- Tu te plaignais pas hier pourtant … « Oh oui Sirius, plus fort ».

Elle lui mordit violement le torse et l'entendit pousser un cri de douleur. Il la coinça sous lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle se perdit dans le gris de ses yeux. Merlin, comment pouvez- t-il être aussi beau ?

- Je vais te donner une bonne raison de ne plus pouvoir marcher … lâcha-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante, voilée par le désir.

Il la retourna brusquement. Elle tenta de se redresser, désormais à quatre pattes. Marlène agrippa les draps anxieusement. Non … pas comme ça. Elle le sentit faire glisser sa main le long de son dos, faisant courir ses doigts en de lentes caresses sur son dos. Elle se cambra instinctivement, rejetant la tête en arrière tandis qu'il se plaçait derrière elle. Elle sentit son érection effleurer son intimité et remonter vers … Non ! Mais tout ce qui s'échappa de sa bouche fut un gémissement de plaisir. Elle serra les dents en le sentant agripper ses fesses à pleines mains. La suite fut beaucoup moins agréable … ou peut - être l'était ce … Elle se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il s'enfonça en elle. Elle l'entendit pousser un gémissement rauque et jurer entre ses dents, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin. Elle crut un instant qu'il se retirait … renoncerait à cette idée.  
>Mais c'était bien mal le connaitre, sans prévenir il se saisit de ses bras, laissant glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses poignets. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Elle retint son souffle … anticipant ce qui allait suivre.<p>

- Sirius … murmura-t-elle.

Il tira brusquement ses mains vers lui, la relevant sur les genoux, la pénétrant d'un coup de rein. Elle sentit quelque chose se déchirer en elle lorsqu'il s'enfonça entièrement en elle. BOR … DEL. Elle appuya son dos contre le torse du garçon, le souffle coupé par le plaisir, les larmes aux yeux car à ce plaisir se mêlait la douleur. Il resta un instant sans bouger, puis il glissa ses mains sur sa taille, caressant son ventre. L'une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et saisi fermement dans sa paume son sein tandis que l'autre effectuait le chemin inverse, descendant avec lenteur entre ses cuisses s'emparant de son intimité, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Elle se cambra de nouveau et l'entendit pousser un autre juron.  
>Elle tremblait de plaisir.<br>Il enfonça ses doigts en elle et ce fut à son tour de jurer. Elle l'entendit rire et entamer de lents mouvements de bassin, adoptant le même rythme de ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière en le sentant déposer une pluie de baisers dans son cou. Elle glissa sa main derrière la nuque du garçon agrippant ses cheveux. Ce fut lent, douloureux … mais le plaisir qu'elle ressenti n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant.  
>Il la poussa en avant et elle se rattrapa, de nouveau à quatre pattes. Il adopta alors une cadence plus rapide, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément. Elle étouffa ses cris de plaisirs dans un oreiller, se cambrant davantage.<p>

- Sirius ! SIRIUS !

Il sembla perdre tout contrôle de lui-même. La pénétrant sauvagement. La douleur était supportable. Le plaisir insoutenable. Elle parvenait difficilement à respirer tant son souffle était saccadé. Et soudain, elle le sentit se tendre. Il allait … Non ! Pas ici … Pas là … Elle poussa un cri où on ne décelait aucune trace de douleur. Seul demeurait le plaisir. Primitif. Enivrant. Elle se laissa retomber sur le ventre tandis qu'il se dégageait d'elle et se laissait retomber à côté d'elle.

- Je te hais, lâcha-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.  
>- Menteuse.<p>

Elle se leva, tituba pour ramasser ses affaires. Il ne la retint pas cette fois. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Elle tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Où était cette foutue petite culotte ! Elle concentra toute sa colère dans la recherche active de celle-ci. Elle enfila sans trop savoir comment son pull et sa jupe et sorti de la chambre en tenant dans sa main la « foutue petite culotte » que Sirius avait trouvé avant elle. Il agitait celle-ci.

- C'est ça que tu cherches.  
>- Je te hais ! Dit-elle en la lui arrachant.<br>- Tu te répètes.

Elle claqua la porte, se retenant de le gifler.  
>Elle se figea.<br>Remus lui faisait face.  
>Il observa un instant son visage encore baigné de larmes, puis baissa les yeux sur sa main dans laquelle elle tenait la « foutue » …<br>Elle le vit serrer le poing.

- Remus …  
>- LA FERME ! Lui hurla-t-il avant de partir en courant.<p>

Elle sursauta. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Remus Lupin perdre son sang-froid. Non … c'était définitivement la première fois. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et elle se retint de justesse au mur. Elle remarqua la présence de Lily qui la regardait. Cette dernière semblait en état de choc.

Lily ne pouvait pas le croire. Ce n'était pas de Dorcas que Remus était épris … mais de Marlène. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et se précipita vers son amie qui ne tenait que difficilement debout.

- Marley ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?  
>- Tu connais l'expression « ne pas abuser des bonnes choses » ? Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé de Sirius Black.<p>

Oui c'était exactement cela.  
>Elle s'était un peu trop approchée du soleil alors qu'on lui avait dit de faire attention. Tout comme Icare, elle s'était brûlée les ailes et entamait une longue chute qui prendrait fin avec son mariage avec ce monstre de Rabastan Lestrange.<br>Avec lui le plaisir ne viendrait nullement compenser la douleur.  
>Sa vie ne serait que souffrance et indifférence.<p> 


	53. Chapitre 52 - Friends

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 52 -**

Cela faisait plus de trois fois qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre pour ensuite la refermer. Marlène en raison de … son état, était cloué au lit. C'est donc seule qu'elle devait descendre rejoindre les garçons. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec James. Elle lui claqua la porte au nez et se figea. Elle venait de lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais quelle idiote, elle se serait donné des gifles. Il fallait qu'elle rouvre cette porte. Mais comment expliquerait- elle ce qu'elle venait de faire. La panique ? Une urgence ?  
>Elle sursauta quand il frappa à la porte.<p>

- Evans ? Tout va bien ?

Elle allait répondre mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Elle toussota pour éclaircir celle-ci.

- Je … j'arrive.  
>- Ouvre, lâcha-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.<br>- Non …  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Je suis nue.

Et voilà. Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'approcher de ce mur et se cogner la tête dessus. Nue ! Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Qu'on la fasse monter à l'échafaud dès maintenant. La mort serait une douce délivrance à l'humiliation qu'elle s'infligeait elle-même. Elle entendit le rire du garçon s'élever derrière la porte. Qu'on lui apporte une pelle. Elle s'enterrait vivante. On écrirait sur sa tombe « ci - git Lily Evans, humiliée à jamais ».

- Ouvre Evans, j'arrête de me moquer, dit- il sur un ton moqueur.  
>- Attends je m'habille.<br>- T'as ouvert la porte je te signal et crois moi je m'en serais souvenu si t'avais été nue.  
>- Pervers !<br>- C'est toi qui as abordé le sujet la première. Maintenant je t'imagine en tenue d'Eve. Ouvre cette putain de porte ou je la défonce.  
>- Dégage !<p>

James fouilla dans ses poches et attrapa une petite clé. Sa clé « ouvre tout ». L'une de ses plus belles inventions. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas nue. Mais cette porte close laissait beaucoup trop d'espace à son imagination. Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla porte qu'il poussa doucement. Elle se tenait debout … habillée.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit.  
>- Je me le suis octroyé.<br>- Toujours convaincu que les règles ne s'appliquent pas à toi Pot …

Elle ne prononça pas la fin de sa phrase car il s'était soudain approché. La porte se referma tandis que lui-même emprisonnait sa taille entre ses mains.

- Je ne sais plus où on en était, murmura-t-il ses lèvres frôlant presque les siennes.  
>- Tu voulais que j'ouvre la porte … Mais…<br>- Mais tu étais nue … La coupa-t-il.

Elle respirait plus fort, son rythme cardiaque s'était aussi accéléré. Elle posa deux doigts sur les lèvres du garçon. Il pressa ses lèvres contre son index en son majeur. Deux doigts … c'est tout ce qui les séparait. Elle le sentit resserrer son emprise sur sa taille.

- Je ne le suis plus, dit- elle dans un souffle.

Il appuya un peu plus ses lèvres sur ses doigts. Ces derniers s'appuyer désormais sur ses propres lèvres. Elle retint son souffle et ferma les yeux. Elle aller céder.

- On peut arranger ça …  
>- Je crois qu'on devrait descendre, répondit- elle en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux. Les autres doivent attendre.<p>

Elle recula mais il la plaqua de nouveau contre lui. Dans sa surprise elle s'était agrippée à ses épaules. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque et rien ne les séparait plus. Rien si ce n'est eux même.

- J'ai une proposition.  
>- Indécente je suppose ? Répondit-elle en essayant de garder une voix assurée.<br>- Ça dépend ce que tu juges indécent.  
>- Toutes propositions émanant de toi.<p>

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Couches avec moi.

Lily se figea. Se glaça. Elle en oublia même de le gifler. Elle se souvenait de l'époque où il la harcelait de « sors avec moi Evans ». Elle se prit à regretter cette époque. Il avait la décence de cacher ses intentions peu louable derrière la promesse d'une vie de couple. Elle ne l'avait pas giflé car elle était celle qui s'était pris une gifle. De petite amie, il venait de la rétrograder à un simple plan cul. Il ne voulait plus sortir avec elle. Il voulait … son corps.

Elle avait passé la dernière heure à essayer de récolter ce qui restait de sa meilleure amie après que Sirius l'ai brisé et voilà que Potter lui proposait de vivre le même enfer ? Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce que penser qu'elle accepterait. Puis elle se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle était la seule fautive. Plus d'une fois elle l'avait laissé approcher plus d'une fois. Plus que ne le voulait les convenances. Allant jusqu'à l'embrasser alors qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Alors qu'ils avaient chacun quelqu'un. Elle lui avait donné l'image d'une fille facile, il ne fallait pas s'étonner que désormais il se comporte avec elle comme avec une fille facile.

- Lâche moi, lui dit- elle d'une voix menaçante.

James la relâcha immédiatement. Son corps avait réagi instinctivement. Peu de chose lui faisait peur … Une Lily Evans en colère le terrifiait pour deux raisons. La première était qu'elle n'était jamais aussi belle que lorsqu'elle était en colère et que bien souvent il se retrouvé partiellement déconcentré. La seconde raisons était une conséquence de la seconde. Partiellement déconcentré, il ne parvenait pas à saisir la totalité de ce qu'elle lui reprochait et finissait toujours par aggraver la situation qui était la plupart du temps déjà critique. Et voilà il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, trop occupé à se perdre dans l'émeraude de ses yeux.

- Je ne coucherais jamais, tu m'entends, jamais avec toi ! Lui hurla-t-elle.

Ah ça il l'avait entendu.  
>Il la vit regarder autour d'elle. Oh non … elle cherchait sa baguette. Il la repéra sur la table de nuit et se précipita pour s'en saisir le premier. Il y parvint mais elle s'était élancée derrière lui et sans trop savoir comment la jeune fille s'était accrochée à son dos. Ses jambes fermement enroulé autour de lui.<p>

- Rends la moi ! Lui dit- elle en tendant les bras.  
>- Je veux pas mourir ! Répondit- il en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.<br>- JAMES POTTER RENDS MOI MA BAGUETTE !

En essayant de se débarrasser d'elle, il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba sur le lit. Elle lâcha prise en poussant un léger cri. Il se retourna rapidement dans le lit mais elle fut plus vive que lui et se plaça à califourchon sur lui, tendant la main pour attraper la baguette. Elle poussa un cri de victoire en l'attrapant puis sembla se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.  
>Elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Il tressailli. Il ne l'avait pas juste mise en colère cette fois … il l'avait profondément blessé. Il le lut dans son regard.<p>

- Je suis désolé Evans. C'était idiot.

Elle serra son petit poing et lui donna un coup sur le torse. Puis deux, les larmes emplissant ses yeux. Il la laissa faire sans un mot.

- Je me hais.  
>- Tu veux dire « je te hais » non ? Lui demanda- il en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Non.

Fille facile.  
>Plan cul.<p>

- Je t'aime bien assez pour deux.

Elle lui redonna un petit coup en souriant à travers ses larmes. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse de le retrouver. Le garçon capable de la rendre furieuse pour ensuite lui déclarer qu'il l'aimait comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus banale du monde.

- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec toi, je fini toujours par te mettre en colère. Je te fais même pleurer maintenant.

Il essuya avec douceur l'une des larmes qui s'était sournoisement échappée de ses yeux pour glisser le long de sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit frémir au contact de sa main sur sa joue.

- Commence par ne plus me demander de coucher avec toi … c'est insultant.  
>- Très bien la prochaine fois je le ferais sans te le demander, répondit- il en riant.<p>

Elle lui donna de nouveau un coup sur le torse en riant doucement.

- Idiot.  
>- Je ne peux pas te demander de sortir avec moi, ni de coucher avec moi. Dis-moi juste ce que je suis censé te demander.<br>- On pourrait commencer par apprendre à se connaître.  
>- Tu veux dire … être ami ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.<br>- Oui.  
>- Non. Répondit- il catégoriquement.<p>

Elle le regarda surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un refus aussi virulent.  
>Mais James ne changerait pas d'avis. Il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être son ami. D'un autre côté … Frank et Alice avaient d'abord étaient amis avant de sortir ensemble. C'était donc ça la leçon que voulait lui apprendre Sirius ! Il sourit joyeusement. Il avait mal interprété ce que son ami lui avait dit. C'était probablement cela ! Sirius ne l'aurait jamais mis dans une situation difficile volontairement. Ce que voulait lui faire comprendre Sirius c'est qu'il y avait une étape avant celle de sortir ensemble.<p>

- Oui !  
>- Quoi oui ? Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.<br>- Soyons amis ! Dit- il en souriant joyeusement.

Lily se massa les tempes.  
>Etre l'amie de James Potter n'allait pas être de tout repos.<p> 


	54. Chapitre 53 - Another mystery

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 53 -**

- Je suis enceinte de toi Arthur.

Molly observait son reflet dans le miroir. Peu importe comment elle le formulait, cette phrase résonnait toujours comme une sentence de mort. Tu vas être papa. Fini les canards en plastiques et les études sur les moldus, dit bonjours aux couches, biberons et autres nuits blanches. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et elle sursauta.

- Bien le bonjour Moulinette !  
>- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Guidon.<br>- Moi c'est Gideon tu sais.  
>- Et moi c'est Molly. Et tu pourrais frapper à la porte !<br>- Pourquoi, t'as un truc à cacher ? Lui demanda- t- il en souriant.

La question de son frère était plutôt anodine. Mais Molly ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Elle n'avait pas encore annoncé à sa famille qu'elle était …

- J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Tu caches quelque chose ! Tu as menti à papa et maman hier à table.  
>- Je n'ai pas menti !<br>- J'ai vu le frère de Dorcas ce matin et il m'a dit que sa chère petite sœur était chez les Potter pour les vacances, or tu as dit aux parents que tu la voyais aujourd'hui. La question est donc, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui.  
>- Je la rejoins chez les Potter, mentit Molly.<br>- Quelle chance, Potter nous as invité Fabian et moi pour une partie de Quidditch. On pourra y aller tous ensemble.

Il jubilait le scélérat. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle mentait et tentait de la coincer mais elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle irait chez les Potter et ensuite elle trouverait le moyen de se rendre à St Mangouste. Elle fit donc un grand sourire à son frère et accepta sa proposition avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de posséder.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Molly était dans le salon avec ses deux frères qui lui lancé des regards soupçonneux. Leur passion dans la vie ? Faire de la sienne un cauchemar. Elle espérait que ce bébé serait une fille. Si sa fille était l'ainée elle n'aurait pas à subir des frères tyranniques.  
>Elle entra dans la cheminée, se saisit de la poudre de cheminette et prononça distinctement « Manoir des Potter ». Les flammes vertes la happèrent et elle se retrouva dans le salon où était installée Marlène.<p>

- Molly ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Les garçons ont dit que tes frères venaient mais ils n'ont rien dit à ton sujet.  
>- Longue histoire. Fais comme si c'était prévu ! Il faut que je trouve Dorcas …<p>

Marlène se tendit à la mention de la jeune fille.

- Ta copine Dorcas est occupée. A l'étage. Avec Black.  
>- Mais … protesta Molly paniquée.<p>

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que soit, que son frère Fabian apparaissait dans la cheminée. Elle lança un regard paniquée à Marlène. Cette dernière posa son livre et se redressa, décidant de prendre les choses en main.

- Salut Marlène ! Dit joyeusement Gideon qui venait également d'arriver.  
>- Salut vous deux, répondit Marlène en souriant. Les garçons sont sur le terrain à l'arrière.<p>

Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité des frères Prewett.

- Où est Dorcas ? Moulinette devait la voir.  
>- Elle a été distraite par Black. Et vice versa puisqu'il semble avoir oublié votre petit match de Quidditch, lâcha Marlène ennuyée. Molly peut rester avec moi. Allez jouer.<p>

Fabian et Gideon cachèrent difficilement leur déception et quittèrent le salon, déçu que leur sœur n'ait pas menti. Molly les regarda partir et poussa un soupire de soulagement. Marlène venait une fois de plus de lui sauver la mise. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez la jeune fille. Elle regarda l'élégante Serpentard passer une main dans sa chevelure de jais. Elle était magnifique c'était indéniable, et la grâce qui se dégageait de sa personne lui donnait l'impression d'être une véritable empotée.

- Merci Marlène.  
>- Ne me remercie pas, j'ai un intérêt dans tout ça, lui répondit la sulfureuse jeune fille.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Je vais avoir besoin de ton bébé, lui répondit Marlène en regardant son ventre.<p>

Molly posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre et recula d'un pas. Elle n'était pas sur de ce que préparait Marlène mais la lueur qu'elle voyait dans son regard ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à fuir et elle faisait étrangement confiance à la jeune femme même si la plupart du temps elle ne portait pas les Serpentard dans son cœur.

- On va avoir besoin de polynectar, suis moi !

Une heure plus tard, Molly se trouvait dans la chambre de Marlène. Une fois de plus elle était devant le miroir mais cette fois, elle ne s'entrainait pas à annoncer la nouvelle à Arthur. Elle observait son reflet. De longs cheveux noirs, un regard tout aussi noir, une bouche pulpeuse, un nez droit, des formes généreuses … Elle était Marlène McKinnon.  
>Elles s'étaient procuré le polynectar dans le bureau de Charlus Potter. Molly se sentait terriblement coupable, c'était du vol, quoi que puisse en dire Marlène …<p>

- Molly, soupira Marlène en lui tendant des vêtements à sa taille. James et Sirius vivent ici, tu crois vraiment qu'ils n'ont jamais pioché dans la réserve de Potter senior pour leurs stupides farces.

Molly enfila silencieusement les vêtements de Marlène. Rien ne servait de contredire la jolie brune qui arborait désormais une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent en entendant frapper. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire de leurs réactions.

- Détends-toi, je resterais avec toi, dit-elle tout bas à la Gryffondor.

Marlène se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Devant elle se trouvait Charlus Potter. Molly tressailli. Il savait. Il venait les emmener à Azkaban où elles croupiraient jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

- Marlène est prête. Je peux venir avec elle ? Je ne me sens pas très bien non plus.

Molly écoutait la discussion de Charlus et Marlène avec anxiété. Le plan de cette dernière était quelque peu bancal et reposait tout entier sur leur capacité à ne pas se faire attraper. Elle lui avait dit qu'elles iraient à St Mangouste où Molly, sous la forme de Marlène effectuerait le test de grossesse demandé par les parents de celle - ci. Celui - ci s'avèrerait positif et … Molly n'en savait pas plus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme tenait tant à être enceinte. Marlène avait refusait de lui expliquer.

Charlus Potter observa les deux jeunes filles qui rassemblaient leurs affaires. Polynectar, plus que vingt-deux fioles. Il en manquait trois. Le mystère concernant deux d'entre elle venait d'être résolu. Marlène McKinnon est Molly Prewett. Molly Prewett est Marlène McKinnon. Qui avait utilisé la troisième fiole ?  
>Il soupira. Dorea lui manquait. Elle était celle qui était douée pour gérer ce genre de situation. Devait- il faire une remarque aux deux jeunes filles au sujet de leur changement d'apparence ? Dorea aurait su quoi faire. Il lui manquait un élément.<p>

Le sujet A n'était pas enceinte. Ses parents ne souhaitaient pas qu'elle soit enceinte. En principe ce test de grossesse aurait confirmé tout cela et il n'y aurait plus eu de problème. Pourtant la jeune fille avait changé d'apparence, faisant passer une autre fille, dans le cas présent Molly Prewett, pour elle - même. Or Molly Prewett était enceinte. Ainsi Marlène souhaitait être enceinte. Il lui manquait la solution de l'équation.  
>Et pour la trouver il devait laisser le sujet A parvenir à son objectif.<br>Dorea n'approuverait pas …  
>Il hésita puis un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Dorea n'était pas là. Et il mettrait fin à son observation si ça tournait mal.<p>

- Allez vite, plus vite ! Molly a un test de grossesse à passer !  
>- Non ! Protesta Marlène, une note de panique dans la voix. C'est Marlène qui passe un test de grossesse Monsieur Potter.<br>- Tu ne voulais pas en passer un aussi ?  
>- Non bien sûr que non ! Répondit Marlène en passant une main dans ses cheveux désormais roux.<br>- Tu as dit te sentir mal aussi. Tu t'exprimes avec peu de précision. Ta phrase laissait à penser que tu présenter les mêmes symptômes que ton amie. Assez perdu de temps.

Marlène se massa la tempe. Elle avait oublié à quel point Charlus Potter était … spécial.  
>Tout aussi spécial que son fils, si ce n'est plus.<p>

Charlus quitta la chambre en ordonnant aux deux jeunes filles de se presser. Il grimaça, il avait fait une erreur dans son impatience. Il s'était rattrapé de justesse. Ces vacances allaient être amusantes. Deux mystères.  
>Une fois celui de Marlène résolu, il passerait à la dernière fiole manquante de polynectar.<br>Il espérait qu'un autre prendrait la place des deux précédents.  
>Il n'avait rien eu d'intéressant depuis sa théorie des horcruxes.<p> 


	55. Chapitre 54 - My nephew

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.  
>Pour toutes vos questions vous pouvez me laisser une review, m'envoyer un mp ou me contacter sur twitter :<br>norhanebey

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 54 -**

Lily leva les yeux vers le ciel où des balais filaient de toute part. Après-midi Quidditch. Sirius et Dorcas faisaient ce qu'ils … faisaient. Quand à Marlène, cette dernière s'était rendue à St Mangouste pour son test de grossesse. Lily soupira, elle ne comprenait pas le mensonge de sa meilleure amie mais elle n'avait posé aucune question. Marlène était d'une franchise sans égale, et son mensonge était plus qu'inhabituel. C'est la seule chose qui retenait Lily de noyer son amie sous un déluge de question. Il s'agissait probablement de quelque chose de grave. Pourtant elle sentait que sa volonté de respecter le secret de son amie commençait à faiblir notamment en raison que la petite Molly semblait dans la confidence. C'est avec celle-ci que Marlène avait décidé d'aller à St Mangouste. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Après tout, elle était la meilleure amie de Marlène …

Elle vit James filer vers les grands anneaux et marquer avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle avait toujours trouvé surnaturelle son aisance lorsqu'il se trouvait sur un balai. Lorsqu'il volait, il irradiait d'énergie, de bonheur, de confiance … C'est comme si ce sport avait été créé pour lui. Severus avait toujours fait preuve d'une terrible mauvaise foi lors des matchs de Gryffondor. Affirmant que James trichait … Maintenant qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il préférerait perdre que de gagner déloyalement.  
>James Potter n'était pas un tricheur. James était un vainqueur.<br>Elle fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant.  
>Elle mit ses mains de part et d'autre de sa bouche et cria le prénom du garçon pour l'encourager.<p>

James failli basculer dans le vide en l'entendant. Il se rattrapa de justesse. Lily Evans venait de … Il vit le cognard foncer vers lui et culbuta de justesse. Il entendit la jeune fille pousser un cri. Elle était inquiète … pour lui. Il croisa son regard. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et ses mains recouvraient sa bouche. Elle s'était levée, son livre gisant au sol. Il lui fit un immense sourire pour la rassurer et fila de nouveau dans les airs à la recherche du vif d'or.

Lily se laissa retomber dans l'herbe, son cœur tambourinant un peu plus fort que la normal. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était la cause de cette accélération soudaine de son rythme cardiaque. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de la presque - chute de Potter ou du sourire malicieux et enfantin qu'il lui avait lancé après qu'il se soit rendu compte de la frayeur qu'il lui avait causé. Idiot. Crétin.  
>Merlin, il allait finir par la rendre folle.<br>Trop occupée à regarder James jouer, elle n'avait pas vu Dorcas arriver. Elle ne sursauta cependant pas lorsque la jeune fille s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Lily c'est ça ? Lui demanda Dorcas.  
>- Oui, répondit la jolie rousse.<br>- La fameuse Lily Evans.

Lily se tendit. Dorcas avait dit cela avec un ressentiment certain. Elle décida de ne pas relever, choisissant d'éviter le conflit que semblait rechercher la jeune fille. Elle ne fit cependant aucun effort pour engager la conversation. Cette fille était désagréable, et elle était la rivale de Marlène. Même si cette dernière refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait pour Sirius des sentiments autre que physique.  
>James marqua une fois de plus et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.<p>

- Venue encourager ton petit ami, c'est mignon.  
>- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, répondit Lily désormais sur la défensive.<br>- Il y a plusieurs garçons sur ce terrain et pourtant tu vois pertinemment de qui je parle, lui répondit Dorcas sur un ton moqueur.

Lily grimaça. Cette fille n'avait pas tort. Elle n'avait à aucun moment mentionné le téméraire Gryffondor, pourtant instinctivement elle avait pensé à lui. Elle fit mine de se concentrer sur le match mais son regard suivait inlassablement le balai de Potter. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, ils étaient amis, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à penser à lui de manière … physique.

- On est juste amis, dit-elle, comme pour se convaincre elle-même.  
>- C'est ça. Au final tu es comme ta copine Marlène. Tu n'es venue ici que pour te faire sauter.<br>- Pardon, c'est vrai que toi tu es venue pour une œuvre caritative, lui répondit Lily en souriant.  
>- Je ne te permets pas espèce de sang de …<p>

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. James avait attrapé le vif d'or avec une facilité déconcertante.  
>Il avait laissé derrière lui les frères Prewett profondément agacé par leur défaite et s'était posé à quelques mètres d'elles.<p>

- Lily ! T'as vu ça ! Dit-il joyeusement, en agitant la petite balle dorée sous son nez.  
>- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu l'approche autant ! Je ne porte pas de lunettes moi ! Dit - elle en souriant.<br>- Mais moi non plus, répondit- il en enlevant ses lunettes et en les cachant derrière son dos.

Lily attrapa les lunettes et les enfila.

- Je suis le grand James Potter et j'attrape des vifs d'or plus vite que mon ombre !

Il glissa alors ses mains autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui en souriant en coin. Lily retint son souffle et plaça ses mains sur le torse du garçon. Sa respiration était encore rapide, probablement à cause du match, et son cœur tambourinait aussi rapidement que le sien si ce n'est plus. Les amis font ce genre de choses. La petite voix dans son esprit lui rétorqua sur un ton moqueur « oui Lily, avec Severus vous aviez ce genre de contact ».

- Tu sais ce que j'attrape aussi plus vite que mon ombre Evans ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dorcas toussota brisant le moment. James crut qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. Il se tourna vers son « amie » d'enfance. Il n'était pas particulièrement proche de la jeune fille. Elle habitait la petite ville d'Edwinstone à la lisière de la forêt de Sherwood et passait son temps au manoir. Elle n'était pas à Poudlard, ses parents avait préféré l'inscrire à Beaux Bâtons.

- Je ne t'avais pas vu.  
>- J'avais bien compris.<p>

Lily s'écarta mais il la maintenait fermement contre lui. James refusait de la lâcher, ils se défièrent du regard. Puis il tourna la tête en entendant le klaxonnement de la Rover P5. Sa mère était rentrée !  
>James relâcha Lily et courut vers le manoir. Sirius l'avait devancé, il avait entendu le crissement familier de la voiture de l'Auror.<p>

Peter observa les retrouvailles de James et sa « mère ». Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pauvre idiot. Lui ? Un petit génie. Il en doutait très sérieusement. Incapable de reconnaitre la supercherie. Le père de James était le seul capable de préparer la potion de polynectar dont les effets ne s'estompé que lorsque le sorcier le souhaite.  
>Il en avait volé un flacon sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres permettant à Lysandra Black de pénétrer le manoir des Potter sous les traits de la maîtresse de maison.<br>Dorea Black Potter.  
>Il ne connaissait pas les détails du plan mais il espérait qu'il n'aurait plus rien d'autre à faire.<p>

Lysandra serra le garçon dans ses bras, caressant avec douceur les cheveux en bataille de celui-ci. James Potter. Cette étreinte était légitime. Elle était après tout, sa tante.


	56. Chapitre 55 - Angel

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.  
>Pour toutes vos questions vous pouvez me laisser une review, m'envoyer un mp ou me contacter sur twitter :<br>norhanebey

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 55 -**

Andromeda se faufila dans le long vestibule. Il était plus de minuit et un silence de mort pesait sur le sinistre manoir. Ses parents devaient probablement déjà dormir et demain elle aurait à subir les remontrances concernant son absence au dîner. Mais cela valait le coup. Elle avait passé une soirée merveilleuse avec Ted. C'était comme un rêve.  
>Un rêve qui allait devenir un cauchemar.<p>

- Andy chérie …

Andromeda se figea en reconnaissance la voix de sa sœur. Bella. Elle était appuyée contre la rambarde de l'escalier principale et posait sur elle ses yeux brillants comme toujours de la folie meurtrière qui s'était emparée d'elle depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le Maître des Ténèbres. Sa sœur était devenue un monstre. Quant à Cissy, elle était assise en haut des marches et faisait mine de ne pas être concernée par ce qui allait se dérouler.  
>C'était toujours fascinant de voir ses deux sœurs l'une à côté de l'autre. Deux opposés. Le jour et la nuit. Bellatrix descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient.<p>

- Où étais- tu ? Lui demanda d'elle, un sourire de prédateur qui était parvenu à encerclé sa proie s'étirant sur ses lèvres.  
>- Je suis allée me dégourdir les jambes. Est-ce que c'est proscrit ? Demanda-t-elle ironique.<br>- Non mais tu sais ce qui proscrit ? Coucher avec un sang de bourbe.

Toutes traces d'amusement avaient quitté son regard. Son expression était celle d'une démente. Elle en était certaine. A cette minute même, sa sœur était capable de la tuer. Andromeda glissa sa main jusqu'à sa baguette, se préparant au duel qu'elle savait ne pouvoir éviter.

- Teddy ? C'est ça son petit nom ? Demanda Bellatrix d'une voix aigüe, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Andromeda croisa le regard de sa sœur. Indifférence. C'était ce qui définissait le plus Narcissa à cet instant même. Si elle avait eu un livre sous la main, elle serait probablement en train de lire sans même prêter attention au drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
>Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par une violente gifle. La bague de Bellatrix entailla sa joue et lorsqu'elle porta la main à son visage, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le sang qui coulait le long de sa joue.<p>

- Traître à ton sang ! Cracha Bellatrix, la giflant une fois de plus.  
>- Doucement Bella, intervint Cissy d'une voix ennuyée, tu vas finir par réveiller Mère.<p>

Bella lui tourna le dos pour regarder leurs sœurs. Andromeda profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour lancer un sort à sa sœur qui s'écroula inconsciente. Narcissa se leva et Andromeda pointa sa baguette vers elle.

- Ne soit pas idiote. Dépêche-toi avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Narcissa monta les escaliers sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle suivi sa sœur à l'étage. Celle-ci se dirigea vers sa chambre et y entra en vérifiant qu'aucun elfe de maison ne les avait vus.

- Cissy tu …  
>- J'ai préparé ta valise. Tu dois partir.<br>- Mais …  
>- Bella comptait te torturer jusqu'au matin puis te livrer aux Maîtres des Ténèbres.<br>- Tu es aussi des leurs Cissy, lui répondit sa sœur.  
>- Non … répondit cette dernière en caressant son avant-bras gauche, l'un de ses rares sourires s'étira sur ses lèvres.<p>

Il est vrai que sa sœur, tout comme elle n'arborait pas la marque des Ténèbres. Elle n'était pas une mangemort … Tout du moins, elle ne l'était pas encore. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Pourtant elle l'aidait. Elle lui offrait une échappatoire. Elle l'écouta lui expliquer qu'un portoloin l'attendait au chaudron baveur dans la chambre 12 et qu'il la conduirait chez les Potter.

- Pourquoi ? L'interrompit-elle. Pourquoi tu m'aides Cissy.  
>- Tu es comme Sirius, toujours à poser de stupides questions. Dépêche-toi !<p>

Andromeda regarda sa sœur ressortir de la chambre et descendre les escaliers en comptant les marches, s'installant sur celle où elle se trouvait quelque minutes auparavant.

- Lance-moi un sort maintenant.  
>- Cissy …<br>- Presse toi !  
>- C'est toi n'est-ce pas … qui a aidé Sirius a partir cette nuit-là.<p>

Narcissa ne répondit pas, détournant le regard.

- Viens avec moi Cissy … tu n'es pas comme eux !  
>- Tu pars par amour et je reste pour la même raison.<br>- Lucius ?  
>- Lucius, répondit avec sérénité sa sœur, un sourire s'étirant de nouveau sur ses lèvres.<br>- Merci …  
>- Prends soin de toi Andy.<p>

Andromeda tressailli. Voilà bien longtemps que Narcissa n'avait pas utilisé son surnom. Elle se parlait à peine. Elle avait cru que sa sœur était comme Bella … mais Narcissa n'était pas l'esclave du Maître des Ténèbres. Elle menait son propre combat. Refusant de renoncer à celui à qui elle était destinée. Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa sœur qui lui souriait toujours avec douceur. Elle porta gracieusement sa main à ses lèvres et lui envoya un léger baiser. Andromeda sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en la voyant faire. Elle trembla et lança maladroitement le sort. Ce dernier atteignit cependant sa cible et Narcissa s'effondra, inconsciente.  
>Elle regarda le corps de sa sœur gisant au sol et étouffa un sanglot.<br>Elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Elle quitta le manoir sans un regard en arrière, les larmes coulant sur ses joues en un flot intarissable. Elle n'était plus une Black mais Narcissa resterait sa sœur. A jamais.

Elle arriva de justesse au portoloin et ce dernier la fit apparaitre dans le grand salon des Potter. Sirius sursauta en la voyant apparaitre.

- Andy ? Mais tu ne devais arriver avant la semaine prochaine.

Puis il sembla remarquer ses larmes, posa son livre et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle éclata en sanglot. Il la berça longtemps. Il la comprenait mieux que personne. Lui aussi avait du tout quitter. Abandonné sa famille, son petit frère. Elle le faisait par amour, et lui par amitié.

- C'est elle qui t'as aidé n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda- t- elle, une fois qu'elle parvint à se calmer.  
>- Mon petit ange blond, lui répondit- il en souriant.<p>

Il n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Elle avait tenté de lui faire cracher le morceau. Elle l'avait harcelé pour qu'il lui dise comment il avait fait pour s'échapper du 12 Square Grimmauld. Quand Narcissa lui avait demandé de lui jeter le sort, elle avait fait le lien. Le lendemain de la fuite de l'héritier des Black, on avait retrouvé la jolie blonde inconsciente dans l'entrée.

Narcissa Black était à sa manière devenue une résistante.  
>Au même titre que ceux qui se battaient contre les forces du mal, elle était devenue une héroïne. <p>


	57. Chapitre 56 - Not the Choosen One

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.  
>Pour toutes vos questions vous pouvez me laisser une review, m'envoyer un mp ou me contacter sur twitter :<br>norhanebey

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 56 -**

Le père d'Alice poussa un hurlement de rage. Enceinte. ENCEINTE ! Il jeta la lettre de St Mangouste au feu. Il se tourna vers sa femme, rouge comme une tomate.

- Ta fille est enceinte !  
>- C'est aussi ta fille, répondit-elle sans même lever les yeux de sa broderie.<br>- Toi et ton éducation laxiste ! Elle va tous nous faire tuer !  
>- A quoi bon s'époumoner, ce qui est fait est fait.<p>

Alice connaissait l'étape suivante. L'indifférence et la nonchalance de son épouse Ursula provoquait toujours une colère noire chez Phineus McKinnon. Il brisa un vase hors de prix. Ursula leva les yeux au ciel. Alice tenta de quitter la pièce mais son père le remarqua. Il l'interpella toujours hors de lui.

- Qui est ce ? Par qui ton idiote de sœur s'est- elle fait engrosser ?  
>- Comment veux- tu que je le sache ? Je n'y étais pas ! On est proche mais tout de même ! Répondit Alice avec insolence.<p>

Il la gifla. Alice porta la main à sa joue en état de choc. C'était la première fois que son père levait la main sur elle. Jamais il n'avait été violent, ses colères l'étaient certes, mais jamais il ne s'était attaqué à autre chose que les vases hideux que sa mère peignait.

- Alice ... je ne voulais pas.

Son père tremblait. Lui aussi était en état de choc. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur aucunes de ses filles mais la perspective de leur mort imminente ainsi que le fait qu'aucune d'elles n'ait compris la gravité de la situation, lui avait fait perdre tout contrôle.

- Mais tu l'as fait ! Répliqua-t-elle en quittant la pièce, les larmes aux yeux.  
>- Tu es allé trop loin cette fois Phineus, ajouta son épouse froidement en quittant à son tour la pièce.<p>

Alice se précipita à l'étage, lança à la hâte ses affaires dans un sac et redescendit les escaliers tout aussi rapidement. Sa mère tenta de le retenir en vain.

- Je vais chez Frank ! Et il est de sang pur ne vous inquiétez surtout pas ! Dit-elle hargneuse avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Une fois qu'elle fut dehors, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son balai. Elle poussa un petit cri de frustration. Si elle y retournait, ça casserait tout l'effet dramatique de sa sortie ! Elle s'installa sur le perron, la tête entre les mains. Elle avait l'air maligne maintenant !

Elle sursauta et serait probablement tomber si elle n'était pas déjà assise.  
>Une lumière vive l'aveugla, accompagnée d'une violente déflagration. Elle avait porté sa main à ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière, et lorsqu'elle abaissa celle-ci, elle vit devant ses yeux un bus violet. Un sourire s'étira lorsqu'elle vit Frank descendre du Magicobus.<p>

- Frank ! Dit-elle en se relevant.

Il lui tendit les bras et elle courut s'y blottir. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du garçon qui entoura ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait enfin à sa place. Loin de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait depuis la montée en puissance de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer- le-nom. Autrefois ils avaient été heureux. Ses parents étaient tolérants, tout du moins ils ne faisaient pas une affaire d'état du statut de sang des personnes qu'ils fréquentaient. Mais la guerre avait détruit cet équilibre. Ils avaient choisi leur camp. Pour les protéger. Son père pensait que faire profil bas était la meilleure solution, le seul moyen de rester en vie. Mais petit à petit, les exigences du Maître des Ténèbres devinrent de plus en plus importantes à mesure qu'il gagnait du pouvoir. Jusqu'au jour où sa sœur s'était retrouvée fiancée à un sang pur de la pire espèce. Et cela ne s'arrêterait pas là. Son père refusait de voir la vérité en face … mais un jour, il leur faudrait se battre pour une cause en laquelle ils ne croyaient pas. Se battre contre leurs amis, contre leurs familles. Se battre pour un fou furieux convaincu de la supériorité d'une partie de la communauté sorcier.

- Comment … ? Commença-t-elle.  
>- Une intuition, la coupa-t-il.<br>- C'est encore une de tes visions ? Lui demanda-t-elle tremblant un peu.  
>- Je n'ai pas de vision, répondit- il en se tendant quelque peu.<br>- Ça n'arrivera pas. On va gagner.

Elle avait dit cela en tentant d'y mettre toute la foi qu'elle avait pu réunir en elle-même. Mais Frank avait décelé l'incertitude derrière l'apparente confiance. Comme elle aurait aimé que Frank se contente d'être doué en botanique. Mais non il avait fallu ajouter à cela un petit talent pour la divination.  
>La première vision à laquelle elle avait assisté avait été terrible … c'était la première et seule fois où elle avait vu Frank pleurer. Il lui avait alors expliqué, tremblant ce qu'il avait vu… ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ou plutôt ce qu'ils allaient vivre.<br>La torture. Les doloris. La folie … le bébé.  
>Car oui … il y avait une lueur de bonheur dans ce carnage que s'apprêtait à être leur futur. L'enfant.<p>

« Il n'est pas l'élu ».

C'est ce que la mangemort hurlait joyeusement en les torturant. « Il n'est pas l'élu ». Elle ne savait pas qui était l'élu … mais elle espérait que les parents de ce dernier n'auraient pas à subir des souffrances plus terribles que celle qui leur serait infligé à Frank et elle.  
>Ils auraient pu se séparer et cette vision ne se réaliserait pas … mais l'enfant ne naitrait pas et elle se savait parfaitement incapable de renoncer à son amour pour Frank. Elle était prête à mourir pour lui. Pour lui et pour ce futur enfant qui naîtrait de leur amour.<br>Neville.  
>Elle connaissait même son prénom.<br>Frank lui avait décrit son visage. Ses petites joues rebondis, ses yeux à elle, son sourire à lui. Il était une part d'eux. Il ne pouvait ne pas exister.  
>Son bébé. Leur bébé.<br>L'enfant qui n'était pas l'élu.


	58. Chapitre 57 - Charlie

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.  
>Pour toutes vos questions vous pouvez me laisser une review, m'envoyer un mp ou me contacter sur twitter :<br>norhanebey

**- HOLDING A HEART - **

**- CHAPITRE 57 - **

Charlus Potter observa son « épouse ». Ou plutôt celle qui se faisait passer pour son épouse. Le mystère de la troisième fiole de Polynectar s'était résolu seul. Il était rentré de St Mangouste et avait trouvé cette jeune femme, installé à la coiffeuse de sa véritable femme. Elle prétendait être Dorea. Et elle était douée. Il n'aurait probablement pas remarqué la supercherie s'il n'avait pas ajouté un effet à sa « potion de Polynectar infinie ». En effet, une fois la potion prise, le sujet prenait en tout point l'apparence qu'il désirait à une exception … un petit détail sans importance et qui pourtant dévoilait la supercherie à qui savait être attentif.

- Alors ? Lui demanda- t- elle en se détournant de son reflet.  
>- Je te demande pardon ?<p>

Il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, plongé dans une profonde réflexion afin de découvrir qui se cachait derrière les traits de sa femme et surtout dans quel but ?

- Je te disais que je voulais organiser un bal de Noël au château.

Un bal de Noël.  
>Etrange.<br>C'était donc son objectif. Un bal … non il devait y avoir autre chose, il doutait très sérieusement que l'un des adolescents est pris le risque de prendre l'apparence de Dorea dans le seul but d'organiser une soirée.

- Charlie ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Il se figea. Charlie ? Charlie. Une seule personne l'appelait ainsi. Il recula instinctivement d'un pas. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Sa démarche, sa manière de sourire … c'était elle. Ses lèvres formèrent son prénom sans qu'aucun son ne s'échappe … « Lys ». Ou plutôt Lysandra Black.  
>Sa belle-sœur.<br>Et accessoirement son ancienne fiancée.

Les Potter avaient toujours été très proches de la famille Black. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, ils étaient meilleurs amis. Il l'appelait Lys et elle l'appelait Charlie. Inséparables. Mais les choses s'étaient gâtées avec l'arrivée de Dorea. La petite sœur de Lysandra. Charlus était tombé sous son charme en un regard. Il effectuait un stage au Ministère, ne sachant pas encore que sa vocation se trouvait ailleurs. Elle venait de faire son entrée comme apprentie Auror.

Il l'avait courtisé sans relâche. Elle l'avait repoussé. Non pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais parce qu'il était déjà fiancé … à Lysandra. Mais il n'aimait pas Lysandra. Elle était son amie. Sa meilleure amie. Mais rien de plus. Lorsque leurs parents respectifs avaient décidé de cette union, il n'avait pas protesté. Il n'était pas familier de ce sentiment que les autres appelaient « amour ». Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Dorea. Elle était montée dans l'ascenseur et lorsqu'elle en était sortie, elle avait emporté son cœur avec elle. Il savait qu'il lui appartiendrait à jamais. Il avait rompu ses fiançailles pour elle. Malgré tout, elle avait répondu par la négative lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Il ne comprenait nullement ce refus. Elle l'aimait. Il en était plus que certain. Puis il avait compris l'élément perturbateur. Lys. Lysandra l'aimait et Dorea le savait pertinemment. Mais une nuit … elle avait cédé. Cédée à son amour, oubliant sa sœur, elle s'était laissé aller dans ses bras. Ses bras qu'elle n'avait plus quittés.

Par la suite, Lysandra avait sombré dans la folie … Après leur mariage, elle avait rejoint les rangs du Maître des Ténèbres et voilà qu'elle se tenait devant lui.

- Tu réfléchi toujours beaucoup trop, lui dit-elle, réduisant un peu plus la distance entre eux.  
>- J'ai trouvé la solution. Je ne réfléchis plus.<br>- Un de tes « mystères » a été résolu. Tu peux te concentrer sur moi maintenant ? Lui dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle, glissant ses bras autour de son cou.  
>- On est le 18 décembre.<br>- Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi …  
>- C'est ta période rouge, la coupa-t-il. Ton deuxième jour pour être plus précis.<br>- Tu me parles de mes …, commença t'elle incrédule.  
>- Menstruations. Oui.<p>

Elle recula et marmonna « j'avais presque oublié que tu étais comme ça ». Bon sang, elle s'était portée volontaire pour cette mission dans la perspective de … Elle lança un regard à l'amour de sa vie. Cet idiot fini de petit génie. Charlus Potter. Charlie.

Elle était la mieux placée pour prendre la place de sa sœur et le Maître avait accepté de l'envoyer. Ce manoir si bien protégé. Ce manoir dans lequel elle avait passé tant d'été. Ce manoir qui aurait dû lui appartenir. Comme elle l'avait supposé, les protections ne s'appliquaient pas à elle. « Tu seras toujours la bienvenue au château Lys ». C'était les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dîtes avant d'épouser Dorea.  
>Elle avait remonté l'allée au volant de la voiture de sa sœur.<br>Elle avait serré son fils dans ses bras.  
>James Potter. Portrait craché de son père.<br>Comme elle la haïssait de lui avoir tout prit.  
>Jamais elle ne le lui pardonnerait.<br>Traitresse.  
>Elle la tuerait.<br>Pour le moment elle gisait simplement inconsciente dans l'une des cellules du Maître mais si elle réussissait la mission … le Maître lui avait promis de la laisser la tuer. La douce perspective de la mort imminente de sa petite sœur lui arracha un sourire. Si elle échouait … alors ils mourraient tous. Charlus … James … et elle. Mais elle n'échouerait pas. Elle parviendrait à faire entrer au manoir les Mangemorts. Et la seule qui mourrait serait Dorea.

Elle en avait rêvé. Elle avait imaginé jusqu'au plus infime détail en la regardant remontée l'allée bordée de fleurs dans sa robe d'un blanc immaculé. Elle avait imaginé le sang qui éclabousserait cette robe. Cette robe qui aurait dû être la sienne. Elle serrait son cou entre ses doigts et la regarderait s'éteindre.

Elle allait reprendre tout ce qui aurait dû lui appartenir.  
>James serait son fils.<br>Charlie, son époux.  
>A jamais. <p>


	59. Chapitre 58 - Elvendork

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.  
>Pour toutes vos questions vous pouvez me laisser une review, m'envoyer un mp ou me contacter sur twitter :<br>norhanebey

**- HOLDING A HEART - **

**- CHAPITRE 58 - **

- Ce n'est pas ma mère je te dis ! Lâcha James agacé, en croisant les bras.

Remus soupira et reprit sa lecture. Rien ne servait d'argumenter avec James. Quand celui - ci avait une idée en tête … aussi ridicule soit elle, il n'en démordait pas. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il affirmait haut et fort que sa mère n'était pas sa mère. Il avait d'abord cru à une plaisanterie mais le chef des Maraudeurs était parfaitement sérieux. Et le pire c'était que Sirius le soutenait dans ses élucubrations.

- Toi aussi tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ! S'exclama James.  
>- Bien sûr que je l'ai vu, répondit Sirius tout aussi agité, on ne voyait que ça !<p>

Remus regarda Peter. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi agité que les deux autres maraudeurs. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle agitation chez ses amis. La pleine lune était certes proche mais celui qui aurait dû en être affecté c'était lui. James faisait les cents pas, tandis que Sirius s'acharnait sur un gros chat, le torturant joyeusement sans pour autant lui faire mal. Peter quant à lui se rongeait les ongles … même si Remus doutait qu'il reste des ongles au garçon. Ce dernier était depuis quelques semaines rongées par l'anxiété. Il sursautait à chaque bruit, regardait sans cesse autour de lui. C'était plus que de l'anxiété … Peter avait peur de quelque chose.

- Moony tu m'écoutes ! Il faut la démasquer ! L'interrompit James dans sa réflexion.  
>- James, ta mère est fatiguée, ça peut attendre demain.<br>- Elle n'est pas fatiguée ! Elle devait partir deux semaines et voilà qu'elle revient après trois jours seulement ! Et pour la dernière fois ce n'est pas ma mère !  
>- Appelons-la, Elvendork ! Intervint Sirius.<br>- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous choisissiez ce prénom, demanda Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

James et Sirius se regardèrent et se lancèrent un sourire complice.

- Parce que c'est un magnifique prénom unisexe ! Répondirent les deux maraudeurs en cœur.

Remus soupira, ce qui provoqua les rires de ses amis. Il espéra pendant l'espace de quelques secondes que James avait oublié sa nouvelle théorie du complot concernant sa mère mais il fut déçu lorsque celui commença une nouvelle tirade.

- Mais elle est arrivée avec sa voiture ! L'interrompit Peter.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda James en se figeant, toutes traces d'amusement avait disparu de son visage.<br>- Qu'elle était arrivée avec sa voiture.

Le sourire de Sirius disparu à son tour. Dorea Potter était arrivée en voiture. Or Dorea n'était pas Dorea. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Sirius regarda James se précipiter vers la porte mais le retint par le bras.

- James ! Attends !  
>- Tu ne comprends pas Sirius ! Paniqua James en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de son meilleur ami.<br>- C'est toi qui ne réfléchis pas ! S'emporta Sirius. Elvendork a mis ta mère K.O ! Elle est surement plus puissante que quatre adolescents encore sur les bancs de Poudlard, aussi doué ces adolescents soient- ils.  
>- Mais mon père …<br>- Charlus a surement deviné tout comme nous qu'il s'agissait d'un imposteur ! C'est lui qui l'a inventé ! Le coupa Sirius.  
>- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Remus, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient.<br>- La potion de polynectar, murmura Peter.

Sirius et James regardèrent Peter étonné. Il avait compris. Il ne comprenait jamais rien. Ce dernier se tassa sur lui-même en remarquant que l'attention s'était portée sur lui. Puis James se tourna vers Remus.

- Même Peter a compris avant toi Moony ! Lâcha-t-il incrédule.  
>- Compris quoi ?<br>- Tu te souviens de la « potion de Polynectar infini », lui demanda James.  
>- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! C'est l'invention du siècle ! Je ne comprends pas que ton père garde cette découverte pour lui ! S'agaça Remus.<br>- Mon père a vu trop de ses inventions détournées et être utilisé par le Ministère pour d'autres taches que celles qu'il envisageait. Pour en revenir au problème ! Elvendork a pris cette potion et a pris la place de ma mère.  
>- James c'est ridicule ! Ta mère est ta mère !<br>- Mon père a volontairement introduit un défaut dans sa potion.

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Ce défaut … James avait dû le voir sur Elvendork. Bon sang, voilà qu'il l'appelait aussi comme ça. Si Elven … si la fausse mère de James était arrivée avec la voiture de la véritable Dorea … alors quelque chose avait dû arriver à celle-ci.

- Peut être que l'imposteur s'est procuré la même voiture que ta mère ! Dit Remus dans une tentative pour rassurer son ami.  
>- Elvendork n'aurait pas pris le risque de s'introduire au château en sachant que ma mère pouvait débarquer à tout moment.<p>

Seul le bruit de Peter se rongeant les ongles brisait le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la chambre. Puis la porte s'entrouvrit. Lily, Marlène et Andromeda passèrent la tête par celle-ci.

- On trouvait que c'était beaucoup trop silencieux, commença Marlène.  
>- Vous préparez un mauvais coup n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Andromeda.<p>

James regarda Sirius. Ce dernier affichait un sourire machiavélique. Si Elvendork n'était effectivement pas sa mère et si elle avait fait le moindre mal à sa mère alors elle le paierait …

- Sirius ? Commença James d'une voix qui n'annonçait rien de bon.  
>- Oui mon amour ? Répondit Sirius, provoquant l'hilarité de ses camarades.<br>- Je crois qu'il est de notre devoir de faire découvrir à Elvendork les plaisirs d'être mère.

Lily observa l'échange sans en comprendre le sens. Comme toujours, les Maraudeurs étaient une véritable énigme ? Pourtant malgré la façade d'insouciance qu'affichaient les garçons, elle sentait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple farce.

- Elvendork ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore ? Demanda Andromeda en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- Le prénom de mon deuxième enfant avec Evans, répondit James parfaitement sérieux.<br>- Comment s'appellera le premier ? Demanda Lily en riant doucement.  
>- « Preuve que j'ai couché avec Lily Evans », dit-il toujours aussi sérieux.<br>- C'est un peu long comme prénom, intervint Marlène amusé.  
>- Comme ma … commença Sirius.<br>- SIRIUS ! Protestèrent-ils tous en cœur.  
>- Bah quoi ?<p>

Tous riaient à l'exception de James qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lily s'approcha et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il attrapa sa main. Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs doigts étroitement entrelacés, son cœur entamant une course effrénée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait le tracasser à ce point mais ça ne devait pas être anodin. Elle se laissa donc faire lorsqu'il l'entraina loin de la chambre qui était désormais plus qu'animé par le débat existentielle concernant le membre de Sirius.


	60. Chapitre 59 - Jily is life

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.  
>Pour toutes vos questions vous pouvez me laisser une review, m'envoyer un mp ou me contacter sur twitter :<br>norhanebey

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 59 -**

Ils marchaient silencieusement … main dans la main. Si proches que leurs épaules se frôlaient. Lily frissonnait à chaque contact. Elle hésita et fini par prendre la parole.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi calme …  
>- Tu vas trouver ça idiot, dit-il sans la regarder.<br>- Je te trouve idiot la plupart du temps, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, dit-elle le taquinant avec douceur.

Il s'arrêta devant une magnifique porte en bois sculptée. Elle était de toute beauté.

- C'est la chambre de mes parents … et en ce moment même une femme qui n'est pas ma mère est à l'intérieur avec mon père.

Lily ne pouvait pas … non c'était plus que ça, elle refusait de croire que Charlus Potter soit capable de tromper le Professeur Dorea Black, ou plutôt Dorea Potter. Il n'était pas comme ça, il était comme James. Elle regarda le garçon qui fixer sombrement la porte.

- Tu es sur de toi ? Je veux dire … ça me semble improbable.  
>- Tu es comme Remus ! Tu refuses de me croire ! Je te dis que la femme derrière cette porte n'est pas ma mère !<br>- Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, mais j'ai rencontré ton père et … ta mère est arrivée toute à l'heure, je le vois mal faire cela alors que sa femme est sous son toit.  
>- Elle a pris l'apparence de ma mère !<p>

Lily poussa un soupire de soulagement. Alors le père de James n'était pas au courant ! Il ne voulait pas tromper son épouse ! Il avait lui-même était trompé par cette imposteur ! Mais il fallait le prévenir avant qu'il ne commette une grossière erreur ! Elle tendit la main vers la porte mais James la retint fermement.

- Mais James il faut le lui dire ! Avant qu'il ne …  
>- Il le sait. La coupa-t-il.<br>- Quoi ? Non … non c'est impossible.

James l'entraina loin de la porte, il descendit en trombe les escaliers sans lâcher sa main. Elle du trottiner derrière en se concentrant pour ne pas tomber.

- Où est ce qu'on va ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le tapis.  
>- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit-il sans ralentir.<p>

Ils se retrouvèrent dans les jardins du manoir. Lily eut à peine le temps d'observer les magnifiques parterres de fleurs, et les buissons taillé et agencé à la française. En opposition complète avec les jardins anglais, tout était symétrique, les allées étaient parfaitement tracé et définie. C'était tout simplement magnifique ! Digne d'une toile d'un artiste de la Renaissance.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la forêt en serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'échappe. Elle pressa à son tour sa main pour lui signifiait qu'elle ne comptait nullement l'abandonner. Il s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt et se tourna vers elle, semblant enfin remarquer sa présence.

- Evans …

Elle tira doucement sur sa main. Il avait l'air tellement désemparé … elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il se figea un instant, puis l'entoura à son tour de ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il murmura son prénom d'une voix que l'habituelle assurance avait quitté. Elle croisa ses bras derrière son cou dans une volonté de lui redonner un peu d'énergie à travers cette étreinte. Elle le sentit resserrer ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise lorsqu'il la souleva et qu'elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le dépassant désormais d'une tête. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il lui avait souvent dit qu'il aimait ses yeux. La vérité était qu'elle aimait ses yeux tout autant. Toujours empli de malice, brillant d'intelligence, noisette, chocolat. Beaucoup se serait contenté de dire qu'il avait les yeux d'un marron banal. Mais rien n'était banal chez lui. Ses yeux ne pouvaient l'être. En cet instant, ils étaient si clairs qu'on aurait pu les croire dorées.

Il la fit lentement glisser vers le sol, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à hauteur du sien. Elle retint son souffle, ses doigts caressant les lèvres du garçon comme s'ils étaient pourvus de leur propre volonté. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il les embrassa. Elle voulait que ses lèvres se pressent sur les siennes. Comme cette nuit-là dans la Grande Salle. Cette nuit qui semblait désormais si lointaine, si irréelle.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel.  
>Il était bien réel cette fois ci.<br>Les étoiles.  
>La lune.<br>Rien n'était artificiel.  
>La magie n'émanait pas des lieux cette fois - ci.<br>Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux.  
>Ce qui se passait entre eux.<br>C'était ça qui était magique.

- Lily Evans je vais t'embrasser, dit-il avec cette détermination qu'il lui était si propre.  
>- Non, répondit-elle avec la même fermeté.<p>

Elle le sentit se tendre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était peut-être présomptueux de sa part mais elle avait la nette impression qu'elle avait un certain pouvoir sur le réputé indomptable et impétueux Gryffondor. C'est comme si James Potter était …

- Je suis amoureux de toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda. Oui elle le savait. C'était probablement la chose dont elle était la plus sûr au monde. C'était ce qui n'avait jamais changé. C'était la constante. James Potter l'avait aimé dès le premier jour et l'aimait encore aujourd'hui. Mais c'était plus qu'une simple habitude désormais. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait supporter qu'il … se détourne d'elle. C'était terriblement égoïste. Elle qui ne lui donnait jamais rien en échange de cet amour inconditionnel.

- Pourtant tu es sorti avec Mary, lui reprocha-t-elle.  
>- Et toi avec Diggory, répliqua-t-il durement.<br>- On a rompu ! Protesta-t-elle vivement.  
>- Elle a voulu me dévorer le cœur ! Je pense que je t'ai battu sur ce coup là, répondit-il amusé.<p>

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, tandis qu'il la redéposait avec douceur au sol. Puis sans prévenir il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce fut si léger qu'elle douta un instant que cela soit véritablement arrivé. Mais le sourire du garçon lui confirma qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Puis il l'entraina de nouveau vers le manoir. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Que les amis ne faisaient pas ce genre de choses … D'un autre coté, toutes les amitiés ne se ressemblaient pas.  
>James et elle étaient amis.<br>A leur manière.  
>(La manière Jily)<br>(JILY C'EST LA VIE !)


	61. Chapitre 60 - Merry Christmas

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.  
>Pour toutes vos questions vous pouvez me laisser une review, m'envoyer un mp ou me contacter sur twitter :<br>norhanebey

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 60 -**

Sirius regardait Marlène rire aux éclats avec Andromeda. Trois jours qu'ils n'avaient pas … C'était une torture. Bien sûr il y avait Dorcas mais ce n'était en rien comparable avec ce qu'il partageait avec Marlène. Marlène était un bon coup. Et encore c'était un euphémisme. Elle était plus que douée. C'est comme si elle était née pour … Il sentit les premiers signes de son désir pour elle se manifester par une réduction plus que notable de l'espace fourni par son pantalon au niveau de son entre jambe. Bordel.

- Marlène, dit-il un peu tendu.  
>- Oui ? Dit - elle interrompant sa conversation animée avec Andromeda.<br>- Je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-il, son regard hypnotisé par les lèvres rouges de la jeune fille.

Il voulait que ses lèvres … Il se tendit un peu plus. Il ne devait pas y penser. Pas tant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Pas tant qu'elle n'était pas à genoux devant lui … Stop. Ne pas penser … ne surtout pas penser.

- Je discute avec Andy, ça ne peut pas attendre ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant amusée, son regard glissant vers la bosse désormais proéminente.

La Garce.  
>Elle savait. Elle savait pertinemment l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et elle s'en délectait. Elle le torturait. Dorcas n'était pas là. Et ce n'est pas Dorcas que son corps demandait. Il jura entre ses dents. Il se serait bien lever mais il avait un « petit problème » … un peu trop visible. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Andromeda eut la magnifique et brillante idée de quitter la pièce en lançant un regard excédé à son cousin lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. Il y répondit par un sourire innocent. Ne restait dans la pièce que Marlène, Peter et lui. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse du petit rat et vite …<p>

Il vit Marlène se lever à son tour et la retint par la main lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. Elle lui lança un regard noir et tenta de se dégager. Il resserra son emprise et tira si fort qu'elle tomba exactement là où il fallait. Sur ses genoux.

- Lâche moi Sirius, siffla-t-elle furieuse.  
>- Je serais doux cette fois. Promis, tu pourras t'assoir.<br>- Espèce de …

Peter était assis en tailleur près de la table et recopiait consciencieusement le devoir de métamorphose de Remus. Il semblait complétement hermétique à ce qui se passait sur le canapé à, à peine un mètre de lui.

- Peter, tu ne veux pas aller recopier ton devoir ailleurs, lâcha Sirius excédé.  
>- Non, ça va je suis bien ici, répondit Peter sans lever les yeux de son devoir.<p>

Marlène pouffa légèrement de rire et s'installa un peu mieux sur lui. Il agrippa fermement le plaid qui gisait sur la canapé lorsqu'elle se mit à bouger son bassin contre le sien. Une fois de plus il jura entre ses dents, fermant les yeux tandis que des vagues de désir et de plaisir enivraient ses sens. La situation, ce qui amusa d'autant plus la sulfureuse Serpentard.

- Peter dégage ! Lui ordonna Sirius en retenant Marlène alors qu'elle faisait mine de se lever.

Le cri de surprise de Marlène se mêla aux excuses balbutié par le désormais très rouge Peter qui s'était enfin rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Le timide Maraudeur rassembla maladroitement ses affaires, en fit tomber la moitié et quitta la pièce après s'être pris les pieds dans les affaires qu'il avait fait tomber quelques secondes plus tôt et qu'il avait par la suite décidait d'abandonner. Ce n'était que des objets … voir ce qui s'apprêtait à arriver ne les traumatiserait pas outre mesure.  
>Il ferma la porte derrière lui, en essayant d'effacer de sa mémoire la vision de Sirius qui dans son impatience n'avait pas attendu qu'il quitte la pièce, faisant basculer Marlène sur la table basse où quelques minutes plus tôt il recopiait en toute innocence le devoir de Remus.<p>

En parlant de Remus … il lui fonça dedans en s'éloignant du petit salon où Sirius et Marlène … copulaient joyeusement au vue des cris de plaisir qui lui parvenait de la porte. Merlin. Il leva les yeux vers son ami dont les traits étaient figés en une expression que Peter ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. La pleine lune était dans quelques jours … c'était probablement dû à cela. Moony était toujours plus taciturne à l'approche de ce moment du mois qui lui rappelait douloureusement sa condition de « maudits ».

- Je n'ai pas encore fini de recopier ton devoir …  
>- Pourquoi es- tu sorti ? Pourquoi tu les as laissés seuls ? Lui demanda- t- il d'une voix où grondait une colère sourde.<br>- Je … Sirius voulait …  
>- N'arrêteras- tu donc jamais de lui obéir ! Es- tu donc dénué de libre arbitre ! Hurla Remus couvrant les gémissements qui parvenait du petit salon.<br>- Remus … bégaya Peter, terrifié par cet excès de colère du plus doux des Maraudeurs.

Remus passa une main sur son visage, tentant de reprendre son calme, ce qui était plus que difficile lorsque les gémissements et les cris de Marlène emplissaient le silence du manoir. Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter contre son ami. Après tout, il était difficile de dire « non » à Sirius. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Marlène hurla « OUI ». Il jura entre ses dents.

- Désolé Peter … c'est juste qu'on a un problème et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur James.  
>- Un problème ? Demanda Peter en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Elvendork … je veux dire la fausse mère de James a prévu d'organiser un bal pour Noël … sauf que ma transformation c'est le 24.

Peter grimaça même si intérieurement il jubilait. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient un problème ! Et il était la cause de tout cela. Fait ci, fait ça ! Le voilà son libre arbitre ! Il avait introduit une mangemort dans le manoir des Potter et cette dernière s'apprêtait à inviter tous ses camarades Mangemorts pour une soirée qui promettait d'être mémorable. L'un de ces invités n'était autre que Fenrir Greyback. L'Alpha venu cherchait le louveteau perdu de sa meute.  
>Joyeux Noël Remus Lupin.<br>Et bienvenu chez les Mangemorts.


	62. Chapitre 61 - Lys

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 61 - **

Lysandra Black poussa un hurlement de rage qui raisonna dans toute la maison. Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir tâtant son visage horrifié. C'était officiel, elle allait devenir folle. Ils allaient la rendre bonne pour l'asile, ces foutus mioches ! Charlus n'était jamais là, prétextant sans cesse une urgence à St Mangouste. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de la chambre sans qu'une série de catastrophes ne s'abattent sur elle. Elle avait cette impression d'être Ramsès et de subir les dix fléaux de Moise. Sauf que les quatre monstres ne s'étaient pas arrêté au ridicule chiffe de dix, redoublant d'ingéniosité. Elle était devenue complètement paranoïaque à cause de leurs stupides farces !

Chaque objet était potentiellement dangereux. Sa lampe de chevet s'était avérée être un portoloin qui l'avait conduit au coeur d'un camp de centaures qui furent plus que désagréablement surpris par sa visite impromptu. Après être rentré de cette escapade dans la foret interdite, elle avait voulu se détendre en prenant un bain ... et cette fois ce fut la baignoire qui la transporta au coeur du palais des êtres de l'eau ... Elle dut user de nombreux stratagèmes pour que ces derniers abandonnent l'idée de l'offrir en pâture au Calmar Géant du lac noir. Lorsqu'elle revint au manoir, ce dernier avait disparu. Elle avait passé la journée à parcourir la forêt de Sherwood à la recherche du manoir avant que celui ci n'apparaisse de nouveau à minuit tapante.

Elle avait foncé vers leurs chambres et les avaient trouvé assis, jouant au échec. Ils avaient levé leurs regards empli d'innocence vers elle et James avait même eu le culot de l'appeler « maman », poussant le vice jusqu'à lui demander ce qu'elle avait préparé à manger. Elle était donc descendu aux cuisines et avait trouvé ces dernières dans un état post apocalyptique. Elle avait voulu lancer un sort pour ranger mais la magie semblait annihilée dans cette pièce. Elle se souvint alors que sa soeur était partisane de cette théorie plus que vaseuse qui affirmait que les plats cuisinés à la manière moldue étaient de meilleure qualité. Elle avait alors appelé les elfes mais aucuns d'eux n'avait répondu à l'appel ... Elle était remontée dans la chambre des garçons et avait demandé la raison de l'absence des serviteurs. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le fils de Dorea lui expliqua qu'il avait offert des vacances à tous les elfes de maisons comme cadeau de Noël.

Lorsqu'elle avait eu le malheur de se plaindre à Charlus des agissements de l'insupportable garnement, il s'en était suivi une conversation sans queue ni tête.

- Ton fils m'a envoyé dans un camps de centaures !  
>- Mon fils ? Demanda le sorcier intrigué.<br>- Oui ton fils !  
>- Je n'ai pas eu de fils qui ne soit pas le tien, répondit Charlus en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Notre fils ! S'emporta-t-elle. James Potter.  
>- Oh celui ci.<br>- Oui celui ci ! Répondit-elle excédée. Je te dis qu'il m'a envoyé dans un camps de centaures et ensuite au palais des êtres de l'eau !  
>- Je ne le connaissais pas aussi attentionné.<br>- Je te demande pardon ? Lâcha-t-elle incrédule.  
>- Il ne m'a jamais offert ce genre de chose. Je crois que ... je suis jaloux.<br>- Il a donné congé à tous les elfes ! S'époumona-t-elle.  
>- Il aime les elfes plus qu'il ne m'aime. C'est définitif. Je suis jaloux.<br>- CHARLUS ! Comment suis - je censé préparer un bal sorcier sans l'aide des elfes !  
>- Demande à ton fils de t'aider !<p>

Il s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque, déclamant des vers sur la douleur d'un père délaissé par son propre fils. Les insupportables garçons avaient installés des chaises devant la porte de la bibliothèque, applaudissant Charlus à la fin de chaque tirade.

- Ton père est un génie, il parle même en alexandrins, lâcha Sirius pendant l'entracte.  
>- C'est fascinant, j'espère que la pièce sera produite ! Ajouta Remus sincèrement impressionné.<br>- Tu penses que j'aurais le rôle, demande James anxieusement.

Lysandra sortie de sa chambre au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle aurait voulu quitter ce satané manoir de fous mais elle devait accomplir la mission que le Maître lui avait confié. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne du polynectar et vite ! Elle ne savait pas comment mais les sales mioches étaient parvenu à annuler les effets de la potion et elle était de nouveau ... elle même. Elle parvint à subtiliser une fiole dans le bureau de Charlus et la bue sans attendre après avoir mis un cheveu de sa soeur dans la préparation. Elle observa son reflet dans l'un des miroirs et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle avait de nouveau adopté l'apparence de Dorea. Elle fut pour la première fois reconnaissante que son « mari » ne soit pas à la maison. Elle aurait été découverte ...  
>Elle se faufila hors du bureau et passa devant l'un des petits salons et son attention fut attirée par la mention du nom des Lestrange.<p>

Lily parvenait difficilement à comprendre la situation que Marlène et Molly s'évertuaient de lui expliquer. Elle avait surpris Molly et Marlène dans les toilettes. La seconde tenant les cheveux de la première qui ... vomissait. Les pièces du puzzle que représentait le mystère de la grossesse de Marlène se mirent lentement en place. Elle avait toujours exclu la théorie selon laquelle Marlène était enceinte. Et elle avait désormais sous ses yeux la preuve qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas Marlène qui attendait un enfant ... mais Molly. Elle avait trainé les deux cachotières jusqu'à un petit salon vide et attendait les explications de son amie.

- Mais ... Marlène tu as reçu un hibou hier de ton père qui disais ...  
>- Il pense que je suis enceinte oui, la coupa la ténébreuse serpentard.<br>- Mais comment ? Demanda Lily, et pourquoi ?  
>- Je suis fiancée Lily ... à Rabastan Lestrange.<p>

Lysandra regarda la sang de bourbe s'assoir en état de choc, tandis que la fille Prewett rongeait anxieusement ses ongles. Elles auraient du se réjouir pour leur amie pourtant les deux rouquines semblaient affligées.

- Tu ne peux pas l'épouser c'est ... un monstre, lâcha Lily une pointe de panique dans la voix.  
>- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai tout cela ? Je ne suis pas toi Lily ... je n'aurais pas couverte Molly si je n'avais pas eu un intérêt dans cette histoire.<br>- Mais comment ? Demanda Lily. Tu as fais ce test de grossesse !  
>- Le polynectar. Molly a pris mon apparence et a passé le test à ma place. Le mariage est annulé et ...<br>- Et Molly est toujours enceinte ! S'emporta Lily. Elle est enceinte et personne ne le sait ! Qui est le père ? Demanda Lily à une Molly terrifiée.  
>- Qui est le père Molly ? Répéta Lily en essayant de conserver son calme.<br>- Arthur ... Weasley.

Lysandra sursauta en entendant quelqu'un toussoter derrière elle. Elle se tourna et fit face à James. Ce dernier lui souriait de ce sourire qui la terrifiait tant. Le même sourire que celui de sa soeur. Ce sourire qui scandait haut et fort « je sais pertinemment ce que tu prépares ». Elle baissa les yeux vers le bouquet de fleur qu'il lui tendait. Elle recula d'un pas et leva de nouveau les yeux vers le garçon qui affichait maintenant un sourire angélique.

- Tu n'aimes pas mes fleurs ... maman ? Demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.  
>- Qu'est ce que ... commença-t-elle.<br>- Ce sont des lys. Je pensais que tu les aimerais.

Le sale mioche.  
>Il savait.<p> 


	63. Chapitre 62 - The Dress

Les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen JK Rowling.  
>Pour toutes vos questions, remarques ou autres vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter sur Twitter norhanebey.<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 62 - **

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était Noël et rien ne pourrait gâcher cette journée. Elle ignora sciemment la lettre de sa soeur posée sur sa table de chevet et sauta du lit avec entrain, fredonnant doucement Elle ramena le drap sur Marlène qui dormait toujours à poings fermés, attrapa quelques affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain attenante. Elle se prépara consciencieusement.

Lily était loin d'être un garçon manqué mais elle n'était pas non plus le genre de fille qui accorde beaucoup d'importance à son apparence. Elle aimait être jolie, faire les boutiques avec Marlène et Alice, mais elle aimait aussi pouvoir enfiler un jean et T-shirt, remonter négligemment ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et trainer sans but avec Remus. Mais pour ce soir elle devait être parfaite.

C'était son premier bal sorcier. A l'exception de celui qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard en cinquième année lorsque les élèves de Beaux Bâtons étaient venu passer les vacances de Noel à Poudlard ... bal de Noël qui s'était avéré être un véritable fiasco. Potter l'avait harcelé durant des semaines pour qu'elle l'y accompagne et pour mettre fin à ses demandes incessantes, elle avait dit oui à un individu de la pire espèce. Gilderoy Lockhart. Elle avait passé la pire soirée de sa vie, il n'avait pas cesser une seconde de lui parler de ses exploits de Quidditch et elle s'était maudit d'avoir choisi le prétentieux Serdaigle plutôt que Potter. Elle aurait pu passer sa soirée avec les maraudeurs à rire et à s'amuser plutôt que d'être obligé d'écouter les fables abracadabrantes de Lockhart.  
>Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était peu probable qu'elle ait eut ce genre de raisonnement en cinquième année vu la haine qu'elle vouait à Potter à cette époque. Dans son ignorance, elle avait cru que Gilderoy se révélerait un meilleur choix et maintenant qu'elle connaissait un peu mieux Potter, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était trompée.<p>

Mais cette fois elle s'amuserait. Elle ne laisserait pas des préjugés idiots et des rancunes enfantines gâcher cette soirée. La veille, Marlène et Andy l'avaient trainées dans les boutiques les plus chic du Londres sorciers à la recherche de La Robe. « Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite ». C'est ce que Marley et Andy n'avaient cessé de répéter tout au long de leur journée shopping. Les parents de Lily n'étaient pas très riche mais ils lui avaient envoyé une sorte d'avance sur son cadeau de Noël lorsqu'elle leur avait écrit pour leur dire que les Potter donnaient un bal. Elle avait aussi réussi à mettre un peu d'argent de côté l'été dernier en faisant quelque babysitting.  
>Pourtant elle ne pu s'empêcher d'appréhender quelque peu les prix qui semblaient si élevés que la boutique préférait ne pas les afficher. Pas d'étiquettes. Quand on est riche on ne compte pas. Seul la qualité compte et elle ne pouvait nier que les robes qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux étaient ... sublimes. Le genre que l'ont voit dans les films sauf que contrairement au vieux téléviseur que ses parents avait acheté, rien n'était noir et blanc, elle était entourée de couleurs chatoyantes. Ses doigts glissaient sur le tissu, sur les froufrous, le taffetas, la soie, sur la dentelle ouvragée.<p>

Lily n'était certes pas un garçon manqué ni une accro du shopping pourtant lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur elle, elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de La Robe. Elle était parfaite. Elle parcouru les quelques mètres qui la séparait d'elle avec impatience comme si elle n'avait craint que celle-ci ne disparaisse. Elle avait tendu la main vers celle ci et une vendeuse l'avait interrompu.

- Vous ne pouvez pas la toucher Miss, lui avait - elle dit en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux et hautain.  
>- Pardon je ne savais pas.<br>- Née moldue je suppose ? Demanda la jolie sorcière en souriant sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler son mépris.  
>- Oui mais je ne ...<br>- Cette robe a été faites par des fées. Si vous l'aviez touché vous auriez été obligé de l'acheter car elle se serait transformée pour vous. Seule des mains de fées peuvent la manipuler.

Lily s'était tendue. Le ton qu'avait employé la sorcière était plus qu'insultant. Elle la prenait pour la dernière des ignorantes. Elle savait parfaitement les vertus que possédaient les vêtements créés par les fées. Elles donnaient vie à la robe en chantant lors des clairs de lunes bleu. A la différence de la vendeuse, Lily ne s'était pas attardée sur l'exploitation outrancière que les sorciers faisaient du don des petits êtres mais plutôt sur leurs disparition progressive en raison de la destruction de leur milieu de vie.

- Vous devriez jetez un oeil à des robes qui seraient d'avantage dans vos moyens. Mais je doute que vous trouviez ceci ici ... Miss.  
>- Je vais prendre cette robe, déclara James en s'interposant entre Lily et la jeune femme.<p>

Lily le regarda incrédule, ne comprenant pas d'où il pouvait bien sortir. Elle remarqua alors que Peter, Sirius et Remus était également dans la boutique, tous trois vêtus d'élégants costumes. La vendeuse papillonna des yeux et Lily sentit sa main la démanger.  
>Il est vrai que James était ... il était parfait. Le garçon se comportait comme un gamin des rues la plupart du temps. Mangeant avec entrain sans se soucier des convenances, parlant fort pour se faire remarquer, toujours couvert de boue à cause de ses entrainements de Quidditch. Mais dans ce costume noir qu'on aurait dit taillé pour lui - ce qui était probablement le cas - malgré son noeud papillon dénoué sur sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé entrouverte, malgré ses cheveux éternellement en bataille ... il était d'un élégance sans pareille.<p>

- Potter ... dit-elle en posant sa main dans le dos du garçon. Elle le sentit se tendre.  
>- C'est mon cadeau de Noel, dit il en se tournant vers elle.<br>- C'est trop. Je ne peux pas accepter.  
>- Les cadeaux de Noel ne se refusent pas. Pour une fois, laisse moi avoir le dernier mot Evans.<p>

Il s'empara de sa main profitant de son hésitation et sans avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement de recule sa main avait frôlé La Robe qui sembla prendre vie sous ses doigts et se modifier imperceptiblement.

- Elle est à toi, murmura - t - il.  
>- Merci, elle est parfaite.<br>- C'est toi qui l'es Evans.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, s'éloignant de nouveau vers les garçons qui faisait les idiots dans leurs tenues de gala. Sirius ayant troqué son élégant costume pour une robe scandaleusement ... révélatrice, se pavanant dans la boutique pour le plus grand désespoir des vendeurs.

Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir.  
>En jean et gros pull en laine.<br>En attendant ce soir.  
>En attendant d'enfiler La Robe.<br>Elle serait parfaite ... pour lui.


	64. Chapitre 63 - James

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.  
>Pour toutes vos questions vous pouvez me laisser une review, m'envoyer un mp ou me contacter sur twitter : norhanebey<p>

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 63 - **

Lysandra parcourut la salle de bal du regard. Elle mit quelques minutes a trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Après avoir passée un peu plus d'une semaine avec lui, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre de vouloir du fils de Dorea. Il était peut être la réplique conforme de Charlus, mais il possédait le même don que Dorea pour faire de sa vie un cauchemar. Elle et Charlus auraient bien le temps de faire d'autres enfants. Des enfants qui n'essayeraient pas de la tuer. Elle fronça les sourcils en observant le jeune homme, ce dernier se tenait anxieusement près de l'entrée de la salle de bal et aucun de ses sbires n'étaient à ses côtés, ce qui était plus qu'inhabituel.  
>Il était plus que probable que le rejeton Black copulait joyeusement dans un recoin du manoir, comme il l'avait fait tout au long de la semaine passée. Quand au lycanthrope il devait surement être en train de se transformer dans les bois qui jouxtaient la propriété. Pettigrow, leur complice, quand à lui, se goinfrait déjà au buffet.<p>

Charlus comme toujours avait du préférer la compagnie de ses livres, plutôt que les échanges de banalités de la haute-société magique. Elle ne put retenir un soupire, elle aurait aimé danser avec son premier amour. Elle chassa néanmoins cette idée de son esprit, ils auraient tout le temps une fois sa mission accomplie. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une agitation soudaine. Les McKinnon semblaient avoir mis la mains sur leur petite menteuse de fille. Lysandra était satisfaite, elle venait de sauver du fiasco un mariage sang-pur. On pouvait aussi déduire que l'absence des Prewett était due que ces derniers avaient préféré passer Noel en famille - famille qui ne tarderait pas à accueillir un nouveau membre. Elle remarqua qu'une autre famille manquait à l'appel : les Black, ou tout du moins une partie d'entre eux. Cygnus et Druella devaient surement avoir mieux à faire avec une fille qui fréquentait un moldu. Elle grimaça à cette idée.  
>En parlant de moldus, la sang-de-bourbe qu'avait invité James venait de faire son entrée dans la salle de bal. Elle remarqua que son neveu dévorait littéralement du regard la rouquine, qui on ne pouvait le nier, resplendissait de beauté.<p>

James retient son souffle lorsque qu'elle passa la double-porte de la salle de bal; Non Lily Evans n'était peut être pas une vélane mais il doutait très sincèrement qu'elle fut seulement humaine. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un élégant chignon laissant quelques mèches rousses retomber le long de son cou. Elle portait un discret pendentif en argent, qui dans sa simplicité, allait à merveille avec la robe féerique qu'elle portait. Cette dernière épousait jusqu'à la taille parfaitement chaque courbe de la jeune fille, pour ensuite se déployer en une magnifique coupole argentée de volants. Ses épaules ainsi que ses bras étaient dénudés à l'exception d'un discret bracelet qui enserrait son poignet. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Evans avait toujours détesté être au centre de l'attention. Lui qui adorait ça avait mis un certain temps à le comprendre. Le silence qui avait suivi vibrait des murmures admiratifs des invités se demandant à quelle famille appartenait la mystérieuse inconnue qui avait ravi toute l'assemblée. Il la vit passer anxieusement ses mains sur les plis inexistants de sa robe, hésitant probablement entre avancer ou fuir l'assistance.  
>Mais il ne la laisserait pas fuir.<br>Pas cette fois.

Mais James avait tord, Lily n'était pas une trouillarde, elle prit une grande inspiration, rassembla tout le courage dont elle disposait - et ce n'était pas peu dire - et avança. Dans cette foule composée des plus imminentes familles de sorciers. Elle était parvenue à susciter l'admiration chez les sang-purs qui se plaisaient à la mépriser. Pour un soir, elle ne serait pas la sang-de-bourbe. Elle releva fièrement le menton et rejoignit cet idiot de Potter.

- Ferme la bouche, je ne suis pas une spécialiste des règles qui s'appliquent lors de vos soirées mondaines, mais je suis presque sure que baver en public est indécent.

James aurait bien aimé répliquer par un ingénieux trait d'esprit mais tout ce qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres fut un mélange étrange et non moins ridicule d'un bégaiement mêlé à un couinement. Ajoutez à cela le rouge qui lui était surement monté aux joues, et vous aurez la parfaite combinaison de « comment passer pour un idiot devant la fille de vos rêves ». Pourtant elle ne lui fit pas la moindre remarque même si un sourire amusé éclairait son visage.

- Tu comptes m'inviter à danser ?

Il abandonna l'idée de lui répondre puisqu'il semblait que parler soit devenu impossible en présence de la jeune fille. Il se contenta donc d'un simple hochement de tête et lui tendit la main en priant que cette dernière ne soit pas moite. Elle la prit et l'entraîna avec impatience au milieu des danseurs qui évoluaient déjà sur la piste. Elle se plaça face à lui et plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il avait toujours été un excellent danseur, c'était sa chance de briller devant Evans. Ce fut à son tour de réunir tout le courage qu'il possédait. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de la magnifique et fougueuse Gryffondor, et entoura d'abord timidement puis fermement sa taille, l'attirant avec douceur contre lui. Pas un seul instant son regard n'avait quitté celui de la fille qui par sa simple présence faisait battre son coeur à un rythme effréné.  
>Il en aurait rougi, s'il n'avait pas remarqué les battements désordonnés et tout aussi rapides de sa cavalière.<p>

L'orchestre entama une nouvelle valse et James, pour la première fois, sentit que l'indomptable rousse le laissait avoir le contrôle. Il était celui qui la guidait. Elle se laissait porter par la musique, s'abandonnant complètement dans ses bras. Sa tête reposait désormais contre son coeur. Il pria pour que les yeux d'Evans demeurent clos et qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué le sourire narquois et entendu de Sirius qui les observait de l'autre bout de la salle. Sirius leva sa baguette et malgré le regard excédé de son meilleur ami, fit apparaitre au dessus de leurs têtes une branche de gui.

- Je te préviens Potter, je ne vais pas t'embrasser uniquement parce que ton idiot de meilleur ami a pris la peine de se renseigner sur les traditions moldues.

Merde.  
>Elle avait vu.<p>

- Et mon cadeau ?  
>- Demande autre chose, j'ai assez attiré l'attention ce soir, sans ajouter à cela une séance de bécotages avec l'hôte de la soirée.<br>- Je peux demandais n'importe quoi ? Demanda-t-il, malicieusement, la faisant gracieusement tournoyer sur elle-même.  
>- Oui mais je me réserve le droit de refuser Potter.<p>

Il l'attira de nouveau vers lui, enserrant sa taille dune poigne désormais assuré. Ils avaient cessé de danser, se défiant tous deux du regard.

- Mon prénom.  
>- Je ne comprends pas.<br>- Je veux que tu m'appelles James. Pas Potter.

Après quelques secondes, qui semblèrent interminables à James, il vit les lèvres de la jeune fille lui offrirent non pas un baiser mais le cadeau qu'il lui avait réclamé.

- James.  
>- Dis le encore.<br>- James, dit-elle en laissant échapper un rire mélodieux qui l'enchanta. James !

James.  
>Il aimait ... Non, il adorait la manière dont son prénom résonnait lorsque c'était Elle qui le prononçait. Ce n'était en rien comparable à la manière dont ses parents l'appelaient, ces derniers préférant par ailleurs l'emploi du diminutif Jaime, utilisant son prénom uniquement lorsqu'il s'agissait de le réprimander. Ses amis quand à eux s'adressaient à lui en utilisant le surnom qu'il s'était choisi en tant que Maraudeur. Mais quand c'était Elle, c'était différent. Le Potter qu'elle s'était évertuée à employer durant les six dernières années était une distance qu'il avait toujours cru infranchissable. Et pourtant, il y était parvenu.<p>

Il manquait pourtant quelque chose, et il espérait qu'il ne perdrait pas la parole une fois de plus comme il l'avait fait au début de la danse. Il n'aurait pas du appréhender autant cet instant car ce fut sans difficulté que ses lèvres formèrent ce mot qu'il avait tant rêver de prononcer. Tout comme elle, ses lèvres formèrent le mot silencieusement avant de laisser le son franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne bégaya pas, ne couina pas, il ne se mit pas inexplicablement à rougir et ses mains n'étaient pas moites. Il était James Potter et elle était …

- Lily.


	65. Chapitre 64 - Save him

**Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling !**

**- HOLDING A HEART -**

**- CHAPITRE 64 -**

Il parcouru rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la clairière. Essoufflé, il leva le museau vers la lune et lança un hurlement qui brisa le silence des bois environnants. Il entendit la course affolé du chien noir. Le son des pas de ce dernier étaient à peine audible, étouffés par l'épaisse couche de neige. Il aurait aimé jouer avec son ami mais il devait répondre à l'appel. Il reprit sa course, suivant le hurlement qui venait faire écho au sien. Son créateur l'appelait. Il freina brusquement. Le cerf. Il lui barrait la route. Il avait toujours été plus rapide que lui … il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois et l'avait amèrement regretté. Mais il devait passer. Le hurlement de l'alpha s'éleva de nouveau dans le silence de la nuit. Il essaya de le contourner mais l'imposant animal lui barrait la route. Alors il se mit à hurler. S'il ne pouvait rejoindre l'alpha alors … l'alpha le rejoindrait.  
>Le cerf tourna la tête vers la droite, une lueur de panique dans le regard. Lui aussi avait perçu l'arrivée de l'Autre. L'arrivé de son maître. Il s'inclina, le museau touchant la neige en voyant apparaître le gigantesque loup à la lisière de la petite clairière. Le cerf ne fit pas preuve du même respect, s'interposant entre l'Alpha et lui. Il allait surement payer son insolence de sa vie. La pensée l'attrista étrangement. Mais il restait le chien. Le chien jouerait avec lui. Il observa le cerf et l'Autre se jauger l'un l'autre, aucun d'eux n'attaquant pour le moment.<p>

James se savait en mauvaise posture. Le loup qui lui faisait face était bien plus imposant que Moony. Et Sirius devait être à mi-chemin du manoir. Il fallait qu'il retienne le loup jusqu'à ce que son père vienne en renfort.

Sirius se précipita hors des bois, reprenant forme humaine. Merde. Il était maintenant nu dans le jardin des Potter. Andromeda lui faisait face un verre de champagne à la main.

- Parfois j'ai honte que tu sois de ma famille. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?  
>- J'ai pas le temps ! Il faut que je trouve Papa Potter !<br>- Tu pourrais avoir la décence d'essayer de cacher … cette chose. Mes yeux sont innocents et purs.  
>- Il faudrait plus que deux mains pour cacher ça, répondit – il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Maintenant, donne-moi ton manteau !<br>- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
>- Parce que sinon je dis à Teddynouchet que sa Andy fume en cachette.<p>

Il la vit jurer entre ses dents et écraser sa cigarette sur le gravier avant de lui tendre son manteau, l'insultant dans sa barbe. Il enfila le long manteau et se faufila dans le manoir. Il fallait qu'il trouve Charlus Potter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Andromeda lui cria de loin quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un « Qu'est-ce que tu fou nu dans un bois bordel ? », mais il ne répondit pas, il avait perdu assez de temps.

Lily aperçut la silhouette familière de Sirius se faufiler parmi les invités, attirant encore plus que de coutume l'attention, ce qui était plutôt cocasse puisque pour une fois il semblait désirer se faire discret. Il s'y prenait mal. Enroulé dans un long manteau en fourrure, les mollets et les pieds nus, il était tout sauf invisible. Malgré cette tenue peu orthodoxe, Sirius était loin d'être ridicule. Ce garçon avait le don de conserver une élégance irréelle en toutes circonstances. Elle décida de le suivre hors de la salle de bal. James était sorti une bonne demi-heure auparavant. Elle comprenait parfaitement la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'abandonner mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que les garçons avaient l'habitude des pleines lunes … elle sentait que quelque chose clochait cette fois-ci. Sirius affichait une expression sombre qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Sirius ! Cria-t-elle en le rattrapant difficilement dans les escaliers, fichue robe.  
>- Je n'ai pas le temps Lily-jolie, je dois trouver Charlus, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?<br>- Il doit être dans la bibliothèque.

Elle le vit gravir les marches à toute vitesse et sentit la panique la gagner. Si les garçons avaient besoin de Charlus, c'est que quelque chose ne se déroulait pas comme prévu ! Sirius était revenu seul. James. La panique se transforma en une peur viscérale. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Elle se précipita à la suite de Sirius qui revenait déjà vers elle.

- Il n'y ait pas ! Lily, il n'est pas là ! Bredouilla un Sirius qui semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe.  
>- Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? Je pourrais peut être t'aider ! Où est James ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.<br>- Dans la forêt avec Moony mais Greyback est là aussi, il veut Moony. Il est venu le chercher !

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais des cris leurs parvinrent et ces cris n'étaient pas une énième tentative de la vieille tante Hortense de réaliser son rêve de devenir chanteuse d'opéra. Non … il s'agissait de hurlements de terreur. Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent en bas, Lily trainant un peu à cause de sa robe, elle finit par relever ses jupons et rattraper son ami. La panique faisait rage dans la salle de bal, les sorts fusaient de toutes parts. Lily se baissa échappant de justesse à un sort mortel. Une vingtaine de Mangemorts attaquaient les invités. Personne ne pouvait fuir, le transplanage rendu impossible par les sorts protégeant le manoir des intrus. Malheureusement les intrus étaient à l'intérieur …

Puis aussi soudainement que l'attaque avait débuté, le calme tomba sur la salle de bal. Les invités cessèrent de crier et les mangemorts se figèrent. Semblable aux statues des jardins du manoir, ils ne bougeaient plus le moindre muscle. Elle chercha autour d'elle ce qui pouvait en être l'origine. Mais elle se fit bousculer par les invités qui fuyaient la réception profitant de l'immobilisation des mangemorts. Après quelques minutes de d'un chaos qui semblait ne pas vouloir prendre fin, la salle de bal fut vidé, seul demeurait les serviteurs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, statufié. La plupart était en tenue de bal … ils ne s'agissaient pas d'intrus … les mangemorts faisaient partis des invités depuis le début !

Andromeda remonta les marches menant à la terrasse qui donnait sur les jardins. Ensanglantée, elle passa les grandes portes vitrées ouvrant sur la salle de bal, sa baguette à la main.

- Andy ! S'écria Lily inquiète, rejoignant la jeune femme qui tenait difficilement sur ses jambes.  
>- Ceux à l'extérieur sont aussi figé ! Lâcha Andromeda encore sous le choc de l'attaque.<br>- Tout va bien. Il suffit d'attendre l'arrivée des Aurors, les interrompit une voix calme et assurée.

Charlus sirotait nonchalamment son verre de champagne, tendant la main vers les petits fours du buffet. Sirius courut vers le savant et le tira par le bras.

- James ! Il est dehors avec Moony !  
>- Sirius voyons calme toi, le sort s'étends à toute la propriété, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Toutes personnes portant la marque des Ténèbres est figé de manière temporairement définitive.<br>- Mais Charlus ! Greyback ne porte pas la marque ! Lâcha Sirius en l'entrainant vers les jardins.

Lily installa Andromeda sur une chaise et après s'être assuré que son amie allait bien elle se précipita à son tour dehors en essayant de faire la voix qui lui insufflait une peur sans nom. Il fallait qu'elle conserve son calme. Cette fois, elle serait celle qui le sauverait. Et le père de James venait de mettre hors d'état de nuire une trentaine de mangemorts. Un de plus se révélerait un jeu d'enfant.

Pourtant loin de se précipiter vers la forêt Charlus Potter s'était figé. Sirius tirait en vain sur le bras du sorcier qui semblait murmurer des formules complexes et inconnues.

- Sirius qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
>- Il … n'avait pas prévu ça … Grimaça Sirius, abandonnant l'idée de faire bouger le père de James.<br>- Dorea … murmura Charlus.

Lily comprit immédiatement la situation. Charlus Potter était un génie, donnez lui une équation et il la résoudra sans problème. De son bureau, il planifiait tout, calculant toutes les possibilités, variations. Mais qu'elle était la probabilité pour que le meilleur ami de votre fils soit un loup garou et que ce dernier ait été mordu par un loup garou à la solde du Mage Noir le plus craint de l'histoire magique ? Même l'esprit surdéveloppé de Charlus Potter n'aurait pas pu prévoir cela … C'est là qu'intervenait d'habitude Dorea. Elle était celle qui réagissait spontanément, s'adaptant à la situation. Charlus en était incapable. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle était Auror et lui Médicomage.

Un hurlement déchirant s'éleva alors.  
>Sans attendre elle arracha les pans de sa robe qui entravait ses jambes, transformant la magnifique œuvre des fées en une sorte de tutu improvisé, elle descendit de ses talons hauts, enfila les bottes en caoutchouc qui trainait sur la terrasse et se mit à courir vers la forêt, sa baguette à la main, ignorant les cris de Sirius qui lui ordonnait de revenir.<br>Elle devait y aller.  
>James avait besoin d'elle.<br>Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.


	66. Chapitre 65 - You lost her

**Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling !**

**- HOLDING A HEART -  
><strong>

**- CHAPITRE 65 -**

Un énorme chien noir vêtu d'un manteau la dépassa et tenta de lui barrer la route. Sirius … Elle ignora les grognements et les aboiements menaçant qu'il lui adressa. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle passa près de lui sans ralentir, ne sursautant même lorsqu'il fit claquer ses mâchoires à quelques centimètres de ses mollets. Elle sauta par-dessus les racines, courant plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, mue par une énergie qu'elle ne se savait pas posséder. C'était plus que difficile de progresser dans la forêt, la lune était cachée par les nuages et la neige ralentissait sa course.  
>Pourtant elle ne s'arrêta pas, ignorant les ronces qui s'accrochait à sa robe, déchirant ce qui restait de sa robe, lacérant ses jambes et ses bras nues. Il ne restait probablement plus qu'un désordre de mèches folles de la coiffure que l'elfe de maison s'était appliqué à lui faire. Mais rien n'importait. Rien si ce n'est les hurlements du loup qui la guidait vers Lui.<p>

Les nuages découvrirent la lune, éclairant les bois d'une lumière surnaturelle, les loups hurlèrent de concert. Sirius mêla sa voix à celles des loups, déchirant le silence de la nuit. Elle parcouru les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la clairière. Elles les voyaient. Ils étaient … terrifiants. Elle s'avança mais une main la retint par la taille, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche l'empêchant de crier. Elle se débattit.

- C'est moi, chuchota doucement Sirius dans son oreille.

Elle cessa de se débattre et observa le carnage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le magnifique cerf était encerclé. Les deux loups tournaient autour de lui, l'attaquant à intervalle régulier. Le gigantesque loup noir bondit et planta ses dents dans l'encolure du cerf qui lâcha un gémissement plaintif et déchirant. Lily sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur. Ils allaient le tuer …  
>James ! JAMES ! Elle avait crié mais son cri avait été étouffé par la main de Sirius qui la maintenait fermement contre lui.<br>Ils l'affaiblissaient dans l'espoir qu'il se retransforme. Le loup gris mordit lâchement la patte arrière du cerf qui s'écroula au sol. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Lily mordit violemment la main de Sirius qui la relâcha. Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait du combat. Elle attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort sur le loup noir qui l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais elle était parvenue à détourner leur attention du cerf. De James.

Elle lança un autre sort et une fois de plus il l'esquiva sans difficulté. La magie ne fonctionnerait pas … Le plus gros loup concentra de nouveau son attention sur le cerf qui gisait maintenant inconscient, son sang souillant la blancheur de la neige. Elle se pencha et attrapa la première pierre qui lui tomba sous la main. Mais oui ! Le sang ! Elle s'ouvrit le poignet et regarda un filet de sang s'échapper de l'entaille. Les deux loups se tournèrent de nouveau vers elle. Elle se figea. Bon sang ! Elle ne devait pas se laisser paralyser par la peur !  
>Elle devait sauver James.<p>

Ses jambes semblèrent retrouver leur motricité et elle se mit à courir. Les halètements et les craquements lui confirmèrent qu'ils la suivaient. Elle trébucha sur une branche et se rattrapa à un tronc. Elle était perdue. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle vit Sirius, il aboya dans sa direction et se mit à courir, elle le suivit. Le chien noir courrait bien plus vite qu'elle et elle faillit le perdre de vue un nombre incalculable de fois, elle arriva à la lisière de la forêt. Les lumières du manoir brillaient à travers les arbres. Elle se tourna pour vérifier que les loups étaient toujours derrière elle mais seul le loup gris la poursuivait. Elle jura entre ses dents et recula sans lâcher le loup du regard et leva sa baguette. Quelque part … Remus était quelques parts là-dessous. Ou pas … le loup bondit vers elle et le chien s'interposa. Sirius se retrouva écrasé par l'imposante masse du prédateur. S'ensuivit une lutte durant laquelle il aurait été impossible de dire qui l'emportait. Le loup possédait l'avantage de la taille mais le chien celui de la rapidité.

Le regard de Lily fut détourné par l'arrivée des Aurors. De longues voluptes d'un blanc étincelant descendaient du ciel vers le manoir. Et Sirius qui était toujours sous sa forme animagus ! Elle tourna la tête vers le bois. Et James …  
>Animagus non déclaré ou pas, les Aurors n'étaient pas la priorité pour le moment. Elle préférait les savoir sains et saufs enfermés à Azkaban plutôt qu'ils … Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit. Il fallait d'abord séparer Remus et Sirius.<p>

Elle pointa sa baguette vers les deux amis qui s'entretuaient dans la neige désormais boueuse et ensanglantée. Mais le sort ne fusa pas de sa propre baguette mais de celle de … Elle se tourna et poussa un soupire soulagé. Charlus se tenait là, il semblait avoir enfin recouvert ses esprits. Lily tourna la tête vers le chien et le loup qui se disputait un gigantesque … steak. Ils le dévorèrent et s'effondrèrent inconscients.  
>C'était du … délire. Un truc aussi idiot ne pouvait pas …<p>

- J'ignorais qu'on possédait un chien comme celui-ci … Lâcha Charlus, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
>- Il n'y a pas que le chien Monsieur Potter ! Intervint Lily précipitamment, il y a un cerf !<br>- Tu veux dire celui-ci ? Lui demanda le sorcier en pointant un cerf couvert de sang sortir de la forêt. Il a toujours eu un don pour s'attirer des ennuis mais … il sait très bien s'en tirer tu sais. Il tient de sa mère.

Lily se précipita vers le cerf et passa ses bras autour de l'encolure de ce dernier, le serrant avec force, le visage enfoui dans ses poils, sans se soucier du sang qui recouvrit sa robe. Elle sentit le cerf se détendre dans ses bras. Il allait bien, elle laissa échapper un rire joyeux en le sentant poser sa truffe humide sur sa joue. Un rire sans joie s'éleva derrière eux.

- Quel charmant petit tableau !

Charlus se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait enfin quitté l'apparence de son épouse pour reprendre la sienne. Lysandra se tenait face à lui. Elle n'avait pas changé … tout du moins au premier regard. Quand on regardait plus attentivement, on pouvait déceler les ravages du temps, de la folie et de la magie noire … Ses traits étaient tirées, sa peau d'ordinaire mate comme celle de sa sœur était si blanche qu'elle ressemblait à un fantôme …

- Tu penses avoir gagné mais tu te trompes. Elle est morte. Ta chère et tendre … Dorea.

Elle transplana, son rire raisonnant dans le silence de la nuit.


End file.
